


Harry Potter e la famiglia Malfoy

by Noianoia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Baby Draco Malfoy, Brotherly Love, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Gay Sex, Good Draco Malfoy, Love Triangles, Multi, Sugar Baby Harry Potter, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 87,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noianoia/pseuds/Noianoia
Summary: Ciaooo,La storia inizia con Harry "ostaggio" della famiglia Dursley.Ha quattro anni ed è concentrato solo a cercare di sopravvivere ritagliandosi qualche piccolo spazio di normalità e di gioco in una quotidianità dove il suo essere bambino viene continuamente represso.Chi arriverà a "salvarlo" e a restituirgli la magia dell'infanzia?Buona lettura.Capitolo 1 Harry.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 28





	1. Capitolo 1 Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Ciaooo,
> 
> La storia inizia con Harry "ostaggio" della famiglia Dursley.
> 
> Ha quattro anni ed è concentrato solo a cercare di sopravvivere ritagliandosi qualche piccolo spazio di normalità e di gioco in una quotidianità dove il suo essere bambino viene continuamente represso.
> 
> Chi arriverà a "salvarlo" e a restituirgli la magia dell'infanzia?
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
> Capitolo 1 Harry.

Capitolo 1 Harry.

Il piccolo Harry aveva paura, tanta paura che la pancia gli faceva un male del diavolo.

L'aveva combinata proprio grossa stavolta, lo zio Vernon non si sarebbe accontentato di chiuderlo nel suo sottoscala senza mangiare per qualche giorno, era sicuro che l'avrebbe picchiato, e non poco!

Come aveva fatto ad essere così sciocco? Doveva pensare che sarebbe finito in grossi guai se l'avessero scoperto, ma non aveva saputo resistere alla tentazione, il letto di Dudley sembrava così comodo, le coperte così calde e lui aveva così tanto sonno.

Si sentiva debole da tutto il giorno, la fronte scottava ed aveva i brividi, probabilmente aveva preso un altro raffreddore, ma se lo aspettava, zio Vernon aveva spento il riscaldamento al piano terra durante la notte, tanto loro dormivano tutti al primo piano ed aveva cominciato a fare veramente freddo.

Per dormire, Harry, aveva indossato, uno sopra l'altro, tutti e tre i maglioni che possedeva e si era raggomitolato sotto la sua consunta coperta, ma aveva lo stesso battuto i denti tutta la notte per il freddo senza riuscire a chiudere occhio.

Risultato: la mattina era stanchissimo e febbricitante!

Zia Petunia, vedendolo in quello stato, l'aveva aspramente sgridato.

-È mai possibile che tu sia sempre malato, impiastro che non sei altro?  
Proprio oggi che c'è così tanto da fare! Stasera zio Vernon porta un cliente a cena e deve essere tutto perfetto!-

Harry sbatteva forte le palpebre nel tentativo di non piangere, ma le lacrime non volevano saperne di restare negli occhi! Sperò che, tenendo la testa bassa, la zia non se ne accorgesse, altrimenti l'avrebbe sgridato di più.

-Vedi di non avvicinarti alla colazione, non voglio certo che tu ci faccia ammalare tutti.-

Si era girata per preparare la colazione ed armeggiava con le padelle, ma non smetteva di sgridare Harry, se non altro non lo stava più guardando e, almeno, poteva asciugarsi il viso con la manica del maglioncino senza farsi vedere.

-Adesso smettila di stare lì immobile, prendi la mascherina e i guanti che uso io per pulire il bagno e vai di sopra a rifare le camere.-

Quindi niente colazione per lui, ma, per una volta, non gli importava, aveva lo stomaco chiuso e la nausea.

Di solito adorava rifare le camere da letto, soprattutto quella di Dudley, era l'unica occasione in cui aveva il permesso di toccare i giocattoli del cugino, certo era solo per metterli al loro posto, però, se non era sorvegliato dalla zia, aveva preso l'abitudine di giocarci per qualche minuto, li metteva in fila e fingeva che saltassero da soli nella cesta e sulle mensole.

Tuttavia oggi non era affatto entusiasta, anzi, era talmente abbattuto che, non appena vide il letto di Dudley, fu una tentazione troppo forte, non riuscì a non stendersi.

Immediatamente una calda sensazione di benessere si diffuse per tutto il suo corpicino sofferente, ed ebbe appena il tempo di tirarsi le coperte fin sopra la testa che si addormentò.

...

Petunia Dursley era vicino a perdere la pazienza! Il suo piccolo adorabile Dudley, quella mattina, non era affatto di buonumore, aveva fatto un mare di capricci e non aveva voluto mangiare la sua colazione preferendo spalmarsela addosso e sulla tavola.

-Forza Zuccottino, mangia qualcosa almeno, non vorrai andare all'asilo con il pancino vuoto?-

-Non voio andale asilo! Voio stale casa a giocale-

-Non è che quell'altro gli ha attaccato qualcosa Petunia?-

-Non credo proprio Vernon, non l'ho fatto neanche avvicinare! Poi il mio Diddino piccino non scotta ed è forte e attivo come al solito-

Poi rivolgendosi al figlioletto:

-Vuoi che la mamma ti dia un po' di cioccolata, invece di questa brutta colazione cattiva?-

Il viso paffuto da porcellino del bimbo si illuminò subito.

-Sì! Cioccolata! Voio cioccolata!

-Non sarebbe più sicuro tenerlo a casa per oggi?-

-Non so Vernon, guarda con che appetito mangia il suo dolce! Sembra proprio in forma. Poi, se voglio che sia tutto pronto per stasera, non posso tenerlo a casa.-

-Certo l'impiastro non ti sarà di grande aiuto oggi, guarda quanto ci sta mettendo a rifare i letti!-

-Allora d'accordo, finisci di leggere il tuo giornale caro, intanto che io cambio questo tesoro. Poi lo porti tu all'asilo?-

\- Certo petunia, io e questo ometto usciamo insieme stamattina-

Tutti e due i genitori guardavano il paffuto marmocchio con aria adorante. Quando Harry assisteva a queste scene, si sentiva sempre più solo e triste, ma almeno quel giorno gli era stata risparmiata, visto che, di nascosto dagli zii, era steso, praticamente privo di sensi, nel letto del loro "principino".

Tutta l'operazione di pulizia di quella specie di salsiccia con braccia e gambe, richiese un notevole sforzo da parte della madre ed un considerevole dispendio di tempo.

Salutati i due "uomini di casa", come li chiamava quando uscivano la mattina assieme, Petunia si trovò con una cucina in condizioni pietose e si diede subito da fare per mettere tutto in ordine.

Felicemente impegnata nelle pulizie della casa, non si ricordò del nipote che alcune ore dopo.

"Chissà cosa sta combinando ancora quello sciagurato! Dovrebbe essere già sceso da ore!".

......

Le urla che le sfuggirono dalle labbra quando, con orrore, scoprì quel lurido esserino raggomitolato nel candido letto del suo prezioso Dudley furono udite per tutto il quartiere, aumentando il carico di colpe di Harry.

Dopo averlo sgridato fino ad avere la voce rauca ed avergli assestato un paio di sculacciate sul didietro, lo rinchiuse, senza tanti complimenti, nel suo sottoscala con la promessa che, appena fosse tornato lo zio, avrebbe avuto la punizione che meritava, prima di iniziare a preparare la cena con furia assassina.

Così Harry aveva passato tutto il resto del giorno rinchiuso, a figurarsi l'orribile punizione a cui lo zio lo avrebbe sottoposto. "L'unica speranza che ho, è che l'ospite, che viene stasera a cena, distragga tanto lo zio da fargli dimenticare di punirmi".

Non che fosse mai successo, però sperarci che male avrebbe potuto fargli?

Oltre alla colazione, Harry aveva saltato anche il pranzo ed era praticamente certo che non gli avrebbero dato nulla da mangiare chissà per quanto tempo. Non gli importava molto, la nausea che aveva fin dal mattino gli aveva tolto l'appetito, ma aveva la gola in fiamme ed avrebbe tanto desiderato poter bere un po' d'acqua, ma non si sarebbe assolutamente arrischiato a chiederla alla zia, era fin troppo cosciente che non sarebbe finita affatto bene.

Così, fra dolore e ansia la giornata era lentamente passata.

Alle quattro del pomeriggio, aveva sentito squillare il telefono, non aveva capito quello che diceva la zia, ma sembrava arrabbiata. Poi era corsa fuori di casa come una furia, ed Harry era rimasto solo ad ascoltare il rumore della macchina della zia che si allontanava.

"Sarà successo qualcosa a "zuccottino" e l'avranno chiamata dalla scuola".

Prendersi gioco del cugino, anche se osava farlo solo nella sua mente, lo faceva, in un certo senso, sentire meno impotente.

Doveva essere passata poco più di un'ora, anche se ad Harry sembrava un tempo infinito, quando zia Petunia tornò, accompagnata da un agitatissimo Dudley.

Con immenso stupore di entrambi i bambini, la prima cosa che fece, fu aprire la porta della "stanza" di Harry.

-Muoviti moccioso, esci e fila in bagno, hai 10 minuti esatti per lavarti, poi metti questi!-

Disse porgendo all'esterrefatto bambino un paio di buste di un centro commerciale lì vicino.

Harry non se lo fece ripetere due volte, afferrò le buste e volò letteralmente in bagno, era già abbastanza nei guai e voleva evitare di fare infuriare ulteriormente la zia.

Sì lavò velocemente, usando solo acqua fredda, gli zii non gli davano spesso il permesso di usare la loro acqua calda e quel pomeriggio non si sarebbe azzardato a chiederelo neanche se ne fosse andata della sua vita.

Quando ebbe finito prese una delle buste che gli aveva dato la zia, convinto di trovarci dentro l'ennesimo maglione sformato, scartato dal cugino, invece con sua grande sorpresa, ne estrasse dei vestiti nuovi di zecca... e della sua taglia!

Nell'altra busta c'erano persino le scarpe. Era tutta roba molto economica, un paio di jeans, un maglioncino talmente ispido che pizzicava e delle scarpe da ginnastica di plastica, rigide ed un po' troppo grandi, "le avrà prese abbondanti, così me le farà mettere per un pezzo".

Però, ad Harry, quei vestiti sembravano bellissimi, non aveva mai indossato nulla, che non fosse stato smesso dal cugino in tutta la sua vita, o almeno da quando ne aveva memoria e i vestiti di Dudley erano sempre enormi per lui, ci ballava dentro e gli cadevano di dosso.

Quando gli altri bambini lo vedevano vestito a quel modo lo prendevano sempre in giro. Non sapeva quale motivo avesse spinto la zia a darglieli, ma sperò con tutta il cuore che gli avrebbe permesso di tenerli.

Si presentò in cucina così bardato mentre la zia si lamentava col figlio.

-Cosa sarà preso a tuo padre?! Volere quel coso a cena quando c'è un ospite così importante. Per di più mi ha chiesto di vestirlo in modo che fosse presentabile, come dovrei fare secondo lui? Con quei capelli!-.

Dudley la stava completamente ignorando, intento a guardare il suo programma preferito, mentre mangiava un altro dolcetto alla cioccolata.

-Non rovinarti l'appetito, zuccottino, ci sono tutti i tuoi piatti preferiti per cena.-

Harry dubitava fortemente che ciò fosse possibile, a meno che, zia Petunia, non avesse inaugurato un ristorante nel pomeriggio, ma si astenne dal commentare mentre la zia lo esaminava con sguardo critico, doveva aver deciso che Harry era passabile, perché gli disse solo:

-Finisci di preparare la tavola. Tuo zio sarà qui fra poco con un ospite importante. -

Harry era abituato ad apparecchiare la tavola, lo faceva tutti i giorni, mise i piatti per gli zii, per il cuginetto e poi quello per l'ospite importante.

Sapeva che non doveva apparecchiare per sé stesso perché, quando c'erano ospiti, gli zii non lo facevano mai restare a cena, doveva stare nel suo stanzino, zitto zitto, facendo finta di non esistere.

Così si sorprese quando si ritrovò ad avere un altro piatto in mano.

-Zia, mi hai dato un piatto in più, dove devo metterlo?-

-Al tuo posto- rispose la donna irritata.

-Posso cenare prima che arrivi lo zio, allora?-

Chiese il bimbo pieno di speranza, non che avesse molta fame, ma se lo zio lo avesse messo in punizione potevano passare anche diversi giorni prima che gli dessero nuovamente da mangiare, era senz'altro meglio riempirsi la pancia il più possibile.

-No, cenerai con noi-

Dudley scelse proprio quel momento per smettere di ascoltare i cartoni animati e prestare attenzione alla madre.

-No mamma! Non voio! Lui mangia tutti i miei piatti pleferiti-

-Lo so Diddino piccino, ma papà ha deciso così-

Dudley stava ancora facendo i capricci quando suonarono il campanello e smise solo quando la madre gli diede l'ennesimo cioccolatino della giornata.

Lo zio Vernon entrò, presentandosi con l'uomo più strano che si fosse mai visto in quella casa, la cosa più strana era che lo zio lo trattava con rispetto, nonostante indossasse un vistoso mantello, solitamente dava di matto quando vedeva persone vestite a quel modo.

Dopo aver consegnato lo stravagante capo di vestiario alla padrona di casa, che lo reggeva come fosse fatto di plutonio, l'ospite si dedicò ad Harry gli porse la mano come ad un adulto e disse:

-Ciao piccolo, tu devi essere Harry, piacere di conoscerti, io sono Lucius Malfoy. -


	2. Capitolo 2 Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <
> 
> Ciaooo,
> 
> Ecco il secondo capitolo, parla di un personaggio a me molto caro, penso che il titolo sia già sufficientemente chiaro 
> 
> Avevamo lasciato il piccolo Harry alle prese con questo nuovo "amico", in questo capitolo però lo abbandono un attimo per dedicarmi a descrivere tutto il percorso fatto dalla famiglia Malfoy per decidere di prendersi cura del bambino sopravvissuto.
> 
> Un lungo flashback con anche qualche piccola sorpresina...
> 
> Vi devo confessare che, per esigenze narrative, ho modificato qua e là la time line originale, quindi se trovate affermazioni strane tipo persone che hanno frequentato Hogwarts insieme quando magari hanno molti anni di differenza è per questo motivo, chiedo scusa ai "puristi".
> 
> E niente, buona lettura.

Ciaooo,

Ecco il secondo capitolo, parla di un personaggio a me molto caro, penso che il titolo sia già sufficientemente chiaro, ma se qualcuno non avesse capito può sempre guardare la foto.

Avevamo lasciato il piccolo Harry alle prese con questo nuovo "amico", in questo capitolo però lo abbandono un attimo per dedicarmi a descrivere tutto il percorso fatto dalla famiglia Malfoy per decidere di prendersi cura del bambino sopravvissuto.

Un lungo flashback con anche qualche piccola sorpresina...

Vi devo confessare che, per esigenze narrative, ho modificato qua e là la time line originale, quindi se trovate affermazioni strane tipo persone che hanno frequentato Hogwarts insieme quando magari hanno molti anni di differenza è per questo motivo, chiedo scusa ai "puristi".

E niente, buona lettura.

Capitolo 2 Lucius

Erano anni che Silente gli metteva i bastoni fra le ruote!

Da quando i coniugi Potter erano scomparsi, il vecchio si era “appropriato” del bambino facendone perdere le tracce.

Era un ricordo doloroso quel periodo, era proprio allora che avevano scoperto di non poter più avere altri figli!

Narcissa veniva da una famiglia numerosa, ma aveva perso i contatti con le sue sorelle, e il suo più grande desiderio era potersi ricreare una grande famiglia. Per un anno avevano cercato di dare un fratellino al loro adorato Draco, ma il bimbo tanto desiderato non arrivava, così avevano consultato un medimago che aveva dato loro la triste notizia.

Lo sguardo della sua dolce Narcissa si era spento nel sentire quella terribile sentenza; per settimane si era ritirata in se stessa senza mangiare, senza dormire. Teneva in braccio il figlio, ma sembrava non vederlo realmente.

Lucius le stava accanto, le teneva la mano, parlava con lei, ma sapeva che, dove si era ritirata, non avrebbe potuto raggiungerla.

Il senso di impotenza provato in quel periodo popolava ancora i suoi incubi.

Poi una sera Lucius le aveva raccontato una notizia particolarmente importante.

-Sai tesoro, è successa una cosa incredibile oggi, il Signore Oscuro è stato battuto!-

In tutto il mondo magico si festeggiava, ma non al Maniero dei Malfoy, lì la gioia non arrivava.

-A quanto pare ha ucciso i Potter. La moglie la conoscevi, se non sbaglio, vi frequentavate a scuola.-

-Lily, aveva un bambino poco più piccolo di Draco.-

Era la prima volta che Narcissa pronunciava una frase intera, di solito rispondeva a monosillabi e soprattutto sembrava che lo stesse finalmente ascoltando!

-Sì tesoro, sai il bambino…-

-È morto anche lui vero?-

Cissy lo stava guardando con uno sguardo carico di lacrime e rassegnazione.

-No tesoro-

Lucius era determinato a tenerla presente il più a lungo possibile.

-No, il bambino sta bene, è sopravvissuto!-

-Sta bene?-

Un ombra di sollievo era passata sul viso di sua moglie e il cuore di Lucius aveva perso un battito.

-Sì tesoro, sta bene!-

-E dove si trova ora? Chi se ne prende cura?-

-Credo che se ne sia occupato Silente, ma non so esattamente dove si trovi adesso.-

-E puoi scoprirlo caro?-

-Certo tesoro, se può farti stare meglio.-

-Solo per sapere se sta bene.-

Aggiunse la donna con un filo di voce, mentre si stava nuovamente perdendo nei suoi pensieri.

-Ovviamente! Cissy, non avresti voglia di mangiare qualcosa?-

-Forse una tazza di tè…-

A quella conversazione ne erano seguite altre, Lady Malfoy si era presa a cuore la sorte del piccolo orfano e, ogni sera, interrogava il marito sulle scoperte fatte.

.......

Ci erano voluti alcuni giorni a Lucius per scoprire che Harry era stato affidato agli zii babbani, a quel punto Narcissa si era tranquillizzata.

-Sono i suoi zii, certamente si prenderanno molta cura di lui, non credi Lucius?-

-Sono certo che il bambino sia in buone mani, sai ho saputo che avevano già un altro figlio, sono quasi coetanei…-

\- Cresceranno come fratelli.-

Concluse lei. Lo sguardo di Narcissa per un momento aveva ricominciato a perdersi.

-Potresti controllare lo stesso Lucius? Solo per essere sicuri che stia bene. –

A Lucius sembrava un po’ eccessivo, dopotutto si trovava con i suoi parenti… che cosa poteva mai succedergli di male? Ma la sua Cissy lo guardava con uno sguardo carico di aspettative, non avrebbe mai potuto dire di no a quegli occhi azzurri.

-Certo mia cara, lo farò se serve a farti stare tranquilla, ma adesso che ne dici di andare a cena? Gli elfi hanno preparato un ottimo arrosto, non senti che profumino?-

-Sì, in effetti il profumo è invitante, magari potrei assaggiarne un pezzetto…-

......

Ma esaudire il desiderio della moglie, si era rivelato alquanto difficile, in qualunque direzione provasse ad investigare si trovava davanti ad un muro di gomma, sembrava che nessuno sapesse niente.

“Possibile che Il Ministero si fidi di Silente al punto tale da affidargli il bambino e poi disinteressarsene completamente?”. Eppure sembrava che fosse proprio così: l’anziano mago aveva letteralmente fatto scomparire Harry come un fazzoletto in un gioco di prestigio.

Esaurite tutte le sue risorse, Lucius si rassegnò ad un ultimo disperato tentativo: andare direttamente alla fonte, cioè chiedere a Silente in persona.

Non era un mistero per nessuno che Silente e Lucius non fossero in buoni rapporti, inoltre Lord Malfoy non condivideva le scelte del preside sulla gestione della scuola, ma sapeva che Silente era una persona ragionevole e sperava di convincerlo a dargli qualche informazione, “dopotutto non gli chiedo mica di rivelarmi segreti di Stato, voglio solo sapere come se la passa il piccolo, se sta bene … non si rifiuterà di parlarmi di una cosa tanto innocua!”.

Eppure stranamente Silente era diventato irraggiungibile, l’aveva rincorso per giorni prima di essere costretto a lasciar perdere…

Aveva dato una delusione alla sua Narcissa, ma lei sembrava essersi ripresa a sufficienza da sopportarlo. Avevano messo una pietra sopra a tutta la questione ed avevano cominciato a considerare l’idea di adottare un bambino.

.......

Ma la sorte del piccolo Harry era destinata ad intrecciarsi con la loro vita.

Una sera, avevano ricevuto a cena il padrino di Draco.

L’uomo aveva passato un bruttissimo periodo dopo la scomparsa del Signore Oscuro e si era trovato a dover affrontare un processo; fortunatamente tutto era finito per il meglio e, con l’inizio dell’anno scolastico, Severus avrebbe occupato la cattedra di pozioni ad Hogwarts.

-Pozioni Severus? Pensavo che fossi più interessato a difesa, eri praticamente il migliore della scuola in quella materia.-

Sentire Narcissa che chiacchierava amabilmente con l’ex compagno di classe, lo ripagava della fatica che gli era costata convincere l’amico a venire a cena.

-Il preside ha deciso così!-

Fu l’acida risposta del pozionista.

\- Si, ma pensavo che avrebbe tenuto in considerazione anche i tuoi interessi…- insistette lei

-La cattedra di pozioni è… accettabile.-

Conoscevano Severus da una vita e perciò sapevano che, quando si trincerava dietro quella maschera di imperscrutabilità e freddezza era perché non se la sentiva di parlare loro dei suoi sentimenti. La soluzione migliore, quando si comportava in quel modo era cambiare argomento, sapevano quanto potesse diventare sgradevole.

-Ancora vino elfico Severus?-

Lucius continuò a riempire il bicchiere dell’amico che, contrariamente alle sue abitudini, continuava a vuotarlo.

Dopo cena Narcissa si era ritirata per prendersi cura del suo bimbo, mentre i due uomini si erano accomodati davanti al fuoco, con un buon bicchiere di liquore.

Lucius aspettava quel momento per cercare di interrogare l’amico e carpirgli qualche informazione, o almeno quello era il piano originale.

Fino a quando l’uomo non vide il volto del suo interlocutore.

Lui lo conosceva così bene! Sapeva cosa nascondeva con la sua maschera di apparente indifferenza. Erano stati così uniti da ragazzi prima che arrivasse Narcissa, e di nuovo dopo la fine della scuola quando Lucius, suo malgrado, si era trovato ad essere un burattino nelle mani del Signore Oscuro, che lo controllava tenendolo sotto Imperius per periodi così lunghi da fargli dimenticare chi fosse!

Aveva trovato amore e sostegno fra le braccia di quel ragazzo schivo, con quegli occhi talmente scuri e profondi che parevano catturare tutta la luce attorno a sé.

Vide un dolore nascosto sfigurare il volto dell’ex compagno e fu catapultato indietro di anni, quando solo lui poteva avere accesso a quel cuore così celato al resto del mondo.

In un attimo fu inginocchio, davanti al ragazzo, con una mano a sfiorargli il viso in un tacito invito a tuffare gli occhi nei suoi.

-Severus…- solo un sussurro, carico di sentimento.

-L’ha uccisa Lucius, lei è morta-

Lei, sempre lei, Lily Evans, poi Lily Potter.

-Severus, ancora?-

-Sempre.-

Ma non poteva reggere ancora molto, si lasciò scivolare giù dalla poltrona, sul tappeto, dove Lucius fu pronto ad accoglierlo fra le braccia, avvolgendolo col suo corpo, come per proteggerlo da tutta quella sofferenza.

Sapeva quanto Severus avesse bisogno di quel conforto, dopo mesi, anni, che era obbligato a mostrarsi sempre forte di fronte al mondo, celando nel cuore l’immensità del suo dolore.

Quell’abbraccio, quel calore, lo avevano fatto sentire al sicuro sempre ed ora, finalmente si concedeva di dare sfogo al suo dolore, certo di potersi lasciare andare.

Le mani di Lucius gli accarezzavano la schiena ed il capo, intrecciandosi tra i neri e setosi capelli, nel tentativo di portargli un po’ di pace.

-Non sono riuscito a salvarla.-

-Non è colpa tua Severus, non potevi fare più di ciò che hai fatto.-

\- Se solo non gli avessi parlato della profezia...-

-Non potevi sapere come l’avrebbe interpretata, non è a causa tua se è morta. Tu hai fatto di tutto per proteggerla. Semmai è stato Silente con tutto il suo vanaglorioso “Ordine della fenice” che ha fallito, aveva promesso di proteggerli e invece cosa ha fatto? I Potter sono morti ed il figlio di Lily è scomparso-

-Sapevo che il preside lo aveva affidato agli zii- Obiettò Severus.

-Lo sapevo anche io, lo sanno tutti, ma nessuno sa dove siano questi fantomatici zii, ne se il bambino sia al sicuro o meno. Dopotutto sono solo babbani.-

Gli fece notare Lord Malfoy.

-Hai ragione, non ci avevo pensato, proverò ad indagare.-

Lo rassicurò il neo-professore.

-Sì ma fai attenzione, da quando ho cominciato chiedere informazioni sul lavoro, ho trovato non poche difficoltà. Silente rimane potente e poco incline a mettere in discussione le proprie scelte.-

Parlando si erano sdraiati sul tappeto, la testa di Severus poggiata sul suo petto era una sensazione così familiare.

-Che fai Lord Malfoy, ti preoccupi per me?-

Il ghigno che sfoggiò il pozionista era troppo irresistibile, Lucius posò un tenero bacio sulla sua fronte, facendo poi scivolare le labbra lungo tutto il suo profilo, fino ad arrivare alla bocca dischiusa ed assaggiare le sue labbra, mentre con le dita accarezzava la pelle scoperta del collo per poi dedicarsi a slacciare con deliberata lentezza gli innumerevoli bottoni della veste.

-Lucius, fermo! Narcissa?-

-Da quando sei così moralista Severus? Narcissa sapeva cosa c’era fra noi prima di sposarmi, non è mai stato un problema, lo sai, non è la prima volta che succede.-

-Si, ma è diverso, ora siete una famiglia.-

-Smettila di fare lo sciocco Severus, sai benissimo che fai parte anche tu della nostra famiglia! Narcissa ti vuole bene, abbiamo deciso insieme che tu diventassi il padrino di nostro figlio. Inoltre ti assicuro che Narcissa non si aspetta affatto che la raggiunga stanotte. Non è così sprovveduta!-

Con un incantesimo sussurrato Severus fece scomparire le loro vesti, aveva un disperato bisogno di sentirsi sulla propria pelle quella del compagno, mani nelle mani, occhi negli occhi, concedendo e ricevendo quel conforto di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno.

Lasciò che le mani di Lucius spazzassero via dal suo corpo tutta la tristezza, le sue labbra che lo veneravano e, con baci roventi, cancellavano il dolore.

Per qualche ora si concesse di essere debole, di deporre il fardello che portava sulle spalle per lasciare che l’altro lo amasse, lo confortasse, lo tenesse al sicuro.

.....

-Passa la notte con me.-

Sussurrò il padrone di casa, stringendo l’amante al petto, quando ebbero finito.

-Non è il caso, è meglio che rientri al castello. –

-Sicuro? Sai che sei sempre il benvenuto. –

Lucius stava sdraiato sul tappeto, aveva preso un cuscino per stare più comodo, mentre rimirava l’amante che nel frattempo si era alzato e si stava rivestendo.

-Lo so Lucius, ma non voglio che Silente si insospettisca. Si aspetta sicuramente che io rientri per la notte.-

Si salutarono con un dolce bacio, carico di promesse.

........

A quella serata ne erano seguite altre, l’insegnante aveva preso l’abitudine di presentarsi a cena almeno una volta alla settimana, vedeva crescere il suo figlioccio e si affezionava sempre più al bambino che, da parte sua, lo adorava letteralmente.

Non aveva tardato a trovare le informazioni che il compagno gli aveva chiesto, dopotutto Silente si fidava di lui, così era stato facile conquistare la fiducia dei suoi nuovi colleghi.

La vicepreside, infatti, non si era fatta problemi a condividere con lui i dubbi che nutriva nei confronti dei tutori di Harry, l'anziana professoressa di trasfigurazione era ancora alquanto preoccupata da quello che aveva visto sorvegliando i Dursley.

-Non posso credere che quei babbani ignoranti trattino male un bambino, sarà anche un mago, ma è sempre loro nipote!-

Erano anni che i due uomini non vedevano Narcissa Malfoy perdere le staffe in quel modo.

-Ci deve essere qualcosa che possiamo fare, Severus.-

-Non lo so Lucius, bisogna agire con cautela, ci sono molteplici incantesimi di protezione posti sulla casa e sul bambino stesso. Avvicinarsi è difficile, se non addirittura impossibile!

-Dobbiamo trovare un modo per portarlo via di lì!-

-Vorresti portarlo via ai suoi parenti, Narcissa?-

Le domandò il marito incredulo.

-Pensavo fosse la soluzione più semplice, pensavamo già di adottare un bambino, se tu sei d’accordo amore?-

-Certo che sì-

A quelle parole un’entusiasta Lady Malfoy era saltata al collo del marito.

-Non sarà un’impresa facile.-

Constatò Severus.

-Ma ci riusciremo lo stesso!-

.......

Tre anni, erano passati tre anni dalla morte di Lily e James Potter, tre lunghi anni che cercava quel bambino e finalmente eccolo lì, davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Salazar Divino! Com'è piccolo… e magro, ma gli danno abbastanza da mangiare?"

Il bimbetto gli aveva stretto la mano senza esitazioni e lo fissava dritto negli occhi, quegli occhi di un luminoso verde lo scrutavano con curiosità, il piccolo lo stava valutando.

“Però! Che carattere! Non è certo uno di quei mocciosetti capricciosi! Ma… scotta! Il bambino ha la febbre alta!”.

Lucius avvertì il panico crescere, Harry stava male e l’istinto di padre gli diceva di portarlo via subito da quel posto.

"Basterebbe obliviare questi sciocchi babbani per far loro dimenticare anche di avere un nipote! Oppure confonderli! ".

Ma sapeva che, se avesse usato la magia, quel vecchio sadico manipolatore di Silente, avrebbe avuto un appiglio per potergli portare via il bambino.

Il Serpeverde sapeva che avrebbe potuto contare solo sulla sua scaltrezza e sulle sue abilità oratorie, per convincere quei due insulsi babbani a concedere a lui e sua moglie la custodia del bambino.

Per fortuna sembravano entrambi molto colpiti da lui, l’uomo infatti pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra, mentre sua moglie pareva intimorita.

Lucius sapeva fin troppo bene come affascinare una donna, non per niente aveva fatto strage di cuori, fino a quando non aveva incontrato la sua Narcissa.

Da quando il suo sguardo si era posato su di lei, per l’uomo non era più esistita nessun’altra, però era sicuramente in grado di flirtare un po’ con quel manico di scopa che si trovava davanti, dopotutto era lei ad essere imparentata col piccolo.

Quindi, accantonando per un attimo le preoccupazioni per la salute di Harry, che gli artigliavano lo stomaco, si rivolse con un sorriso smagliante alla padrona di casa.

.....

Aveva conversato amabilmente con i Dursley, Vernon sperava di riuscire a vendergli una grossa partita di trapani, era quella la scusa che aveva usato Lucius per avvicinare l’uomo: si era presentato nel suo ufficio acquistando un sacco di quegli inutili aggeggi babbani e aveva continuato ad acquistarne fino a quando il grasso omone non si era convinto di aver trovato la proverbiale “gallina dalle uova d’oro”.

Quella sera aveva invitato il signor Malfoy a cena a casa sua, per cercare di convincerlo ad affidargli un ordine così consistente che gli avrebbe garantito la sicurezza economica per diversi anni a venire.

Niente di cui sorprendersi quindi se zio Vernon era particolarmente incline a soddisfare le richieste del suo cliente, anche quando lui gli aveva rivelato di essere a conoscenza del fatto che si “prendesse cura” del nipote della moglie.

-Suvvia Dursley, non avrà creduto che potessi affidarle un ordine così economicamente impegnativo, senza fare delle ricerche su di lei? Devo conoscere molto bene le persone con le quali intendo entrare in affari!-

Vernon Dursley, a quell’affermazione, aveva quasi cominciato sbavare.

La realtà era che gli piaceva quell’uomo che emanava un'aura di potere e nobiltà, nonostante il suo modo di vestire così eccentrico, ma non era un eccentrico “strano”, come quei tipi che alle volte incontrava per strada quando stava con il nipote, era come se quell’uomo fosse talmente potente da potersene fregare dell’impressione che dava di sé.

Conquistare il marito era stato facile, era bastato fargli annusare il profumo dei soldi, altra cosa era turlupinare la moglie. Per tutta la cena si era dedicato ad affascinare la padrona di casa, nel tentativo di conquistare la sua fiducia, doveva fare presto, il piccolo era in condizioni peggiori di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.

La zia sembrava stranamente reticente a separarsi da quel nipote, per il quale, palesemente, non provava alcun affetto. Ma Lucius non avrebbe accettato di andarsene da lì senza il ragazzo! Doveva toglierlo da quella situazione alla svelta.

-Affidandolo a me e a mia moglie, il bambino avrebbe l’opportunità di godere di un’istruzione impeccabile-

“Provare a fare leva sul loro cuore? Illuso…non c’è!”

-Poi sembra che il piccolo abbia necessità di cure particolari, Non sembra particolarmente sveglio…-

“Proviamo questa strada”.

-Non so, non è poco impegnativo in effetti-

Si intromise Vernon. “Centro!”.

-L’avevo immaginato! Chissà quanto tempo ed energia dovrete impegnare per prendervi cura di lui.-

“Cribbio! Come pendono dalle tue labbra vecchia volpe! È il momento di dare il colpo di grazia! Sì ma quale?".

Poi l’obeso figlio della coppia, emise un verso strozzato, il porcello stava ridendo! La madre lo guardava con un'adorazione evidente.

-Tempo e risorse che potrebbero essere meglio impegnate per occuparsi di questo brillante giovanotto.-

Indicando con un gesto il faccione inespressivo di Dudley.

-Chissà a quanto avrà già dovuto rinunciare, per favorire il cugino.-

I Dursley parevano essere seriamente preoccupati che il loro prezioso pargolo dovesse essere veramente svantaggiato a causa del cugino.

-Pensate a quale meraviglioso uomo potrebbe diventare se foste liberi di dedicarvi completamente a lui.-

Petunia sembrava ancora titubante, ma il marito era ormai irremovibile, il solo pensiero che il suo prezioso figlio avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a qualcosa, era intollerabile! Lavorava sodo per poter permettere alla sua famiglia ogni confort e non avrebbe permesso che quel marmocchio minacciasse il futuro del suo Dudley!

In men che non si dica i documenti che Lucius aveva portato con sé furono firmati e l’uomo uscì più velocemente possibile da quella casa, portando fra le braccia un piccolo fagottino tremante per la febbre.

Spero che vi sia piaciuto e spero che possiate perdonarmi per aver "tassorossizzato " i Malfoy.

Non so dirvi quanto mi sia piaciuto scrivere di Severus e Lucius impegnati in una storia d'amore, questa coppia la adoro letteralmente.

Se trovate un attimo mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate.

Un grazie a tutti quelli che mi hanno lasciato una stellina la scorsa settimana.

E un bacio ENORME a EevaaFandom che mi ha lasciato un bellissimo commento, grazie per il sostegno.

A domenica prossima.

Bacini bacetti.

Noy


	3. Capitolo 3 Narcissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anche in questo capitolo non ho parlato molto dei bambini, ancora un pochino di pazienza.
> 
> Ma mi sembrava giusto, dopo aver dedicato ben tremila parole a Lucius, dedicare uno spazietto anche a Narcissa, per spiegare come avesse vissuto tutta questa situazione, quali sentimento provi, quali motivazioni la spingano ad agire.
> 
> Vi avviso che i personaggi sono sempre più OOC, mi scuso con i puristi, ma questa cosa è decisamente fuori dal mio controllo.
> 
> Approfitto di questo spazio per ringraziare la fantastica Persona _Con_Problemi, che non solo ha betato il capitolo, ma ha anche riscritto completamente la parte finale, rendendola perfetta.
> 
> Vi auguro buona lettura, alla prossima settimana.
> 
> Bacini bacetti.
> 
> Noy.

**Bacini bacetti.**

**Noy.**  
  
  


**_Capitolo 3- Narcissa_**

  
  


Narcissa Malfoy, era l’immagine vivente della compostezza e della grazia.

Era stata educata a non ostentare emozioni che non fossero distacco e un velato disgusto appena accennato, in pubblico doveva sempre mostrare di sentirsi superiore a tutti.

Solo con la propria famiglia, con cui ormai aveva perso tutti contatti, e i suoi amici più cari si mostrava veramente per quello che era: una donna piena di passione.

Tuttavia, quella sera, era un tale fascio di nervi che non sarebbe riuscita a trattenersi neppure davanti al Ministro della Magia in persona!

Suo marito era uscito da ore, ormai, e lei non ce la faceva più ad aspettare, senza avere notizie.

Erano anni che lavoravano per arrivare a quella serata, il loro rapporto ne era uscito così rafforzato.

La relazione con Lucius le aveva insegnato l’amore, si era sentita lusingata e felice quando quell’uomo così popolare ed ambito aveva smesso di guardare ogni altra ragazza per corteggiare solo lei. Dal suo canto, lei non aveva mai avuto occhi che per il compagno!

Lucius le aveva insegnato la passione, ma solo quando aveva avuto per la prima volta il suo Draco fra le braccia, aveva capito cosa volesse dire donarsi completamente a qualcuno.

Diventare madre era stata l’esperienza più indescrivibilmente emozionante della sua vita.

Non appena aveva posato lo sguardo sul visino grinzoso di quel piccolo miracolo, che era appena uscito dal suo corpo, aveva avvertito come una potente scarica elettrica attraversarle tutto il corpo, cambiandola dall’interno irreversibilmente.

Il suo piccolino era il centro del suo universo, fonte di ogni sua gioia e ogni preoccupazione, lo amava fino all’adorazione e non riusciva a credere di aver creato qualcosa di così bello e perfetto.

A lungo aveva desiderato poter avere un altro simile dono, ma il fato aveva deciso diversamente e lei, pur con enorme difficoltà, era riuscita ad accettarlo… alla fine.

Nel bel mezzo del suo periodo più nero, quando stava inesorabilmente scivolando alla deriva in quel mare di dolore, aveva potuto ancorarsi solo ad un pensiero… C’era un bimbo che aveva perso la sua mamma!

Quando Lucius le aveva raccontato della morte di Lily Potter e del marito, aveva subito avvertito il bisogno di assicurarsi che il figlioletto fosse ben accudito.

Conosceva i Potter e non poteva sopportare quel James, così iattante, ma Lily era un’altra cosa, non che fossero amiche, ma avevano conversato spesso e Cissy aveva trovato la Grifondoro particolarmente poco irritante, per essere una grifona!

Grazie a lei aveva conosciuto e stretto amicizia, con Severus, che, negli anni, era diventato il migliore amico suo e di suo marito, divenendo parte della famiglia quando i neo genitori avevano deciso di nominarlo padrino di Draco.

Narcisista era al corrente del rapporto non proprio casto che univa i due uomini, Lucius non glielo aveva mai nascosto, e lei non ne era mai stata gelosa. Amava entrambi, seppur in modo molto diverso, e non si era mai sentita minacciata dalla loro relazione, soprattutto perché si fidava di entrambi e sapeva che il suo Lucius tornava sempre da lei!

E poi, dopo aver avuto uno dei suoi incontri con Severus, suo marito diventava veramente dolce e passionale…

Un piccolo “pop” la distrasse dai suoi pensieri.

-Dobby è rammaricato di disturbare la padrona…-

Quell'elfo era talmente caotico e pasticcione che, per la prima volta nella storia delle loro famiglie, lei e il marito avevano considerato l’idea di infliggergli la massima umiliazione per uno della sua specie: liberarlo! Ma Draco lo trovava divertente, quindi ci si erano affezionati.

-Cosa c’è adesso?!- chiese la donna infastidita.

-Il padron Piton è alla porta e chiede di essere ricevuto-

-Fallo accomodare, Dobby. Cosa aspetti!-

Fortunatamente e, inaspettatamente, il suo migliore amico le era venuto in aiuto.

-Severus, grazie di essere venuto, ho messo a letto Draco ed ora non so più cosa fare di me stessa.-

-Temo non ci sia altro da fare se non attendere.-

-È tardissimo…- Sussurrò lei, quasi avesse timore di dare voce ai suoi pensieri. -Non pensi che sia andato storto qualcosa, Severus?-

-Non ho motivo di crederlo.- Fu la lapidaria risposta.

-È la nostra ultima possibilità, se Lucius non riesce stasera non potremo più riprovare, vero?- Chiese la donna sempre più in ansia.

-È probabile che, se fallisse, metterebbe in allarme Silente e l'Ordine. Questo potrebbe complicare un po’ le cose. Ma non è ancora il momento di preoccuparsi. –

-E se non riuscisse?-

La donna stava per cedere al panico, in tanti anni non l’aveva mai vista così, la maschera d’indifferenza completamente infranta, le emozioni che viaggiavano liberamente sul bellissimo volto.

-Pensi sia possibile che Lucius fallisca nel convincere una donna a fare ciò che lui desidera? Non ti facevo così ingenua, Lady Malfoy!-

Se persino Severus cercava di sdrammatizzare, significava che aveva davvero un aspetto terribile! Cercò di darsi un contegno.

-Vorresti farmi compagnia con una tazza di tè? Anche se riconosco che è un po’ tardi, magari preferiresti qualcosa di più forte?-

-Il tè andrà benissimo.-

Poi, posando la propria mano su quella dell’amica, aggiunse:

-Davvero Cissy, abbiamo altre opzioni, se fallisse non sarebbe tutto perduto.-

Non usava quel nomignolo affettuoso dai tempi di Hogwarts, Narcissa lo fissò negli occhi, e si sentì un po’ più in pace con se stessa: Severus le stava donando uno dei suoi rari, rarissimi, sorrisi.

Il momento d’idillio fu rotto dal “pop” di un elfo, fortunatamente stavolta non era Dobby.

-Milly è Spiacente di disturbare padrona, ma il padrone è appena arrivato e ha chiesto a Milly di avvisarla.-

-Molto bene Milly. Dov’è mio marito?-

-Il padrone è andato subito nella stanza attigua a quella del padroncino, quella che Milly ha preparato oggi per l’arrivo del nuovo padroncino.-

-E…. è…. solo?-

-Milly non lo sa signora, Milly è molto rammaricata.-

-Andiamo a vedere Narcissa, muoviamoci!-

Quegli austeri corridoi non avevano mai visto correre una Lady Malfoy, ma quella sera la videro e come! Seguita da quello che poteva sembrare, a prima vista, un enorme pipistrello svolazzante.

Si fiondarono nella stanza con il fiatone, sorprendendo Lucius che rimboccava le coperte ad un bimbetto addormentato.

-Severus, grazie al cielo sei qui, il bambino scotta, ha la febbre alta.-

-E guarda com’è magro!- Si intromise Narcissa.

-Starà bene tesoro, Lasciamo che se ne occupi Severus, vieni- le rispose il marito avvolgendola in un premuroso abbraccio.

Il pozionista non perse tempo. Fortunatamente, immaginando che il piccolo potesse avere qualche problema di salute, era venuto preparato; somministrò alcune pozioni al bambino poi si avvicinò al coniugi Malfoy.

-Gli ho dato una pozione per l’influenza ed una ricostituente, non mi fido a dargli altro così piccolo, ma dovrebbe essere sufficiente. Adesso deve solo riposare, ma sarebbe meglio tenerlo monitorato-

-Grazie Severus- lo ringraziò la sua amica, precipitando al capezzale del piccolo, seguita dal marito.

Osservandoli Severus si sentiva di troppo, gli capitava sempre più spesso ultimamente, vedeva i suoi amici costruirsi la loro famiglia e lui si trovava spesso a pensare di non farne parte, nonostante le loro rassicurazioni. Infatti stava per andarsene quando lei lo richiamò.

-Sev, so di chiederti molto, ma mi sentirei molto più tranquilla, se potessi trascorrere la notte al Manor, in caso la situazione si aggravasse.-

-Certo Cissy, come desideri-  
Rispose, cercando di ritirarsi una seconda volta ma lei lo richiamò nuovamente.

-E… Sev… porta con te Lord Malfoy e vedi di convincerlo a fare un bagno, il suo “profumo” è troppo babbano, urta la mia sensibilità purosangue…-

Accompagnò la frase strizzando l’occhio all’ amico d’infanzia. La donna sapeva che Severus era un po’ in imbarazzo quando si trattava di parlare di argomenti come quello, ammettere dove, o meglio con chi avrebbe passato la notte, soprattutto di fronte a lei, lo metteva a disagio anche dopo tanti anni.

Per ciò le fu subito grato di quella tacita “approvazione” un po’ scherzosa, che sdrammatizzava la tensione delle ultime ore.

Lucius, cogliendo al volo l’allusione della moglie, si avvicinò all’amante, li mise cameratescamente un braccio sulle spalle e disse:

-Vieni, amico mio, lasciamo la mia Lady a godersi il piccolo, io ho veramente bisogno di un lunghissimo bagno, mi sento quasi infetto dopo la visita in quella… casa!-

Aveva pronunciato l’ultima parola come fosse qualcosa di disgustoso.

-Caro- Lo apostrofò la moglie -Dai istruzioni agli Elfi affinché quei vestiti vengano bruciati!-

-Non devi neanche dirlo, cara, ho già chiesto a Milly di bruciare quelli che indossava il piccolo e l’ho avvisata di fare lo stesso con questi.-

Così dicendo si incamminò verso la sala da bagno, trascinandosi Severus che si stringeva la radice del naso.

Narcissa era rimasta sola, sola con quel piccolo fagottino.

“E adesso?”.

Il bambino, quello per cui aveva lottato per tutti quegli anni, finalmente era lì, al suo fianco, ma fu proprio in quel momento che i dubbi presero il sopravvento portandola a chiedersi se fosse veramente quello che lei desiderava…

Oppure se avesse sfruttato le loro tragiche storie egoisticamente, intrecciandole a forza.

Si chiedeva se in realtà avesse "usato" la tragedia accaduta ai genitori di Harry, solo per crearsi qualcosa per cui lottare, impegnarsi, invece di affrontare e risolvere i propri problemi.

La donna venne assalita da tutte queste insicurezze e non era più sicura di desiderare veramente quel fardello. Si sentiva inadeguata, come avrebbe potuto occuparsi di quel piccolo, con tutti i brutti ricordi che si portava appresso, con tutti gli abusi che aveva subito. Come avrebbe potuto rimediare agli anni passati, quando il bimbo era stato cresciuto nell'odio e nell'indifferenza... e se non ne fosse stata in grado e avesse peggiorato le cose?

A risvegliarla da questo stato fu però un Harry che, ignaro di tutto, dormiva sfinito, quando ad un tratto, forse per un incubo, forse per uno piccolo spasmo, il bambino si mosse, gemendo.

Subito, l’istinto di madre ebbe il sopravvento portando la donna ad avvicinarsi al bambino per tranquillizzarlo. Sí, perché era di questo che si trattava, di istinto materno.

Lei era semplicemente una madre e lui solo un bambino ed avevano bisogno l’uno dell’altro.

Tutto qua.

Narcissa non ebbe più dubbi, neppure uno.  



	4. Capitolo 4 Severus

Capitolo 4 - Severus

-Voi due mi fate ammattire prima o poi con questi cambi d’umore! Sembrate due Grifondoro-

-Adesso non offendere Severus! Piuttosto, sono affamato, mi fai compagnia per uno spuntino veloce?-

-Ma come, gli zii del ragazzo non ti hanno viziato con ogni genere di prelibatezza?- 

-Starai scherzando spero!-

Si inalberò il biondissimo mago

-Come hai osato anche solo pensare, che io potessi ingerire quei disgustosi intrugli babbani.-

-Mi meraviglio di te, Lord Malfoy. Non ti facevo così delicato!-

Lo canzonò gli pozionista.

-Non avrei potuto mandare giù un boccone, neppure se mi avessero offerto nettare ed ambrosia, Severus, ero talmente disgustato di essere lì, circondato da quella freccia di babbani, che mi si è chiuso lo stomaco-

-Adiamo Lucius, ora parli proprio come tuo padre!-

-Tu non li hai visti, amico mio! Non puoi immaginare quanto fossero odiosi, non so se tutti i babbani sono così, ma, se fosse vero, mio padre non avrebbe avuto tutti i torti a fare quello che ha fatto!-

-Non sembri neppure tu stasera, è stata una prova così dura?-

-Estenuante Severus, non so come ho fatto a vincere il disgusto… e poi, le parole che ho dovuto pronunciare!-

Pareva che, solo in quel momento, il ricordo delle empietà che era stato costretto a sciorinare durante quella cena riaffiorasse nella sua mente, strappandogli un lamento.

-Torneranno a tormentarmi, nei miei incubi, per anni ed anni!- Proferì con esagerata enfasi.

“ _Che attore consumato! Tutta questa tragedia per aver fatto buon viso a dei babbani…”_ pensò il professore, ma non si azzardò a dirlo a voce alta, sapeva quanto l’amante diventasse terribilmente vendicativo quando non si sentiva compreso.

Lo prese per mano quindi, e lo guidò verso il grande bagno al piano terra.

Sapeva che lui adorava quel bagno, l’enorme vasca, i mosaici, le bellissime vetrate colorate che riempivano l’acqua di riflessi. Gli ricordava vagamente il bagno dei prefetti ad Hogwarts, _"chissà se è una cosa intenzionale?"._ Appena entrato Lucius si rilassò visibilmente e Severus seppe di aver fatto la scelta giusta.

-Che ardua prova hai affrontato… _mio_ _eroe_!-

Lo canzonò Severus e l’amante scoppiò a ridere. Ridendo si appoggiò a lui che fu subito pronto a sostenerlo.

-Adesso mi prendo io cura di te!-

Gli sussurrò all’orecchio facendogli scivolare una mano sul fianco. Mentre con l’altra gli slacciava uno ad uno i bottoni della camicia.

Era così raro che l'alchimista prendesse l’iniziativa a quel modo…

Lucius stette immobile, godendosi le attenzioni dell’amante che, nel frattempo aveva infilato la mano sotto la camicia e la passava sui suoi addominali mentre con l’altra lo tirava a sé.

Le sue labbra, che disegnavano il contorno della mascella, arrivarono al lobo, appropriandosene e succhiando dolcemente per poi scivolare lungo il collo fino alla clavicola, ricoprendola di baci.

I vestiti scivolarono via con incredibile facilità, e i due uomini si trovarono immersi nell’acqua profumata, sopraffatti da un mare di sensazioni.

Lucius cercava di tenere a freno l’istinto, voleva godersi a pieno le carezze ed era timoroso che, se avesse imposto il suo ritmo, l’amante si sarebbe immediatamente arreso, cedendogli il controllo.

Invece era così piacevole, per una volta, lasciarsi coccolare. Severus non era mai così intraprendente, fra le braccia di Lucius si sentiva sempre un po’ come il ragazzino che si imbarazzava per una carezza…

Quella sera, tuttavia, aveva preso il coraggio a due mani ed aveva invertito i ruoli. Dalla reazione dell’amante l’altro pareva entusiasta.

Con una morbida spugna lavò tutto il suo corpo, accarezzandolo e venerandolo, quando poi arrivo il momento di _“invertire le posizioni”_ il Lord obiettò:

-Te la stai cavando così bene, perché non continui così per una volta?-

-Vuoi dire …?- Sev deglutì. - E se ti faccio male? Ho paura di farti male-

\- Mi fido di te! Sono sicuro che sarà bellissimo!-

E lo fu!

Fu bellissimo nella vasca, sul tavolo della cucina, dove avevano fatto uno spuntino e nel grande letto che avevano condiviso.

.....

-Allora è deciso? Partite domani?-

-Sì, Severus. Se Harry potrà viaggiare naturalmente-

I due uomini si stavano riprendendo dopo l’ennesima “fatica” di quella lunga, appassionata notte.

-Gli auror verranno nel tardo pomeriggio e ci scorteranno in Francia nel castello della famiglia Black, così allontaneremo i bambini dal trambusto dell’inchiesta- Continuò Lucius.

-Vedrai che si risolverà tutto in fretta, con le memorie che hai consegnato al Ministero sui maltrattamenti che subiva il bambino dagli zii... Non mi hai detto ancora come hai fatto ad ottenerle- chiese il professore curioso.

-Quel Vernon Dursley è veramente una babbano imbecille, è bastato accennargli al nipote per fargli affiorare una marea di ricordi compromettenti, raccoglierli è stato semplicissimo.- si vantò Malfoy.

-Non si sarà accorto di qualcosa?-

\- No, ho usato una di queste- e mostrò a Severus una piccola pietra che portava ancora al collo.

-Speravo di carpire anche qualche ricordo della moglie, durante la cena, ma ho preferito rinunciare, lei è troppo sveglia-

-Serve per intrappolare i ricordi?-Domandò il professore curioso mentre esaminava la piccola gemma montata su una catenella in modo da sembrare un semplice gioiello.

-Si, è molto semplice, è stata incantata appositamente per catturare i ricordi di una persona, basta che la sfiori. Ho finto di sporgermi verso di lui e gliel’ho fatta “accidentalmente” cadere sulla testa-

-Non l’hai confuso vero?- Chiese ancora Severus preoccupato, se Lucius fosse ricorso alla magia per convincere gli zii del ragazzo il Ministero non avrebbe concesso loro l'affidamento, il funzionario ministeriale che si era occupato della loro pratica era stato molto chiaro, su questo punto. Lucius si era persino lasciato imporre una _traccia_... l'unica magia consentitagli era la smaterializzazione.

-Certo che l'ho _confuso_ \- scherzò il Lord compiaciuto di sé stesso -Ma non con la bacchetta! Non è stato necessario che usassi la magia, è bastato sventolargli sotto il naso un po’ di soldi babbani e non ha capito più nulla- Rispose con un ghigno.

-Per quanto Silente possa influenzare Caramel, ci sarà poco da fare contro tutte le prove che avete presentato, vedrai che vi affiderà il bambino velocemente-

-Li hai visti anche tu i ricordi che ho raccolto?- Chiese Lucius preoccupato, sapeva quanto la visione di quel bimbetto tanto simile a Potter potesse turbare l'amico e avrebbe desiderato essere al suo fianco, mentre lo vedeva per la prima volta.

-Sì, Narcisa me li ha mostrati – Rispose il pozionista un po' giù di corda.

-E come ti senti dopo aver visto il bambino?-

Chiese Lucius preoccupato, Harry era terribilmente simile a suo padre, anche così piccolo com’era, ma aveva gli occhi identici a quelli di Lily.

Lucius, che pure non l’aveva conosciuta bene, era rimasto colpito, non riusciva ad immaginare cosa potesse provare Severus, che aveva con lei un rapporto così profondo ed esclusivo.

\- Non lo so Lucius, non voglio soffermarmici troppo.-

-Vuoi che mi fermi qualche giorno qui con te, Narcissa potrebbe precedermi con i bambini-

Propose Lucius premurosamente. Anche se non lo diede a vedere Severus fu molto colpito da quel gesto, che lo faceva sentire importante e coccolato, ma obiettò immediatamente:

-Non è il caso Lucius, fate come avete programmato.-

Poi, leggendo la stanchezza negli occhi dell’amante aggiunse:

-Sarà meglio che cerchiamo di dormire almeno qualche ora, domani ci aspetta una lunga giornata.-

A notte fonda, con Lucius le braccia, Severus si scoprì incapace di prendere sonno, immerso com’era in un fiume di pensieri e ricordi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate, questo capitolo è proprio corto! Ma mi farò perdonare la prossima settimana con un capitolo lunghissimo, nel frattempo mi farebbe davvero tanto piacere se voleste farmi sapere cosa ne pensate...


	5. Capitolo 5 - Una notte

Lucius si era addormentato al suo fianco, sfinito dalla lunghissima giornata, era una di quelle rare volte in cui potevano stare assieme tutta la notte.

Severus non riusciva a prendere sonno, avrebbe passato tutta la notte guardando il suo amato riposare, a dire il vero, avrebbe passato ogni notte così!

Quanto era cambiato il loro rapporto dai tempi di Hogwarts, quanto avevano imparato l'uno dell'altro, quanto erano cresciuti assieme, quanti battibecchi avevano dovuto avere, prima che Severus si rendesse conto del modo in cui doveva rapportarsi col compagno.

Quanto lo aveva odiato quando, a scuola, era costretto ad avere a che fare con lui.

D'un tratto si rivide davanti un Lucius molto più giovane, ancora ragazzo, che litigava con il padre nell'ufficio di Lumacorno, il loro professore di pozioni.

\- Padre, non è così grave se per una volta ho preso _Oltre ogni previsione_ invece di _Eccezionale_!-

-Non permetterti di discutere le mie decisioni Lucius! Non permetterò che tu batta la fiacca e prenda brutti voti! Ho deciso che prenderai ripetizioni e così farai!-

-Ma padre...-

L'entrata di Severus aveva bloccato ogni rimostranza del giovane.

-È questo il ragazzo Horace?-

Il genitore del suo compagno lo guardava con uno sguardo misto di sorpresa e disgusto.

Severus ci era abituato, sapeva come appariva agli altri, un ragazzetto gracile, che mostrava inequivocabili segni di disagio economico, nonostante la divisa sempre in ordine.

-Sì, Abraxas, questo è Severus Piton-

Lo presentò Lumacorno.

-È molto giovane...- Obiettò Lord Malfoy

-Ti garantisco, amico mio, che è il più brillante pozionista a cui abbia avuto il privilegio di insegnare-

-Se permetti Horace giudicherò io se è in grado di aiutare mio figlio.-

Ed aveva iniziato un minuzioso esame per il Serpeverde, che, nonostante la giovane età, si era dimostrato all'altezza delle aspettative.

...

Severus aveva bisogno di quell' impiego e ci si metteva con impegno, ma Lucius era infastidito da tutta la situazione e gli dava gran filo da torcere.

-Possibile che non ti riesca di imparare nulla!-

Sbottò una sera il tutor, dopo aver passato ore a descrivere un complicato procedimento alchemico al suo recalcitrante pupillo.

\- Sei tu il genio Piton, se non sei capace di spiegare comprensibilmente, forse non sei così intelligente come dice Lumacorno.-

Lo canzonò il biondo, strafottente.

-Come vuoi tu Malfoy. Questo lavoro mi fa comodo, ma posso sopravvivere senza. Io getto la spugna, hai vinto! Domattina andrò dal professor Lumacorno e gli dirò che non posso più aiutarti.-

I soldi guadagnati con quel lavoretto gli erano molto più indispensabili di quanto osasse ammettere, ma non ce la faceva più ad avere a che fare con quello sbruffone viziato.

-Eppure pensavo che uno furbo come te, Malfoy, avrebbe colto al volo l'opportunità di dimostrare a suo padre di valere qualcosa.-

Voleva colpirlo, fargli del male con le parole, il rapporto con il padre era il modo più facile di riuscirci.

-Come ti permetti! Come osi parlarmi così, piccolo, insignificante straccione!-

Lucius lanciava lampi d'odio dagli occhi e, la rissa che ne era seguita, li aveva costretti ad una rocambolesca fuga per evitare di essere puniti da uno zelante Gazza.

Senza fiato e con un occhio nero, il giovane Lord si era accasciato sul pavimento di un'aula vuota, in cui si erano nascosti, ed era scoppiato in una sonora risata.

\- Tu sei pazzo!- Aveva sbottato il più piccolo, accennando ad andarsene.

-Aspetta Piton! Non ti facevo così coraggioso. - Gli disse trattenendolo per una mano.

Severus lo guardò con sguardo interrogativo.

-Nessuno osa sfidare un Malfoy e soprattutto nessuno, stipendiato o meno, osa non eseguire un ordine di mio padre.-

Era evidente il disagio che il ragazzo provava nel fare tale confessione.

Colpito dall'atteggiamento del lord e dal gesto, (le dita di Lucius erano ancora chiuse sulle sue), che gli provocava strane ed imperscrutabili sensazioni, Severus si sedette al suo fianco, accettò il fazzoletto che l'altro gli stava offrendo e, tamponandosi il naso sanguinante, lo aveva ascoltato.

Lucius aveva parlato.

Per ore, confidando a quell'improbabile confessore tutto il suo disagio, il difficile rapporto con il dispotico padre, l'impossibilità di costringerlo ad ascoltare, il disagio di doversi sempre piegare alle idee paterne, che non sempre condivideva.

Severus lo poteva capire benissimo, visto il difficile rapporto che anche lui aveva con il padre, ma non si sarebbe sognato di parlarne con qualcuno, il suo dolore era solo suo, non lo condivideva con gli altri, forse per questo era un ottimo ascoltatore.

Lucius si stava aprendo con lui, e questo lo faceva sentire speciale, il Lord era innegabilmente affascinante e il tutor, pur trovandolo indisponente ed irritante, si era scoperto curiosamente attratto da quel giovane bellissimo e sicuro di sé .

Lucius sembrava il sole e tutti gli orbitavano attorno, ancorati alla sua orbita.

Severus si sentì segretamente onorato di essere custode delle confidenze del più grande e, curiosamente turbato dal contatto con la sua mano, che lui non aveva ancora ritirato.

....

A quella chiacchierata ne erano seguite altre, a volte nelle pause di studio, a volte si vedevano appositamente solo per chiacchierare.

Lucius era sempre circondato di amici e da ragazze che lo rincorrevano. Severus non ne faceva parte. Severus era solo suo. In un modo che nessuno dei due comprendeva fino in fondo.

Era così bello Lucius, di una bellezza quasi inumana, quando stavano insieme Severus era felice, quando si separavano viveva nell'attesa dell'incontro successivo. Quando Lucius rideva, Severus impazziva, quando casualmente lo sfiorava, andava a fuoco.

Il giorno in cui lo baciò gli sembrò di morire e risorgere in quel bacio. Nessuno dei due aveva mai baciato un ragazzo, Severus poi non aveva mai baciato proprio nessuno!

Ma fece piratica in fretta!

Si nascondevano in tutti gli angoli e Lucius lo stordiva di baci, carichi di desiderio, intossicanti, assuefacenti, che lo lasciavano con una sensazione calda e liquida in fondo all'addome.

Severus non poteva e neppure voleva resistergli, quando Lucius volle di più lui non gli rifiutò nulla e, se pure quasi soffocato dal timore e dall'imbarazzo, lo accolse con entusiasmo nel proprio letto.

Era una domenica pomeriggio, pigra e svogliata, Severus provava a coinvolgere l'amico in un ripasso pre interrogazione senza successo.

-Se i tuoi voti peggioreranno non ne sarò responsabile Malfoy!-

Lo riprese, mentre cercava di scollarselo di dosso, si erano sdraiati sul letto del lord per stare più comodi, ma Lucius sembrava una piovra e Severus si trovava continuamente le sue mani addosso.

-E dai Sev! Ho studiato un sacco per l'interrogazione, adesso voglio baciarti... per favore...-

Gli sussurrò vicinissimo all'orecchio, il fiato caldo sul collo fece rabbrividire Severus, che avvertì la solita piacevole sensazione calda e liquida diffondersi nel suo corpo, stava per cedere ma non poteva capitolare così.

-Solo mezzora! Poi ricominciamo a ripassare!-

Con un ghigno soddisfatto, Lucius, fece volare il libro sul pavimento per poi scivolare sul corpo del ragazzo infilando una gamba fra le sue.

Puntellandosi su un gomito aveva piantato i suoi occhi d'argento in quelli scuri dell'altro. Lo guardava negli occhi in un modo che lo faceva andare in estasi, c'era ammirazione e desiderio in quello sguardo, un sentimento che lo faceva sentire importante. Non ne sarebbe mai stato sazio. 

Con le punte delle dita aveva accarezzato il profilo spigoloso del più giovane, abbassandosi a sfiorare le sue labbra con le proprie per poi ritrarsi immediatamente.

Voleva giocare Lucius, farlo supplicare per un bacio.

Severus no!

Lo afferrò per la nuca e lo trasse a sé, prendendo possesso della sua bocca ed esigendo la sua attenzione.

Lucius lo aveva assecondato, anzi, elettrizzato dall'intraprendenza dell'altro si era spinto sempre più in là, le mani accarezzavano il suo corpo minuto con lentezza languida, e ipnotica. Severus ne era stregato. Lucius iniziò a spingersi sempre più contro il suo corpo, a strusciarsi su di lui, in una danza assuefacente.

-Senti cosa mi fai... -

Aveva sibilato Lucius al suo orecchio, prima di spingere il proprio bacino contro quello del compagno.

Sev non si era mai concesso di lasciare deragliare i propri pensieri verso quell'idea, anche se aveva fugacemente attraversato la sua mente, lui l'aveva cacciata, senza permettersi di indugiarci sopra.

Ora la presenza ingombrante, e imbarazzante, fra le gambe del compagno non poteva più essere ignorata.

-Quanto ti voglio Severus- Gli aveva sussurrato prima di dedicarsi a succhiargli il lobo.

Brividi intensi di piacere avevano percorso il suo corpo per raccogliersi lì, dove, separato da troppi, inopportuni strati di stoffa, il sesso di Lucius stava sfregando contro il suo, Severus si sentiva avvolto e stregato.

Lucius si fermò separandosi da lui, la distanza era una sensazione dolorosa per Severus.

-Non voglio chiederti di fare qualcosa che non ti senti, ma non posso più nasconderti quanto desideri stare con te-

Lo fissava con occhi resi ardenti dal desiderio, Severus non desiderava altro al mondo che compiacerlo, incapace di parlare per il troppo desiderio, si limito ad annuire.

Lucius spalancò gli occhi per un istante poi, con lentezza esasperante, si calò nuovamente sulla sua bocca, coinvolgendolo in un bacio dolce e passionale, mentre lentamente slacciava la sua camicia.

Lucius passò le mani esperte su tutto il suo torace, lasciando scie di fuoco al suo passaggio, Sev non si era mai sentito così forte e fragile contemporaneamente, le attenzioni che stava ricevendo lo mandavano sempre più alla deriva in un infinito oceano d'estasi.

Quando anche il resto dei vestiti fu sparito d'un tratto si sentì troppo esposto e, imbarazzato, portò le mani a coprirsi l'inguine, Lucius non se l'aspettava...

-Severus, che succede amore?-

" _Amore????_ " la parola aveva fluttualto nell'aria per posarsi direttamente sul cuore di Severus e azzerare ogni pensiero, vincere ogni imbarazzo, fare tabula rasa di tutto, tutto quello che non era loro e che non era quel momento.

 _Amore_.

Severus afferrò l'amante per tirarlo a se. Non aveva più dubbi non gli avrebbe permesso di dettare il ritmo.

 _Amore_.

Le mani di Lucius in luoghi ancora mai sfiorati, mani meravigliose che svelano un mondo di sensazioni nuove, eccitanti, che avevano il fascino delle cose proibite. Mani che davano piacere, intenso, sconvolgente, inimmaginabile.

 _Amore_.

Occhi negli occhi e un bruciore che non pensava potesse essere così doloroso. Una lacrima che non riuscì proprio a trattenere scivolò lungo la guancia

-Vuoi che mi fermi?-

 _Amore_.

Un - Continua, ma fa piano...- appena sussurrato e il dolore che sfuma in estasi.

 _Amore_.

Niente altro che avesse importanza. A parte Lucius che ora lo stringeva a se dolcemente.

 _Amore_.

Anche se nessuno sapeva di loro, Severus era cosciente che lui non poteva fare altrimenti, ma non gli importava, era completamente disinteressato all'opinione altrui, abituato com'era al disprezzo e all'antipatia che lo circondavano, non sentiva il bisogno di sottoporre all'altrui giudizio una storia che, nella loro intimità e segretezza, aveva reso sopportabile e quasi bella una quotidianità fatta di privazioni e angherie.

.....

\- Uffa Sev, si può sapere perché dobbiamo studiare in biblioteca con quella?-

Il suo ragazzo stava facendo i capricci da ore, mentre lui cercava di trascinarlo in biblioteca.

-Perché?!? Da dove vuoi che cominci Malfoy?-

Quando lo chiamava così, Lucius sapeva che era vicino a fargli una scenata.

-Prima di tutto "Quella" si chiama Lily ed è la mia migliore amica, quindi ti sarei sommamente grato se ti rivolgessi a lei con un po' di cortesia! Senza trascurare il fatto che, se "studiassimo" da soli, come vorresti fare tu, finiremmo per non aprire neanche i libri!-

\- E ti sembra un'idea così cattiva?-

Dietro tutte quelle proteste, in realtà, c'era altro. C'era lei, Lily Evans, l'unico essere umano con il quale Lucius fosse costretto a dividere Severus; per aggiungere il danno alla beffa, la ragazza era un'odiosa Grifondoro.

-Avanti, non farla così tragica! Ci sarà anche un'altra ragazza, una Serpeverde del mio anno, abbiamo studiato assieme qualche volta -

-Chi è? La conosco?-

Chiese il nobile, nel tentativo di sviare i suoi pensieri dalla piega poco consona che stavano prendendo: non poteva cedere alla gelosia, sarebbe stata una debolezza, e lui, con quel ragazzino mingherlino e cupo che gli aveva fatto battere il cuore, già se ne era concesse troppe.

-Dubito fortemente che ci sia qualcuno a Serpeverde che tu non conosca! Comunque si chiama Narcissa Black.-

.....

Se Severus avesse saputo allora a quali conseguenze avrebbe portato quel pomeriggio in biblioteca, forse avrebbe agito diversamente, forse avrebbe fatto di tutto, persino accettare la proposta di Lucius di passare qualche ora bollente invece di studiare e prendere così un brutto voto, pur di tenerlo lontano da quella biblioteca.

Lontano da lei.

Invece assistette immobile ed impotente al nascere di quello che, con il tempo, sarebbe stato il motivo per cui Lucius si sarebbe allontanato da lui.

Era stato perfino contento, all'inizio, Narcissa era sua amica ed era una donna estremamente attenta ed intelligente, aveva impiegato pochissimo ad accorgersi della vera natura del rapporto fra i due ragazzi, contrariamente alla Evans che, pur conoscendo Severus da moltissimo tempo, non si era mai accorta di nulla.

Risucchiata dalla bolla segreta ed allettante di quella complicità nascosta, Narcissa si era rivelata la complice perfetta: consegnava bigliettini, forniva alibi, si univa alla copia così naturalmente dando modo ai ragazzi di amoreggiare indisturbati, senza giudicare mai, senza intromettersi mai.

Aveva sempre avuto una cotta infantile per Lord Malfoy, che guardava da lontano senza avvicinarlo, essere coinvolta nella sua vita amorosa, pur in modo così indiretto, la faceva sentire appagata.

Poi adorava Severus, quel ragazzino ossuto aveva l'intelligenza più vivace con cui avesse avuto modo di misurarsi e una lingua tagliente, che non mancava di suscitare la sua ammirazione.

Severus, dal canto suo, aveva trovato un insperato conforto nella compagna di casa visto che, da un po' di tempo, il rapporto con la sua adorata Lily si andava deteriorando.

....

Ma un equilibrio tanto fragile non era destinato a durare a lungo. Quando Severus si accorge della piega che stavano prendendo le cose, era già troppo tardi per tentare di porvi rimedio.

La storia d'amore fra Lucius e Narcissa era cresciuta all'ombra della loro e, lentamente, ne aveva preso il posto.

-Non capisco proprio per quale motivo ti inalberi in questo modo, Severus-

-Certo, c'era da aspettarselo da parte tua!-

Rispose il pozionista alzando gli occhi al cielo.

-Infondo, non ho mai smesso di uscire con le ragazze, non ti importava fino a ieri, cosa è cambiato ora? Anche se esco con Narcissa, che differenza fa?-

Severus aveva cercato di allontanarsi da lui, dalla sua bellezza, che ora gli faceva solo male, dai suoi baci che sapevano di ricordi, da quelle mani di cui aveva già nostalgia.

Sapeva già che l'aveva perso, ma non voleva ancora dargli un addio definitivo, non in quel momento, non in quel modo.

Lucius la pensava diversamente e lo trattenne, afferrandogli una mano in un gesto che, all'altro, rammentò dolorosamente quello che aveva compiuto solo pochi mesi prima, sdraiato sul pavimento polveroso di un aula deserta.

Lo scenario era cambiato, si trovavano ai margini della foresta proibita, nascosti a sguardi indiscreti dai primi alberi.

Anche i sentimenti di Severus erano cambiati, la prima volta aveva sentito il suo cuore aprirsi ad un sentimento nuovo ed esaltante. Ora invece faceva male, poteva sentire ogni parola pronunciata dall'altro come un colpo che lo trafiggeva. Quanto avrebbe retto quella tortura?

-Non cambia molto rispetto a prima Sev, almeno Narcissa sa di noi, non le importa se io e te continuiamo a vederci.-

Severus gli aveva piantato negli occhi uno sguardo triste e rassegnato.

-Tu la ami Lucius?- _"Tu MI ami Lucius?" questa era la domanda che avrebbe voluto porgergli, "cosa c'è fra di noi?"_.

Amore.

Una sola volta Lucius aveva pronunciato questa parola.

Una.

Sola.

Volta.

E su quell'unica parola Severus ci aveva costruito tutta la loro storia!

L'aveva forse costruita sulla sabbia?

Sul terreno incerto dell'indecisione?

Ci aveva investito troppo, si era esposto troppo. Voleva, aveva bisogno di certezze, di sentirsi chiamare così ancora: Amore.

Ma Lucius taceva, sapeva di cosa aveva bisogno il suo compagno, voleva essere rassicurato, voleva sapere di contare per lui, ma lui non poteva dargli di più, non aveva certezze da offrirgli. Tranne una, non sarebbero mai stati liberi di amarsi alla luce del sole. Così non aveva risposto.

Lui non aveva risposto.

\- Questa è la differenza Malfoy-

E se n'era andato.

Era ripiombando miserevolmente nella sua vecchia vita, niente più pomeriggi passati a chiacchierare, niente più baci rubati che lasciavano sulle labbra il desiderio, niente più carezze bramose, ma soprattutto addio alla calda, rassicurante certezza che lo aveva avvolto in quei pochi mesi, scaldandolo alla fiamma di un sentimento che lo aveva fatto sentire, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, accettato, forse amato, comunque al sicuro.

Aveva freddo Severus, forse per il trauma che aveva appena subito, mentre usciva dalla foresta proibita, senza sapere neppure dove si trovasse.

-Mocciosus!-

" _Oh no! Quei quattro idioti! Non ora! Non proprio ora!"_. Invece in una frazione di secondo si era trovato sollevato in aria a testa in giù con la veste che si sollevava a scoprirli le gambe, lasciandolo esposto, oggetto di schermo, dileggiato da tutti.

" _Questa ora è la mia vita, è solo questo, essere preso di mira da questi quattro beoti prepotenti che renderanno la mia esistenza nuovamente un inferno"_.

Senza che potesse fermarle, le lacrime cominciarono a scorrergli sul viso.

Lily lo aveva "salvato" dall'umiliazione, allontanando i suoi aguzzini.

-Stai bene Severus?-

Si era avvicinata premurosa per aiutarlo a rialzarsi, ma Lucius era lì, mescolato fra quelli che avevano assistito alla scena. Aveva visto tutto ma non aveva fatto nulla! La rabbia lo aveva invaso e, priva di controllo, aveva colpito.

-... SANGUEMARCIO!-

Qualcosa si era spezzato nello sguardo di Lily, _"Cosa ho detto?!?!"_ Severus era quasi più scioccato di lei, _"No! Lily! Mi dispiace! Ma sto tanto male Lily, devo far uscire questo dolore!"_.

Ma le sue labbra erano rimaste sigillate e Lily se n'era andata. Aveva perso anche lei.

Sopraffatto dalla profonda agonia che, improvvisamente, era diventata la sua vita, Severus aveva vissuto gli ultimi mesi di scuola in completa solitudine, nutrendo il proprio martirizzato cuore con odio e risentimento.

Era l'anno dei "mago" per Lucius, ancora pochi mesi e sarebbe scomparso dalla sua vita, avrebbe finito di angosciarlo con fugaci immagini della sua perfetta vita, del suo felice rapporto con la donna che amava, della sua incredibile, irresistibile bellezza.

Aveva resistito ad ogni tentativo di Narcissa di riappianare le cose fra loro e si era sprofondato in una solitudine autoimposta.

Lucius si era diplomato.

.....

L'estate aveva regalato a Severus nuovi lividi, nuove fragilità. I soldi guadagnati con le ripetizioni erano a malapena bastati per i libri ed un paio di divise nuove di zecca.

\- Guarda James, Mocciosus è tutto vestito a festa quest'anno!- .

Primo settembre, fine dell'incubo estivo, inizio dell'ennesimo anno scolastico in balia dei suoi quattro aguzzini personali. _"Fantastico, quest'anno non mi lasciano neanche salire sul treno prima di cominciare"._

-Lascia perdere Sirius-...

 _"Questa sì che è una novità!"_ , Potter se n'era andato trascinandosi dietro gli altri tre, Black sembrava offeso e sconvolto, Lupin era talmente malmesso che non si capiva come facesse a reggersi in piedi e l'altro, Severus non ricordava neanche il nome tanto era amorfo, ma, tutte le volte che il suo sguardo si posava su di lui, Severus aveva i brividi, da quel ragazzo emanava un'aura malvagia...

-Che diavolo ti succede James?!-

Stava protestando Black " _ben detto, è la prima volta che dalla tua bocca esce qualcosa di sensato Black! Che diavolo prende al tuo amichetto?",_ pensava Piton sospettoso.

Ecco cosa aveva Potter! A metà del viaggio il pettegolezzo aveva raggiunto anche le orecchie del più isolato dei ragazzi: James Potter e Lily Evans facevano coppia fissa! _"Perché Lily? Perché proprio lui? Il più idiota degli idioti, il peggiore fra i peggiori?!_ "

Prima della fine della settimana Severus aveva iniziato a sentire la mancanza delle angherie a cui di solito lo condannavano i malandrini. Vedere quel maiale aggirarsi tronfio per il castello, mano nella mano con la sua Lily, era una tortura più grande.

Un anno intero di quella angoscia lo aveva prosciugato a tal punto da venderlo refrattario ad ogni sentimento.

.....

L'estate aveva portato novità. Sulla Gazzetta del Profeta faceva bella mostra di sé l'annuncio del fidanzamento di Lucius e Narcissa.

Severus aveva fissato per qualche secondo la fotografia dei piccioncini, che si sorridevano dalla prima pagina del giornale, mentre faceva colazione, poi aveva appallottolato la pagina e l'aveva buttata nel cestino della carta straccia.

Quel giorno aveva indossato solo vestiti di colore nero, come il suo umore, il giorno dopo anche, quello appresso pure. Era presto diventata un'abitudine, il nero era la sua divisa, nero come l'oscurità che aveva preso possesso del suo cuore.

....

-Dove è nascosto tuo figlio Abraxas?-

Quando il Signore Oscuro tuonava a quel modo, c'era da aver paura!

-È in America mio signore, sta perfezionando i suoi studi per potervi servire meglio-

 _"Che vecchio lecchino"_ pensava Severus, non senza un pizzico di soddisfazione, nel vedere quel vecchio pallone gonfiato, strisciare. _"Se il Lord oscuro avesse sentito anche uno solo dei discorsi che Lucius faceva a me, saresti finito!"_.

-Quello sciocco, vanesio, ragazzino mi sta sfuggendo!-

-No mio signore...-

 _"Certo, vecchio sciocco, non potrai nasconderglielo per sempre! Prima o poi verrà a sapere che tuo figlio non condivide affatto le tue idee"_... se la situazione non fosse stata così pericolosa Severus sarebbe scoppiato a ridere.

-Basta così, Malfoy! Vorrà dire che oggi, al tuo fianco, ci sarà il giovane Severus.-

Quella vecchia gallina, che era Lord Malfoy, sbiancò, ma non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di protestare.

-Ragazzo-

Continuava Lord Voldemort

-Questa è la tua occasione, dimostrami di meritare la fiducia che ho riposto in te!-

E Severus l'aveva fatto!

Il Lord oscuro parlava di supremazia dei maghi, di rivalsa, di vendetta, Severus n'era affascinato, stregato. Sfruttando la sua innata attitudine per le arti oscure e la sua magistrale bravura nel preparare pozioni, era presto entrato nelle grazie del suo signore, scalando velocemente la gerarchia dei Mangiamorte, fino ad entrare nella cerchia dei fedelissimi, al pari di maghi molto più anziani di lui, ma non altrettanto dotati.

Lord Voldemort era generoso con lui e lo teneva in gran considerazione, così anche gli altri Mangiamorte, avevano dovuto rassegnarsi a trattarlo con rispetto. Finalmente non era più il ragazzino emarginato che tutti trattavano con indifferenza, quando non con crudeltà, finalmente aveva trovato il suo posto.

Ma il destino non aveva finito di prendersi gioco di lui.

....

-Lucius, che succede, cosa diavolo ci fai qui!?-

Lucius non rispondeva, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Trovarselo di fronte era stato un trauma per Severus, ma il pozionista non si era potuto concedere neppure un attimo per riprendersi: erano nel mezzo di una missione notturna incredibilmente pericolosa.

-Ma cos'hai, perché non mi rispondi?-

Durante la notte aveva dovuto tirare, letteralmente, l'amico fuori dai guai fin troppe volte. Lui lo conosceva, Lucius non era in sé per comportarsi a quel modo.

-Maledizione Lucius, almeno guardami mentre ti parlo!-

Nessuna reazione! _"Imperio!"_ affiorò nella mente del pozionista, _"è sotto imperio"._

Severus aveva dovuto attendere di tornare al quartier generale, poi riferire a Lord oscuro ed infine era potuto andare a cercare suo ex amante.

-Chi diamine è stato a mandarti in missione sotto "imperio"? Volevano ucciderti?-

L'aveva trovato alla fine in una delle stanze destinate ai Mangiamorte che dovevano, per un motivo o per l'altro, restare nel quartier generale. Immobile su due piedi, al centro della stanza, non si era voltato per vedere chi fosse entrato, quando Severus aveva chiuso la porta, né quando aveva iniziato ad interrogarlo. Severus non poteva lasciarlo così!

-Finite incantate-

E, in un respiro, fu fra le sue braccia, aggrappato a lui con tutte le forze, abbandonato sul suo corpo, a cercare sostegno. Il bellissimo viso sfigurato dalla disperazione, lacrime che gli rigavano le guance.

-Severus! Mio Dio, Severus!-

Chiamava il suo nome come fosse una preghiera.

Può, un solo tocco, riportare in vita un cuore indurito dal dolore? Può cancellare anni di lontananza? Impossibile! Avrebbe detto Severus, prima di quella notte, prima di trovarsi con il suo Lucius nuovamente tra le braccia, in lacrime, che invocava il suo nome come un'ancora di salvezza.

Era di nuovo lo stesso ragazzino che tante volte aveva stretto il suo amante in qualche aula nascosta. Là fuori c'era ancora Narcissa, e loro matrimonio, un lord oscuro esigente e crudele, un padre dispotico e una guerra da combattere, ma lì no! C'erano solo loro! Severus se lo strinse ancora più a sé, cercando di calmarlo.

-Chi ti ha messo sotto imperio? È stato Lord Voldemort? -

-No, lui non sa nulla. È stato mio padre-

Rispose il biondo ricomponendosi.

-Certo! Il Lord oscuro lo stava pressando perché ti unissi alle sue schiere e il tuo "amorevole" genitore si sarà trovato a corto di scuse!-.

La rabbia che traspariva dalla sua figura era quasi visibile!

-Lo sai che non avrei mai fatto niente di simile-

-Lo so Lucius, conosco le tue idee!-

-Te ne ricordi ancora?-

Gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime, di Lucius, si erano posati nei suoi quasi supplichevoli e Severus vi ci si era perso dentro, ed era stato nuovamente labbra sulle labbra, mani fra i vestiti, vestiti sul pavimento e due corpi che le trovavano un ritmo dimenticato.

Erano nuovamente loro.

.....

Lord Voldemort aveva trovato di suo gusto l'espediente del vecchio Abraxas ed aveva preso a mandare Lucius in missione sotto "imperio" sempre più spesso, Severus non riusciva sempre a sciogliere la maledizione, soprattutto quando era il Lord Voldemort in persona ad eseguirla. Il ragazzo restava sotto imperio sempre più a lungo.

-Come diavolo ho fatto ad unirmi a lui!-

-Non riesco ad immaginarlo Severus, con tutte le volte che te ne avevo parlato.-

Sparito tutto l'entusiasmo, tutta l'ideologia, tutta la magia, Severus si trovò d'un tratto a fare i conti con la realtà: Voldemort era un tiranno dispotico, crudele e capriccioso.

E Lucius era il suo giocattolo preferito.

Ma Voldemort aveva sottovalutato una cosa: Lucius era suo! E Severus era disposto a tutto, letteralmente a tutto, pur di non rinunciarvi! Certo, aveva giurato fedeltà al signore oscuro, ma Voldemort per primo, aveva tradito la sua fiducia: l'aveva visto come la sua salvezza, l'uomo in grado di dargli il suo posto nel mondo, invece ora, maledizione dopo maledizione, lo stava distruggendo tutto il suo mondo.

Così, dopo l'ennesimo "imperio", scagliato contro Lucius, preoccupato e disperato, si risolse a contattare l'unica persona che avesse il potere di aiutarlo.

........

-Signor Piton, è qualche anno che non la vedo-

Disse Silente, si capiva che lo stava studiando, forse provava ad usare persino la Leggimanzia "illuso" pensò Severus i suoi scudi oclumantici, allenati da anni di dolore, erano così saldi da tenere fuori persino l'oscuro signore.

-Ha chiesto di vedermi. Sono qui, Cosa posso fare per lei?-

Severus aveva parlato a lungo, confidando nell'anziano preside tutte le scelte che l'avevano portato a quel punto, tutte le ragioni che lo avevano spinto seguire Lord Voldemort e tutte le ragioni che ora lo spingevano a tradirlo.

\- La prego signor preside, lei può tenerlo al sicuro, ed avrà da me tutte le informazioni di cui disporrò!-

-Sei disposto a tradire Voldemort e diventare una spia per l'ordine?

-Si-

-Ti rendi conto del rischio che ciò comporta?-

-Ne sono consapevole-

-Bene, Severus, farò il possibile per proteggere il signor Malfoy. Ma devi renderti conto che non stai chiedendo una cosa facile, ci vorrà del tempo...-

\- Lucius non ne ha molto, ogni volta che lo mette sotto "imperio" è sempre più difficile per lui. Rischia di perdere la ragione!-

Il tono di Severus tradiva tutta la sua preoccupazione.

-Farò tutto ciò che sarà il mio potere Severus. Abbi fiducia-.

Ne aveva avuta.

Per settimane, aveva pazientato, guardando il suo compagno deperire sempre più, divenire l'ombra dell'uomo che era stato. Sempre più disperato, si risolse a cercare nuovamente Silente.

........

-" _Ecco che giunge al morire del settimo mese..._ "-

La donna sembrava pazza, aveva una luce folle negli occhi, ma la profezia parlava della fine dell'Oscuro signore, e Severus era certo che fosse autentica.

Al diavolo Silente, lui non aveva fatto nulla per aiutare Lucius, quindi ci avrebbe pensato da solo. Anche se non ne aveva sentito la fine, aveva un'informazione da offrire al maniaco psicopatico che era diventato il suo signore, da scambiare con la libertà del compagno.

Incredibilmente aveva funzionato. Aveva riportato Lucius a casa da Narcissa. Lei lo aveva accolto abbracciandolo e ringraziandolo. Mentre i medimaghi si prendevano cura di lord Malfoy, avevano parlato a lungo. Severus non avrebbe mai scordato le parole che si erano scambiati quella notte, aveva ritrovato anche la sua migliore amica, erano tornati ad essere una famiglia.

....

Lucius sembrava impazzito!

-Calmati! Andrà tutto bene!-

Lo rassicurò l'amico.

-E se succedesse qualcosa? Se la perdessi, Severus?-

-Non essere tragico Lucius!-

Poi un urlo lancinante ruppe la loro disperata attesa e Lucius si precipitò dietro la porta che li divideva dalla sofferente Narcissa.

-Vieni, amico mio, entra! Vieni a conoscere il mio erede!-

Severus non aveva mai visto Lucius così felice. Una Narcissa provata, ma al settimo cielo, abbracciava teneramente un fagottino avvolto in una morbida coperta, reggendolo come fosse di cristallo. Entrambi i genitori rimiravano il minuscolo pargolo con sguardi adoranti.

-Guardalo severus- lo chiamò la neo-mamma. -Non è meraviglioso?-

A Severus pareva piuttosto bruttino, scorgeva solo un visetto, non più grande di un pugno, grinzoso ed arrossato, poi il mostriciattolo aprì gli occhi e li puntò nei suoi. ..

-Sì Narcissa, è bellissimo.-

Rispose.-

-Ci mancherebbe altro!- Proruppe l'orgoglioso papà, -È uguale a suo padre!-

La moglie gli sorrideva con affetto.

-Io e Lucius abbiamo preso una decisione Severus, vorremmo che fossi tu il padrino del nostro piccolo Draco. -

Non c'erano parole per esprimere quanto ciò contasse per Severus, rappresentava l'ufficializzazione della sua figura all'interno della famiglia. L'emozione gli traspariva dal volto.

Lucius scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

-Te l'avevo detto che si sarebbe commosso.-

E per un breve momento tutto fù perfetto.

....

Poi arrivò il 31 luglio ed un altro pupetto venne alla luce, il figlio di Lily, Harry Potter.

-Ne sono sicuro Severus, sono certo che si tratta del figlio dei Potter.-

-Ma mio signore, è solo un mezzosangue, i genitori della madre erano luridi babbani. Ci sono altri piccoli, più degni, purosangue...-

-Sono certo che sia lui!-

-Mio signore, anche il figlio dei Paciock è nato alla fine di luglio, ed i suoi genitori si sono scontrati con voi tre volte. Il bambino è un purosangue...-

-No Severus, lo so, lo sento, è il piccolo Potter. -. In preda alla disperazione che lo rendeva quasi folle, tornò da Silente.

-Li protegga! Farò tutto ciò che vuole, ma salvi Lily, li faccia nascondere.-

-Lo farò, ragazzo mio, ma questa volta ti fiderai di me.-

Ancora una volta l'aveva fatto! Si era nuovamente fidato di Silente!

Per quindici mesi aveva vissuto l'inferno, sfidando la sorte ed un padrone sempre più dispotico.

Quindici mesi di solitudine, si era isolato dalla sua famiglia per non coinvolgerli.

Quindici mesi di dolore, di sacrifici, di orrore.... e poi...

Si era fidato di Silente per la seconda volta, e per la seconda volta lo aveva deluso. Lei non c'era più! La sua adorata Lily lo aveva lasciato per l'ultima, definitiva volta.

Ma c'era il suo bambino da trovare, da salvare, non si sarebbe mai più fatto usare da Silente, non si sarebbe mai più fidato di lui. Avrebbe preso in mano le redini del destino ed avrebbe portato il bambino al sicuro, quel bimbo che aveva gli occhi della sua Lily ed il viso di quell'odioso di Potter, lo stesso tronfio Grifontonto che aveva reso la sua vita un inferno.

Ed ora quel bimbetto di ormai quattro anni, gli stava portando via, nuovamente, la sua famiglia, lo stava allontanando dal suo figlioccio, che amava come solo un padre può fare, dalla sua Narcissa, che era diventata come una sorella per lui e dall'uomo che amava, lo stesso uomo che ora, per l'ultima volta, dormiva il suo fianco.

" _Non devo lasciarmi andare a questi pensieri... torneranno presto"._

 _S_ profondato in un sonno sereno, Lucius, allungò una mano per sfiorarlo, avvertire la sua presenza, poi gli si accoccolò vicino, circondando la sua vita con il braccio.

No, non era il momento di pensare all'imminente separazione, era il momento di lasciarsi cullare e proteggere da quell'abbraccio.

-


	6. Capitolo 6 - Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, il primo capitolo in cui i Drarry si incontrano, andranno d'accordo o si salteranno alla gola?
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
> Bacini bacetti.
> 
> Noy

-Papà!!! PAPAAAAAA! Sveglia!-

-Buongiorno, piccolo ippogrifo-Borbottò Lucius, svegliato di soprassalto dall'irruenza del figlio.

-Papà, perché lo zio Sev sta facendo la nanna con te?-

-Perché aveva sonno- Rispose il padre senza scomporsi.

Il biondissimo "angioletto" atterrò con tutta la grazia dei suoi 4 anni sull'addome del suo padrino, ancora mezzo addormentato, fortunatamente poco sopra a quello che sarebbe stato un particolare particolarmente difficile ed imbarazzante da spiegare ad un innocente pargolo.

-ZIO SEEV! SVEGLIA!-

Severus fu strappato dal mondo dei sogni per essere catapultato in un incubo particolarmente imbarazzante: era stato beccato dal figlioccio nudo ed eccitato, mentre dormiva di fianco al padre!

Come se non ci fosse fine al peggio, adesso il vivace marmocchio gli si era seduto a cavalcioni sui fianchi e saltellava allegro sulla sua pancia, fin troppo vicino alla sua erezione mattutina.

-Cavalluccio! Voglio fare cavalluccio!- Urlava a pieni polmoni, ignaro dell'effetto che aveva sul padrino.

-Lucius?!?!?- La voce di Severus era carica di un allarme che sfiorava il panico.

-Vieni qua piccolo ippogrifo- Disse Lucius, prendendo fra le braccia il pestifero pargolo.

-Non sono un Ippogrifo! Sono uno snaso.- Affermò il piccolo, divincolandosi dalle braccia del padre ed aggirandosi fra le coperte annusando qua e là, in una comica imitazione dell'animaletto.

 _"Accidenti a me e a quando gli ho regalato quel libro sugli animali fantastici!"_.

Certo, era dolce quando andava a trovare il figlioccio e lui gli si accoccolava in braccio per sfogliare insieme il libro... Draco era curiosissimo ed era capace di ascoltarlo per ore, ma adesso sembrava un piccolo demone scatenato.

-Vieni qua tu- disse il padre acchiappandolo al volo. -Andiamo in bagno a lavarci i denti! -

-Papà, perché lo zio è arrabbiato?-

-Non è arrabbiato Draco, solo non è abituato ad essere svegliato dall'assalto di uno snaso!-

-Non è abituato perché lui non ha neanche un bimbo? Papà, perché lo zio non ha bimbi?- Chiese Draco

-Perché deve già occuparsi di un piccolo snaso come te.-

E così dicendo, cominciò a fargli il solletico per arginare il fiume di domande che sicuramente gli si sarebbe rovesciato addosso. La sua risata fu l'ultima cosa che il pozionista sentì prima che i due si chiudessero in bagno.

Alla velocità della luce si rivestì e si diresse verso la camera di Harry, per verificarne le condizioni di salute, mentre il compagno tentava di distrarre l'attenzione del vivacissimo mostriciattolo dall'argomento _Severus,_ non credeva fosse opportuno spiegare al bambino la propria relazione.

-Ma lo sai tu, mostriciattolo, dov'è la mamma?-

-No.... -disse il bimbetto perplesso,  
-Dov'è la mamma?-

-È dal fratellino.-

-È arrivato!- strillò Draco spalancando gli occhioni. -Voglio vederlo! Posso giocare con lui? Gli devo far vedere la scopa nuova! Ma ci porterà tutti e due?...-

Un fiume in piena di entusiasmo sfrenato! Draco era così: capace di stare fermo per ore, impegnato in chissà quali progetti, poi d'improvviso esplodeva e diventava incontenibile.

Incredibilmente curioso, poteva maneggiare con una cura inimmaginabile, per la sua età, le fragili provette dello zio Severus e poi ridurre in mille pezzi giocattoli incantati, praticamente indistruttibili.

Ma qualsiasi pasticcio avesse combinato, sapeva che sarebbe bastato uno sguardo supplichevole dei suoi occhioni grigi, per vedersi immediatamente concedere il perdono.

-Calmati adesso! Il fratellino sta riposando, è malato, ha un po' di raffreddore. Forse per oggi non potrà giocare con te...-

-È " _rotto_ "? Non possiamo cambiarlo?-

 _"Beata innocenza..."_ pensò il padre.

-No che non è rotto, ha solo un po' di raffreddore. Quando ti ammali tu, mica ti diamo indietro...- 

-Ma poi, quando guarisce, può giocare con me vero?-

Da quando gli avevano spiegato che avrebbero accolto un altro bambino, la piccola peste non vedeva l'ora di poter giocare, finalmente, con un compagno di giochi. Lucius stava appunto rassicurandolo che avrebbe potuto giocare con il fratello, mentre si avvicinavano alla sua stanza, quando sentirono Narcissa che diceva loro di fare piano perché:

-Harry sta ancora dormendo- Li intercettò lei fuori dalla stanza del piccolo mentre parlava con Severus.

-Come sta?-

Chiese Lucius, affacciandosi per spiare il bimbo addormentato, attraverso la porta aperta, mentre teneva per mano Draco.

-È molto più forte di quanto credessi- rispose Severus -Sembra si sia ripreso perfettamente. La parte difficile viene ora... Come farete a spiegargli che lo avete preso in affidamento?-

-Non ne ho idea,- Rispose Narcissa -Forse è troppo piccolo per capire questa cosa dell'affidamento.-

-Sicuramente è troppo grande per fare finta di nulla. Avrei voluto dargli qualche spiegazione prima di portarlo via dalla casa dei suoi zii, ma era praticamente incosciente!-

I grandi stavano facendo un sacco di discorsi noiosi... " _Uffa ma se continuano a parlare, quando mi faranno vedere il fratellino?! "._

Approfittando del fatto che nessuno stesse facendo caso a lui, si avvicinò al letto appoggiando la testolina sul cuscino, proprio di fronte al bimbo addormentato.

Aveva fatto piano piano, per non svegliarlo, ma quello aveva aperto gli occhi comunque.

Draco aveva sorriso, era contentissimo che fosse finalmente sveglio. I due bimbetti si studiarono in silenzio, poi Harry ruppe il ghiaccio.

-Sei un angelo?-

Draco non lo sapeva! Non se lo era mai chiesto, quindi ci ragionò su un attimo:

-Penso proprio di sì!-

Rispose serio, dopotutto la sua mamma diceva sempre che era il suo angioletto!

-Allora siamo in paradiso?- Chiese Harry, gli angeli si trovavano in paradiso! Lo sapevano tutti! Quindi se quel bimbo, che assomigliava incredibilmente a un'illustrazione del libro di Dudley, era un angelo, allora sicuramente dovevano per forza essere in paradiso!

-No, sciocchino, siamo a casa!- Rispose quello divertito.

-Questa è la tua casa?-

-Anche la tua!- rispose Draco   
\- Io sono Draco Lucius Malfoy e tu sei il mio nuovo fratellino, loro sono la mamma, il papà e lo zio Severus-

Disse, indicando i tre adulti esterrefatti.

-Tuo zio è arrabbiato?- Harry scrutava Severus un po' preoccupato, se avesse visto un'espressione simile sul viso di zia Petunia, sarebbe corso a nascondersi.

-Nooo! Ma di solito non ha quella faccia.... per me gli scappa una puzzetta!- Gli sussurrò Draco, ridacchiando.

-DRACO!- Lo sgridò Narcissa sconcertata.

-Scusa mamma, scusa zio Sev!- Recitò Draco con la sua migliore espressione dispiaciuta.

-Mi dispiace Severus- Si stava scusando nel frattempo Lucius, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

-Lasciate stare! Quei due sono già " _pericolosi_ " adesso! Averli nella stessa classe fra _solo_ 7 anni sarà... interessante!-

Draco , nel frattempo, aveva ricominciato a chiacchierare ad una velocità impressionante.

-Devi sempre chiedere scusa quando la mamma è arrabbiata, anche se non capisci cosa hai fatto di male, altrimenti ti mette in punizione e poi...- Un fiume in piena di parole, Harry lo ascoltava rapito.

-Sai Harry, io sono tuo fratello, ti devo spiegare TUTTO quanto- Continuava a straparlare il bimbetto alzandosi.

\- Adesso dobbiamo andare a fare colazione, perché l'ho promesso a papà, e se non mantengo le promesse si arrabbia.-

Continuava incessante, sembrava volesse effettivamente spiegare a Harry tutto quanto e che fosse intenzionato a farlo proprio in quel preciso momento! Lo trascinò fuori dal letto, sempre blaterando senza sosta.

-Non preoccuparti Harry, Milly è bravissima a fare i dolci, ti piacciono le brioche di zucca? A me piacciono tutti i dolci con la cioccolata...-

Nel frattempo aveva frugato nell'armadio di Harry ed aveva recuperato la vestaglia del fratellino, l'aveva poi aiutato di indossarla, come le pantofoline che erano già pronte piedi del letto.

Quindi, elencando tutti i suoi dolci preferiti, lo condusse in sala da pranzo, sotto gli occhi esterrefatti dagli adulti.

Lucius e Narcissa, si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere.

-È stato facile!-

Esclamò Lady Malfoy, prendendo sottobraccio il marito e seguendo i bambini.

-Vostro figlio è incredibile!- Enunciò Severus genuinamente stupefatto

-Sono d'accordo con te, amico mio, ci fai compagnia per la colazione?- Chiese Lucius.

\- No, non è il caso, meglio che vada ora.-

-Ci saluti già? Non saluti neppure Draco? Ci resterà male!- Disse Narcissa.

-Credo che, in questo momento, abbia tutt'altro per la testa!-

Rispose il pozionista con un sorriso triste. Stava salutando quella che era la sua famiglia, senza sapere per quanto tempo sarebbero rimasti lontani.

....

I genitori raggiunsero Harry e Draco per fare colazione. Il loquace pargolo biondo starva ancora tramortendo l'altro di chiacchiere, mentre gli riempiva il piatto.

Harry non si azzardava ad assaggiare nulla, non capiva niente di quella situazione, ma se l'esperienza con gli zii gli aveva insegnato qualcosa, era a diffidare di chiunque.

Anche se quel bambino, che lo aveva accolto con tanta naturalezza, gli era sembrato subito simpatico, non poteva certo dimenticare che, con loro, c'erano anche tre adulti, di cui non sapeva niente di niente.

-Dov'è lo zio?- Chiesa la piccola peste.

-È dovuto tornare a scuola- Gli rispose il padre.

-Va a scuola?- Chiesa timidamente Harry, a voce talmente bassa da essere udito solo da Draco.

-Sì! Lo zio Sev insegna ad Hogwarts, ed è il più bravissimo insegnante di pozioni di tutto il mondo, però deve sempre insegnare a delle zucche vuote... non so cosa ci facciano con l'interno delle zucche svuotate... forse ci fanno la zuppa, o gli zuccotti!-

Ragionò Draco facendo un po' di confusione fra gli alunni di Severus e degli ortaggi. Suo padre non poté trattenere una risata, guadagnandosi una gomitata dalla moglie che, nel frattempo, era riuscita ad inserirsi in una delle pause del monologo del figlioletto per chiedere premurosamente:

-Non hai fame Harry?-

Sentendosi interpellato direttamente, il bimbo si fece piccolo piccolo: non sapeva come rispondere!

-Ti senti un po' frastornato vero?- continuò lei.

Piano piano Harry annui. I genitori si scambiarono uno sguardo complice.

-Ci penso io cara. Sarà meglio e io e questo signorino facciamo un discorso da uomini-

Disse Lucius ammiccando ad Harry.

-Va bene Lucius. Vorrà dire che io e Draco andremo in camera a scegliere dei bei giocattoli da mostrare ad Harry quando avrete finito.-

-Siiii! Devo farti vedere tutti i miei giocattoli! Sbrigati mamma-

Urlò entusiasta il piccolo fiondandosi fuori dalla porta.

-Aspettami piccolo terremoto, Cerca di calmarti un pochino altrimenti quando arriverà Harry i tuoi giocattoli saranno tutti rotti!-

-Sai mamma, essere un fratello è una faticaccia! Ho dovuto parlare tutto il tempo io!- Rifletté il piccolo con un vistoso sospiro!


	7. Capitolo 7 - Spiegazioni e magia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente il piccolo Harry ha conosciuto la sua nuova famiglia, che ne dite non sono assolutamente adorabili i due cuccioli?  
> E ora è arrivato il momento di scoprire un po' di magia...  
> Buon divertimento

Quando Draco e Narcissa se ne andarono lasciandoli soli, il bimbetto si sentì un po’ spaventato: non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, cosa erano quei “ _discorsi da uomini_ ” che quel signore voleva fare con lui? “ _Forse mi darà i miei compiti, come a casa degli zii, così almeno saprò cosa devo fare.”_

-Immagino che tu ti senta un po’ confuso stamattina.-

Harry annuì timidamente, senza avere il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo.

-Certo, Draco, con il suo chiacchierare a briglia sciolta, non ti avrà facilitato.-

In realtà Harry aveva adorato quel bimbetto fin dal primissimo istante. Finché c’era stato lui al suo fianco si era sentito, in qualche modo, protetto.

Ora invece si sentiva esposto e spaventato. _“Sarebbe bello se mi lasciassero stare un po’ con lui, magari potrei mettere a posto i suoi giocattoli, come facevo con quelli di Dudley"_.

Harry veva odiato intensamente ogni secondo trascorso in compagnia del cugino, ma sentiva che con Draco sarebbe stata tutta un’altra cosa.

-Per prima cosa, ti senti meglio stamattina?-

-Si… si… Signore-.

Lucius rimase interdetto.

-Chi ti ha detto di rivolgerti a me in questo modo piccolo?-

_“Ho sbagliato qualcosa… adesso si arrabbierà!”._

Il bimbetto sembrava spaventato. Lucius si rese conto che aveva parlato con un tono di voce troppo alto, era solo sorpreso dall'appellativo con cui Harry si rivolgeva a lui, ma evidentemente il piccolo aveva frainteso " _crede che sia arrabbiato... è più fragile di quanto credessi, devono proprio averlo maltrattato, povero piccolo. Devo stare attento_ _è_ _cercare di rassicurarlo..."_

-Non avere paura Harry, nessuno ti farà del male qui. Quello che intendevo è che non sei obbligato a chiamarmi “ _signore_ ”. Il mio nome è Lucius, puoi chiamarmi così.-

Harry si rilassò un pochino ed alzò finalmente lo sguardo.

-Hai capito perché ti trovi qui?-

-N..No…-

-Narcissa, mia moglie, conosceva i tuoi genitori, erano a scuola con noi e lei era amica della tua mamma. Quando abbiamo saputo che eri stato affidato ai tuoi zii, abbiamo pensato che fosse meglio, per te, crescere in una famiglia di maghi come te, anziché con dei babbani. Poi noi desideravamo avere un altro bambino e… -

-Cosa vuol dire maghi?-.

Chiese Harry a bruciapelo, aveva la stessa faccina sorpresa di Draco la mattina di Natale, mentre scartava i regali. _"Per fortuna sembra che si stia rilassando un pochino, forse, dopotutto, non è così difficile. Sicuramente è proprio curioso, ma come può non sapere di essere un mago? Che i suoi detestabili parenti gli abbiano taciuto la sua natura?"._

-Oh! Harry, i tuoi zii ti hanno tenuto nascosto anche questo?- Ipotizzò Lucius sconsolato e deluso. -Allora guarda con attenzione adesso!-

" _Guarda adesso che ti combino piccolo!"_ Pensò Lucius maliziosamente " _è una mossa un po' azzardata, ma forse riesco a catturare la sua attenzione e farlo divertire"_. Aveva l'impressione che la parola " _divertimento_ " non facesse parte del vocabolario di Harry...

Con un ghigno malizioso, estrasse la bacchetta, la agitò e fece sollevare il piatto di Harry davanti al suo naso.

Gli occhi del bimbo si spalancarono tanto da riempire tutta la sua faccia. Altro sventolio di bacchetta e i bicchieri e le posate volteggiarono a tenere compagnia al piatto, seguiti dal tavolo e da ogni cosa vi si trovasse sopra, tutte le sedie ed infine…

-Reggiti forte ora!-

La sua sedia con lui sopra!

Seguita immediatamente da quella di Lucius. Altro agitare di bacchetta e tutto cominciò a girare in tondo, come nella più improbabile giostra, Harry si aggrappava alla sedia con tutte le sue forze, ma rideva, finalmente, felice.

Lucius lo fece vagare per un po’, conquistato dalla semplicità con cui il piccolo si era lasciato conquistare da quel trucchetto per lui banale, poi lo riportò a terra, pronto a sorbirsi le proteste del bambino.

Harry invece accettò la fine del gioco con tranquillità, non emise neppure il più piccolo suono di protesta “ _Però! Draco mi avrebbe perforato le orecchie con gli strilli”_ .

-Ti dispiace essere sceso?-

-No- Rispose il bimbo sorridente,-non fa niente, è stato divertente.-

-Se ti è piaciuto, possiamo farlo qualche volta, o magari, potrei insegnarti a farlo da solo… quando sarai un po’ più grande naturalmente!-

Concluse l’uomo strizzandogli l’occhio.

-Ma… ma… io non sono… io non posso!-

-Certo, perché sei ancora piccolo…-

Harry non lo lasciò finire.

-Io non sono un mago!- Insistette il bimbo testardo.

Doveva metterlo bene in chiaro subito! Non poteva permettere che quelle persone così gentili continuassero ad ingannarsi a quel modo nei suoi confronti. Aveva una paura folle che lo rimanessero dagli zii, ma prendersi gioco di loro a quel modo sarebbe stato anche peggio, non lo avrebbe sopportato!

 _"Per favore,_ _tenetemi_ _lo stesso, anche se non sono come credete voi... anche se non sono un mago..."_ pregava tra se e se.

Lucius gli posò le mani sulle spalle, lo fece voltare verso di sé e gli disse:

-Voglio che mi ascolti con attenzione ora. I tuoi genitori erano maghi Harry, e lo sei anche tu. È normale che tu non possa ancora fare magie, sei troppo piccolo ora, ma crescendo i tuoi poteri magici diventeranno sempre più forti e, a 11 anni, avrai la tua bacchetta magica e andrai a Hogwarts, dove imparerai a usare la magia.-

Harry non sapeva proprio che pensare, eppure Lucius sembrava così sicuro.

_"E se avesse ragione lui?, sembra così convinto di quello che mi ha detto... Aspetta ha detto Hogwarts? Anche_ _prima_ _mi ha parlato di quella scuola!"_

-La scuola dove insegna lo zio di Draco?-

-Esatto Harry. Severus è il professore di Pozioni, e non vede l’ora di insegnare a voi due!- Scherzò Lucius con un sorriso, all’idea del povero Piton alle prese con quei due!

-Ma come farò… io non ho soldi, gli zii me lo dicono sempre.-

Lucius esitò, piazzato da questa affermazione _“come possono essere così meschini?!”_ pensava.

-Adesso Harry non ti devi più preoccupare di queste cose, ci prenderemo cura io e Narcissa di te, i tuoi zii non ti faranno più male, anzi, ti garantiscoche non avrai piùnessun contatto con loro.-

Harry sembra assorbire questa affermazione con sollievo, ma doveva mettere ancora ben in chiaro alcune cose, non voleva rischiare di capire sbagliato, era troppo bello per essere vero.

-Quindi da adesso vivrò qui?-

-Questa è una delle nostre case, Harry, ma per qualche tempo andremo a vivere da un'altra partr, vicino ai cugini di Narcissa, lei e Draco stanno facendo i bagagli, mentre noi parliamo.-

-E quali saranno i miei compiti?-

Chiese ancora Harry timidamente, aveva paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato.

-I tuoi compiti?- " _Oh! Porco Godric! Quale_ _altra_ _cattiveria gli_ _avranno_ _fatto subire?"_

-Sì, la zia mi faceva rifare le camere e apparecchiare la tavola…-.

Se avesse imparato davvero a fare volare le stoviglie come gli aveva fatto vedere Lucius, apparecchiare e sparecchiare la tavola sarebbe stato proprio divertente. L’uomo pareva divertito.

-No- Rispose ridacchiando -Qui non dovrei fare proprio nulla del genere. Quelli sono i compiti dei domestici, ci sono gli elfi per quello, tu sei nostro figlio, verrai trattato esattamente come Draco. Anche se spero non sarai altrettanto scalmanato.- Concluse con un occhiolino.

-Se adesso ti sei un po’ tranquillizzato, direi che sarà meglio raggiungerlo, altrimenti farà impazzire sua madre. Ci sarà tempo per tutte le tue domande più tardi.-

..........

Harry trascorse la giornata più incredibile della sua vita: mentre Narcissa faceva volare tutti i vestiti e gli oggetti in capienti bauli, Draco non la finiva più di chiacchierare mostrando ad Harry ogni sorta di giocattolo incantato.

Ogni gioco era più divertente dell’altro.

A pranzo mangiarono nella stessa sala dove avevano consumato la colazione, ed Harry ebbe un’altra gradita sorpresa: vide per la prima volta un elfo domestico.

Dobby stava entrando in sala reggendo con la magia un grosso piatto da portata carico di dolcetti dall’aspetto delizioso, quando, d’un tratto, inciampando apparentemente nei suoi stessi piedi, perché non c’era nient’altro sul pavimento, capitombolò a terra facendo finire i dolcetti in aria…

Draco comincio a ridere senza freni, Lucius urlava, Narcissa sbuffava e la piccola, buffissima creatura balbettava scuse.

Harry non sapeva che pensare, ma trovò subito simpatico quell’esserino pasticcione.

Immediatamente sentì il bisogno di prendere le sue difese:

-Non sgridarlo per favore, non l’ha fatto apposta. Poi io non lo voglio il dolce!- Aggiunse, per cercare di scagionare il suo nuovo piccolo amico.

Naturalmente questo scatenò i ringraziamenti di Dobby sempre più sconclusionati e logorroici, alla fine, dopo aver borbottato qualcosa sul fatto che Harry fosse già un Grifondoro, Lucius fu costretto a rispedire Dobby in cucina.

….

Gli auror, che avevano il compito di scortarli, avrebbero dovuto arrivare nel tardo pomeriggio, invece alle 15: 30 erano già alla porta!

Furono fatti accomodare da un’elfa domestica scorbutica che li “ _depositò_ ”, senza tante cerimonie, in un salotto in cui non era neppure stato acceso il camino e ve li abbandonò, borbottando frasi criptiche su bagagli da preparare ed un certo Dobby da scuoiare…

Ma Alastor “Malocchio” Moody non era certo tipo da attendere pazientemente l’arrivo del padrone di casa e, non appena la piccola domestica fu uscita dalla porta, arrancò alle sue calcagna, diretto verso gli appartamenti privati della famiglia.

-Moody!- lo chiamò Lucius intercettandolo, -stavo appunto venendo a ricevervi, ma credevo di trovarla nel salotto! Si è perso forse?- continuò il padrone di casa, tenendo educatamente la lingua a freno.

Ohh! Se si fosse lasciato andare… _“Come osa questo zotico! Presentarsi con ore di anticipo e gironzolare per casa mia!”_.

-Malfoy!- Lo apostrofò l’Auror, ignorando la sua allusione   
-Dov’è nascosto il bambino?!- Evidentemente la diplomazia non era fra le sue doti....

-Ma come osa…- Sibilò Lucius, vicino a perdere le staffe.

Le sue rimostranze furono però interrotte dall’arrivo dei bambini che, giocando, si erano fiondati nel corridoio a tutta velocità.

Draco era davanti e trascinava Harry tenendolo per mano, appena scorse la figura di malocchio si bloccò e fece per andare a nascondersi dietro il padre per cercare la sua protezione, ma l’Auror si trovava in mezzo e gli bloccava la strada.

Draco era abituato a soggetti dall'aspetto più o meno bizzarro ed inquietante che frequentavano, a vario titolo, casa sua, lo stesso zio Severus, che lui adorava, metteva paura a molte persone.

Ma certo non si aspettava di imbattersi in un uomo tanto terrorizzante, proprio di fronte alla porta della sua stanza, in un’ala del Castello a cui nessun estraneo aveva accesso.

Lucius stava per esplodere: quell’uomo irritante stava spaventando il suo bambino, l’avrebbe fatto pentire di aver pensato di poter fare come voleva in casa sua.

In un attimo, Harry, lo stesso bimbetto che poche ore prima non osava sollevare gli occhi dal piatto, si parò davanti al fratello, che lo teneva ancora per mano, usando quel contatto aveva trascinato Draco dietro la sua schiena ed ora guardava Malocchio diritto negli occhi, o meglio nell’occhio, non osando soffermarsi sull’inquietante occhio magico dell’auror, con aria di sfida.

 _“Oh porco Godric! È proprio un Grifondoro!”._ Pensò con un certo rammarico Lucius, di fronte all’atto eroico sfoggiato dal bimbetto.

Era consapevole di quanto coraggio gli si fosse voluto per un simile gesto. Moody, ignaro di tutto ciò, adocchiò il piccolo e gli si rivolse senza il minimo tatto.

-Eccoti qui Potter finalmente! Stai attento ragazzo- Aggiunse notando la confidenza con il piccolo Malfoy, -Molto attento alle amicizie che fai! Devi saper scegliere le persone giuste di cui fidarti!-

_E gli tese la mano._

Harry lo squadrò da capo a piedi. Faceva paura con la gamba di legno, l’occhio finto, che scattava qua e là senza posa, e tutte le cicatrici che gli sfiguravano il volto, ma non fu il suo aspetto a fargli prendere la decisione, fu la mano di Draco che si stringeva alla sua, se quel signore si illudeva che lui la lasciasse, si era sbagliato, e tanto!

-Le so riconoscere da solo le persone giuste, grazie!-.

Poi marciò deciso verso Lucius e si nascose dietro le sue gambe, sempre con Draco al seguito, perché, va bene essere coraggiosi Grifondoro, ma a tutto c’è un limite.

Lucius, ghignando trionfante, scortò un malocchio Moody parecchio fuori dai gangheri, nuovamente nel salotto dove lo lasciò sbollire, assieme ai colleghi, fino a ben oltre l’orario di cena.

Quando ormai la furia degli Auror stava per esplodere, i Malfoy si presentarono, pronti per la partenza, per essere scortati nella casa dove avrebbero imparato a conoscersi e a diventare una famiglia. 


	8. capitolo 8 - famiglia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti, vedo che seguitate a non farmi sapere cosa ne pensate di questa storia... Comunque io, nel silenzio più assordante, continuo a postare, non si sa mai che qualcuno, prima o poi, si decida ad elargire qualche commento, anche solo per chiedermi di smettere... non si sa mai.  
> Poche parole ancora per ringraziare la mia fantastica beta, che risponde al nome di GiuliaNieri97, del favoloso lavoro che fa e per augurare buon compleanno all'altra stupenda beta GiadaSacchetti che oggi compie gli anni, lo so tesoro che questo non è il "tuo" capitolo, ma arricerà presto anche qua.
> 
> Allora, buona lettura e lasciate un commentino.  
> Noy

Capitolo 8-famiglia  


Il castello della famiglia Malfoy in Provenza era quasi bello quanto il Manor che si erano lasciati alle spalle in Inghilterra.Ma Harry non poté vederlo immediatamente, perché arrivarono giusto in tempo per andare a letto.Il giorno dopo si svegliò nuovamente con due vispi occhietti grigi che lo guardavano intensamente, una felicità immensa e pura sbocciò nel suo cuore, "allora non è stato un sogno!"  
  
-MAMMA! Finalmente Harry è sveglio! Adesso possiamo giocare?-

-E la colazione?- Rispose Narcissa con un sorriso dolcissimo, portando le pantofole e la vestaglia di Harry -Il tuo fratellino avrà fame.-

Harry pensò che non aveva mai visto una signora così bella ed elegante. Quanto era diversa dalla zia che lo svegliava con addosso la vestaglia tutta storta e capelli ingarbugliati! La mamma di Draco aveva una veste da camera bella quanto i vestiti da sera più eleganti ed i suoi lunghi capelli sembravano una cascata d’oro.Il giorno prima non aveva avuto modo di osservarla davvero, distratto com’era dai discorsi di Draco, ma adesso notava che "ecco, è così che sorride una mamma!", pensò, nella sua testolina di bimbo. Il suo sorriso era molto diverso da quello della zia, dolce e materno, "vorrei che sorridesse così anche a me". Ma Harry, con un sospiro, pensò che, anche in questa nuova casa, non era un sorriso per lui. Invece, un attimo dopo, la donna si voltò, e lo stesso sorriso che un istante prima aveva invidiato a Draco era lì, sul suo volto, tutto per lui.  
  
-Ti va di alzarti, tesoro, Milly ha già preparato un sacco di cose buone, apposta per te-  
  
Harry rimase affascinato, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa lei chiedesse pur di vedere ancora quello sguardo carico d'affetto sul suo volto.Si alzò immediatamente infilando i vestiti che lei gli porgeva.  
  
-Sei veramente un bravo bambino ubbidiente, vero?-  
  
-Anche io sono bravo mamma! Vero?-  
  
Li interruppe Draco che, a quanto pareva, non era disposto a lasciare che lo ignorassero per troppo tempo.  
  
-Certo! Tu sei l’angioletto della mamma!- Gli rispose la madre, sporgendosi a fargli il solletico e approfittando per prenderlo in braccio, visto che il monello aveva approfittato della distrazione della madre, impegnata con Harry, per arrampicarsi colonna del letto.  
  
-Ora entrambi i miei bravissimi bambini andranno a fare una bella colazione, vero?- Disse prendendo in braccio Draco e porgendo una mano ad Harry.  
Il bimbo, dopo un attimo di incertezza, la afferrò titubante e vagamente preoccupato, Narcissa lo sentiva sfiorarle le dita senza avere il coraggio di stringerle...  
  
"Come faccio a fargli capire che si può fidare di me, che può aggrapparsi a me, senza spaventarlo?". Si chiedeva lei, ripensando a come si era comportato il figlio. Draco in effetti, non aveva dato ad Harry il tempo ed il modo di riflettere, aveva preteso la sua fiducia e il suo affetto come se gli fossero dovuti, nel modo più naturale e spontaneo possibile.  
  
Ed Harry aveva reagito bene, anzi, più che bene! Non aveva esitato un attimo a lasciarsi andare con lui, certo lei non aveva quattro anni, ma forse poteva provare a fare qualcosa di simile.  
  
Afferrò per bene quella manina sfuggente e la strinse forte, senza fargli male, ma come se volesse fargli sapere che lei c'era, che non lo avrebbe lasciato!  
  
Ed Harry… strinse la sua mano.

"Allora è questo che funziona con te! Bisogna solo fare il primo passo, cercare di ignorare la tua timidezza e tu ti lasci andare?"

Narcissa sperò di aver trovato uno spiraglio nella corazza del figlio...

\- Wow!- si lasciò sfuggire Harry non appena vide gli opulenti vassoi carichi di ogni ben di Dio.

-Vedi quante cose buone?- Rispose il fratello, che non si lasciava mai sfuggire l'occasione di condividere le proprie conoscenze con lui. -Sono tutte per noi, puoi prendere tutto quello che vuoi!- offrì generosamente.

Narcissa si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito, quasi una risata. Ad Harry non pareva vero di poter mangiare tutto quello che volesse! Non che gli zii lo facessero morire di fame, almeno quando non era in punizione, ma non gli avrebbero certo permesso di sedersi semplicemente a tavola e scegliere cosa mangiare!

Erano stati molto chiari su questo punto, i suoi genitori non gli avevano lasciato il becco di un quattrino e loro dovevano provvedere a tutte le sue necessità, erano loro a dover pagare per tutto il cibo che consumava, non poteva certo aspettarsi di essere trattato come il loro bambino, lui avrebbe mangiato solo quello che Dudley avanzava.

Harry scacciò quel pensiero con forza, non era più con gli zii, la sua nuova famiglia non lo avrebbe trattato a quel modo! Lucius glielo aveva detto la sera precedente e lui voleva credergli con tutte le sue forze.

\- Ma fai alla svelta a mangiare, perché non vedo l'ora di farti vedere i miei giochi!- Concluse, dopotutto aspettava già dal giorno precedente, aveva avuto fin troppa pazienza!

Infatti Harry venne trascinato via dalla tavola ancora con una fetta di pane tostato in bocca, Draco aveva deciso che aveva mangiato a sufficienza!

-Vedi, Harry, lui è il mio Teddy, il mio orsetto- Gli disse Draco appena entrato in camera sua, mentre Harry tentava di inghiottire il pane tostato -Sai, quando siamo soli, io e lui, alle volte lui mi parla, mi racconta delle storie-   
Draco aveva ricominciato a parlare a raffica, ma ad Harry non dispiaceva affatto, si sentiva al sicuro stando con lui e gli piaceva ascoltare tutte le sciocchezze che il fratello diceva.   
-Prima, Teddy era il mio migliore amico, ma adesso non lo è più. Adesso sei tu.-   
-Davvero siamo amici?- Chiese Harry incredulo, non aveva mai avuto un amico.   
-Ma certo che siamo amici, tu sei mio fratello, come potremmo non essere amici? Sai, forse è meglio che non giochi troppo con Teddy, credo che potrebbe essere geloso di te- concluse, facendo volare l’orsetto oltre il letto, direttamente sul pavimento.   
\- Giochiamo con questi!- Urlò afferrando degli stupendi modellini di animali e sparpagliandoli sul suo letto.   
-Che fai? Perché non vieni? –   
Chiese l’irruente pargolo, accortosi che l’altro lo fissava immobile dall’ingresso della stanza.   
Draco non poteva credere che il fratello fosse così timido! Corse ad afferrarlo per mano e lo scortò, sempre di corsa, davanti ai giochi già pronti.   
-Io prendo l'elumpent e tu lo hodag e facciamo che sono amici- Disse Draco, ma Harry non si muoveva.   
“Forse non sa com’è fatto uno hogag” pensò, afferrando una specie di grosso cane con gli occhi rossi, le corna e delle enormi zanne e porgendolo al fratello   
-Ecco! Prendilo!-   
Gli stava passando uno dei suoi giocattoli… Harry non sapeva che fare, anche Dudley lo aveva fatto, alle volte, ma era solo un trucco per farlo punire, non appena Harry aveva preso in mano il gioco, il perfido cugino aveva chiamato i genitori e l’aveva fatto punire!   
“Draco NON È come Dudley! Lui è gentile! Ha detto che siamo amici!”. Cercava di farsi forza dicendosi queste parole, ma la mano non voleva saperne di prendere il modellino!!!   
Draco lo guardava incerto, sembrava sempre più deluso, e la manina tesa che reggeva la statuina si stava abbassando, “No! Aspetta! Gioco con te, vedi? Lo prendo!”   
Harry non voleva deluderlo, non poteva sopportare che Draco fosse triste. Facendosi violenza allungò la manina per afferrare il giocattolo e come ricompensa ricevette il sorriso più felice che potesse immaginare dal fratello, che iniziò immediatamente a inventarsi una storia incredibile, anche se Harry non capì molto bene, perché conosceva nessuna delle cose che Draco nominava, come se per lui fossero normali draghi, troll e basilischi.

Giocare in quel modo era un’esperienza inedita e scioccante per il piccolo Potter.

Tutto quello che aveva imparato osservando il cugino giocare, era che i giocattoli dovessero essere lanciati in tutte le direzioni, spesso addosso a lui! Aveva ancora i lividi che gli erano l’ultima volta che non era riuscito a scansarsi.

Con Draco invece era esaltante.

Avevano usato i modellini per una buona parte della mattinata, ma era troppo sperare che Draco si limitasse ad un gioco così tranquillo.

Galvanizzato dalla presenza del coetaneo, il piccolo Malfoy, aveva inventato scenari fantasiosi che avevano lasciato Harry senza parole: improbabili cacce ai draghi che, sovente, si nascondevano sotto i loro letti o negli stanzini più bui, inseguimenti di troll, e mostri vari, che li avevano costretti a fuggire a tutta velocità attraverso i saloni.

All’ora di cena Harry era sfinito, ma non era mai stato così felice!

-Ciao piccole pesti!- Li accolse Lucius in sala da pranzo -La mamma mi ha detto che avete corso per tutta la casa. Vi siete divertiti?-

-Si papà! È stato bellissimo! Abbiamo catturato un Ungaro Spinato e anche un Nero delle Ebridi, ma poi un troll puzzolente ci ha inseguito per tutto il salotto e li abbiamo persi!- Concluse il piccolo ragguagliando il padre sulle loro avventure.

I genitori li guardavano rapiti, non potevano credere che i bambini fossero già così affiatati.

-Guarda tuo fratello! Sembra che debba addormentarsi sulla sua zuppa!- Disse Lucius scherzando -Draco ti ha esaurito, piccolo?- Chiese poi rivolto ad Harry che tuttavia no ebbe modo di rispondere perché Draco cominciò a lamentarsi col padre.

-Papà, papà! i nostri giocattoli sono TUTTI rotti! Oggi se ne stavano tutti fermi, anche gli animali fantastici, che mi ha regalato lo zio, non si muovevano per niente!-

-Non sono rotti, tesoro, li ho incantati apposta perché stessero fermi! Non volevo che Harry si spaventasse!- Rispose Narcissa.

-E perché si sarebbe dovuto spaventare?- Stava chiedendo Draco, ma Harry non sentì la risposta era troppo sconvolto da un'altra consapevolezza: Draco aveva appena detto “i NOSTRI giocattoli" significava forse che quelle cose meravigliose erano anche sue???

Fu così che, ogni cosa che Draco possedesse, divenne automaticamente anche di Harry, con grande sconcerto di quest’ultimo, per il quale, questa, era una piacevolissima novità.

-Mamma, perché Harry ha così tanto pasticcio?- Quello era il suo piatto preferito! Perché Milly gliene aveva dato così poco e aveva riempito invece il piatto di Harry?

Harry sussultò. Si era accorto che i suoi piatti erano più grandi di quelli degli altri, (fosse successo a casa Dursley, il cugino avrebbe fatto il diavolo a quattro per avere la porzione più abbondante), ma era troppo spaventato per porre la domanda per primo.

Il bambino cercava di farsi piccolo piccolo, anche se erano gentili con lui, non lo avevano punito e neppure sgridato, si sentiva come se avesse commesso una cosa grave, che meritasse una punizione.

-Non lo so tesoro, forse Milly si è sbagliata-. Rispose Narcissa, ma Draco insistette.

-Il suo piatto è sempre il più grande di tutti! Anche con il budino al cioccolato che abbiamo mangiato a pranzo!-

Harry avrebbe voluto sprofondare. “Ecco, adesso si accorgeranno che ho mangiato più di quello che dovevo e si arrabbieranno! Spero che mi mettano solo in punizione e non mi mandino via!”.

Harry avrebbe fatto di tutto, anche digiunare per sempre pur di non tornare dai suoi zii.

-Insomma Draco- Intervenne Lucius- Cos’è tutta questa polemica, non ti è mai mancato il cibo! Perché ora sei così interessato a quello che mangia Harry?-

Draco, sentendosi ripreso dal padre, si zittì immediatamente. Harry si sentiva sempre più avvilito, ora Draco era stato sgridato ed era triste, non poteva andare peggio!

Ma Lucius si era accorto che effettivamente le dimensioni delle razioni destinate al piccolo Potter stavano “lievitando”.

-Milly!- Chiamò.

-Sì, Padron Lucius, Padrone. Cosa può fare Milly per il Padrone?- La piccola elfa lo guardava con occhi adoranti.

-Puoi spiegarci per quale ragione hai servito al padroncino Harry dei piatti così abbondanti?-

Chiese lui guardando il piatto di Harry, ancora strabordante di cibo.

-Milly ha visto che il Padroncino è troppo magro, Padrone, così Milly ha dato al Padroncino Harry più cibo, così il Padroncino Harry diventa grande e forte come il Padroncino Draco.-

-Grazie Milly, da oggi evita di esagerare. Puoi andare.-

Si intromise Narcissa, mentre Lucius guardava l'elfa perplesso.

-Grazie padrona- Disse solo la creaturina, tornando in cucina.

-Visto, piccolo curioso? Abbiamo risolto il mistero! Ora potete, per favore, finire la vostra cena?- Disse poi, rivolta al figlio.

Draco comincio a mangiare con appetito, ma Harry non osava toccare cibo.

-Non hai fame Harry? Questo pasticcio di carne è il piatto preferito di Draco, non vorresti assaggiarlo?- Chiese Narcisa.   
Harry non sapeva cosa rispondere, aveva lo stomaco chiuso.

-Mi… Mi dispiace, io… io non lo sapevo…- Balbettò alla fine il piccolo.

-Per cosa ti dispiace Harry?- Chiese Narcissa perplessa.

-Io… io… non volevo… ecco… mangiare così tanto… io… volete punirmi?- chiese, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi.

-Pensi che ti potremmo pulire per una cosa simile?- Narcissa non riusciva proprio a capacitarsi del reazione del piccolo.

-Per favore… farò tutto quello che volete, ma... per favore… non mandatemi via… non riportatemi dagli zii… per favore…-

Concluse Harry con un filo di voce. Narcissa e Lucius erano senza parole. Draco, invece, a sentire quel discorso, si era spaventato moltissimo.

-NO! Non potete mandarlo via!-. Cominciò a urlare, aggrappandosi ad Harry, come se glielo volessero strappare dalle mani.

-No! Io non voglio! Avevate detto che è mio fratello! E che sarebbe rimasto con noi per sempre!-. Draco urlava sempre più disperato.

-Ora basta Draco! Harry non va da nessuna parte. Calmati ora!-.

Urlò Lucius, per sovrastare gli strilli del figlio, mentre Narcissa cercava di abbracciarlo per consolarlo, ottenendo solo di agitarlo di più.

-E tu Harry, non so cosa ti sia saltato in mente! Te l'ho già detto una volta. Ora te lo ripeto e voglio che te lo cacci bene in testa! Questa è la tua casa, Noi siamo la tua famiglia! Non verrai allontanato e non tornerai dai tuoi zii! Mai più!-

Narcissa poteva capire il marito, l’immagine di Harry fra le grinfie dei perfidi parenti l’aveva fatta tremare di paura, ma forse non era il modo giusto per tranquillizzare i piccoli.

-Caro, forse dovresti calmarti un po', spaventi i bambini…-

Con uno sguardo d’intesa alla moglie, Lucius continuò con un tono più gentile -Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, non ti riporterò da quella famiglia Harry! Sei nostro figlio ora, guarda tuo fratello com’è disperato… pensi che potremmo essere così crudeli da separarvi?-

Ecco qua! Era stato sgridato, proprio come aveva temuto e…. non poteva esserne più felice.

Ma la cosa più meravigliosa di quella pazzesca giornata fu che, non appena si fu steso su quello che i genitori avevano detto essere il suo letto, in quella che adesso era la sua stanza, sentì bussare alla porta e un istante dopo, vide Draco, che guardandosi attorno con circospezione si avvicinò al suo letto.   
-Stasera dormo con mio fratello- affermò prima di cacciarsi sotto le coperte.   
-Sai, ci sono un sacco di animali fantastici! Hai visto il mio pupazzo a forma di ungaro spinato? E i thestral? Secondo me sono spaventosissimi! E...-

Ma Harry, stanco per la giornata, aveva già chiuso gli occhi, scivolando nel mondo dei sogni…

Passarono alcuni giorni, meravigliosamente stancanti come il primo, con Harry e Draco che giocavano con ogni cosa che passasse per la testa al biondo.

Eccetto la sua scopa...

Consentiva ad Harry di toccarla e rimirarla, cosa da di per sé sorprendente, Dudley non si sarebbe neppure sognato di permettergli una tale libertà, ma era stato categorico fin da subito: non doveva salirci.

-È troppo pericolosa per te, puoi cadere e farti male, non sei bravo come me! Non è che non voglia fartela usare, ma prima devi imparare ad essere bravissimo come me!-

Affermava il furbetto!

In cuor suo sperava che ciò avvenisse il più tardi possibile, insomma era bello avere un fratello che giocasse con lui, ed era disposto a condividere tutti i giocattoli. Ma a tutto c’è un limite! Lui adorava la sua scopa! Non poteva certo farla usare a tutti!

Ad Harry non importava di quel divieto, anzi ne era segretamente sollevato, aveva un po’ di timore al pensiero di volare.

Poi c’erano già un sacco di cose interessanti da fare con i piedini ben piantati per terra!

…… 

Alcuni giorni dopo questo episodio, in un pomeriggio piovoso ed un po' noioso, Draco ed Harry stavano giocando nella stanza del primo, quando, ad un tratto, quello aveva cominciato ad urlare.

-HARRY VELOCE! Nuota, NUOTA! Non vedi che siamo in pieno mare?!-

Harry non era sicuro di sapere cosa fare, non sapeva nuotare e non aveva neanche mai visto nessuno farlo… su un tappeto!

Ma Draco aveva cominciato a correre verso il suo letto, muovendo le braccia in modo strano ed Harry lo aveva imitato.

-Ecco Sali! Adesso siamo in salvo!-Disse, una volta che furono entrambi sul lettone.

-Io sono il Corsaro Draco e tu sei il pirata Harry… Anzi, siamo tutti e due Corsari!-

Se anche Harry non fosse stato d’accordo, non avrebbe potuto replicare, perché il Corsaro Draco, autonominatosi capitano, cominciò ad abbaiare ordini in perfetto stile marinaresco!

-Corsaro Harry! Getta l’ancora! Ammaina le vele!- 

-Si Corsaro Draco-

Saltò su Harry sull’attenti.

-Draco? Come si fanno queste cose?-

Chiese poi a bassa voce. Draco ci rifletté su un istante, poi saltò su, come suo solito.

-Emm! Così, vedi? Devi prendere questa- E, slacciato il cordone che teneva aperta una delle cortine del suo letto ne prese l'angolo e lo porse ad Harry. -Poi prendi questa- E fece la medesima operazione con quello dalla parte opposta.- Poi le anodi, così! Vedi?- E così dicendo, annodò assieme i due lembi di stoffa, formando una sorta di amaca un po' storta sulle loro teste. -Ecco fatto! Adesso è una vela PERFETTA!-

Harry aveva i suoi dubbi, ma in fondo chi era lui per giudicare? Se Draco diceva che andava bene così, allora andava bene senza ombra di dubbio!

-Marinaio, dobbiamo attraversare il mare dei Sargassi-

-Dove è il mare dei Sargassi Draco?-

-È…. di là!- Urlò, indicando con il ditino diritto davanti a loro.

-Noi dobbiamo attraversarlo! Ma è MOLTO pericoloso! Dobbiamo stare attentissimi!- Harry pendeva dalle sue labbra, chi l’avrebbe mai pensato che un letto potesse diventare un veliero ed il pavimento un mare esotico e spaventoso.

-Cosa dobbiamo fare, corsaro Draco?-chiese Harry in cerca di istruzioni.

-Dobbiamo stare attenti agli squali! Oh no! Eccoli gli squali!-

-Cosa facciamo ora?- Rispose Harry già spaventato

-Prendi questo marinaio Harry!-disse il biondo, porgendogli un cuscino e tenendone uno per sé.

-Dobbiamo colpirli con questi!- e si sporse dal letto per colpire l’immaginario mostro a cuscinate.

-Prendi questo! E questo! Svelto Harry, tu colpisci da quella parte! Attento, ce n’è uno vicino al tuo piede! Lo colpisco io!-

Harry colpiva anche lui gli squali immaginari con il cuscino, e si impegnava un sacco, ma, non sapeva perché, ce n’era sempre qualcuno che gli sfuggiva e Draco doveva correre a rimediare al suo errore.

Forse perché si ostinava a credere che gli squali stessero in acqua, cioè sul pavimento, invece, a quanto pareva, gli squali di Draco erano magici e spuntavano un po’ ovunque: sulla nave (il letto), sulla parete, persino in aria ed un paio di volte anche sulla testa di Harry che rimediò, di conseguenza, un paio di cucinate.

-Ecco! Finalmente se ne sono andati!- Sentenziò il Corsaro Draco, quando fu senza fiato, accasciandosi sul letto.

-Sai Harry, penso che tu dovresti chiamarmi capitano, sai per il gioco, Io invece ti chiamerò marinaio, così non ci confondiamo… marinaio! Usa il cannocchiale! Cosa vedi?-

-Niente capitano!- Disse Harry scrutando la stanza attraverso le mani sistemate animare un cannocchiale.

-Fa guardare me marinaio!-Intimò il capitano -Ecco capitano!- Rispose prontamente Harry e gli passò.... l’aria.

Giusto il tempo di avvicinare il prodigioso strumento al viso, che un altro pericolo incombeva su di loro.

-Oh! No! Marinaio! Ci sono le sirene su quella roccia!- Disse il capitano indicando una poltrona. -Se sentiamo il loro canto ci stregheranno e ci trascineranno negli abissi! Dobbiamo tapparci le orecchie più forte che possiamo!-

Urlò, mettendosi le mani sulle orecchie e premendo forte, per buona misura chiusa anche gli occhi!

-Ecco, è passato!- Le sirene furono un pericolo breve.

Poi fu il turno degli avvicini, che vennero catturati con una rete improvvisata, che il Capitano creò togliendo dal letto la sua trapunta che, gettata in mare, venne recuperata carica di quelli esseri.

-Adesso dobbiamo festeggiare!- Dichiarò il capitano Draco. -I corsari, per festeggiare, bevono il rum! Milly!!!- Urlò, e quando l’elfa apparve, proseguì -Portaci il rum!-

Ordinò, aggiungendo poi a bassa voce -È il succo di zucca, e portaci anche due remi-

-Certo signorino Draco, subito padroncino.-

Fortunatamente l'elfa aveva portato due remi molto soddisfacenti (un ombrello ed un mestolo) perché di lì a poco i coraggiosi marinai si sarebbero scontrati con il pericolo più grande di tutti.

-Attento Harry! È un kraken! È grandissimo! È troppo forte per noi! L’ultima speranza che abbiamo è fuggire! Dobbiamo remare Harry! Rema più forte che puoi!-

Harry tremava (imitava Draco), ma non bastava mai! Il capitano continuava a spronarlo:

-Più forte Harry! Più forte!-

Harry non sapeva come era fatto un kraken, ma, a giudicare da come era impaurito Draco, doveva essere gigantesco e terribile! E lui continuava:

-Ancora Harry! Di più!-

Ma Harry non ce la faceva più, era sfinito, le braccia gli dolevano e non riusciva più a respirare

-Non fermarti Harry! Rema più forte!-

Il panico si impadronì di lui, era stanchissimo, non ce la faceva più, ma doveva, doveva scappare! Una sensazione fortissima ed indescrivibile si impossessò di lui, partendo dal centro del suo tetto si diffuse a tutto il corpo, per poi fuoriuscire sotto forma di scintille cariche di magia. Questa forza sconosciuta avvolse tutto il letto, lo sollevò e lo spostò in avanti di almeno un metro.

\- Wow!- Esclamò Draco, vedendo l’altro compiere la magia. -Ecco Harry, ci hai salvati!- Concluse sorridendo al fratello e continuando il gioco.

Harry era senza parole. Non poteva credere di essere stato lui. “È vero!” Riusciva solo a pensare “È tutto vero! Sono veramente un mago!” Non poteva più negarlo a se stesso: era un mago, non poteva essere altrimenti! E quello era il posto giusto per lui!


	9. Capitolo 9 - Natale

Capitolo 8-Natale parte 1

  
  
  
  
Ottobre e novembre erano passati in un lampo ed Harry, dopo le prime piccole incomprensioni, si era perfettamente integrato nelle dinamiche familiari, mostrando uno spirito d'adattamento che solo un bimbo di quell'età può sfoggiare, quando, una domenica mattina d'inizio dicembre, Lady Malfoy decise che era il momento di fare un annuncio.

  
  
-Anche se quest'anno il Natale lo trascorreremo lontano da casa, non è un buon motivo per non festeggiare come si deve. Quindi ho deciso di organizzare un ricevimento!- Disse, osservando amorevolmente i suoi figli e sorridendo a suo marito. -Non trovate sia una splendida idea? Tu Draco potresti rivedere i tuoi amici, potremmo invitare Pansy e Blaise Zabini, e anche quei due ragazzini Greg e Vincent, mente tu Harry potresti farti qualche nuovo amico.- Suggerì in tono entusiasta. Narcissa aveva due bambini meravigliosi e voleva sfoggiarli.

  
Harry, però, non era molto sicuro che fosse una buona idea, non si sentiva tranquillo all'idea di incontrare degli sconosciuti.

  
-Potrei restare in camera mia, starei buono buono, nessuno si accorgerà che ci sono.- Rispose il bambino quasi in un sussurro, torcendosi le manine, lo sguardo ostinatamente puntato sul piatto

  
-Perché vuoi fare finta di non esserci? È un gioco? Come quel "nascondino" che mi hai spiegato?- Chiese Draco, sgranando gli occhi, stupefatto e incuriosito. La versione di "nascondino" di Dudley prevedeva che lui e i suoi amici amassero Harry per poi fargli dispetti.

  
-No,- rispose Harry- insomma, per non farmi vedere...- Il volto era abbassato sulla tazza di latte che stava bevendo fino ad un attimo prima.

  
Era imbarazzato, non voleva spiegare perché si sarebbe dovuto nascondere, non voleva ammettere che aveva paura che si vergognassero di lui.

  
Narcissa parve capire il suo disagio, almeno in parte. -I tuoi zii volevano che ti nascondessi quando avevano ospiti?-

  
Domandò incredula, mentre gli occhi di Lucius erano diventati gelidi. Harry annuì, senza avere il coraggio di alzare la testa dal proprio piatto ancora pieno.

  
-Si.. se i signori vogliono... -Mormorò, tornando a chiamarli signori, come il primo giorno in qui era stato con loro, nonostante fosse consapevole dello sguardo perplesso che gli rivolgeva il fratello. Cercò di ignorare il senso di fastidio e umiliazione che gli provocava mostrarsi a quel modo davanti a lui. Più difficile fu ignorare la sua domanda.

  
\- Perché mamma? -

  
-Non lo so tesoro, sono babbani, fanno cose molto strane a volte!- Gli rispose la madre, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce controllato, anche se le mani strette a pugno sul fazzoletto ne tradivano la rabbia.

  
-Ma non ti devi preoccupare, Harry, parteciperai alla festa!- Decretò infine, rivolgendo un dolce sorriso al suo bimbo preoccupato, cercando di trasmettergli un po' di tranquillità, ma Harry era ancora atterrito alla prospettiva di incontrare tutta quella gente - E se poi sbaglio qualcosa? -

  
-Non ti devi preoccupare, basta che fai tutto quello che faccio io! - Si intromise entusiasticamente Draco, portando una manina sul braccio di Harry.

  
\- Che Salazar ce ne scampi!-

  
Intervenne Lucius, in tono ironico, suscitando l'ilarità della moglie. Draco invece ci rimase male, non gli piaceva affatto quando i suoi genitori lo riprendevano davanti ad Harry, lui sembrava considerarlo importante ed infallibile ed il piccolo cercava di non deluderlo, gli piaceva essere preso ad esempio! Ma nessuno dei genitori parve accorgersene ed il momento passò.

  
-Senti, Harry, visto che non sei sicuro su come comportarti, che ne dici se chiamassi un percettore che possa insegnarvi un po' di buone maniere?" Domandò a Harry con aria gentile, facendogli una carezza sui capelli arruffati.

  
  
  
  
........

  
  
  
  
Il precettore era un vecchio mago noiosissimo che li faceva esercitare con riverenze e strette di mano.

  
Li aveva tediati per ore sulla corretta postura da tenere a tavola e su come rivolgersi agli adulti.

  
-Signorino Draco, dritto con la schiena. Bravo Signorino Harry, ottimo quel saluto.- Draco sbadigliava, cercando di non farsi vedere dal noiosissimo signore, alto e con la puzza sotto il naso, venuto a fare loro lezione di "etichetta".

  
Una noia infinita.

  
Il biondo non riusciva a capacitarsi dell'atteggiamento di suo fratello, che ascoltava interessato, e dal suo sguardo pareva bere ogni parola di quell'uomo come se ne andasse della propria vita!

  
A Draco sembrava invece una condanna, tanto che... -Signorino Draco, vorrebbe cortesemente smetterla di sbadigliare ogni cinque minuti? E ora su, mi faccia vedere come porgerebbe la mano ad un ospite-

  
  
........

  
  
Il maniero dei Malfoy era stato addobbato dagli elfi domestici per il lieto evento. Ghirlande e festoni erano appesi ovunque, e Harry aveva visto almeno dieci alberi di Natale sparsi per l'enorme giardino.

  
Mentre nel salone dove si sarebbe svolto il ricevimento, faceva bella mostra di sé un enorme albero, scintillante di lucette incantate verdi e argento, al cui apice un angelo bianco che cantava "Merry Christmas", senza però superare le urla dei ragazzini invitati, con Draco, che nonostante non fosse il più vecchio del gruppo (a Harry pareva di ricordare che Blaise aveva un paio di anni in più), era sempre in testa a loro, correndo dalla sua stanza a quella del fratello adottivo.

  
Quest'ultimo, guardava gli altri bambini correre avanti e indietro ridendo, gridando, facendo confusione. Draco, in testa a tutti, non si ricordava neppure che lui esisteva!

  
Harry si sentiva strano, era triste non capiva il perché. Una parte di lui invidiava il fratello e avrebbe tanto voluto unirsi al gioco che stava facendo, ma Draco era circondato dagli altri bambini, che pendevano dalle sue labbra ed a Harry sembrava irraggiungibile... almeno per lui. Gli altri ragazzini, poi, lo terrorizzavano. Ce n'erano un paio, Vincent e Greg gli pareva di ricordare, che erano enormi "Quei due mi ricordano tanto Diddino, anche se, neanche lui era così grosso, e con uno sguardo coì scemo!!!". Pensava frustrato. "Non potevamo restare solo io e Draco, come al solito??" concluse disperandosi!!! Sentiva che, non appena il fratello fosse tornato al suo fianco, tutto avrebbe ripreso ad essere perfetto In mancanza del sostegno fornito da Draco, dovette ripiegare su un'alternativa, si incollò alle gambe di Lucius e non lo lasciò neppure un istante!

  
-Non vai a giocare con gli altri bambini, piccolo? - gli chiese un'amica di Narcissa, Harry avrebbe voluto nascondersi dietro le gambe del padre, ma il percettore gli aveva spiegato che non era educato. Quindi si sforzò di rispondere.

  
-No, signora, preferisco stare qui.-

  
E dopo una risposta tanto educata, la strega spalancò gli occhi sorpresa, prima di sorridere -sei proprio un bambino beneducato, complimenti- Ma quelle parole alle orecchie di Harry, non valevano quanto gli sguardi orgogliosi dei signori Malfoy, che sorrisero al loro figlio adottivo. Finalmente, anche Harry riuscì a concedersi un leggero sorriso, sentendo allentare la stretta dolorosa che aveva provato per tutta la sera

  
Quando gli ospiti se ne furono andati Narcissa lo accompagnò a letto lodandolo per essersi comportato in modo tanto impeccabile.

  
-Ti sei divertito stasera tesoro?- Gli chiese guardandolo con affetto. Harry si limitò a annuire, mentre cercava di nascondere uno sbadiglio nella manica della veste elegante. Narcissa lo prese in braccio, non lo faceva spesso, ma Harry era esausto e non era sicura che sarebbe arrivato fino al suo letto.

  
-La mamma di Blaise si è molto complimentata per il tuo comportamento, ed anche molte delle mie amiche, ci hai reso molto orgogliosi stasera.- Continuò lodandolo.

  
Harry sorrise, tuffandosi il viso nell'incavo del collo ed annusando il profumo della sua mamma.

  
-Sai di buono, il tuo profumo è dolce come quello dei fiori.- Bofonchiò, mezzo addormentato. Narcissa sorrise indulgente, quel bimbetto timido e tranquillo l'aveva conquistata.

  
Draco si era addormentato sul tappeto, non si era tolto neppure le scarpe! Narcissa si sentì sciogliere, possibile che i suoi bimbi potessero essere così teneri?

  
Si sedette sulla grande sedia a dondolo di vimini, coperta di comodi cuscini e si accomodò Harry su una spalla, poi, con un gesto della bacchetta fece levitare Draco sull'altra e si concesse di coccolare i suoi tesori addormentati.

  
"Quanto sono belli quando dormono così beati", pensava, con il cuore gonfio di quell'amore che solo una madre conosce.

  
......

  
  
Salutati gli ospiti, sua moglie era andata a mettere a letto i bambini e Lucius si accomodò in soggiorno, per attendere l'arrivo di un ultimo ospite.

  
Si stava rilassando con un buona bicchiere di cognac, un altro bicchiere pieno di liquido ambrato, si stava scaldando davanti al camino acceso.

  
Una fiamma più alta delle altre, illuminò la stanza, ed una persona uscì dal caminetto, spazzolandosi via la cenere dalla nera veste.

  
Lucius, per un istante, si perse nell'allettante fantasia di slacciare uno per uno, gli infiniti bottoni, che chiudevano la rendigote, tenendo celato il meraviglioso corpo dell'amante.

  
-Buonasera Severus, ben arrivato- Lord Malfoy alzò il calice verso il suo ospite, come offrendo un brindisi.

  
-Buona sera Lucius - rispose l'alchimista, prendendo il bicchiere che, immaginò, essere destinato a lui.

  
Dopo averne gustato un sorso, si accomodò sull'altra poltrona che era stata spostata davanti al camino acceso.

  
A fianco del monumentale caminetto di marmo rosa il grande albero brillava di centinaia di lunette incantate, ma l'angioletto sulla cima non cantava più, si era appisolato.

  
Il resto del salone si perdeva nella penombra, non una sola delle migliaia di candele che lo avevano illuminato durante la festa era rimasta accesa.

  
-Immagino che il mio figlioccio si sia già ritirato- Si informò l'ospite.

  
-Non so in Inghilterra che ore siano, ma qua in Francia è quasi l'una, naturalmente i bambini sono a letto!- Rispose Lucius scegliendo con cura le parole, l'amico poteva cercare di ignorare il fatto che lui avesse due figli, ma non era certo disposto a rendergli la cosa facile.

  
Severus assottigliò le palpebre, non gli piaceva affatto la piega che stava prendendo la conversazione.

  
-Non pensavo che il tuo invito avesse una scadenza, Lord Malfoy- rispose l'alchimista, scrutando l'amante con aria di sfida, non si sarebbe lasciato forzare ad ammettere l'esistenza di Harry.

  
-E non è così, infatti, sai bene che sei il benvenuto, a qualsiasi ora tu decida di presentarti- Rispose Lucius- Ma temo che Narcissa non ti perdonerà di aver snobbato la sua festa, sai quanto tenga a queste cose.- Lo redarguì, osservando con attenzione il suo volto per tentare di intuire quali sentimenti si agitassero nel suo animo.

  
Ma Severus era impenetrabile, come sempre, si limitò a rispondere con aria annoiata.

  
-Sai che questi eventi non hanno alcuna attrattiva per me. Non mi diletto in conversazioni frivole e leggere, avrei solo rovinato il ricevimento a tutti con il mio malumore.-

  
Per tacere del fatto che, presentandosi ad un orario più consono, avrebbe rischiato di essere costretto ad interagire con il piccolo Potter, Severus non aveva ancora accettato completamente la sua presenza in quella casa.

  
Tediato da quel noioso scambio di convenevoli, l'alchimista decise di cambiare registro, non avevano avuto molto tempo per stare insieme da quando Lucius si era trasferito, non voleva sprecarne altro.

  
\- E anche tua moglie si è ritirata, Lucius?-

  
Il Lord aveva colto immediatamente il cambiamento nella voce dell'amante e lo sguardo predatore che gli aveva rivolto, aveva fatto azzerare la salivazione al biondo che, a corto di parole, si trovò ad annuire.

  
Severus sapeva essere veramente sensuale quando voleva e adorava mettere in difficoltà l'amante.

  
Sventagliando il mantello, che non si era ancora tolto, si avvicinò al Lord, che lo osservava con concupiscenza, mollemente adagiato su una comoda poltrona. Si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e, agganciato l'altro per il colletto, lo trasse a sé coinvolgendolo in un bacio che faceva presagire futuri piaceri, per poi sospingerlo dolcemente ad appoggiare la schiena allo schienale.

  
Semisdraiato e con i pantaloni sempre più "stretti", Lucius osservò in reverente silenzio l'altro uomo che gli slacciava prima la fibbia della cintura e poi, uno ad uno, i bottoni dei pantaloni. Sollevò il bacino per aiutarlo a farli scivolare giù fino alle caviglie, insieme alla biancheria.

  
\- Non sai quanto mi sei mancato.- Sospirò poi, mentre il pozionista si sporgeva verso il suo inguine.

  
Eruppe in una sinfonia di gemiti mentre Severus cominciava il lento movimento con la bocca, sporgendosi ritirandosi.

  
Quando sentì che il compagno era vicino al limite, Severus si staccò da lui, per seguitare a prendersi cura dell'amante con la sua bocca, andando a lambire posti sempre più nascosti.

  
Lucius emise un verso di sorpresa quando avvertì la lingua dell'amante insinuarsi là dove non era mai stata.

  
\- Dove diavolo hai imparato una cosa simile, Sev?-Sussurrò il Lord, entusiasta della novità.

  
-Basta metterci un po' di fantasia Lucius!- Lo rimproverò l'altro, soffiando ogni parola su un punto talmente sensibile che Lucius gemette di piacere -Non ti piace?- Chiese ancora, malizioso

  
-Sei pazzo? Smettila di chiacchierare ricomincia ad usare la lingua come facevi prima!- Ordinò Malfoy autoritario. Severus si piegò subito ai suoi voleri conscio che sarebbe stata una lunga, piacevole notte.  
  
  
..........................  
  
  


-SVEGLIA!! É Natale!- un urlo squarciò la quiete, facendolo riemergere bruscamente dal sonno, un urlo che aveva la voce di Draco. -SVEGLIA!-

Harry si svegliò con un sospiro ma... Come era arrivato nel suo letto? Lui ricordava solo che la mamma lo aveva preso in braccio, e il suo profumo...

Si guardò i vestiti perplesso, "non mi ricordo di essermi messo il pigiama... mi avrà vestito la mamma?" Pensò imbarazzato, non era mica un bimbo piccolo! Si vestiva da solo lui! Certo, Narcissa aiutava ancora Draco a vestirsi, ma era tutta un'altra storia, lui era troppo impegnato a giocare per occuparsi di cose banali come i vestiti.

-E DAI! ALZATI PIGRONE!-

A quanto pareva il fratello esigeva tutta la sua attenzione. Harry sospirò, scuotendo il capo. Per lui Natale era un giorno come un altro... Beh eccetto per la montagna di regali sotto l'albero. Una montagna enorme... e, naturalmente, nessuno era per lui. Gli sembrava quasi di risentire la voce dello zio che gli ricordava, per l'ennesima volta, quanto lui fosse diverso e anormale. Del resto, se persino Babbo Natale non gli aveva mai portato nulla, un motivo forse c'era. Forse davvero gli zii avevano ragione e lui era un mostro.

Harry sospirò immaginando che, a giudicare dall'entusiasmo di Draco, sotto l'enorme albero in salotto ci dovessero essere tanti pacchi quanto quelli sotto l'albero dei Dursley...

-Ok, Dray, mi alzo! Ma smettila di saltarmi sulla pancia per favore! Mi fai male-

Suo fratello si calmò un poco, ma non smise di incitarlo. -Ti vuoi muovere?- continuava a dire, scuotendo le spalle del moretto -Dai su, sbrigati. Stanotte è passato Babbo Natale, sono sicuro di averlo sentito! Voglio vedere cosa ci ha portato!- esclamò saltando finalmente giù dal letto e correndo fuori dalla porta.

-Sei sicuro che non fosse Dobby che cercava di mettere qualcosa al proprio posto?- urlò Harry, ridendo davanti alla fretta di Draco, prima di sospirare "Lo so io cosa mi ha portato Babbo Natale. Proprio niente. Deve pensare che io sia proprio un bambino cattivo. Beh, poco male" pensava Harry, scendendo giù dal letto strofinandosi gli occhi con un pugnetto per svegliarsi "almeno Draco è più generoso di Zuccottino" rifletté, infilandosi la calda veste da camera di lana sopra il pigiamino di seta "sono sicuro che condividerà con me i suoi regali. Poi, sono così felice che abbia smesso di comportarsi come ieri sera, sembrava che non mi volesse più bene".

Da quando Draco si era infilato nel suo letto saltando come un grillo, quella brutta sensazione che lo aveva tormentato dalla sera prima, se n'era finalmente andata: Draco era solo suo, era tornato tutto al suo posto. Quello era già un enorme regalo di Natale.

Entrando nella sala, Harry udì una voce estranea che salutava "Buon giorno e buon Natale!" Il piccolo sussultò, prima di capire che ad aver parlato, era solo l'angelo in cima all'albero, lo stesso che ieri aveva cantato per tutta la sera!

Davanti al camino acceso c'era un grande tappeto molto invitante, con due poltrone ai lati. Harry sospirò al vedere la grande pila di pacchi rossi e verdi alla base dell'albero, preparandosi ad assistere Draco che scartava i regali, occasionalmente distratto da qualche candela argentea fluttuante.

"Che bello vedere Draco tanto felice" pensava il piccolo, cercando di immaginare quali meravigliose storie lui e il fratello avrebbero inventato con quei regali...

-Che fai Harry? Non scarti i tuoi pacchetti?- il tono dolce di Narcissa lo risvegliò dalle sue fantasticherie, con un sorriso tanto buono che a Harry venne spontaneo ricambiare, senza accorgersi che anche Draco e Lucius si erano fermati a guardarlo, in attesa.

-Tieni Harry, questo penso che é tuo- disse Draco, porgendogli un pacco incartato di una bella carta rossa.  
-"Che _sia_ tuo" Draco!- Bofonchiò Lucius.

-Che sia tuo- Si corresse il biondo, continuando a porgere il pacco a Harry, che, dopo un istante di esitazione, allungò la mano a prendere il pacco.

-Non sai come si apre?- disse Draco guardandolo perplesso -ma devo spiegarti tutto! Beh, é ovvio, io sono il fratello maggiore! Allora guarda, si apre la carta così...- disse Draco, cercando di togliere la carta del suo regalo, ma Narcissa lo fermò.

-Aspetta tesoro, lascia che sia Harry ad aprire i suoi doni.- Gli disse con un sorriso.

Ubbidiente, il piccolo si interruppe e porse il pacchettino, un po' malconcio, al fratello che lo fissava stupefatto.

-Tieni, quelli per me sono tutti verdi, i tuoi credo che so- _siano_ quelli rossi- spiegò Draco, correggendosi all'ultimo minuto.

Restò poi ad osservarlo in attesa. Harry reggeva il pacchetto come fosse di cristallo, non aveva senso, come faceva ad essere per lui? Lui non riceveva mai nulla! Alzò lo sguardo verso la montagna di doni e ne fu scioccato: almeno metà erano rossi.

Significava forse che erano suoi?

SUOI?

Non osava neanche pensarlo! Scrutò i genitori in cerca di conferme: -Draco ha ragione, quelli incartati con carta rossa sono per te. Avanti piccolo cosa aspetti? Aprili.- Lo rassicurò Narcissa, sempre sorridendo felice.

Harry non se lo fece dire due volte e strappò la carta che ricopriva il suo dono: era un orsetto di peluche, in tutto e per tutto identico a quello che stava sul letto di Draco e che lui si portava sempre appresso, solo una cosa era diversa: sul pancino il suo orsetto aveva ricamato una lettera, Harry la conosceva.

Era una H.

L'iniziale del suo nome, era proprio il suo!

Draco sembrava entusiasta, continuava ad incitarlo ad aprire i pacchetti, non aveva ancora scartato nessuno dei propri, come se non gli importasse, come se fosse più appagante guardare il fratello.

L'attenzione di Harry fu catturata da un dono particolare, che era semi nascosto fra le fronde dell'albero.  
Lungo e stretto si allargava in fondo con una forma che sembrava parecchio familiare!  
Harry non ebbe neppure bisogno di togliere la carta per sapere cosa fosse, non appena l'ebbe "dissotterrata" da sotto gli altri pacchetti fu subito chiaro di cosa si trattasse!

\- Wow Harry! Quello è senz'altro un manico di scopa! Proprio uguale al mio! Aprilo! APRILO!- Urlava Draco.

-Ma... sicuro che sia per me?-  
Va bene qualche "regalino", ma quella era un po' troppo!

-È rossa, o mi sbaglio?- Chiese Lucius divertito.

Certo, era proprio rossa! Harry mandò letteralmente in frantumi la carta, non poteva credere ai suoi occhi, adesso nelle sue mani stava il suo manico di scopa.

Non aveva mai visto nulla di così bello, era addirittura più bella di quella di Draco, più lucida, più nuova, con i rametti della coda più ordinati!

Non che non avesse più paura di volare, era terrorizzato. Ma era il semplice possederla, una cosa così preziosa, così importante, faceva sentire importante anche lui, lo faceva sentire di valere proprio quanto il fratello.

Era così felice!

Per un istante le lucette incantate sull'albero tremolarono e l'angelo lanciò un urletto stridulo, come se lo avessero punto con uno spillo. Lucius e Narcissa si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa, prima di mettere mano alle bacchette.

Dovevano essere pronti a reagire all'imminente attacco di magia involontaria. Harry stringeva la sua nuova scopa con deferente affetto, tremando quasi per l'emozione, si sentiva sopraffatto dalla gioia, ma un urlo lo destò dai suoi pensieri.

-Zio Sev!-

In un istante tutta la gioia evaporò.  
Harry aveva visto lo zio di Draco solo per pochi minuti, quando si era risvegliato, ancora confuso, per la prima volta nella sua nuova famiglia, ma se lo ricordava bene, ricordava perfettamente il modo in cui l'aveva squadrato: sembrava volerlo incenerire.

Ad Harry aveva ricordato lo sguardo che gli aveva lanciato zia Petunia quando lo aveva beccato a dormire nel letto di Dudley! E adesso eccolo lì: l'uomo nero, venuto a rovinargli Natale.

"Ecco appunto. È vestito tutto di nero."

-Insomma ragazzino! Un po' di contegno!- Lo riprese lui, ma il tono di rimprovero nella sua voce doveva essere finto, infatti, si affrettò a prendere in braccio il nipote, che, visibilmente entusiasta, l'aveva stretto con un abbraccio stritolante e gli stava già chiedendo allegramente:  
-Cosa mi hai portato zio? Un libro vero?- I regali dello zio erano sempre libri.

-Potrei aver portato qualcosa per te... che potrebbe trovarsi su quella poltrona.-

Rispose, mentre un ingombrante pacco, avvolto in una sobria carta grigio argento, appariva magicamente sulla poltrona indicata.

Senza perdere neppure un secondo, Draco si precipitò ad aprirlo, prorompendo poi in espressioni di meraviglia alla visione del contenuto.

Ad Harry ricordava il piccolo chimico che Dudley aveva preteso di ricevere per regalo, l'estate prima: le fragili provette di vetro erano durate pochi secondi prima di disintegrarsi in infiniti, microscopici frammenti, che gli avevano ferito le mani quando aveva dovuto pulire. Bel ricordo!

Harry li guardava ipnotizzato, erano tanto belli da fare male, così affettuosi tra di loro! Gli ricordavano gli sguardi carichi di adorazione che i suoi zii riservavano solo a Diddino.

Ma nella sua nuova famiglia c'era sempre stato posto anche per lui, i suoi genitori gli avevano sempre mostrato lo stesso amore che riversavano in parti uguali su lui e sul fratellino.

Invece, improvvisamente, si trovava solo ed isolato. "Devo solo essere coraggioso ed andare dalla mamma o dal papà e loro mi proteggeranno", pensava, con tutta l'innocenza e la fiducia dei suoi 4 anni.

Peccato che i suoi piedi avessero deciso di non collaborare... "se solo mi guardassero!"

Era sicuro che, se sua madre o suo padre l'avessero visto in quel momento, avrebbero immediatamente capito la sua difficoltà e sarebbero accorsi in suo soccorso.

Guardò per un istante Narcissa, la sua bellissima mamma che non gli lesinava mai sorrisi e parole affettuose, desiderando intensamente che lei lo prendesse in braccio come la sera prima. "Impossibile!" realizzò, Draco stava rovistando tra le provette e continuava ad attirare la sua attenzione urlando.

Ebbe un improvviso, irrazionale, moto di fastidio nei confronti del fratello, così egoista nel pretendere tutta l'attenzione della mamma "È proprio uguale a Dudley in questo momento, sempre bisognoso di attenzioni!".

Così, ripiegò su Lucius, il suo forte papà non era affettuoso come la mamma, ma lo avrebbe tenuto al sicuro, allontanando l'uomo cattivo! Ma anche lui era ipnotizzato dallo spettacolo che, il piccolo Malfoy, stava inscenando!

Harry era sempre più disperato, "possibile che nessuno si accorga che esisto! Guardatemi! Ho paura! Sono solo e ho paura!"

Poi, disgraziatamente, osò lanciare un'occhiata verso Severus. L'oggetto delle sue paure lo stava fissando, immobile, attento, concentrato.

Harry si sentì trapassare dal suo sguardo, come se quegli occhi nerissimi che sembravano non avere fine, potessero frugargli sotto la pelle ed arrivare a leggergli l'anima portando alla luce ogni mancanza, ogni difetto, ogni colpa, vera o presunta che vi si nascondesse.

Harry si sentì nudo ed esposto, lo sguardo carico di qualcosa che il piccolo poteva solo definire odio, gli bruciava sulla pelle, gli infiammava l'anima. Voleva solo sottrarsi a tale esame, troppo intenso per un bimbetto come lui.

Sì sentì andare a fuoco, doveva scappare, fuggire o sarebbe esploso.

Fu un istante.

Un lampo di magia spontanea ed il maestoso albero di Natale arse in uno spettacolare falò.

Per un attimo sentì un caldo terribile mentre l'angelo urlava -Al fuoco! Al fuoco!-

Lucius e Narcissa erano immobilizzati dallo shock, solo Severus ebbe la prontezza di spirito di estrarre la barchetta, agitarla in un gesto elegante eppure pieno di forza e, senza pronunciare una sola sillaba, spense l'incendio.

Harry lo fissava, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo o anche solo di formulare un pensiero coerente.

Ai suoi occhi Severus appariva immenso, magnifico e terribile allo stesso tempo, rifulgente di un potere che lui, così piccino, non poteva neppure immaginare.

Istintivamente fece un passo indietro, ma il piede inciampò su uno dei tanti pacchetti, facendolo finire ai piedi dell'albero. Il fracasso, richiamò l'attenzione di tutti, e soprattutto, lo sguardo severo dell'uomo nero.

Con una vertigine si trovò di nuovo ad essere rinchiuso nel suo sottoscala, solo, isolato, al freddo, affamato!

Harry era sconvolto! Il bellissimo albero era distrutto ed alcuni regali erano irrimediabilmente rovinati.

L'angelo era riuscito a sopravvivere e ora piangeva tutte le sue lacrime dalla mensola del caminetto. Da una coppia di scatoloni gemelli, uno rosso ed uno verde, due puffole pigmee erano fuggite terrorizzate dal fuoco e si erano rifugiate tremanti in un angolo, con la pelliccia bruciacchiata.

Harry guardava tutta la distruzione che aveva causato e si sentiva morire dentro, come aveva potuto combinare un simile disastro?!

Sapeva che scappare o piangere, sarebbe servito solo a peggiorare la situazione, lo sapeva, però era troppo. Scoppiò in un pianto disperato, corse via da tutto quel disastro, dalle espressioni stupite e preoccupate dei suoi genitori, dalla paura che aveva visto negli occhi di suo fratello, dall'odio che Severus sembrava riversare su di lui.

Si rinchiuse nell'armadio, il posto più simile al suo sgabuzzino che avesse trovato, senza osare toccare nessuno dei bei vestiti che gli avevano dato, anzi, per buona misura si tolse anche il pigiama che indossava, restando in biancheria: non si meritava nessuna di quelle cose, era stato cattivo, non meritava quella famiglia.

Era un mostro.

Pianse, immerso nella disperazione, che divenne panico quando sentì qualcuno bussare all'anta dell'armadio.

-Harry, tesoro, sei lì dentro?- Era Narcissa, Harry si sentì in trappola, la sua mamma sarebbe stata arrabbiata con lui? Avrebbe cominciato a trattarlo come la zia Petunia? Non poteva sopportarlo, non voleva vedere lo sguardo freddo e cattivo con cui lo scrutavano gli zii sul suo bellissimo viso...

-Harry, capisco che tu voglia stare solo, ma devo controllare che tu non ti sia fatto male. È importante piccolo! Posso aprire solo un minuto? Poi potrai rifugiarti lì dentro finché non ti sentirai meglio, se è quello che vuoi- Non sembrava arrabbiata, ma... preoccupata.

Preoccupata per lui?

Nonostante il guaio che aveva combinato?

Come era possibile che non fosse infuriata?

Timidamente, socchiuse l'anta, Narcissa ne approfittò per entrare anche lei, per quanto possibile, e osservare il suo bambino.

-Harry stai bene, ti sei scottato da qualche parte? Perché hai tolto i vestiti?- Chiese, parecchio perplessa.

-Io... non... io n-non mi m-merito cose così b-belle.- Rispose il bimbo balbettando tra i singhiozzi. Narcissa non disse nulla, lo prese delicatamente tra le braccia e se lo strinse sul petto.

-Va tutto bene piccolo- Lo rassicurò parlandogli dolcemente. -Non è successo niente di grave, è solo magia involontaria, non la puoi ancora controllare.-

Harry non poteva crederci, era stato così cattivo, aveva combinato un disastro e lei... lo stava consolando? E tuttavia, non potè fare a meno di rilassarsi a quell'abbraccio a cui non era per niente abituato.

Percependo che il piccolo si stava calmando, Narcissa azzardò ad uscire dall'armadio, sempre col bambino in braccio. Non sapeva bene come comportarsi: Harry non aveva mai avuto crolli così plateali da quando era con loro, anzi, sembrava che fosse molto forte! Si sedette su una poltrona stringendolo, cullandolo e sussurrandogli rassicurazioni. Harry piangeva e non la finiva più di balbettare scuse.

Alla fine riuscì a calmarlo. Il piccino alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, che gli sorrise e gli pulì amorevolmente il viso con un fazzoletto profumato.

-Va meglio giovanotto?- Chiese dolcemente. Harry, incantato, non poté che annuire. -Bene!- Disse lei allegra, scompigliando i capelli del bambino, come se ce ne fosse bisogno -Allora è proprio ora di prepararci per la colazione di Natale! Io sto morendo di fame! E tu?- Concluse facendo l'occhiolino ad Harry.

Reggendolo con un braccio solo, scelse per lui dei vestitini eleganti e lo aiutò ad indossarli, senza lasciarlo mai, neppure per un istante. Solitamente Harry si vestiva da solo. In realtà era fiero della sua indipendenza.

Ma, qualche volta, era proprio bello farsi coccolare.

......

Spariti Harry e Narcissa, che lo aveva rincorso, Lucius ne approfittò per spedire il figlio nella sua stanza e restare qualche minuto solo con il pozionista.

Pur mostrando un controllo impeccabile Severus non era meno sconvolto di Harry. Bacchetta alla mano, si dava da fare per rimediare al disastro che aveva inconsapevolmente contribuito a creare.

-Severus- Lo chiamò dolcemente.

-Lo so Lucius!- Rispose lui, senza trovate il coraggio di alzare gli occhi. Non avrebbe voluto affrontare quel discorso, ma sapeva che Lucius non gli avrebbe permesso di ignorarlo.

-È solo un bambino Severus!- Continuò il Lord, e, immaginando quali pensieri attraversassero l'animo dell'amico, tentò di avvicinarsi per mettergli una mano sulla spalla.

-Certo, un bambino che è orfano a causa mia.- Replicò il pozionista, alzando una mano per scacciare quella dell'amico e voltarsi, dandogli le spalle. Se Lucius non gli avesse permesso di evitare l'argomento allora tanto valeva tirare fuori tutto, magari togliersi qualche sassolino dalla scarpa...

-Severus, ne abbiamo già parlato...- Proseguì lui, avvicinandosi nuovamente, sempre più preoccupato, notando le spalle contratte dell'alchimista.

Ma Severus non lo lasciò proseguire. -E sempre per colpa mia ha trascorso anni con quei babbani!- Continuò, il tono sempre più amaro, che sovrastava la voce di Lucius, gesticolando convulsamente con le braccia.

Lucius sospirò.

Sapeva dove voleva andare a parare, non era la prima volta che affrontavano questo discorso.

-Sev per favore!- Lo implorava Lucius, continuando ad avvicinarsi, sperando che l'altro gli permettesse di colmare la distanza e si lasciasse abbracciare, ma l'alchimista aveva smesso di gesticolare e teneva le braccia rigide ai lati del corpo, contraendo le mani come in uno spasmo e scuoteva la testa, come se stesse tentando di scacciare le sue parole.

Non lo ascoltava più.

-Ed è ancora a causa mia se lo hanno maltrattato al punto che, per un banale spavento- Agitando la mano in un gesto volto a minimizzare lo scoppio di magia involontaria -il bambino si trova a fare... questo!questo?-

Concluse, con la voce rotta dall'emozione che a stento riusciva a trattenere, indicando con la mano il disastro che non aveva ancora finito di sistemare.

-Basta così, Piton! Smettila di autocommiserarti!- Lo apostrofò duramente Lucius, riuscendo infine a superare con la sua voce quella dell'amante. Se non voleva ascoltare con le buone, avrebbe ascoltato i suoi rimproveri! - Quante volte ne abbiamo discusso? Quante volte dovrò dirtelo ancora?- Proseguì addolcendosi, parlando ancora alla sua schiena perché il professore non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. -Non puoi considerarti colpevole di tutte le disgrazie occorse al bambino...- si era finalmente avvicinato a sufficienza da posare una mano sulla spalla dell'altro. -Sicuramente non sei responsabile del modo in cui il Signore Oscuro ha interpretato le tue informazioni...- Proseguì ignorando il sussulto di Severus, consapevole che quello fosse ciò di cui si rimproverava maggiormente, il Lord sapeva che Severus non pensava sarebbe stato tanto diretto. Ma a quanto pare, la sua strategia funzionò. Finalmente Lucius riuscì a farlo voltare e a guardarlo in viso, o almeno così sperava.

Severus infatti, si portò entrambe le mani al volto per nascondersi alla vista. Non sopportava di essere visto in quelle condizioni, e sicuramente a nessun altro avrebbe concesso tanto.

-Non è colpa tua se i Potter si sono fidati della persona sbagliata...- Sentì il corpo dell'altro irrigidirsi un attimo e poi cominciare a cedere. -Non è a causa tua che Silente ha scelto di affidarlo a quella famiglia tremenda!- Lucius afferrò entrambi i polsi dell'amante e gli scostò le mani per poterlo vedere in volto, Severus lo fissava con aria indecifrabile.

Piantò i suoi occhi argentati in quelli neri dell'altro, occhi senza fondo, che avevano conosciuto tanto dolore e così poca pace.

-Non. È. Colpa. Tua!- Severus si abbandonò fra le sue braccia, nascondendo il viso sulla sua spalla.

-Non ce la faccio Lucius- Sussurrò con voce rotta.- Non ci riesco- L'amante lo teneva stretto fra le sue braccia, accarezzandogli la schiena per dargli un po' di conforto. -Non è solo per quello, non sono solo i sensi di colpa che mi fanno stare così male. È anche il suo aspetto che mi sconvolge ogni volta.- Ammise, stringendosi a lui.

Lucius lo sapeva, lo aveva intuito non appena aveva visto il bambino, che quello sarebbe stato un problema enorme per Severus, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato che lui lo ammettesse, che si risolvesse a parlarne.

-Lo so che non è lui! Che è solo un bimbo piccolo e che non è responsabile di quello che mi ha fatto suo padre! Ma il suo viso! Il suo maledetto aspetto! Identico fin nel più piccolo disgustoso particolare!- Disse, quasi suo malgrado, come se non volesse ammettere neppure con se stesso la sua debolezza, quella di provare odio per James Potter, che gli aveva reso la vita un inferno per anni per poi rubargli la sua migliore amica! -Poi lo guardo negli occhi e... maledizione! Ha i suoi occhi, gli occhi di Lilly! Sul volto di quel maiale!- Concluse con rabbia.

Lucius lo strinse a sè con forza, sapeva che doveva essere stato difficile aprirsi in quel modo e che ora doveva sentirsi fragile ed esposto. Voleva proteggerlo, fargli sapere che lo avrebbe sempre tenuto al sicuro.

-Non ce la faccio! È troppo presto!- Lucius ebbe un sussulto, "Che significa? Non mi starà chiedendo di allontanare Harry?" Pensò Lucius preoccupato, non avrebbe potuto fare nulla del genere, era come se gli chiedesse di scegliere fra lui e suo figlio, era semplicemente una scelta impossibile.

-Sev, non puoi... non posso scegliere fra stare con te oppure con mio figlio!- Sussurrò al suo orecchio con un filo di voce.

-Non sono un orco, Lucius- Disse Severus riacquistando un minimo di autocontrollo. -Non arriverei al punto di separarlo dalla sua famiglia il giorno di Natale- Pronunciò la parola _famiglia_ con una certa difficoltà.

-Non ci lascerai, vero!?-   
Rispose Lucius con apprensione, scostandolo quel tanto che bastava per scrutarlo in viso. Non era affatto contento di lasciare l'amico da solo in quelle condizioni.

-Sarebbe meglio per tutti che io tornassi al castello...- Rispose, fissandolo con espressione rassegnata ma apparentemente serena. Ma Lucius, preoccupato, non lo lasciò finire.

-No, non è il caso che tu resti da solo!- Severus si staccò da lui esibendosi in un ghigno ironico.

-Solo? Magari mi lasciassero un po' in pace! Fra Silente con le sue festicciole, i colleghi che passano a fare gli auguri e le mie serpi che hanno continuamente bisogno del mio intervento, sarà un miracolo se riuscirò ad avere qualche minuto di pace!- Sembrava tornato completamente padrone di se stesso. Lucius ne fu rincuorato. -Poi, vuoi mettere la soddisfazione di traumatizzare qualche Grifondoro ramingo a Natale! Vale la pena di tornare solo per quello!- Concluse con un sinistro scintillio negli occhi allargando le labbra in un sorriso compiaciuto.

Raramente Severus si concedeva il lusso di indulgere nell'ironia.

-Saluterai il tuo figlioccio però! Su questo non transigo!- Dichiarò Lucius, lasciando definitivamente la presa sul suo corpo.

Severus aveva sperato di potersi defilare senza troppe cerimonie, ma, a malincuore, lo concesse. -E sia, ma non sperare che il marmocchio mi convinca a restare!- Concluse.

.....

Come previsto, Draco non ne fu affatto entusiasta! Lo zio gli aveva regalato uno splendido kit per pozioni e non vedeva l'ora di provarlo con il suo aiuto e poi, non trascorreva un po' di tempo con lui da tanto!

Ma, aveva ancora tutti i suoi regali di Natale da scartare. Chissà quali meraviglie sarebbero spuntate fuori dai pacchetti brucciacchiati? E quali fantastici giochi e storie avrebbe potuto inventarsi per intrattenere il fratellino... Per quel giorno poteva anche accontentarsi, pensò il rampollo accarezzando dolcemente la sua nuova puffola bruciacchiata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasciamo i bambini a giocare...  
> Che ne dite? Vi è piaciuto il capitolo natalizio? Visto il caldo assurdo di questi giorni mi è sembrato adatto....
> 
> Che ne pensate della crisi di panico di Harry? Povero piccino, può essere tanto coraggioso da affrontare persino Malocchio, ma con Severus non c'è scampo!
> 
> Ed il povero Sev? Diviso fra il senso di colpa per la morte della sua Lily e l'odio per James? Mi si stringeva il cuore scrivendo questa scena.
> 
> Grazie grazie e alla prossima settimana.
> 
> Bacini bacetti.
> 
> Noy


	10. Capitolo 10- Buon compleanno Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando si sono trasferiti in Francia, Lucius e Narcissa, pensavano che ci sarebbero rimasti pochi giorni, un mese al massimo... invece, quella vecchi folaga di Silente, non si sa come, è riuscito a complicare talmente le cose, da costringere la famiglia Malfoy ad un esilio molto più lungo del previsto... ma un membro della famiglia che è rimasto in Inghilterra, ad Hogwarts per la precisione... certo, Lucius va a lavoro ogni giorno e ne approfitta per frequentare il suo compagno, ma Narcissa che sta a casa con i bambini? Non si possono certo videochiamare... e chissà come ci starà male il piccolo Draco... altro che lockdown!!! Buona lettura.Noy

APRILE

"Carissimo Severus,   
non riesco a credere che siano già passati quattro mesi! Possibile che le pratiche per l'affidamento debbano richiedere così tanto tempo? Lucius mi racconta qualcosa, ma temo che taccia molto! Non vorrei lamentarmi con te, ma con chi altri potrei sfogarmi se non con il mio più vecchio e caro amico?Mi manchi così tanto! Sento la mancanza della mia casa e della mia Inghilterra! La Provenza è bellissima ed il clima è piacevole, ma sono stufa di sentire "merci" e "s'il vous plait", voglio poter parlare la mia lingua e portare i miei bimbi a visitare i loro amici! Il tuo figlioccio sente moltissimo la tua mancanza, mi chiede continuamente quando verrai a trovarci. Anche a me farebbe piacere vederti, quando ti sentirai pronto... Con affetto.   
Tua   
Narcissa

-o-o-  


MAGGIO

"Narcissa, mia cara,   
temo proprio di non poterti fornire molte più informazioni di quelle che ti ha già dato Lucius. La vostra pratica sembra avere trovato alcuni intoppi e almeno per ora, si è arenata. Mi spiace doverti dire che dovrai rassegnarti a prolungare la tua permanenza a tempo indeterminato. Dai un bacio al mio figlioccio.  
Tuo   
S.T.P."   


-○-○-   


GIUGNO

Carissimo amico,   
ti ringrazio per il bellissimo regalo che hai spedito al tuo figlioccio. Draco era a dir poco entusiasta, anche se, non ha per niente mitigato la sua delusione per la tua assenza alla festa per il suo quinto compleanno. C'è rincresciuto molto che tu non ci fossi, così ti sei perso una scena memorabile! A quanto pare, il precettore che insegna etichetta ai bambini di tanto in tanto, ha parlato loro del giusto modo di porgere un omaggio floreale ad una dama. Quel piccolo gentiluomo di mio figlio, deciso a mettere in pratica quanto appreso, ha colto un grosso bocciolo appena schiuso delle mie gardenie e, con modi impeccabili, si è voltato verso la piccola Parkinson e le ha offerto il fiore. Dovevi vederlo com'era compìto e serio mentre allungava la manina, sembrava proprio un piccolo Lord! Peccato che nessuno abbia ancora spiegato a Pansy come si comporta una dama, gli si è gettata al collo, stampandogli un bacio su una guancia. L'espressione di Draco era impagabile! Io e Lucius ancora ridiamo al ricordo! Inutile dire che ha trascorso il resto del pomeriggio sfregandosi la guancia con la mano, per levare via l'onta! Poi a cena ha dichiarato che non si sarebbe mai sposato con una femmina perché, per dirlo con parole sue "sono troppo appiccicose", con piacere ti informo che ha preso la solenne decisione di sposare lo zio Severus, una volta cresciuto! Quindi mio caro, preparati alla proposta del tuo nuovo, piccolo, corteggiatore! Ricordati che noi tutti ci aspettiamo di poterti vedere al più presto.  
Tua   
Narcissa"   


-○-○-   


AGOSTO   


"Narcissa cara,   
purtroppo non posso proprio accettare il tuo invito, il mio lavoro mi tiene fin troppo impegnato, per potermi permettere di assentarmi. Ormai settembre è alle porte e devo prepararmi ad accogliere al meglio i nuovi studenti.Per quanto riguarda la recente dichiarazione del mio figlioccio, ti prego di informarlo che, pur essendo molto lusingato che lui mi reputi meritevole del suo affetto, ritengo di essere indegno di tale onore, sono sicuro che potrà trovare un candidato più nobile e più adatto di quanto sia io, anche se dubito che esista qualcuno tanto stimabile, da essere all'altezza del mio magnifico nipote.Abbraccialo da parte mia. S.T.P."

-○-○-

DICEMBRE

"Severus, cattivo!   
Come hai potuto disertare il mio ricevimento per la vigilia di Natale! Per non parlare della tua assenza la mattina di Natale. Draco era inconsolabile e persino Lucius era pensieroso! Capisco che, dopo quello che è successo l'anno scorso, tu possa nutrire qualche dubbio sulla tua presenza, ma non devi. Tu fai parte della nostra famiglia e tutti noi vogliamo che continui a farne parte. Se temi che episodi del genere possano ripetersi, sei in errore, amico mio. Il mio piccolo Harry è molto più forte, molto più equilibrato, di quanto non fosse l'ultima volta che l'hai incontrato. Pensa che, quest'estate, durante la festicciola che abbiamo dato per il suo quinto compleanno, si è staccato da me, per correre e giocare con gli altri bambini. Non sai che emozione è stata! Mi è subito mancata la sua manina nella mia, ma era una gioia vederlo giocare con gli altri monelli!  
Non mi sfuggirai per sempre Piton! Prima o poi dovrai capitolare!   
Con infinito affetto,   
tua   
Narcissa."

-○-○-   


PRIMO GENNAIO la mattina dopo i festeggiamenti di Capodanno...

"Cissy,

Tu mi sottovaluti!   
Spero che il regalo che ho spedito al mio figlioccio, anche se in ritardo, possa essere di suo gradimento!   
Dagli un bacio da parte mia.   
Sev"   
  
  


2 GENNAIO dopo l'arrivo del "dono"...

"SEVERUS TOBIAS PITON!   
Come hai osato fare una cosa simile! Regalare a mio figlio il "Libro mostro dei mostri"! Quel dannato affare ha divorato le tende di broccato, sbranato un tappeto persiano appartenuto alla mia bisnonna e attentato alla vita del cucciolo di welsh corgi che io e Lucius abbiamo appena adottato per i bambini, prima che il tuo intelligentissimo nipote capisse che bisognava accarezzarlo per farlo aprire! Fortunatamente il mio piccolo coraggioso Harry, da perfetto Grifondoro incosciente si è lanciato a peso morto sul libro ed è riuscito a salvare la vita al cucciolo, mentre suo fratello gli intimava di "fare piano e non fargli male", non è ben chiaro se si riferisce al cucciolo o al mostruoso manuale. Ora Lucius è disperato, l'attaccamento di Draco nei confronti degli animali fantastici e di tutte le bestie magiche in generale, ha fatto nascere in lui l'assurdo timore che possa essere smistato in Tassorosso. Può accettare che Harry sia irreparabilmente e irrimediabilmente Grifondoro fino nel midollo, ma non accetterà mai che Draco sia un Tassorosso!  
Tutto ciò, comunque, non sminuisce la tua colpa!  
Mi aspetto che tu ti presenti di persona per porgere le tue scuse.   
Tua, sempre più contrariata,

Narcissa"

-○-○-

MARZO  


"Narcisa cara amica,   
trovo il coraggio solo ora di rispondere alla tua lettera. Mi vergogno nel confessarti che, quando ho compiuto l'infelice scelta di inviare al mio figlioccio quel dono che, ora mi rendo conto, essere inopportuno, avevo forse ecceduto nei festeggiamenti e non ero completamente lucido. Converrai con me, però, che il tappeto persiano della tua bisnonna era particolarmente ruvido e le tende di broccato erano un pugno in un occhio, sono più che certo che, liberarti di tali oggetti, non sia stato poi un così grande sacrificio per te. Ciò nonostante mi trovo ad essere in difetto nei tuoi confronti, per questa ragione, mi piego al tuo volere ed accetto il tuo invito a farvi visita personalmente,   
Tuo   
Severus"   


15 minuti dopo.

Severus Piton, temuto professore di pozioni, stava correggendo i saggi dei Corvonero del quinto anno.   
Sulla sua scrivania c'erano diverse boccette di inchiostro, tutte esaurite, inchiostro rosso per la precisione, quello che utilizzava per evidenziare gli errori.   
" _Eppure sono Corvonero! Possibile che nessuno di loro sia in grado di formulare una frase corretta o quantomeno un pensiero coerente!"_   
Pensava sconsolato, passandosi continuamente una mano fra i capelli, con un gesto compulsivo e ormai disperato. Quando la sua attenzione fu attirata dal caminetto del suo studio dove il piccolo fuoco, che aveva acceso prima di sedersi alla scrivania, languiva dimenticato. Dalle braci incandescenti per un attimo si sprigionò una fiamma, dalla quale fuoriuscì un biglietto bruciacchiato.   
Curioso, il pozionista si alzò per recuperarlo dal tappeto dove era atterrato.

"Questa sera a cena! non osare non presentarti!   
N"

Non c'era scritto altro, non serviva altro, neppure l'orario in cui era atteso, dopo tutto conosceva fin troppo bene le loro abitudini.   
Guardò l'orario, mancavano solo tre ore. Tre ore per prepararsi, tre ore per disperarsi! Tre ore per maledire se stesso per avere accettato di rivedere il figlio di James Potter!

-○-○- 

APRILE   


"Severus,   
Non so dirti quanto sia delusa dalla tua condotta! Davvero quello che hai mostrato sabato sera non era un comportamento degno di te! Possibile che tu non riesca a ricordarti di essere un uomo adulto e a relazionarti in modo civile con un bambino di soli 5 anni? Devo postulare che siate improvvisamente e incredibilmente diventati coetanei? Perché Harry si è comportato in maniera molto più matura di te!   
Possibile che neppure la gioia con la quale ti ha accolto il tuo figlioccio e le attenzioni che ti dedicava, abbiano potuto farti riflettere su quanto fosse opportuno che ti contenessi?   
Ancora non riesco a togliermi dagli occhi l'espressione terrorizzata e mortificata del mio Harry mentre lo redarguivi, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di male!   
Mi aspetto che tu ti comporti diversamente in futuro.   
Narcissa."   


-○-○-   
  


MAGGIO

"Caro Severus,   
Non so se ho ancora il permesso di chiamarti così.  
Per quanto le mie parole possano essere state dure, il tuo silenzio lo è ancora di più.   
Non posso pensare di rinunciare alla tua amicizia, o, peggio ancora, a considerarti parte della nostra famiglia.   
Ma la nostra famiglia, ora, comprende anche Harry, è il nostro bambino e noi lo amiamo, così come amiamo te.   
Ti imploro, Severus, prova ad andare d'accordo con lui, non tagliarci fuori dalla tua vita.   
Con affetto.   
Tua Narcissa"

-○-○-   


APRILE   


"Narcissa, cara, carissima Narcissa,   
Davvero non trovo le parole per descrivere la mia afflizione per quanto è successo.   
Non ho evitato di rispondere alla tua precedente lettera a causa delle tue parole, ma perché mi vergognavo, mi vergognavo del mio comportamento ed ero convinto che non mi avresti più potuto perdonare.  
Ma la tua ultima missiva mi ha riempito il cuore di speranza, di poter essere graziato. Quindi ora sono io che imploro te, amica mia, di concedermi ancora una possibilità e permettermi di partecipare alla festa che, sono certo, stai già organizzando per il sesto compleanno del mio adorato figlioccio.  
Tuo  
Sev"

"Mio adorato amico,   
Certo che puoi venire a festeggiare il tuo figlioccio, come hai potuto pensare che potessi impedirtelo. La tua presenza sarà il regalo più grande per lui. E spero vorrai prolungare la tua visita per tutto il fine settimana. Con infinita gratitudine.   
Tua   
Narcissa"

-○-○-

5 Giugno.

-BUON COMPLEANNO!!!- Nel bel mezzo di un sogno stupendo il suo irruente fratello era piombato come una palla di cannone sul suo letto, svegliandolo di colpo ed ora stava saltandoci sopra -Tanti auguri a te! Tanti auguri a te!...-

-Cosa stai cantando tesoro? Che canzoncina strana...- Disse Narcissa entrando nella stanza e affrettandosi a prendere fra le braccia Harry, prima che riducesse suo fratello ad una gelatina tremolante.

-È una canzone babbana, Narcissa- Rispose Harry dandole un bacio sulla guancia. La madre gli regalò un dolce sorriso.

-Lo sai che non potrai cantarla davanti agli ospiti vero? Io e Lucius te ne a abbiamo parlato...- Gli ricordò, fissandolo attentamente negli occhi, poi, ricevuto un cenno d'assenso dal piccolo si rivolse al festeggiato. -Buon giorno mio dolce angelo, come ci si sente ad avere 6 anni?- Chiese, sorridendogli, mentre posava il fratellino per aprire le cortine del letto e far entrare il sole. -Guarda che bellissima giornata, oggi pomeriggio, per la tua festa potrete giocare in giardino.- Concluse, porgendo al bimbo, che si stava alzando, la sua verte da camera.

-Meno male, con il temporale che c'è stato ieri avevo paura che avremmo dovuto stare chiusi in casa!- Rispose Draco, aveva posato i piedi nudi sul soffice tappeto blu notte che ricopriva quasi tutto il pavimento, ignorando le pantofoline che lo aspettavano a fianco al letto, adorava camminare scalzo su quel tappeto, gli piaceva la sensazione del tessuto sui piedini nudi. Normalmente Narcissa l'avrebbe ripreso, ma era il suo compleanno e, per un giorno decise che poteva lasciar perdere.

  
N

el frattempo Harry, che già si stava annoiando, si era buttato su una delle due comode poltrone che erano state spostate vicino alla libreria. Prima erano davanti al grosso caminetto di marmo rosa, ma Draco aveva chiesto alla mamma di spostarle fra la libreria e la grossa vetrata, per godere di una luce migliore quando sfogliava i suoi libri, anche se non sapeva ancora leggere, trascorreva molte ore a quel modo. Il fratello aveva agguantato la sua ricordella e la stava lanciando in aria.

  
-

Mettila a posto Harry!- Lo sgridò Draco, non gradiva affatto che il fratello gli mettesse tutto in disordine, come suo solito. Per prima cosa, come ogni mattina, prese il cibo di Odino e si apprestò a dargli il buongiorno.

  
I

l gigantesco Drago di Komodo che aveva acquistato un paio di anni prima, in occasione della prima gita di Harry a Diagon Alley, era diventato ancora più grosso e brutto, ma lui lo adorava. -Buon giorno, meraviglioso, bellissimo drago, tutto mio!- Lo vezzeggiava dandogli da mangiare, nella sua teca, sistemata a fianco al letto, mentre il cucciolo che i genitori gli avevano regalato per Natale, scodinzolava e saltellava attorno alle sue gambe, cercando di attrarre la sua attenzione.

  
-

Ma io mi annoio, Dray, non posso toccare niente!- Protestò Harry, posando il giocattolo.

  
-

Non ti ho mai impedito di usare le mie cose, solo devi rimetterle a posto, dopo! Se ti stai annoiando, perché non giochi un po' con Macchia? Dovrebbe essere di tutti e due...- Gli rispose, facendo un gesto con la mano per indicare alla cucciolina di andare da Harry, questa, ubbidiente, eseguì subito il comando ed Harry si trovò oggetto di infinito amore e deferenza assoluta, pur senza aver fatto nulla per meritarselo...

  
N

arcissa, che stava scegliendo i vestiti per il suo piccolo festeggiato, assisteva alla scena con aria divertita, ma anche un pochino malinconica, i bambini erano cresciuti moltissimo, Draco era diventato ancora più alto e sottile ed ora sovrastava il fratello di tutta la testa, ed Harry, pur restando sempre un po' "bassino", aveva finalmente messo su peso ed era più muscoloso del fratello. Dopo una strenua lotta contro i suoi indomabili capelli, Narcissa aveva dovuto capitolare e si era arresa a farglieli crescere, ora li portava raccolti in una corta coda.

-Avanti, monelli, sbrigatevi a prepararvi o non riusciremo ad essere pronti per l'arrivo degli ospiti!- Li esortò Narcissa emergendo dalla enorme cabina armadio che divideva le camere dei ragazzi e dove erano conservati i vestiti di entrambi.

  
I

nvece, contrariamente a quanto ipotizzato dalla madre, riuscirono ad essere pronti in tempo, era una splendida giornata di sole, ma soffiava una brezza leggera che, sfiorando i campi di lavanda, trasportava l'aroma dei piccoli fiori, oltre a creare una piacevole frescura. Poco prima di pranzo cominciarono a sentire i rumori delle smaterializzazioni, qualcuno arrivava via camino ed era accolto e fatto accomodare all'esterno, dove, sotto ad un enorme gazebo, venne servito il buffet. Gli invitati si ammassarono attorno ai lunghi tavoli, carichi di leccornie, ma Draco non ci faceva caso, era troppo impegnato ad attendere che arrivasse l'unico ospite che lui avrebbe voluto vedere: Severus era in ritardo.

  
A

lle quattro del pomeriggio aveva perso le speranze, Narcissa era furente, ma non poteva certo mostrarlo agli ospiti, quindi rideva e conversava amabilmente con tutti, distribuendo leggiadri sorrisi, mentre progettava modi crudeli e truculenti di vendicarsi del pozionista. Lucius, avezzo a mascherare i propri pensieri per professione, non era bravo quanto lei ed appariva preoccupato ed ansioso, _"chissà cosa l'avrà trattenuto..."_ pensava, figurandosi chissà quale tragedia. Draco era visibilmente deluso, aveva disertato i coetanei, lasciando il comando della banda di monelli ad Harry, il quale, intuendo lo stato d'animo del fratello, stava facendo del suo meglio per tenerli tutti lontano da lui.

  
V

erso le cinque del pomeriggio gli invitati cominciarono a accomiatarsi dai propri ospiti per prendere la via del ritorno, dopo che l'ultimo se ne fu andato, Draco chiese ai genitori, con aria mesta -Potrei andare in camera?- Narcissa aveva il cuore spezzato, a vedere il suo piccolo così amareggiato, -Non vuoi aprire i tuoi regali? Ci sono un sacco di pacchetti che desiderano solo essere scartati da te!- Replicò in tono allegro, cercando di allettare il figlio.

-Posso scartarli domani? Non ne ho tanta voglia ora.- A malincuore la mamma acconsentì e Draco si rifugiò nella sua camera, seguito da Harry, che non aveva idea di cosa potesse fare, ma era intenzionato a non lasciarlo da solo.

-Adesso Severus mi sente!- Aveva sbraitato Narcissa entrando nel salone come una furia -Stavolta ha veramente passato il segno-

-Tesoro, non giungere subito alle conclusioni, magari ha avuto un imprevisto che gli ha impedito di arrivare in tempo...- Cercava di blandirla Lucius, andandole in contro per impedirle di fiondarsi, via camino, direttamente nell'ufficio di Severus ad Hogwarts.

-Non cercare di difenderlo tu! Hai visto l'espressione delusa di tuo figlio?- Berciò lei, puntandogli il dito contro, viste le condizioni di sua moglie, si ritenne fortunato che non fosse la bacchetta!

-Non lo sto difendendo, cara, dico solo che...- Ma fu interrotto dal crepitio delle fiamme nel caminetto. -Sarà...?- Non osò finire la frase.

  
-

Sarà qualche ospite che ha dimenticato qualcosa!- Immaginò lei, prosaicamente -Succede sempre!- Ed indossò nuovamente il suo sorriso di circostanza e l'aria da perfetta padrona di casa. Atteggiamento che crollò, come un castello di carte, di fronte alla persona che uscì dalle fiamme. -Tu...- le parole le morirono in gola, Severus era emerso dal caminetto e, senza lasciare a Narcisa il tempo di estrarre la bacchetta, si era gettato su di lei, sollevandola di peso e le aveva stampato un grosso bacio direttamente sulle labbra. 

  
-

Severus, che diavolo stai facendo, come ti salta in testa di baciare mia moglie?- Aveva urlato Lucius, incerto su quale dei due dovesse riversarsi la propria gelosia. Invece di rispondere, Severus aveva cacciato fra le mani di Narcissa un rotolo di pergamena, per poi impossessarsi le delle labbra di Lucius con un bacio molto meno casto di quello che aveva riservato alla donna.

  
-

Ti senti bene, Sev?- Chiese Lucius preoccupato, osservando alternativamente il suo volto, su cui traspariva un'emozione inedita e quello della moglie che si era portata una mano a davanti alla bocca e pareva non riuscisse a parlare per la sorpresa.

  
-

Guarda qua Lucius!- Aveva urlato invece Narcissa, gettandosi tra le braccia del marito e coinvolgendolo in un bacio tanto appassionato quanto lo era stato quello del pozionista.

  
-

M-ma è... questa è...- Balbettava, Lucius incapace di concludere la frase, quando finalmente poté esaminare la pergamena. Severus gli venne in aiuto, -E' la sentenza di adozione di Harry Potter. È vostro figlio a tutti gli effetti ora. Potete tornare a casa.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ditemi che non è adorabile Sev che una volta tanto si lascia travolgere dalle emozioni tanto da baciare Narcissa.... ero incerta su questo finale e l'ho aggiunto solo perché la mia fantastica beta ha insistito... fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.
> 
> Come sempre un grazie enorme alle mie meravigliose beta GiuliaNieri97, che continua ad aiutarmi anche se è in ferie! E GiadaSacchetti che si è preoccupata persino di rileggere tutti i capitoli già pubblicati e segnalare quei pochi errori che erano scappati...  
> Se ne trovate altri fatecelo sapere...  
> Baci  
> Noy


	11. capitolo 11- Buon compleanno Draco parte 2

Draco si era rifugiato nella sua stanza, aveva preso dalla libreria il "Libro mostro dei mostri" e, accarezzandolo, si era sprofondato nella sua poltrona preferita.

Harry lo aveva inseguito con sguardo preoccupato, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, e con debole sorriso, cercando di tirarlo su di morale.

-Scusa Harry- Aveva detto il fratello -Oggi non mi sento proprio in vena di giocare, ti dispiace fare qualcosa da solo?-

Lui lo aveva osservato per un istante, tentato dalla proposta sua, non avrebbe certo faticato a trovare qualche attività divertente che lo tenesse impegnato, con tutti i giochi incantati che Lucius e Narcissa avevano regalato loro e la prospettiva di passare il resto della giornata fissando le pagine di un libro non lo attraeva proprio.

-No, non fa niente. Se non ti disturbo sto qui un po' con te.- Aveva detto alla fine, agguantando un libro animato e sedendosi sull'altra poltrona.

Neppure le attenzioni della loro dolce cagnolina, sbucata da sotto il letto dove si era rifugiata per sfuggire all'esuberanza dei loro amici durante la festa che si era appena conclusa, avevano tirato su di morale Draco, il quale si era limitato a darle una grattatina dietro l'orecchio per poi ritornare a dedicare tutta la sua attenzione al libro.

Se solo avesse saputo leggere! Riusciva a decifrare qualche lettera, ma non riusciva ancora a formare le parole.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, e Draco sbuffò, insomma, possibile che non si potesse restare in pace qualche minuto? -Avanti!- Urlò, immaginando che fosse sua madre o suo padre venuti a consolarlo.

-Posso entrare?- Chiese Severus; Draco era esterrefatto, eccola finalmente la voce che aveva sperato di sentire per tutto il pomeriggio! Gettando il libro a terra si era catapultato verso la porta, urlando

-Zio Severus!- E si era gettato tra le sue braccia. L'uomo lo aveva immediatamente sollevato e stretto a sé ed ora gli stava mormorando una valanga di scuse

-Perdonami, ti prego, non avrei mai voluto perdermi il tuo compleanno.- Stava dicendo, direttamente nel suo orecchio, il bambino aveva affondato il viso nel suo collo, ed era scoppiato a piangere.

-Pensavo che non venissi più, pensavo che fossi arrabbiato con me, per questo non venivi mai a trovarmi!- Aveva balbettato tra le lacrime, inzuppandogli il colletto della camicia.

Severus si sentì stringere il cuore, realizzando quanto il suo comportamento egoista avesse ferito il figlioccio.

-No, piccolo, non è colpa tua! È tutta colpa mia, che sono un dannato musone testardo! Ma non succederà più, se mi permetterai di rimediare!- Cercò di consolarlo Severus, anche lui parecchio commosso.

Ma non era tipo da indulgere in certi sentimentalismi troppo a lungo, e aveva già dovuto gestire fin troppe emozioni per un giorno soltanto, quindi, per sdrammatizzare, proferì.

-Per la barba di Merlino! Cosa è quell'affare orrendo??-  
Indicando la teca dove l'enorme rettile stava sonnecchiando.

-È solo Harry zio! Non è così orrendo, anche se la mamma stamattina gli ha fatto indossare quei vestiti da damerino!- Rispose Draco, fraintendendo lo zio.

-Ma che dici monello!- Lo riprese lui bonariamente, posandolo a terra -Non mi riferivo a tuo fratello, ma a quell'affare rugoso a fianco al tuo letto!- Concluse, mentre raccoglieva il libro di Draco da terra e lo sistemava nella libreria. -Sarà meglio che riponiate i libri bambini, i vostri genitori ci aspettano di sotto per la cena.- Disse, voltandosi verso Harry e, con grande sorpresa di entrambi i bimbi, allungò la mano per farsi consegnare il libricino che stava sfogliando, con un gesto quasi gentile. Harry si affrettò a chiudere il libro e a cederglielo con mani tremanti. -Forza, andiamo!- li incitò ancora l'uomo, precedendoli nel corridoio.  
.........

La cena, era stata la più divertente, la più rilassata, la più gioiosa di tutta la sua vita.

Narcisa e Lucius si erano tolti un gran peso dalle spalle ed erano al settimo cielo, continuavano a ridere e a scherzare, tra di loro e con i bambini.

Draco era a dir poco entusiasta, la presenza dello zio lo aveva reso talmente felice, che sembrava essere tornato il bambino allegro e irrefrenabile che era stato quando aveva quattro anni. Non aveva toccato cibo, troppo intento a chiacchierare e scherzare con lo zio, che, per una volta, aveva deposto l'atteggiamento arcigno e distaccato per lasciarsi un po' andare e dimostrare tutto l'affetto che aveva nei confronti del nipote.

Solamente Harry non condivideva l'allegria della serata, mangiucchiando con poco appetito la sua cena, cercava di farsi piccolo piccolo per non farsi notare da Severus e trassliva ogni volta che l'uomo faceva un movimento. Ogni tanto osava alzare gli occhi per scrutare con apprensione il pozionista che, dal canto suo, faceva di tutto per ignorarlo, memore di come un suo sguardo lo avesse spaventato al punto da appiccare un incendio.

Lucius e Narcissa lo osservavano con apprensione, incerti se intervenire. Ma poi, con un sospiro, Lucius ricordò come Harry fosse stato insicuro i primi momenti con loro, come si fosse pian piano aperto, dopo i primi giorni e frenò Narcissa che stava per intervenire in aiuto del suo bambino, lei fiduciosa si trattenne.

-Diamogli un po' di tempo... e di fiducia- Le sussurrò lui ad un orecchio, a voce talmente bassa da farsi udire solo dalla moglie. Lei assentì con un gesto del capo, anche se continuò a studiare Harry con sguardo preoccupato per tutta la sera.

Dopo cena, e dopo che Severus ebbe letto molte e molte favole della buonanotte a Draco, finalmente poté ritirarsi nella sua stanza.

..........

Non era ancora estate piena, ma il clima della Provenza era decisamente più caldo rispetto a quello a cui era abituato, quindi, spalancò le finestre e, indossando solo i pantaloni del pigiama, si stese nel letto godendosi la frescura notturna che entrava liberamente.

Si sentiva sfinito, ma anche invaso da una sottile eccitazione, quanto gli era mancato trascorrere del tempo con la sua famiglia!

Entrando, senza neppure prendersi la briga di bussare alla porta, Lucius chiuse le finestre con un gesto della bacchetta e, avvicinandosi al letto lasciò una scia di vestiti lungo il suo percorso.

Severus si voltò sul letto, a pancia in su, puntellandosi sui gomiti per tenere il capo sollevato e osservare l'amante, non voleva perdersi neppure un movimento!

Ma, arrivato ai piedi del letto, con addosso la sola biancheria, Lucius si immobilizzò, squadrandolo in malo modo. Qualcosa non andava.

-Come osi Piton, mostrarti a me con addosso quel pigiama orrendo? È un insulto per gli occhi- Lo riprese l'uomo, portando le mani sui fianchi.

Severus rimase interdetto, nonostante l'avesse visto abbigliato in condizioni ben peggiori, quando era giovane e non aveva mezzi sufficienti a permettersi un abbigliamento adeguato, Lucius non si era mai permesso di commentare i suoi abiti.

-Cos'ha che non va?- Chiese, scoprendosi improvvisamente timido, mentre scrutava umiliato l'indumento.

-Ce l'hai ancora addosso! Ogni vestito è orrendo addosso a te!- Commentò Lucius allusivo, gattonando sul letto e afferrando un lembo di tessuto per strattonarlo -Toglilo!- ordinò.

Con un sospiro di sollievo, Severus si affrettò ad ubbidire, la seta candida del pigiama volò via in un attimo, non aveva indossato nulla sotto, così Lucius che si trovava ancora a quattro zampe, fra le sue gambe spalancate, ebbe l'innegabile piacere di constatare quanto l'amante avesse gradito il suo spogliarello.

-Bellissimo!- Sussurrò, avvicinandosi all'inguine del compagno con movimenti languidi e sinuosi.

-Come dici, Lord Malfoy? Non sono più tanto "orrendo"?- Chiese Severus, piegando le ginocchia ed offrendosi completamente alla sua vista, senza il minimo imbarazzo.

-Sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto!- Rispose Lucius, allungando la mano per afferrare il sesso del compagno e... scansarlo, _"cosa diavolo sta facendo?"_ pensò allarmato Severus mentre Lucius portava l'altra mano dietro il suo ginocchio e glielo sollevava sopra la propria spalla.

-Vediamo de riesco a contraccambiare il favore che mi hai fatto l'ultima volta...- Sussurrò, portando la testa a pochi millimetri dalla sua apertura.

Severus sentì migliaia di brividi di piacere percorrergli tutto il corpo, ed esplodergli sotto pelle, come minuscoli fuochi d'artificio, mentre l'amante faceva scivolare propria lingua dentro di lui.

........

La colazione della domenica mattina, era la preferita di Harry! Ma quella domenica mattina, non erano soli, l'oscura e minacciosa presenza del pozionista, lo metteva in allarme, Severus dal canto suo, stava... ridendo come un matto! Drago non lo lasciava in pace un solo istante, esibendosi in trovate sempre più esilaranti.

-Guarda che sole avete qua! In Inghilterra ce lo sogniamo!- Sospirò Severus guardando con desiderio fuori dalle finestre -Se mi presti una scopa potremmo volare un po'.- Concluse, posando la tazza di caffè che stava sorseggiando.

Era raro che Severus esprimesse tale desiderio, non amava molto volare, a Lucius sarebbe piaciuto moltissimo accontentarlo.

-Temo che, se mi azzardassi a monopolizzare il tuo tempo in questo modo, mio figlio non mi rivolgerebbe più la parola!- rispose Lucius, mentre accarezzava la testa di Draco.

-Potrebbe sempre volare con noi -Propose il pozionista- Draco vola con me e tu porti il marm...Harry- Concluse, correggendosi, dopo che Narcissa gli ebbe rivolto un'occhiataccia.

-Non so...- Lucius peritava incerto, Harry non aveva mostrato molto interesse per il volo. Anzi, pareva esserne terrorizzato! _"Ma come fare con i bambini?"_ Lucius si pose questa domanda osservando ora il viso speranzoso del figlioletto, ora quello di Severus, prima di sospirare. _"In fondo... potrebbe essere divertente... se riuscissi a convincere Harry a partecipare...."_

Non erano riusciti neppure a convincerlo a salire sulla sua scopa. Draco insisteva impaziente, affinché il fratello si unisse a lui nelle sue avventure aeree (le loro scope non si sollevavano da terra neppure un metro) ma Harry trovava sempre mille scuse e la sua scopa languiva inutilizzata da Natale.

-Io voglio volare con lo zio. Per favore!- Stava supplicando Draco, giungendo le mani in preghiera, come poteva resistergli? Ma Harry era sempre più annichilito, sulla sua sedia, con le manine che si aggrappavano alla seduta e le spalle curve.

-Harry, non te la sentiresti di provare?- Lo blandì Narcissa, con il suo solito tono dolce, accarezzandogli dolcemente la testolina. Il piccolo la guardò terrorizzato. -Non saresti da solo, ci sarebbe Lucius sulla scopa con te!-

Alla fine acconsentì, sembrava che fosse quello che tutti volevano da lui, infatti Narcissa gli sorrise e Draco esultò entusiasta. Ma in cuor suo il piccolo non era affatto convinto.

Mentre Severus partiva, con Draco che, al settimo cielo, si reggeva alla sua scopa e iniziava a volare in cerchio sulle loro teste, sempre più in alto, Lucius, prese Harry in braccio e, facendo attenzione a non spaventarlo, lo caricò sulla propria scopa sollevandosi in aria di pochi centimetri.

Harry era tanto terrorizzato da tremare. Ma Lucius lo aveva sistemato fra le sue braccia, la schiena appoggiata al suo addome, in una sorta di abbraccio molto rassicurante.

La scopa si era sollevata un pochino e si era fermata, erano perfettamente immobili a pochi centimetri da terra. _"Se cado non mi faccio tanto male"_ , pensò Harry, non appena trovò il coraggio di aprire gli occhi per fare il punto della situazione.

Piano piano si rilassò. Resosi conto che il piccolo aveva smesso di tremare, Lucius pensò fosse il momento di osare.

-Allora Harry. Adesso raggiungiamo gli altri, che ne pensi?- Ma non aveva ancora finito di pronunciare quelle parole che sentì il corpo del bambino irrigidirsi e iniziare a tremare -Non preoccuparti, faremo per gradi... per ora cominciamo solo a muoverci un pochino-

Disse, chinandosi per scrutare il viso del piccolo, aveva gli occhi sbarrati e le labbra serrate e livide, ma, coraggiosamente, Harry annuì senza aprire bocca. Lucius gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita, tenendolo ancorato a sé e partì lentamente. Sentiva Harry rilassarsi e lasciarsi andare.

-Puoi andare un pochino più veloce?- Chiese il bimbo, azzardandosi a parlare per la prima volta, da sopra le loro teste udivano giungere le urla di giubilo di Draco e i giocosi rimproveri di Severus.

Lucius lo accontentò prontamente, guardando in alto suo figlio che si divertiva sfrecciando nel cielo, con un sospiro malinconico. Era la prima volta per Draco su una scopa vera, e non su quelle da bambini, che non potevano alzarsi a più di un paio di metri da terra, e avrebbe voluto essere al suo fianco.

-Possiamo... continuare in un altro momento- Disse Harry, mentre dall'alto sentiva la voce carica di gioia di Draco che chiamava il padre, il mormorio distrasse Lucius dai suoi pensieri. No, intuì. Se Harry non avesse volato adesso, era probabile che non lo avrebbe fatto mai più.

-Che ne dici se ci alziamo un po', invece?- Propose, da padre, adesso il suo dovere era aiutare il piccolo Grifone a spiccare il volo.

-Va bene, ma non troppo in alto però!- Rispose il piccolo, serrando di più le mani sulla scopa e preparandosi all'ascesa. Piccoli passi!

Volarono tutto il giorno, Harry era sempre più entusiasta.

Quando finalmente Lucius riuscì a convincerlo a scendere, aveva il viso bruciato dal sole, i capelli più incasinati che mai e l'espressione più felice che avesse mai sfoggiato, sembrava in estasi.

La sera, dopo aver salutato il professore, che doveva tornare ai suoi impegni, si riunirono a cena, finalmente solo la famiglia ed Harry non fece altro che parlare di volo per tutta il tempo, zittendo persino Draco, con enorme sorpresa di quest'ultimo.

La mattina dopo già si lamentava che la sua scopa giocattolo andava troppo lenta e volava troppo in basso!

Da allora i bambini avevano preso ad imperversare per casa a cavallo delle loro scope, terrorizzando le loro puffole e costringendo Dobby ad inseguirli. L'elfo pasticcione causava ancora più danni del solito. Alla fine Narcissa era stata costretta ad esiliarli in giardino.

Harry aveva imparato a volare tra il sole ed i campi di lavanda dell'estate provenzale.

Non che avesse molto da imparare! Volare gli veniva naturale, aveva un vero e proprio talento, il fratello, pur avendo più esperienza, faticava a reggere il confronto.  
  
  
  



	12. Capitolo BONUS - Cinque candeline (parte I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, ciao meravigliose creature che leggete questa storia e stellinate come non ci fosse un domani, visto che questa storia è ferma con le quattro frecce, in attesa che vengano pubblicati gli altri capitoli di "Profumo d'aconito" l'altra parte di questa storia che racconta Il POV di Severus, in modo da far coincidere i capitoli di questa storia con quella, ho deciso di regalarvi un capitolo bonus, di quelli coccolosi e dolci che vi piacciono tanto, e che ci riportano un po' in dietro nel tempo... giusto un paio di anni, quando i bimbi erano ancora dolci e pasticcioni! 
> 
> Questo capitolo è dedicato a MariasaraCalzavara97 che mi ha fatto notare che, pur avendo dedicato ben due capitoli al compleanno di Draco, avevo "dimenticato" di raccontare del compleanno di Harry. Mancanza imperdonabile!!! Così ecco a voi un capitoletto che ci riporta al quinto compleanno di Harry. 
> 
> Facciamo un piccolo riassunto, Harry è con la sua nuova famiglia da pochi mesi, è ancora traumatizzato dall'esperienza con gli zii al punto che, ogni volta che si trova a contatto con persone estranee alla famiglia, si appiccica ai genitori e non li molla più, vorrebbe avere il coraggio di chiamare i suoi nuovi genitori papà e mamma, ma loro non gli hanno detto di farlo e lui non riesce a chiederglielo. Draco invece è un mostriciattolo iperattivo e logorroico, praticamente adorabile!!
> 
> Spero di non fare troppa confusione andando così indietro nel tempo....  
> Comunque buona lettura.

La sua mam... cioè Narcissa gli aveva chiesto quale regalo avrebbe desiderato per il suo compleanno e lui era entrato in crisi. Scegliere un regalo? Lui? Un regalo per lui... e se avesse scelto la cosa sbagliata? Qualcosa di troppo costoso, magari, e i suoi nuovi genitori avrebbero pensato che lui pretendeva troppo? Potevano decidere di rimandarlo dagli zii? No, grazie, aveva tutto quello che poteva desiderare!   
-Io... non ho bisogno di nessun regalo- Aveva detto, incerto, nascondendo le manine nelle pieghe della veste, la testa bassa. Ma doveva essere stata la risposta sbagliata, perché la mamma aveva posato la sua tazza di the e lo fissava esterrefatta. Anche il suo papà e persino Draco si erano immobilizzati e lo stavano osservando.  
-Tesoro- Gli aveva chiesto Narcissa -Perché non vuoi un regalo?- Aveva usato il suo tono gentile, ma Harry si sentiva lo stesso sotto esame. Non sapeva che dire, avrebbe voluto mettersi a piangere...  
-È che non sai cosa scegliere?- Aveva chiesto Draco, in tono pratico -Posso aiutarti io! Allora, potresti chiedere delle gobbiglie, oppure la palla incantata...- Come suo solito Draco aveva iniziato a parlare a raffica, elencando i giocattoli che lui avrebbe voluto, tenendo il conto con le dita delle mani, non prendeva neanche fiato. Harry gli era grato, con la sua esuberanza attirava su di sé l'attenzione di tutti e così lui poteva starsene nascosto. Purtroppo questa volta non aveva funzionato!  
-Draco, tesoro, deve essere Harry a scegliere. È il suo compleanno, il suo giorno speciale!- " _Giorno speciale_ " quelle parole gli erano risuonate in testa, come l'eco di un ricordo... " _giorno speciale_ "... anche la zia Petunia lo aveva detto... forse...  
-Una bicicletta!- Era quello che aveva chiesto suo cugino, che fosse la risposta giusta? Ma tutti lo guardavano ancora più straniti.  
-Cosa è una bicicletta Harry?- Aveva chiesto Draco, Lucius e Narcissa lo scrutavano curiosi. Forse non era stata una grande idea.  
-La bici...bicicletta è... è come una cosa che... serve per andare in giro...- Aveva balbettato, gesticolando per tentare di descrivere l'oggetto, mentre le sue guance diventavano color papavero.  
-Come una scopa?- Aveva chiesto Lucius, che aveva lasciato il suo posto, vicino alla finestra per avvicinarsi anche lui ad Harry.  
-No!- Aveva risposto il piccolo, allarmato, la scopetta giocattolo che aveva ricevuto a Natale lo terrorizzava già a sufficienza! -No, una bicicletta ha le ruote!- Aveva spiegato, Lucius e Narcissa si erano scambiati uno sguardo, lo facevano sempre, era come se si parlassero, però senza parlare, infatti era stata lei a proseguire.  
-Come una carrozza, tesoro?- Ok, finalmente pareva che si stessero avvicinando, pensava, con un certo sollievo.  
-Sì, però ne ha solo due! E non servono i cavalli per muoversi, ci sono i pedali e il manubrio... e i freni! I freni sono molto importanti!!- Aveva spiegato, adesso era tutto molto chiaro, non poteva essere più chiaro di così!  
-Non ho capito... ha due ruote come un calesse? E come fa ad andare avanti senza cavalli? È incantata o è trainata dai thestral? A che servono i " _pedali_ " e cos'è un " _manubrio_ "?- Aveva chiesto Draco, tutto d'un fiato, con gli occhioni luccicanti di curiosità, questo nuovo mistero che era la " _bicicletta_ " lo stava appassionando tantissimo. Harry invece era disperato! Nessuno pareva aver capito di cosa stesse parlando, faceva di " _no_ " con la testolina e sentiva che avrebbe pianto per la frustrazione.  
-No! Non è come un calesse!- Aveva sussurrato, la voce incrinata -Le ruote sono... una dietro all'altra, come se fossero in fila!- Avrebbe tanto voluto rimangiarsi tutto, quella storia stava diventando un incubo!  
-Tesoro, perché non fai un disegno?- Aveva proposto Narcissa, ed Harry si era illuminato. Certo! Era così semplice! Annuendo vigorosamente, con un sorriso felice che gli si allargava sul viso, Harry era corso nella sua stanza alla ricerca di carta e colori per disegnare l'oggetto misterioso.

......

-Ecco! Questa è una bicicletta!- Aveva esordito trionfante e molto soddisfatto di sé stesso, la sera, a cena. Milly stava servendo un'insalata e Draco non la finiva più di lamentarsi.  
-Uffa! Ancora insalata! Io voglio la zuppa!!- Ma si era zittito immediatamente, curioso di vedere il favoloso oggetto del mistero.  
-Che diavolo è quel coso?- Aveva chiesto esterrefatto, mezzo sdraiato sulla tavola. I genitori si erano scambiati uno sguardo perplesso. Harry si sentiva sempre più mortificato, possibile che non riuscisse a spiegarsi? Draco si era impossessato del foglietto e lo girava ora in un senso ora nell'altro per cercare di capire cosa vi fosse raffigurato, disgraziatamente anche Lucius doveva pensare che fosse una buona idea, visto che osservava il disegno da dietro le spalle del figlio, un braccio posato sullo schienale della seggiola, inclinando la testa per variare angolazione. Ad ogni fruscio del foglio Harry si sentiva sprofondare sempre di più. In fondo lui neanche la voleva quella dannata bicicletta! L'aveva detto così, per dire qualcosa, perché sembrava la cosa giusta da dire...  
-Io... sentite, io... veramente non...- Farfugliava, cercando di spiegarsi, ma suo fratello era partito con uno dei suoi soliti monologhi sui possibili usi delle varie parti di bicicletta che Harry aveva disegnato e suo padre sembrava assecondarlo.  
-Senti caro, perché non provi a fare un salto a Diagon Alley? Magari da Borgin and Burkes sanno di cosa si tratta...- Aveva proposto Narcissa, prima di sequestrare il foglietto, fra le proteste di Draco e Lucius che si stavano divertendo.  
-Come vuoi cara- Aveva risposto il marito, per poi aggiungere, rivolto ad Harry -Ti andrebbe di venire con me? Così potresti scegliere un regalo diverso, nel caso non riuscissimo a trovare una " _bicicletta_ "- Ad Harry pareva un'ottima idea, soprattutto dopo che Draco aveva insistito fino ad ottenere il permesso di andare con loro. Un'altra gita a Diagon Alley, questo era già un bellissimo regalo!

................

Avevano usato la metropolvere per arrivare a destinazione, ancora una volta Harry non aveva visto nulla della Londra babbana, ma stavolta non ci rimase male. Il negozio dove Lucius li aveva condotti era la cosa più stupefacente che avessero mai visto. Le cose che erano esposte sugli scaffali erano... terrificanti... maledette... magiche!  
-Wow! Sembra un enorme casa stregata!!!- Aveva commentato Draco, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, aggirandosi con circospezione fra la merce. Harry lo seguiva terrorizzato, non aveva idea di cosa stessero facendo in quel posto, ma di una cosa era più che sicuro: non avrebbero trovato una bicicletta lì!  
Suo padre stava discutendo animatamente con il proprietario, un ometto piccolo e magro, vestito di nero che lo trattava con estrema deferenza. Harry era certo di averlo visto fargli un inchino quando suo padre gli si era avvicinato.  
Poi Lucius aveva estratto il foglietto con il disegno che aveva fatto Harry la sera prima, aveva esitato per un attimo a mostrarglielo, aveva guardato Harry che lo fissava imbambolato dall'altra parte del negozio, mentre Draco si infilava in un armadio, e aveva incrociato il suo sguardo carico di speranza. Senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui, suo padre aveva allungato il foglietto al suo interlocutore.  
L'ometto tutto storto aveva fatto una faccia... manco avesse visto uno dei mostri che c'erano nelle illustrazioni sui libri di suo fratello! Poi aveva fatto di no con la testa e aveva scribacchiato qualcosa sul foglietto porgendolo al suo pa... a Lucius.  
Quando erano usciti dal negozio, ad Harry era parso che, l'ometto, si rivolgesse con meno deferenza a Lucius, che l'inchino che gli aveva rivolto fosse meno profondo... ma tutti i suoi dubbi furono immediatamente accantonati quando Lucius, con voce incerta chiese  
-Allora bambini, ve la sentite di fare un giro nella Londra babbana?- Aveva un colorito terreo. Draco, entusiasta si era appeso al suo braccio, saltellando per la contentezza; mentre Harry, più discreto annuiva energicamente sfoggiando un gran sorriso, a quella vista Lucius parve rianimarsi un pochino, ma il bambino non poté fare a meno di notare che aveva la stessa espressione di zia Petunia quando portava fuori la spazzatura, mentre entrava al Paiolo magico.

.....................

Il viaggio fino a destinazione fu qualcosa di epico! La grossa carrozza che li attendeva fuori dal locale li aveva trasportati a velocità folle per le strade affollate di Londra, dribblando le macchine in corsa e gli altri ostacoli che si erano trovati davanti. Inutile dire che Draco era letteralmente impazzito alla visione di tutte quelle cose insolite e bizzarre, aveva tempestato Harry di domande e lui, per una volta, si era trovato nella condizione di spiegare qualcosa a suo fratello.  
Ma quella giornata, già densa di emozioni, non faceva che migliorare: la carrozza li aveva lasciati davanti ad un negozio che, definire favoloso sarebbe stato poco... una distesa quasi infinita di giocattoli di ogni tipo li accolse all'entrata, c'erano orsi di peluches che arrivavano fino al soffitto, cesti e cesti di palle, tappeti a forma di pianoforti che suonavano davvero quando ci si camminava sopra, scaffali e scaffali pieni di macchinine e pistole e soldatini e dinosauri e... finalmente, eccole, le biciclette.  
-Volevi una di quelle?- Gli chiese Lucius, indicando la lunga fila di bici, esposte una a fianco all'altra, dalla più piccola alla più grande. Erano bellissime! Tutte nuove e luccicanti! Harry vi ci si accostò con timore quasi reverenziale, senza trovare il coraggio di toccarle, per paura di rovinarle. -Quale preferisci, Harry?- Il bambino le esaminò brevemente, suo pad... cioè _Lucius_ , gli aveva già dedicato così tanto tempo, non voleva che si spazientisse.  
-Credo... questa qui... va bene?- Chiese, titubante, indicando la bici più piccola e economica che c'era esposta, Lucius la scrutò con sguardo critico.  
-Sei sicuro? Questa mi piace di più!- Manco a dirlo suo fratello aveva scovato la più bella, la più meravigliosa opera d'ingegneria che avesse mai visto, ed anche il più costoso giocattolo di tutto il mondo...  
-Anche a me!- Aveva replicato Lucius, incantato dal luccicante marchingegno. Il commesso era piombato su di loro come un falco, vedendo Draco, esagitato e saltellante che si avvicinava pericolosamente al gioiellino esposto  
-Quella lì- Aveva detto Lucius al ragazzo -Ce l'avete rossa?- Come faceva a sapere che il rosso era il suo colore preferito? Ed alla fine... eccola! La più fantastica bicicletta che esistesse al mondo! Harry era senza fiato, non poteva credere che quella meraviglia fosse sua! Lucius aveva pagato il commesso per fargliela montare e lui si era presentato con quel sogno color ciliegia. Harry aveva paura persino di toccarla... ohhh! Se suo cugino lo avesse visto! Per quanti capricci avesse fatto " _Zuccottino_ " non sarebbe mai riuscito a farsela comprare! Ed era sua... SUA! Harry davvero, davvero non poteva crederci!  
-C'è un parco, qui nelle vicinanze?- Stava chiedendo il suo pa... Lucius, al commesso che, lo trattava con una deferenza quasi servile. 

............

Il Regent's Park, alla fine della strada, era un tripudio di viali fioriti e folti tappeti erbosi, perfetti per collaudare la sua nuova bicicletta, nella calura estiva di fune luglio era anche praticamente deserto. Harry montò sul sellino, mise un piede su uno dei pedali e, con l'altro piede si diede una spinta, cominciando a pedalare. Si mantenne in equilibrio per quasi dieci interi secondi, prima di ruzzolare miseramente a terra, sotto gli occhi preoccupati di Lucius che era accorso a vedere se si fosse fatto male.  
-Questo affare è pericolosissimo Harry!- Aveva sentenziato suo Lucius, preoccupato -Sei sicuro di sapere come si usa?- Aveva proseguito, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi.  
-Sì... cioè... non proprio...- Aveva confessato Harry, fissandosi i piedi, era convinto che sarebbe stato in grado di usarla facilmente, sembrava così facile quando la usava la zia Petunia... -In realtà non l'ho mai usata...- Aveva confessato, a bassa voce.   
-Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy? Che... Che ci fai nella Londra babbana?- Un uomo piuttosto basso e magro, con un'incredibile capigliatura che, nel sole pomeridiano, sembrava aver preso fuoco, era sopraggiunto, guardando suo Lucius, come se avesse due teste. Gli aveva parlato in tono tutt'altro che gentile, al suo fianco un numero imprecisato di bambini, di età diversa, scappavano qua e là. Poi, lo sguardo severo dell'uomo si posò su Harry, Draco e la bicicletta, e parve intuire qualcosa. -Oh! Per la barba di Merlino! Ma quella è... Voglio dire, non sarà incantata, vero?-  
-No! Wesley! E' una comunissima bicicletta babbana! Draco, Harry, questo signore è Arthur Wesley, un _collega,_ e questi dovrebbero essere i suoi figli, se non erro!- Aveva precisato Lucius, calcando sulla parola collega, ma Harry che lo aveva afferrato per la mano e si era nascosto dietro le sue gambe, si era improvvisamente trovato " _assalito_ " da due ragazzini dai capelli rosso fuoco.  
-Ciao, come ti chiami?- Aveva chiesto uno di loro, e l'altro, assolutamente identico, aveva proseguito.  
-Lui è George- Aveva detto, indicando il fratello con l'indice.  
-E lui è Fred- Aveva proseguito quello che si chiamava George, facendo la stessa cosa. Erano buffi!  
-Io sono Harry- Si era presentato. Curiosamente, quei bambini gli ispiravano fiducia. Non assomigliavano affatto agli amici di Draco, non erano enormi come Greg o Vincent e non lo guardavano dall'alto in basso come Blaise, ma lo osservavano tranquilli, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo e lo facevano sentire a suo agio.  
-Ti va di giocare con noi?- Gli avevano chiesto, parlando contemporaneamente, per poi guardarsi l'un l'altro e scoppiare a ridere. Anche Harry aveva riso e, senza pensarci neppure un secondo, aveva lasciato la mano di suo padre ed era corso a giocare con i gemelli e i loro fratelli.

Lucius Malfoy, nel bel mezzo di una frase, si era interrotto sbarrando gli occhi. Una cosa incredibile era appena accaduta: Harry aveva lasciato la sua mano! Con un senso di meraviglia che gli si allargava nel petto, si era voltato a contemplare il piccolo miracolo che era vedere Harry, allontanarsi da lui per mettersi a correre dietro a quei ragazzini.

Aveva lasciato la mano di suo padre senza neanche accorgersene, correndo con i gemelli, com'erano simpatici!  
-Ok Harry, Georgie scappa e noi dobbiamo acchiapparlo! Ma stai attento, è molto veloce!- Gli aveva detto Fred, lanciandosi dietro al fratello, Harry era rimasto spiazzato un attimo, ma i gemelli erano troppo divertenti e coinvolgenti, Fred lo chiamava per farsi aiutare, gridando ordini a gran voce -Dai corri! Vai di là! no, aspetta... prendilo!- Ma, per quanto facessero, George era troppo veloce, saltava qua e là, nascondendosi dietro i cespugli e arrampicandosi sui rami più bassi degli alberi.  
Harry era inciampato e un ragazzino molto più grande, sempre con i capelli rossi, lo aveva afferrato al volo, rimettendolo in piedi con modi gentili ed un sorriso affabile.  
-Dai Harry, ti aiuto io, acchiappiamo Georgie!- Gli aveva detto, prendendolo per mano, come fosse uno dei suoi fratellini piccoli. -Charlie, Freddy, accerchiamolo!- Aveva urlato poi ai suoi fratelli, che si erano disposti a cerchio attorno al fuggiasco. George li tenne in scacco ancora un momento, scartando e scivolando sull'erba, ma fu prontamente acchiappato dal fratello maggiore che teneva ancora Harry per mano.  
-Non è valido Bill, siete in due!- Si era lamentato il prigioniero, ma rideva più degli altri e nessuno ci fece veramente caso.  
-Harry! Ma è tua questa?- Aveva chiesto, Fred, raccogliendo la bicicletta da   
terra, dove giaceva dimenticata. -È una forza! Mai visto una così bella! Sai come si usa?- Aveva chiesto, curioso, esaminando il lussuoso oggetto, subito raggiunto dal fratello.  
-Certo! Bisogna sedersi lì sopra- Aveva iniziato a spiegare Harry, indicando il sellino -Poi si mettono i piedi sui pedali, e si pedala, così si va avanti... ma io non ci riesco... cado...- Aveva concluso, mestamente. Subito si era sentito afferrare da dietro e sollevare, il fratello più grande, Bill, lo stava issando sul sellino.  
-Non preoccuparti Harry, ti teniamo su noi- Lui aveva un po' paura, ma Bill e Charlie lo reggevano per il volante ed i gemelli lo spingevano da dietro, forse avrebbe potuto farcela! Nel frattempo anche Draco, che si era mostrato, in un primo momento, stranamente intimorito da quei simpatici ragazzi, si era unito alla corsa ed ora lo incitava a pedalare più forte.  
Poi, lo avevano lasciato e lui... aveva continuato a pedalare, restando in equilibrio.  
Ad Harry pareva di volare... restando però ben saldo e sicuro a terra, naturalmente! Stava filando veloce col vento in faccia! Ce l'aveva fatta!  
Incredulo ed entusiasta, pedalava più veloce che poteva, seminando suo fratello e i suoi nuovi amici.  
-Harry, aspettami!- Gli urlava Draco alle sue spalle, correndo a perdifiato. Harry non aveva alcuna intenzione di fermarsi, doveva continuare a pedalare se voleva mantenersi in equilibrio!  
Poi, d'un tratto, ebbe una brutta sorpresa: il viale, su cui stava filando come un razzo, aveva deciso, così all'improvviso di curvare, invece di proseguire diritto come un viale per bene! " _Che faccio ora? Io so solo andare diritto, le curve mica le so fare!_ " pensava, mentre, preso dal panico, provava a girare il manubrio nella direzione in cui desiderava andare, perdendo immediatamente il controllo.  
-Quella cosa si è " _imbizzarrita_ "- Aveva urlato Draco alle sue spalle  
-Pedala Harry, non ti fermare!- Gli urlavano i gemelli in coro, mentre Bill gli ordinava di afferrare il manubrio e tenerlo diritto. Ma Harry non ebbe proprio il tempo di fare un bel nulla, perchè la bicicletta, fuori controllo e apparentemente inarrestabile, lo aveva sbalzato a terra per finire la sua corsa contro la siepe che delimitava il vialetto.  
Harry, con sua grande sorpresa, si era trovato a galleggiare in aria, avvolto in una bolla di luce opalescente e traslucida.  
-Wow! Magico!- Avevano commentato i gemelli col naso all'insù, mentre i loro due fratelli maggiori si sbracciavano per raggiungere Harry e portarlo a terra. Persino l'unico fratello Weasley che non aveva ancora partecipato ai loro giochi si era unito a loro, protestando a viva voce.  
-Ma che fate! Se vi vede qualche babbano...- Ma non aveva neppure finito di parlare che i fratelli lo avevano zittito  
-Piantala Percy! Piuttosto, va a chiamare papà- Lo aveva apostrofato Charlie, che si era poi rivolto al fratello maggiore -Allungati Bill, tu sei più alto!-   
-Non ci arrivo Charlie!- Gli aveva risposto Bill, che agitava le mani in aria in una comica imitazione di un mulino a vento. Harry, al sicuro nella sua bolla, fluttuava tranquillo , si era accomodato con le gambe incrociate ed osservava attentamente gli sforzi dei ragazzini che cercavano di riportarlo a terra. Fred, nel frattempo, era salito sulle spalle di George, al grido di   
-Tranquilli, ci pensiamo noi!- In quella posizione traballante, George aveva fatto un paio di passi incerti nella direzione di Harry, prima di inciampare e far crollare suo fratello a terra.  
-Ahia George! Mi hai fatto cadere!- Lo aveva redarguito Fred, reggendosi con una mano il naso sanguinante.  
-Non vi ci mettete anche voi, adesso!- Li aveva rimproverati Charlie, che si era chinato a esaminare il naso malconcio del fratello e lo aveva ripulito con il suo fazzoletto.  
-Ma che cavolo state combinando ragazzi?- Era intervenuto il signor Weasley, arrivando al seguito di Percy, assieme al loro papà.  
-Draco! Lascia andare tuo fratello!- A Lucius era bastata un'occhiata per capire cosa stesse succedendo, Draco, vedendo suo fratello in pericolo, lo aveva avvolto in un bozzolo di magia spontanea ed ora lo teneva in aria, lontano da tutti quei ragazzi che sembravano piacergli così tanto, forse più di lui! Riscosso dal richiamo del padre Draco aveva perso la concentrazione e la " _bolla"_ in cui aveva rinchiuso Harry era scoppiata con un sonoro _"pop"_ , per fortuna proprio sotto di lui, Bill era pronto ad afferrarlo ed Harry gli finì dritto fra le braccia. Lucius fu lesto a recuperarlo.  
-Grazie!- Disse al ragazzino, prendendo suo figlio e stringendolo fra le braccia -Stai bene?- Gli aveva poi chiesto, guardandolo con apprensione. Harry gli aveva sorriso, felice ed aveva annuito.  
-Sì, grazie a Draco, che mi ha salvato... e a Bill che mi ha preso al volo...- Aveva aggiunto, contorcendosi fra le braccia di Lucius, fino a costringerlo a posarlo a terra.  
-Sarà meglio che torniamo a casa fintanto che non avete ancora combinato qualcosa di irreparabile! Forza che la mamma ci aspetta e dobbiamo ancora passare a prendere Ron e Ginny!- Il signor Weasley stava, a fatica, cercando di radunare la sua truppa per ricondurli sani e salvi a casa.  
-Vuol dire che hai altri figli, Weasley?- Aveva chiesto Lucius, incredulo.  
-Sai com'è... Molly voleva tanto una bambina...- Aveva risposto lui, stringendosi nelle spalle, Lucius lo aveva guardato con quello sguardo di solidarietà maschile che significava " _ti capisco"_ scuotendo la testa, ma Harry, a quelle parole, aveva iniziato a porsi dei dubbi  
-Perchè? Le mamme vogliono più bene alle figlie femmine?- Aveva chiesto, perplesso, al fratello che ascoltava attento quanto lui i discorsi dei grandi. Draco si era stretto nelle spalle alzando le mani.  
-Non ne ho idea! Però sai... anche le mamme sono femmine, e quelle sono tutte matte!- Aveva sentenziato, dall'alto della saggezza dei suoi cinque anni compiuti da poco! Fred e George, più anziani di ben due anni, si erano guardati l'un l'altro.  
-Esatto!- Aveva replicato George.  
-Noi lo diciamo da ANNI. Vero George?- Aveva proseguito Fred.  
-Non potrei essere più d'accordo Fred!- E, parlando, si erano portati a fianco di Draco, uno per lato.  
-Lui ci piace!- Avevano dichiarato in coro, indicando entrambi il bambino che non sapeva da che parte guardare e, un po' intimorito, era corso a cercare protezione da suo fratello. Tutti erano scoppiati in una risata fragorosa!  
-Sai Weasley, se non avete già impegni ci farebbe piacere se poteste partecipare alla festa di compleanno di Harry, a fine mese. Ti spedirò l'invito in ufficio nei prossimi giorni- Aveva detto Lucius, lasciando di sasso tutti. Harry non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie! Avrebbe rivisto tutti i suoi nuovi amici alla sua festa di compleanno, adesso si che non vedeva l'ora di compiere cinque anni! Era così felice che non poté trattenersi e si fiondò ad abbracciare Lucius, che lo sollevò e lo strinse  
-Sei felice?- Gli chiese con un sorriso. Harry, al settimo cielo, non riusciva neanche a parlare dalla gioia, dovette fare di si con la testa, abbracciando forte il suo pap... Lucius!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lo so, Lucius Malfoy e Arthur Weasley in realtà non si possono vedere... ma nella mia fanfiction invece, sono tutti esageratamente buoni e vanno tutti d'amore e d'accordo, l'ho detto che i miei personaggi sono tutti mooolto OOC?
> 
> Allora, che ve ne pare di questa prima parte? Dite la verità, i gemellini sono assolutamente adorabili... e Draco? Mi mancava Draco così piccolo! E' veramente un amorino!
> 
> La seconda parte è in fase di betaggio, prometto che frusterò a dovere le mie beta affinché lavorino come api laboriose per farvelo avere nel minor tempo possibile... scherzo, niente frusta... sono uno zuccherino!
> 
> Nel frattempo mi farebbe veramente piacere sapere cosa ne pensate...  
> Baci, Noy


	13. Capitolo BONUS - Cinque candeline (parte II)

**_Ciao meravigliose creature che leggete e commentate, buon Natale a tutte e a tutti._**  
**_Un augurio_** ** _speciale_** ** _alle mie due fantastiche beta Giada e Giulia che fanno sempre un_** ** _lavoro_** ** _meraviglioso e i particolar modo in questo periodo._**  
**_E buona lettura._**  
**_Noy_**  
  
  
  
  


PARTE SECONDA • Il compleanno  
...........

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! Non avrai osato veramente fare una cosa del genere!- Narcissa sembrava proprio arrabbiata ed Harry aveva paura di aver capito fin troppo bene per quale ragione.  
-Narcissa! Cerca di calmarti! Spaventi Harry, non è poi una gran tragedia...- Lucius stava cercando di tranquillizzare la loro madre, ma lei, pareva invece che lo volesse incenerire con lo sguardo.  
-" _Non è una tragedia_ "? Hai... tu hai anche solo una vaga idea di quanto sia difficile curare la lista degli invitati ad una delle nostre feste?- Gli aveva sbraitato contro, alzandosi in piedi e rovesciando la sedia su cui era seduta -Sai quanto tempo e attenzione ci vuole per decidere quali siano le persone giuste da invitare, per fare in modo che tutti si sentano a proprio agio?- Poi aveva aggiunto, assottigliando gli occhi ed abbassando il tono di voce, in modo che sembrasse ancora più " _pericoloso_ " -Sai quanto del nostro prestigio sociale dipende dalla perfetta riuscita di questi eventi? Non sono solo frivolezze, mio caro, un errore del genere può costarci molto caro!- Narcissa non la finiva più di urlare, Harry non capiva neanche una parola, ma adesso era sicuro di sapere perfettamente perchè si fosse tanto arrabbiata.  
-Narcissa...- L'aveva chiamata il piccolo, sperando che non si arrabbiasse anche con lui, non aveva mai desiderato poterla chiamare " _mamma_ " come in quel momento, ma non osava, non aveva neppure il coraggio di chiederle il permesso di fare una cosa del genere. Lei si era voltata a guardarlo, cercando di ingentilire lo sguardo, nonostante fosse evidente che era ancora infuriata, lui aveva continuato, incerto -Io... non fa niente... se i miei amici non possono venire alla festa... non importa...- Aveva concluso abbassando lo sguardo, dopotutto lui non la voleva neanche una festa di compleanno, non l'aveva mai voluta... allora perchè, all'improvviso, sentiva gli occhi bruciare? Narcissa si era avvicinata lesta alla sua sedia, poi era successa una cosa strana, si era accasciata a terra, davanti a lui, quasi come se si fosse sciolta, lo aveva abbracciato stretto stretto e gli aveva detto.  
-Tesoro mio! Ma certo che i tuoi amici possono venire alla tua festa! Io... ti chiedo scusa Harry, è tutta colpa mia, non avevo capito!- Aveva un tono completamente diverso da un istante prima, tutta la rabbia, tutto il rancore erano spariti, sembrava triste e preoccupata. -Puoi perdonarmi?- Gli aveva chiesto, spostandosi di qualche centimetro in modo da poterlo guardare in viso. Harry aveva fatto di sì con la testa, svuotato di ogni energia dall'ennesima forte emozione di quella giornata. Narcissa gli aveva sorriso, un sorriso bellissimo e luminoso che aveva spazzato via tutti i suoi dubbi. Harry l'aveva stretta forte e le aveva detto  
-Ti voglio tanto bene mam... Narcissa! Non fa niente se non posso invitare i miei amici al compleanno, l'importante è che tu sia felice!- Il nome " _Famiglia Weasley_ " apparve in cima alla lista degli invitati.

...........

Il Ministero della Magia era un'istituzione, seria e rispettabile, costantemente lavoro per migliorare la vita della comunità magica. Tutti, dal Ministro della magia, all'ultimo dei tirocinanti si impegnavano alacremente per favorire la prosperità della comunità magica. Così, quando il lunedì successivo alla gita londinese di Lucius con i suoi figli, la voce che il nobiluomo avesse invitato addirittura la famiglia Weasley al compleanno del figlio, cominciò a girare, il pettegolezzo si diffuse a macchia d'olio, passando di bocca in bocca con una velocità che aveva dell'incredibile. Il racconto di come Lucius avesse sotterrato tutti gli ideali " _puristi_ " per accontentare il piccolo Harry, veniva ripetuto in ogni ufficio, in ogni angolo e, il suo ingresso al ministero fu accompagnato da un silenzio imbarazzante.

Lucius pensò che fossero tutti impazziti, ovunque si girasse vedeva gruppetti di gente che farfugliava, ma, non appena si accorgevano della sua presenza, si zittivano e lo seguivano con lo sguardo.  
Cercando di ignorare le stranezze dei colleghi si avviò verso l'Ufficio Per l'Uso Improprio dei Manufatti dei Babbani, dove lavorava Arthur Weasley, in tasca l'invito, vergato in oro su una pregiata pergamena color uovo, al compleanno di Harry, avrebbe potuto spedirlo al collega, ma qualcosa gli diceva che era meglio consegnarlo di persona.  
-Buongiorno, Weasley, ecco... questo è per te!- Normalmente non sarebbe stato così nervoso nel porgere la busta al collega, ma pareva che fosse inspiegabilmente diventato un evento, visto quante persone si erano accalcate nel piccolo corridoio antistante l'ufficio di Arthur.  
-Ah! Malfoy, stavo per venire a cercarti!- Aveva esordito il rosso, accantonando la pratica che stava esaminando, per alzarsi dalla scrivania e andargli incontro -Vieni, ti offro un caffè... forse è meglio se usciamo!- Aveva aggiunto poi, notando quanti colleghi si fossero radunati lì fuori.   
Sempre più esterrefatto Lucius lo seguì senza proferire verbo.

-Cosa hai fatto Weasley? Ma come ti sei permesso!- Lucius si era quasi messo ad urlare nella caffetteria adiacente al ministero, ma c'erano troppi colleghi e lui stava già dando sufficientemente spettacolo anche solo restando in quel posto a " _fraternizzare_ " col più invadente e irritante individuo che si potesse immaginare.  
-Cerca di restare calmo, per cortesia, e lasciami finire!- Lo aveva redarguito l'altro, ma come si permetteva, dopo il pasticcio che aveva combinato di trattarlo a quel modo? Lucius, sbuffando come uno dei suoi figli, si era addossato allo schienale della sedia, rischiando di farla rovesciare ed aveva incrociato le braccia. Narcissa l'avrebbe ucciso di sicuro!  
-Per prima cosa, non potevo certo figurarmi che un racconto tanto innocente avesse un effetto simile sui nostri colleghi, poi, non tutto il male vien per nuocere!- Aveva dichiarato, criptico, portandosi la tazza di the alle labbra e ingollandone un sorso, prima di proseguire -Fra le persone presenti c'era anche Magda Smith Tomson, ed è rimasta molto colpita!- Aveva concluso, con l'aria di svelare una grande verità.  
-Weasley, vuoi spiegarti, prima che perda quel poco di pazienza che mi resta?- Aveva replicato, in tono secco, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
-Magda, si da il caso, sia la moglie di Jeremiah Tomson...- Lucius sbarrò gli occhi, avvicinandosi al suo interlocutore.  
_-Quel_ Jeremiah Tomson? L'impiegato che ha in mano la pratica per l'adozione di Harry da ben dieci mesi?- Lucius era interdetto, quell'uomo, fedelissimo a Silente, aveva bloccato la sua pratica di adozione e la teneva in stallo, non permettendo a nessuno di visionare le memorie che aveva prodotto, sottraendole agli zii di Harry, senza quella importantissima testimonianza tutto il processo era incerto e non pendeva completamente a suo favore. Con il cuore che gli era salito in gola, ascoltò il resto del racconto. -Non so cosa abbia detto a suo marito, ma neanche un'ora dopo il ricordo che avevi depositato l'anno scorso è stato duplicato e distribuito ai vari funzionari che potessero essere coinvolti nel procedimento... Veramente...- Si era interrotto, arrossendo vistosamente -Ne hanno mandato una coppia anche al mio ufficio... io...- Giocava con il cucchiaino, vistosamente a disagio.  
-Lo hai visto, dunque?- Solo il ricordo delle terribili ingiustizie e dei maltrattamenti che aveva subito _SUO_ figlio, era bastato a gettarlo in uno stato di estrema tristezza. Ma forse, poteva essere un passo nella direzione giusta, finalmente, e forse Narcissa non lo avrebbe ucciso, per stavolta. Con l'aria di uno che stesse camminando sui carboni ardenti, il mago aveva proseguito.  
-Io... in effetti, sì, l'ho visto e... ti devo delle scuse, Malfoy, io... ti avevo giudicato male!- Aveva concluso, porgendo goffamente la mano al collega. Con un gesto molto elegante, Lucius aveva accettato l'offerta di pace ed aveva stretto la mano che gli aveva porto.  
-Accetto le tue scuse, Weasley, e spero sinceramente che tu accetti l'invito alla festa di Harry, ma ora, se vuoi scusarmi, devo proprio... prendermi il resto della giornata di ferie, tanto, con tutti quei curiosi non riuscirei a fare un bel nulla- Dichiarò, alzandosi per dirigersi di gran carriera verso l'uscita. Doveva tornare a casa al più presto e discutere con sua moglie dell'accaduto, poi avrebbero scritto tanti nuovi inviti insieme, se quella era la maniera di ingraziarsi il ministero ed ottenere l'affidamento di Harry, lui non se la sarebbe certo fatta scappare, avrebbe cavalcato l'onda della popolarità che il collega gli aveva involontariamente procurato, ed avrebbe fatto in modo che gli altri lo vedessero come un padre attento e disposto a tutto per il bene dei figli, anche a sotterrare l'ascia di guerra con quel babbanofilo di Weasley!

.............

Finalmente il 31 luglio era arrivato.  
Il compleanno del suo Harry non era esattamente come Narcissa se l'era immaginato, si prospettava più come un circo, una baraonda di immani proporzioni, con un numero spropositato di invitati, di tutte le estrazioni sociali. Merlino solo sapeva cosa ne sarebbe venuto fuori, ma, dopo che suo marito si era precipitato a casa, con quell'incredibile notizia, avevano deciso di non sprecare un'opportunità così preziosa ed avevano invitato praticamente chiunque avesse dei figli, senza badare alle idee politiche, o all'estrazione sociale. Se quella era la strada da percorrere si sarebbero fatti conoscere come una famiglia dalla mentalità aperta, pronti ad anteporre il benessere dei loro figli a qualsiasi altra cosa.  
-Eliza! Grazie a Morgana, sei arrivata! Ti prego, aiutami tu, in mezzo a tutta questa bolgia rischio di perdere la bussola!- Una delle sue migliori amiche, Eliza Zabini, nonostante la recente vedovanza, la seconda a voler essere precisi, si era presentata, accompagnando il figlioletto Blaise, di due anni più grande rispetto ad Harry e Draco, ma legatissimo al piccolo Malfoy, praticamente il suo migliore amico.  
-Certo Cissy, sai che puoi contare su di me, cosa posso fare?- si era offerta l'amica, disponibile. Blaise aveva " _sequestrato_ " Draco ed i due si erano dati alla fuga, lungo i viali profilati di lavanda del meraviglioso parco, addobbato a festa; mentre Harry, già intimorito dall'arrivo di un solo bambino, le aveva afferrato la mano e si era nascosto dietro alle sue gambe, ormai lei ci era talmente abituata da aver imparato a fare tutto con una mano sola.  
-Per ora aiutami ad accogliere gli ospiti...- Le aveva chiesto Narcissa, consapevole che quello non sarebbe stato un compito facile per lei, molti degli invitati non erano esattamente di suo gusto, ed insieme si erano avviate verso il camino principale, da cui sarebbe arrivata la maggior parte degli ospiti, solo i loro conoscenti che avevano ville nelle vicinanze sarebbero arrivati in carrozza, dal cancello principale. Disgraziatamente per l'umore della padrona di casa, Molly Weasley e tutta la sua tribù erano appena piombati nel suo salotto.  
-Allora! Non voglio e ribadisco, NON VOGLIO dovervi riprendere ogni cinque minuti!- La matrona stava redarguendo pesantemente i suoi figli, schierati come soldatini, mentre con energiche manate toglieva loro di dosso la cenere dai vestiti, dava la schiena alla porta, cosicché non vide le due donne sopraggiungere alle sue spalle -Fred, George, voi vedete di non cacciarvi nei pasticci, o ne risponderete a me! E Charlie e Bill, che siete grandi, voglio che teniate d'occhio i vostri fratelli! E per l'amor del cielo, cercate di essere gentili con quel povero bambino, immaginatevi quanto deve essere dura... crescere senza la mamma ed il papà!- A quelle parole, Narcissa, per un istante si sentì gelare e gli occhi le divennero vacui e trasparenti, avrebbe probabilmente avuto un mancamento se una rabbia cieca non le fosse montata nel petto, come osava quella pezzente insinuare che Harry non avesse una madre? E per di più davanti al SUO bambino! LEI era la madre di Harry!   
Nel frattempo il marito le dava di gomito per attirare la sua attenzione. Interrotta nel bel mezzo della sua reprimenda, la donna si rivolse al marito sgarbatamente.  
-Insomma Arthur, che c'è!- Voltandosi verso di lui, però le aveva scorte e si era appressata con fare allegro, porgendo loro la mano.  
-Buongiorno!- Aveva trillato allegra -E' un piacere, sono Molly Weasley- Lei ed Eliza l'avevano squadrata da capo a piedi, dominandola con la loro altera figura, era cosciente di come apparissero, una a fianco all'altra, lei così pallida, capelli biondissimi, occhi chiari. Eliza scura, capelli e occhi nerissimi, entrambe alte e sottili, entrambe bellissime. Mentre Molly, col suo vestito fuori moda, i chili di troppo e quel cespuglio disordinato di ricci rossastri sparati in tutte le direzioni, sembrava completamente fuori posto!  
-E' un piacere conoscerla Signora Weasley- aveva sibilato Narcissa, velenosa -Sono Lady Malfoy, la **_madre_** del " _povero bambino_ ", e lei è la mia cara amica, Lady Zabini.- Il sorriso sgangherato di Molly si spense mentre ritirava la mano in un gesto veramente poco elegante. Eliza era intervenuta a sostegno dell'amica.  
-Ma che dici Narcissa, mia cara, non lo sai che i genitori adottivi _NON_ sono veri genitori?- Aveva sentenziato, ironica, voltandosi verso Narcissa, e inclinando il capo da un lato l'aveva guardata con sguardo interrogativo -Non è vero, signora Weasley?- La donna sembrava farsi sempre più piccola, improvvisamente cosciente dell'assurdità che aveva appena sciorinato ai propri figli.  
-Ecco... io... non volevo certo dire- Stava balbettando mentre il viso le diventava dello stesso colore dei capelli, faceva quasi pena, ma Cissy era stata troppo ferita dalla sua affermazione e non era ancora pronta a porger l'altra guancia.  
-Non capisco signora Weasley, non avete appena detto che MIO figlio non ha nè una madre né un padre?- E la teneva inchiodata col suo sguardo fiammeggiante, persino Lady Zabini era indietreggiata, anche se l'amica stava sfoggiando un sorriso smagliante.  
-Io... chiedo scusa... sono desolata... non intendevo...- Molly Weasley sembrava sul punto di prendere fuoco, messa alle corde, si vide costretta a sfoderare immediatamente la sua arma migliore, dalle pieghe della sua veste antiquata estrasse... la figlia femmina!  
-E lei è la mia piccola Ginny!- Aveva detto, come non avesse sentito una sola parola pronunciata dalle due donne.  
C'è una sola cosa che può far dimenticare qualunque cosa ad una madre: la figlia di quattro anni di un'altra madre! Anche se Ginny Weasley fosse stata una sorta di scimmietta, coperta di sporcizia e con un muso da maiale, Narcissa ed Eliza ne sarebbero restate affascinate, ma la marmocchietta era la cosa più vezzosa si potesse immaginare: morbidi boccoli vaporosi le circondavano il visetto aggraziato e pallido, coperto di lentiggini, la madre le aveva fatto indossare un abitino leggero, della stessa delicata sfumatura d'azzurro dei suoi grandi occhioni luminosi... non avevano scampo. Quasi contro la sua volontà Narcissa si volò verso l'amica per sussurrale all'orecchio stizzita  
-Dannazione! Com'è carina!- Eliza fissava la bambina con terrore misto a bramosia.  
-Mammina, perchè le belle signole sono allabbiate?- Aveva cinguettato la piccola ammaliatrice, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia e facendo diventare gli occhi ancora più grandi. Nel tempo di un respiro Lady Malfoy e Lady Zabini si trasformarono nella zia Cissy e zia Elly, due simpatici alterego delle due nobildonne dediti ad accarezzare cuccioli e vezzeggiare principessine dai capelli rossi.  
-Nooo tesoro!- Aveva detto Eliza, inginocchiandosi di fronte alla bambina, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e le braccia protese. E Narcissa, pur squadrando Molly come avrebbe guardato uno scarafaggio, si era chinata in avanti verso di lei e aveva proseguito.  
-Non siamo arrabbia...- E non aveva finito la frase, si era portata entrambe le mani davanti al viso, guardandole come se non riuscisse a dargli un senso, poi, sconvolta, si era guardata in giro, restando ipnotizzata a fissare Harry, il suo piccolo, timido Harry, che correva per il parco, sotto il sole , con gli altri bambini, e rideva felice. Vinta dall'emozione Narcissa si portò una mano alla bocca per soffocare un gemito, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.  
-Benvenuti! Accomodatevi!- Era riuscita a dire.  
-Mammina? Pelchè la bella signola piange?- Aveva chiesto innocentemente la bambina, Narcissa, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da suo figlio, che aveva afferrato per la mano uno dei due gemelli e lo trascinava verso il roseto, le aveva risposto.  
-Perchè sono tanto, tanto felice, tesoro!-

.............

Finalmente i gemelli erano arrivati! La sua mamma si era un po' arrabbiata, certo quella signora, la mamma dei suoi amici aveva detto una cosa poco gentile e anche molto sciocca, cosa credeva, lui ce l'aveva una mamma, anzi, a dire il vero ne aveva addirittura due! Ma quelle stupidaggini non contavano proprio niente, non quando era finalmente arrivata l'ora di giocare!  
-Fred! George! Venite con me- Aveva urlato, afferrando uno dei due per un braccio -Nel centro del roseto c'è una fontana incantata, con le **sirene**! Dovete vederla!- Anche gli altri fratelli li avevano raggiunti, ed avevano portato anche un bambino piccolo che lui non conosceva.  
-Lui è Ronnie! Il nostro fratellino piagnucolone!- Lo aveva presentato uno dei gemelli, il bimbo che doveva avere all'incirca la sua età aveva messo il broncio pestando i piedi.  
-Non mi chiamo " _Ronnie_ ", ma Ron, e non è vero che sono un piagnucolone!- I gemelli si erano guardati quasi come facevano i suoi genitori, come se parlassero senza parlare e poi si erano rivolti al fratellino  
-Davvero " _Ronnie_ "?- Aveva cominciato uno dei due, girando attorno al piccolo.  
-Allora dimostralo!- Aveva proseguito l'altro, unendosi al fratello, così che Ron doveva continuamente girare la testa da una parte e dall'altra per tenerli entrambi in vista, era evidente che non si fidava affatto di loro _"ma sono i suoi fratelli..."_ pensava Harry, assistendo a quel bizzarro comportamento.  
-Guarda che bei fiori!- Gli aveva detto il gemello che si trovava alle sue spalle, costringendolo a voltarsi di scatto.  
-Perchè non ne prendi uno e lo porti alla mamma?- Aveva concluso l'altro, indicando le perfette, splendide rose candide con le loro spine aguzze. Ron sembrò pensarci un attimo, poi si mosse in direzione del cespuglio _"non avrà intenzione di farlo davvero?"._  
-Fred! George! Piantatela di tormentare Ron, o ve la vedrete con la mamma!- Li aveva sgridati Bill, ma solo dopo aver assistito a tutta la scena senza far nulla. Alla menzione del genitore i gemelli, apparentemente spaventati, avevano afferrato Harry, ciascuno per una mano ed erano fuggiti nel roseto, in direzione della fontana descritta dal piccolo.  
Anche se la scena a cui lo aveva assistito lo aveva lasciato perplesso, fece del suo meglio per divertirsi, gli amici di Draco si erano impossessati delle loro camere e non gradivano molto la compagnia dei suoi amici, così Harry li aveva scortati nel parco ed avevano giocato a prendersi tutto il pomeriggio. A loro si erano uniti molti altri bambini, alcuni si conoscevano fra loro, altri erano nuovi amici, ma, con grande sorpresa del bambino, tutti facevano amicizia in pochi istanti _"Davvero è così facile?"_ si meravigliava, vedendo quanto facilmente si integrassero nel gruppo.  
Però c'era questo bambino, un po' grassottello e addirittura più basso di lui, che se ne stava seduto in un angolo tutto solo. Harry non sapeva che fare, si divertiva come un matto a correre con gli altri, però continuava a guardare il radazzino, che li scrutava a sua volta, desideroso di partecipare eppure troppo timido per lanciarsi. Alla fine aveva preso la sua decisione.   
Allontanandosi dal gruppo, si era andato a sedere a fianco al bambino, che si era mostrato così emozionato da dare l'impressione di volersela dare a gambe.  
-Aspetta, non volevo spaventarti- Gli aveva detto Harry, trattenendolo per un braccio prima che potesse alzarsi -Io sono Harry-  
-Harry Potter, il famoso Harry Potter- Aveva risposto lui, per un attimo Harry aveva pensato che il ragazzino non volesse dirgli il suo nome, poi, a sorpresa aveva aggiunto -Il mio nome è Neville, Neville Paciock, quella signora la in fondo è mia nonna.- Aveva concluso, indicando una vecchia signora con un buffo cappello sormontato da da un uccello impagliato. -Lei non vuole che io partecipi a giochi troppo violenti, ha paura che mi faccia male...- Aveva aggiunto poi, intuendo quali fossero le intenzioni di Harry. Lui ci pensò un attimo, i gemelli stavano capeggiando una banda di maghetti urlanti, ridevano e si divertivano.  
-Ti andrebbe di mangiare una fetta di torta Neville?- Il bambino lo aveva guardato sorpreso, poi gli aveva sorriso e lo aveva seguito verso il tavolo del rinfresco.  
Aveva passato con Neville tutto il resto della giornata, avevano chiacchierato e fatto giochi tranquilli, senza allontanarsi mai troppo dalla nonna di Neville, così che non si preoccupasse.  
Verso sera erano tornati tutti alle loro case.  
-Ci siamo divertiti un sacco!- Gli avevano detto i gemelli, salutando.  
-Adesso devi venire tu al nostro compleanno!- Avevano concluso, col loro solito modo buffo di parlare con uno che finiva le frasi dell'altro.   
-Certo!- Aveva risposto Harry entusiasta, saltellando allegro.  
-Non puoi dire che andrai senza chiedere prima il permesso alla mamma!- Da dove era arrivato Draco? Adesso che Blaise e gli altri suoi amici se ne erano andati, finalmente trovava il tempo di stare un po' con lui? I gemelli lo guardavano come avevano guardato Ron prima di prenderlo in giro, come se lo stessero valutando, poi uno dei gemelli si era avvicinato.  
-E tu segui sempre le regole- Aveva detto, non era neanche una domanda, anche l'altro si era avvicinato a Draco, camminando in circolo attorno a lui.  
-Non è vero Malfoy?- Aveva chiesto con un'espressione furba in volto. Ma Draco non era il piccolo Ronnie! La volta precedente gli era bastata per capire che i gemelli non erano così minacciosi, e soprattutto, che non gli avrebbero portato via suo fratello!  
Specialmente se lui giovava in casa! Restando immobile e perfettamente padrone di sé, gli aveva sorriso ed aveva risposto, perfido   
-Io non sono così stronzo da mettere nei guai mio fratello!- Bill e Charlie erano scoppiati a ridere ed i gemelli, colti in contropiede, di erano scambiati uno sguardo esterrefatto prima di mettersi a ridere a loro volta.  
Harry non sapeva bene perché, ma aveva una gran voglia di abbracciare suo fratello, infatti gli si buttò al collo, stringendolo forte, mentre Draco, che ricambiava il suo abbraccio, gli nascondeva il viso sul collo sussurrandogli   
-Tanti auguri fratellino!-


	14. Capitolo 12 - Una giornata in spiaggia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao bellissime persone, lo so, mi avevate data per dispersa, invece, adesso che quasi tutti ci siamo dimenticati delle vacanze, io pubblico un capitolo sul mare.  
> I Malfoy in spiaggia.... che dite, andranno a fuoco???? Non vi resta che leggere....  
> E ricordatevi di farmi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> Baci.  
> Noy

Curiosamente, ora che finalmente non erano più obbligati a restare in Francia, non avevano così tanta fretta di partire.

L'estate era, senza ombra di dubbio, più piacevole da trascorrere nel sud della Francia, con il Mar Mediterraneo a pochi passi, piuttosto che nell'afosa e soffocante Londra.

Giugno era passato in un lampo e luglio, con la chiusura della scuola, aveva portato un ospite gradito alla residenza dei Malfoy, che, fortunatamente, si era presentato con una enorme scorta di unguenti per le scottature.....  
  
..................  
  
-Cosa dovrebbe essere questo, Lucius?- Chiese l'altero professore di Hogwarts, scrutando con sospetto il pantaloncino, fin troppo corto, che reggeva con due mani davanti al viso.  
  
-È un costume da bagno, mio caro- Rispose Lucius, rovistando nel suo cassetto ed estraendone un capo in tutto e per tutto simile a quello che aveva appena consegnato l'alchimista. Severus sollevò un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo.  
  
-E cosa dovrei indossare sopra questo "costume da bagno"?- Chiese, anche se sospettava di conoscere la risposta.  
-Nulla Severus, è tutto lì- Rispose Lucius che si stava sbottonando la camicia.  
  
-E tu ti aspetti che io indossi questo "coso" e mi mostri, con nient'altro addosso, in pubblico?- Chiese, sempre più allarmato -Persino la mia biancheria è più coprente!- Lucius continuava a spogliarsi, senza dar peso alle parole dell'amante, posando con cura gli indumenti su un appendiabiti.  
  
Lo aveva condotto attraverso i sotterranei del castello, sempre più in basso, lungo corridoi sempre più stretti, fino a spuntare... nella dependance, una adorabile villetta costruita sulla spiaggia privata della loro famiglia, arredata in stile provenzale con pochi mobili dipinti di bianco.

La piccolissima casetta, composta da due camere da letto, un'ampia e luminosa cucina ed un minuscolo portico affacciato sul mare, era costruita a ridosso della parete di roccia a strapiombo che circondava la spiaggia su tre lati. In alto, sopra le loro teste, lo splendido parco, che circondava il castello della famiglia Malfoy, finiva con una fitta e alta siepe di lavanda, che nascondeva lo strapiombo. La spiaggia privata, protetta da un'infinita serie di incantesimi, era accessibile solo dal passaggio scavato nella roccia che, dai sotterranei del castello sbucava direttamente nel corridoio della villetta.  
  
Lucius lo aveva poi rinchiuso in quella che pareva essere una delle due camere da letto, almeno da quanto poteva dedurre dal letto matrimoniale sistemato di fronte all'enorme porta finestra affacciata sul mare. Un paio di sedie di legno laccate di bianco ed un enorme guardaroba dello stesso colore, costituivano tutto l'arredamento della stanza.   
  
Narcissa aveva portato i bambini nell'altra camera, o meglio, il piccolo Harry vi si era fiondato cercando un'effimera quanto breve salvezza, mentre Narcissa agguantava per il colletto della camicia l'invadente Draco che si era intrufolato in camera con il padre e lo zio, adducendo come scusa che lui era un maschio e si sarebbe spogliato con i maschi! La madre lo aveva dovuto trascinare fuori fra mille proteste.  
  
Severus si stava impegnando ad osservare con interesse l'arredamento della stanza, cercando di non prestare attenzione al Lord che si stava svestendo, non era proprio il caso di uscire in spiaggia con un imbarazzante problemino fra le gambe, ma Lucius era di tutt'altro avviso. Quando fu vestito della sola biancheria, si avvicinò all'amante e, posando la mano aperta sul suo petto, lo spinse a sedersi sul bordo del letto.

Non appena il viso di Severus fu all'altezza del suo inguine, con un gesto fluido ed elegante si sfilò i boxer, restando completamente nudo proprio davanti al volto dell'uomo che lo osservava deglutendo e leccandosi le labbra, pregustando quello che, sperava, sarebbe accaduto di lì a pochi istanti. Il pozionista, allungò la mano verso il sesso dell'amante, ma lui la allontanò con uno schiaffo e gli intimò:  
  
-Mani a posto Piton! Non osare muoverti!- Con un gemito frustrato Severus si piegò ai suoi voleri, d'altronde era sempre Lucius a condurre il gioco, era raro che gli cedesse il controllo. Con deliberata lentezza Lucius slacciò ogni singolo bottone della camicia di Severus, per poi fargliela scivolare sulle spalle, sfiorandogliele con la punta delle dita, come in una lievissima carezza che però causò a Severus una miriade di brividi lungo la schiena. Lo spinse poi a sdraiarsi sul materasso per liberarlo dall'ingombro dei pantaloni e della biancheria. Quindi, prese il succinto capo d'abbigliamento che aveva consegnato al pozionista appena entrato e glielo infilò, facendolo scorrere lungo le lunghe gambe lattee dell'uomo.  
  
-Se hai finito di fare i capricci come un bambino, usciamo!- Ordinò il Lord, infilando a sua volta il proprio costume da bagno. -E poi non sei _"in pubblico"_ siamo solo io e i bambini!- Rispose, avviandosi verso la porta.  
  
-E tua moglie!- Precisò il professore alzandosi, dal letto, non senza qualche fastidio, visto l'ingombro che si trovava fra le gambe.  
  
-La quale, mio caro, sarà sicuramente meno vestita di te!- Rispose Lucius, smorzando completamente la nascente erezione del compagno.  
  
In effetti, Narcissa li stava aspettando nel piccolo corridoio che divideva le due camere da letto della dependance, era di spalle, e Severus arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie constatando che non indossava nulla se non un minuscolo filo di stoffa che le divideva le natiche. Per un istante si sentì mordere lo stomaco per la gelosia, confrontando mentalmente la silhouette slanciata della Lady con il suo corpo spigoloso ed ossuto, si chiese come potesse Lucius trovarlo ancora desiderabile. Poi Lady Malfoy si voltò e... per le mutande di Merlino! Dove diavolo era finita la parte superiore del suo costume da bagno???

Severus sentì un inatteso calore attorno alle orecchie ed improvvisamente si trovò a fissarsi le dita dei piedi come se fossero la cosa più interessante al mondo. Si sorprese notando che tutti gli altri sembravano a proprio agio, l'unico che pareva essere in difficoltà quanto lui era il piccolo Harry che, come lui, sembrava non sapere dove guardare, mentre le sue guance si coloravano di una tenera sfumatura rosata.

Il bambino, per forza di cose, doveva essersi già trovato in una situazione simile, sicuramente non era la prima volta che andava in spiaggia con i suoi genitori, eppure era comunque imbarazzato... Severus si sorprese a sorriderne, quanto era buffo!  
  
-Non credevo che fossi in grado di assumere una tale sfumatura di vermiglio Severus!- Lo prese in giro Narcissa, scoppiando in una risata.  
  
-Per Merlino, sarà meglio che indossi qualcosa di più casto, cara, o andrà a fuoco!- Proferì il marito, unendosi a lei. Harry, per un momento, trovò il coraggio di alzare gli occhi e osservare il viso del pozionista e, pur restando aggrappato alla mano della madre con tutte le sue forze, si lasciò andare in un minuscolo, quasi impercettibile, sorriso d'intesa, almeno non era solo lui a sentirsi a disagio, ma il bello doveva ancora venire...  
  
-Suvvia, non siate così puritani, siamo in Francia dopotutto!- Tentò di difendersi la nobildonna, disgraziatamente quel monello di Draco, decise di scegliere proprio quel momento per raggiungere lo zio Sev ed appenderglisi ad una mano.  
  
-Dai zio! Andiamo in acqua!- Urlava, strattonando il malcapitato.  
  
-Salazar benedetto! Dov'è il tuo costume ragazzino?- Protestò il povero Severus, mettendosi la mano libera nei capelli, sempre più imbarazzato.  
  
\- Uffa!- Si lamentò Draco, saltellando sul posto e facendo ballonzolare i suoi piccoli attributi completamente in libertà. In effetti la sua pelle era decisamente uniformemente ambrata: il birbante non aveva mai indossato il costume fino a quel momento!   
  
-Non mi piace il costume! Dopo divento buffo come Harry, che ha tutto il sedere bianco come il latte!- Era decisamente troppo per il pudico professore che, in tutta la sua vita, non si era mai immaginato di dover affrontare un simile imbarazzo, era già pronto a smaterializzarsi ad Hogwarts, mezzo nudo come si trovava, ma Narcissa non gli diede il tempo neppure di formulare il pensiero.  
  
-Basta capricci! Finché lo zio resterà con noi indosserai il costume da bagno e non voglio sentire proteste!- Disse, agitando la bacchetta per evocare un piccolo paio di boxer per Draco, neri come quelli di suo padre e un casto costume intero per se stessa.  
  
Ora era coperta, ma non andava meglio! Il costume, azzurro come i suoi occhi, le slanciava la figura rendendola estremamente attraente, aveva raccolto i capelli in un alto chignon che le lasciava scoperto il lungo, sensuale, collo da cigno.

Severus, che l'aveva sempre considerata quasi una sorella, non si era mai soffermato ad osservare quanto la donna fosse avvenente, ma non poteva certo ignorare quanto fosse sensuale mentre incedeva, sicura ed elegante, sulla sabbia, mentre lui si trovava ad arrancarle dietro, affondando ad ogni passo sul terreno instabile. Suo malgrado si trovò a considerarla estremamente... sexy... " _Che diamine mi sta succedendo?"_ pensò Severus sempre più infelice " _a me non piacciono neanche le donne! Perché la trovo così... eccitante? Come farò a guardarla in faccia?"_.  
  
Fortunatamente il suo vulcanico figlioccio non si era certo fatto scoraggiare, dall'incidente del costume da bagno ed era partito nuovamente alla carica per cercare di trascinarlo in acqua, lo prese per mano e cominciò a tirarlo, ma questa volta anche Lucius si unì al figlio, afferrandolo per l'altro braccio. I loro sforzi combinati riuscirono finalmente a smuovere l'uomo che si lasciò condurre verso la riva a tutta velocità per trovarsi catapultato improvvisamente nel Mar Mediterraneo.   
  
Un'infinita distesa di un azzurro luminoso si svelava davanti ai suoi occhi, un cielo sereno, d'un colore incredibilmente vivido e terso si fondeva con il turchese intenso del mare. Per un istante sentì la propria anima allargarsi per contenere tutta quella bellezza.

L'acqua gelata aveva finalmente dato un po' di refrigerio alla sua pelle accaldata, smorzando insieme al calore anche l'imbarazzo.   
  
Lucius giocava con Draco, al suo fianco, lo afferrava e lo gettava in acqua sempre più lontano, il bimbo si tuffata in acqua schizzando ovunque, affondava per qualche centimetro per poi riemergere nuotando come una paperotta.

Verso la riva, dove l'acqua era più bassa, Narcissa sosteneva Harry con una mano sotto la sua pancia, per insegnargli a nuotare. Aveva eseguito un incantesimo _testabolla_ sul viso del piccolo per permettergli di respirare anche se fosse finito sott'acqua, per fortuna, perché il piccolo Potter non era neanche lontanamente a suo agio nell'acqua quanto il fratello, agitava sguaiatamente braccia e gambe, facendo una gran confusione e sollevando alti schizzi, ma senza riuscire a stare a galla per più di pochi istanti consecutivi, nonostante il sostegno che gli stava dando la madre, per la seconda volta si trovò a sorridere, quel bimbo era proprio un tenero imbranato.  
  
Meditò di raggiungerli, era fin troppo a largo per i suoi gusti, riusciva a malapena a tenere la testa fuori dall'acqua alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi e non si sentiva sicuro.

Non fece a tempo a voltarsi, però, che un onda più alta delle altre lo sorpassò, facendolo finire sott'acqua. Preso dal panico iniziò ad agitarsi, perdendo la poca presa che aveva e finendo di nuovo con la testa sotto e i piedi in aria. La bocca e il naso gli si riempirono di liquido salato che bruciava maledettamente e gli impediva di respirare, a corto d'aria e sempre più terrorizzato realizzò che sarebbe affogato, non aveva scampo!  
  
-ACCIO!- Urlò Narcissa brandendo la bacchetta come se ne andasse della sua vita.  
  
.............

  
Narcissa l'aveva appellato!   
  
L'aveva APPELLATO! Come fosse stato un oggetto... un fazzoletto o un bicchiere! Si trovò a pensare l'uomo mentre rigurgitava l'acqua salata che gli infiammava la gola e faceva dolere il retro del naso!  
  
-È disgustoso!- Riuscì a farfugliare quando si fu liberato, ad ogni respiro sentiva goccioline di acqua salmastra invadergli la gola trafiggendola come minuscoli spilli roventi.  
  
Come se l'umiliazione di essere stato trattato come un oggetto non bastasse ora tutti erano riuniti attorno a lui, se non fosse stato impegnato a sputare un polmone, li avrebbe sistemati per le feste.  
  
-ZIO SEEEV! STAI BENE!!!- Urlava la peste bionda, in realtà l'espressione preoccupata del suo visino era la cosa più tenera che il professore avesse mai visto, ma non era esattamente il momento adatto a farglielo notare.

Persino Harry, nascosto dietro le gambe della madre lo scrutava preoccupato, con occhi grandi come due piattini.  
  
Grazie al cielo c'era suo Lucius, il suo cavaliere dalla luccicante armatura era giunto in suo soccorso, allontanando tutte quelle irritanti persone con il loro fastidioso affetto, proteggendolo dalle loro indisponenti premure.  
  
-Cara, credo abbia bisogno si qualche istante per riprendersi... perché non porti i bambini a giocare?- Severus non lo aveva mai amato come in quel momento. Poi, voltandosi verso di lui gli aveva sussurrato -Bevi questo, ti toglierà quel saporaccio dalla bocca- Porgendogli premurosamente un bicchiere di succo di zucca ghiacciato, gli teneva una mano posata su una spalla, quasi per sincerarsi di non perdere il contatto.  
  
-Succo di zucca Lucius? Non hai niente di più forte?- Chiese Severus alzandosi per cercare di recuperare un minimo di dignità, sperando di ingannare l'amante e fargli credere che fosse tutto passato. L'acqua gli si era infilata nelle orecchie e non voleva saperne di uscire. Si muoveva sul suo timpano ad ogni suo movimento, producendo un crepitio fastidioso che lo stava facendo impazzire.  
  
-Con tutta la salsedine che hai in gola, sarebbe come inghiottire acido.- Rispose Lucius pratico, scrutandolo preoccupato -Perché non mi hai detto che non sai nuotare?- Concluse, fissandolo negli occhi, era spaventato.

Severus voleva solo che la smettesse di essere così in ansia, dopotutto non era successo niente di grave.  
Gettò un'occhiata furtiva alle sue spalle, Narcissa aveva creato una specie di scivolo fatto di acqua e stava facendo divertire i bambini, li sentiva ridere spensierati dietro le sue spalle, erano così impegnati nel gioco da ignorare totalmente i due uomini, dandogli così un minimo di privacy, Severus gliene fu grato, si era sentito così mortificato di essere oggetto anche delle loro attenzioni. Accettò il bicchiere che gli veniva offerto e bevve una lunga sorsata prima di rispondere.

-Cosa ti ha fatto credere che io possedessi una simile abilità? Quando avrei dovuto imparare secondo te?- Berciò, sfoggiando il suo tono arcigno, -È la prima volta che vedo il mare, lo specchio d'acqua più grande che abbia mai visto finora è il Lago Nero e sicuramente non vado a nuotare con la piovra gigante!- Concluse sarcastico, scuotendo la mano con un gesto stizzoso, irritato per la sua pessima performance, decisamente non all'altezza della sua persona... e cercando di salvare il poco orgoglio rimastogli, si trincerò dietro la sua maschera.

Ma, nel momento in cui vide Lucius sospirare, capì che l'amante lo conosceva troppo bene per permetterglielo.  
  
Prese il bicchiere mezzo vuoto che il compagno stava ancora bevendo e lo fece evanescere, con la mano che ancora era sulla sua spalla gli sfiorò tutto il braccio, fino ad arrivare alla sua mano ed afferrarla per tirarlo verso di sé. Fece scontrare le loro labbra in un casto sfioramento e, mentre con la mano libera gli circondava la vita per stringerlo maggiormente, posò la propria fronte contro quella del compagno fissandolo negli occhi.  
  
-Che fai?- Chiese Severus timido, -Ci sono tua moglie e i bambini...- Protestò senza però trovare il coraggio di allontanarlo.  
  
-Nessuno fa caso a noi, tesoro.- Disse, posando le labbra sulle sue per coinvolgerlo in un bacio mozzafiato.

Per un istante Severus si chiese cosa avrebbe pensato Narcissa se le avesse sequestrato il marito per scoparselo fino a fargli dimenticare il suo nome.

-Va un po' meglio ora?- Chiese. Severus annuì, gli occhi resi liquidi dal desiderio si puntarono ardenti in quelli dell'amante. -Allora possiamo passare a qualcosa di più forte del succo di zucca!- Commentò strizzandogli l'occhio e dandogli un pizzicotto sul sedere che lo fece arrossire.

Si allontanò da lui così velocemente da fargli girare la testa, ma in un batter d'occhio, l'alchimista, si trovò seduto a tavola, sotto una pertica ombrosa con un cocktail in mano ed una tavola imbandita di fronte. I bambini si stavano già abbuffando di sandwich dall'aspetto invitante.  
  
..............  
  
-Cos'è questo intruglio?- Chiese Severus scrutando il bicchiere da cui aveva appena sorseggiato la strana ed esotica bevanda.  
  
-Non è delizioso?- Rispose Narcissa allegramente, riempiendosi il secondo bicchiere. - Lo prepara Milly con uno strano tipo di limone, rum e qualche foglia di menta, non voglio indagare troppo, ma sospetto sia una ricetta babbana!- Concluse la donna abbassando la voce per farsi udire solo da lui, dall'atteggiamento rilassato che aveva adottato era chiaro che ci fosse un po' troppo liquore nel drink.

L'alchimista scrutò con ancora più sospetto il liquido, ma alla fine dovette decidere che non era pericoloso, perché, dopo aver vuotato il primo bicchiere, se ne versò un secondo.  
  
............

  
Una piacevole brezza soffiava dal mare, sfiorandogli la pelle accaldata come una carezza. Narcissa giocava con i bambini nell'acqua bassa e Lucius, sdraiato al suo fianco, su una comoda chaise longue di vimini, resa confortevole da numerosi cuscini candidi, gli aveva passato un braccio dietro le spalle e tirandoselo vicino, gli aveva fatto posare la propria testa sul suo petto.

Si sentiva vagamente in imbarazzo, Lucius non era mai stato così esplicitamente "affettuoso" nel suoi confronti, davanti ad altre persone, neppure davanti ai membri della sua famiglia, ma il delizioso intruglio alcolico che stava sorseggiando gli aveva donato un piacevole senso di rilassatezza e poi nessuno sembrava farci caso, per cui pensò che non fosse un problema dopotutto.

Cullato dal suono delle onde ed ancora con il cocktail in mano, Severus si appisolò tra le braccia del compagno, per svegliarsi solo dopo alcune ore, con la pelle che tirava e bruciava fastidiosamente!  
  
...........  
  
-Ti sei scottato Sev!- Lo informò Lucius, prendendo una generosa dose di unguento da un contenitore sbucato chi sa da dove, per spalmarglielo sulla pelle ustionata.  
  
-Dove sono Narcissa e bambini?- Chiese lui, ritornando cosciente.  
  
-Sono tornati a palazzo- L'informò il lord, cominciando a spalmarlo di crema soffice e profumata. Il sollievo fu immediato, la pelle sofferente si rigenerava subito, diffondendo in tutto il corpo dell'uomo una meravigliosa sensazione di benessere.

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito soddisfatto, Lucius aveva cominciato dal dorso dei piedi ed era risalito lungo le gambe, con un massaggio lento e sensuale, insistendo dove sembrava che la pelle fosse più danneggiata.

E doveva essere proprio messa male vicino all'inguine di Sev, visto l'impressionante quantità di tempo che stava dedicando a quella zona in particolare.

Severus aveva ancora tutto il petto in fiamme, ma non gli importava molto, anzi era sicurissimo che quel piccolo lembo di pelle, coperto dal costume, che Lucius stava massaggiando con impegno, fosse più bisognoso di cure.  
  
Ma il biondo aveva altri programmi, abbandonò presto, troppo presto, il basso ventre dell'alchimista per dedicarsi al suo addome e ai suoi pettorali, lo accarezzava e massaggiava, dandogli sollievo, ma procrastinando sempre più il piacere.

Era una pratica che faceva sempre più spesso, ultimamente e Severus, se le prime volte l'aveva trovato eccitante, con il passare del tempo cominciava a gradirlo sempre meno. Poi Lucius lo stava provocando da tutto il giorno e cominciava ad essere un po' troppo frustrante.  
  
-Basta, ti prego...- soffiò al suo orecchio, protendendosi verso di lui.  
  
-Vuoi che smetta? Sembra che ti piaccia però...- Ironizzò Lucius, accarezzando delicatamente l'erezione del compagno che rischiava di scivolare fuori dai boxer.  
  
-Aspetta, andiamo in camera!- Propose Severus, sempre più ansioso, alzandosi con urgenza e dirigendosi verso la casa.  
  
-Vieni con me, invece- Propose Lucius, prendendolo per mano e avviandosi verso il mare. " _Che ha intenzione di fare? Io lì dentro non ci metto più piede!"_ pensava allarmato, tuttavia seguì docilmente l'amante che lo fece sdraiare sul bagnasciuga, con le onde che lambivano lente le loro gambe intrecciate e abbassò l'elastico del costume quel tanto che bastava a liberare il membro del compagno.

-Chi vuoi che ci veda!- Severus pensò con rammarico che non sarebbe più riuscito a togliere la sabbia da certi posti prima di soccombere al piacere.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, che ne dite? Se avevo una piccolissima speranza di mantenere i personaggi minimamente IC adesso non ce l'ho più, ma quanto sono dolci Severus, Lucius e Narcissa che sorseggiano mojito sulla spiaggia? Non ho saputo resistere!!! Allora, piccolo sondaggio per il prossimo capitolo: Sev si è reso conto che Cissy è una bella donna (che perspicace!), alzi la mano chi ci vede bene un rapporto a tre...  
> E con questa nuova sciocchezza, vi mando un bacio e alla prossima.  
> Noy


	15. Capitolo 13 - Il sogno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao bellissime persone,
> 
> Questo capitolo è dedicato fantastica Giadasacchetti, per il suo compleanno. Tanti auguri tesoro, e grazie ancora per lo splendido lavoro che fai
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Come avete visto dal titolo ho aggiunto un avvertimento, non mi piace molto, ma credo proprio che sia necessario, visto che, in questo capitolo, userò un linguaggio un po' più forte e molto più esplicito, quindi, per favore, se avete meno di 18 anni, vi chiedo di non leggere.
> 
> Per tutti gli altri.... buon divertimento e spero che vogliate farmi sapere cosa ne pensate...
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
> Noy

**_Noy_ **

  
**Capitolo 15 Il Sogno**

Si era risvegliato completamente invaso da una profonda sensazione di benessere.

Mmh...

Era come riemergere da un bellissimo sogno, uno di quelli in cui tutto è perfetto, portandone un pezzetto con sè. Il vento fresco che gli accarezzava la pelle, la morbidezza delle coperte... mentre lui si rigirava pigramente nel letto...

Una brezza leggera e il dolce sciabordio del mare entravano dalla finestra che avevano lasciato aperta, si erano addormentati abbracciati, cullati dal mormorio delle onde e ammirando la luna, quasi piena, che tramontava nel mare.

Era passata appena una settimana, e subito i due amanti avevano trovato la loro ruotine, e Severus aveva scoperto che non dispiaceva affatto essere coccolato così dal suo amante, avrebbe potuto abituarcisi.

Ogni mattina, quando si faceva più fresco, verso l'alba, Lucius si alzava per chiudere le finestre, gli posava un dolce bacio sulla guancia, o su una spalla e gli mormorava:

-Dormi ancora un po', amore, è presto- Prima di uscire e farsi una lunga nuotata.

Tornava dopo più di un'ora, e si sdraiata al suo fianco. Era gelido e sapeva di salsedine e sabbia.

Severus fingeva di dormire, e Lucius cominciava accarezzandogli dolcemente un braccio, lasciato scoperto, per poi abbassare lentamente il lenzuolo baciando e leccando ogni piccolo lembo di pelle che riusciva a liberare, lentamente, dolcemente... una lenta, dolce tortura, che portava la bocca di Lucius a pochi millimetri dall'erezione di granito che tormentava Severus già dal risveglio.

Solo ad un soffio dal sollievo... e poi... si allontanava nuovamente, avventurandosi lungo le sue gambe, tracciando scie sempre più roventi su tutta la sua pelle.

Lo faceva voltare, costringendolo a sfregare il sesso marmoreo sulle lenzuola e schiacciarlo fra il proprio addome e il materasso, e ripartiva dalle spalle.

Gli massaggiava la porzione di pelle dietro le ginocchia, un punto sensibilissimo che avevano scoperto recentemente, leccandolo per poi staccarsi da lui e soffiarci sopra.

Migliaia di brividi di piacere percorrevano il corpo di Severus che, già dalle prime carezze aveva iniziare a supplicarlo, a Lucius piaceva immensamente essere supplicato!

Solo quando vedeva che Severus non riusciva quasi più a controllarsi e si spingeva contro il lenzuolo per trovare un po' di frizione, un po' di sollievo, solo allora gli consentiva di girarsi e allargare le gambe, poi lo preparava con cura, sordo alle proteste del compagno e finalmente, dopo ore di lente, languide carezze, scivolava in lui.

Severus era così eccitato che bastavano poche spinte per raggiungere il piacere, Lucius lo guardava venire: era uno spettacolo meraviglioso, un concerto di gemiti, che lo spediva in estasi, strappandogli un orgasmo che lo lasciava stremato ed appagato.

Puntualmente, si riaddormentava sul letto che sapeva di sesso, che aveva i loro odori, mentre Severus, ormai completamente sveglio, si trascinava con rammarico, fuori dal loro comodo letto per concedersi una lunga doccia rigenerante.

Avevano le loro abitudini, vecchie solo di una settimana, erano sette giorni, sette meravigliosi, magici giorni che convivevano nella dependance, direttamente sulla spiaggia privata, protetta da incantesimi molto potenti che impedivano a chiunque di avvicinarsi, lasciandoli liberi di godersi la loro intimità, con una libertà che, il morigerato pozionista, non aveva mai sperimentato.

.........

-Dove vuoi fare la colazione stamattina?- Aveva chiesto Lucius, come ogni mattina, vedendo Severus uscire dal bagno strofinando i capelli con l'asciugamano.

Non indossava nient'altro a coprire il suo corpo, aveva preso a girare in costume adamitico, quando non c'erano Narcissa e i bambini, aveva scoperto che riusciva a tentare Lucius in quel modo ed otteneva una seconda sessione di sesso mattutino prima di pranzo, quasi sempre...

Quello che desiderava immensamente era che Lucius lo spingesse sul tavolo della cucina e lo prendesse senza tanti preliminari, in modo rude, ma, quando gliel'aveva chiesto, Lucius non era stato affatto entusiasta dell'idea e Sev aveva rinunciato.

-In cucina, direi, se per te va bene- Rispondeva, avvicinandosi per stamparli un bacio a fior di labbra.  
Si accomodavano al tavolo della cucina, che gli elfi avevano già imbandito, e Lucius cercava di non ridere della posa rigida e composta che assumeva Severus, pur essendo completamente nudo...

-Mi passi il bacon?- Chiedeva il pozionista distratto, riempiendosi il piatto di uova.

-Certo tesoro- Trillava Malfoy, con una vocetta stridula che cercava di essere vagamente femminile, posando una forchettata carica di bacon croccante sulle labbra dell'amante, che scoppiava a ridere per poi prendere un pezzetto di uovo strapazzato con le dita e porgerlo a Lucius, il quale si affrettava a catturarlo con la bocca, gustandolo con voluttà.

-Apri la bocca, allora...- lo provocava il Lord, intingendo le dita nella marmellata. A Sev, la marmellata, subito dopo il bacon non sembrava molto appetitosa, ma non gli importava affatto, si portava le dita alle labbra con un ghigno predatore e succhiava e leccava diligentemente ogni molecola di marmellata dalle dita.

Invariabilmente finivano a letto prima di finire la colazione, dove Severus avrebbe supplicato e pregato ancora a lungo, mentre Lucius lo torturava...

..........

-Dovremmo smettere di farti saltare i pasti, sei già fin troppo magro- Gli disse Lucius, alla fine del secondo round della giornata.  
Una parte di Severus voleva ribellarsi al controllo che Lucius cercava di avere su di lui.

-Lord Malfoy, che fai? Ti preoccupi per me come se fossi uno dei tuoi figli? Non sono certo un bambino.- Rispose acido, ma una parte di lui, in fondo, molto in fondo al suo cuore, stava facendo le fusa per tutte le attenzioni che Lucius gli riservava.

-Ah sì?- rispose il Lord con un sorrisetto sadico ad illuminargli il viso -E così non saresti un bambino?- il tono della voce non prometteva niente di buono, Severus, allarmato, tentò la fuga, lanciandosi giù dal letto, ma l'amante fu più lesto, con un guizzo lo afferrò e se lo adagiò a pancia sotto sulle ginocchia.

-Cosa avresti intenzione di fare, Lucius?- Squittì Severus con un tono che voleva essere fermo, ma che sembrava solo spaventato.

-Ti tratto come un bambino... uno molto indisciplinato, _piccolo_.- Rispose l'uomo, sollevando la mano con la quale stava accarezzandogli i glutei tondi e sodi, per assestargli il primo colpo. Severus si lasciò sfuggire un urletto molto poco virile, che parve entusiasmare enormemente l'amante.

-Wow! Non pensavo potesse farti questo effetto!- Commentò esterrefatto mentre il secondo colpo calava sul sedere nudo del pozionista.

-Smettila!- Protestò lui, sempre più imbarazzato, da un lato si sentiva umiliato dalla situazione, ma dall'altro la trovava stranamente... intrigante.

Il suo inguine, invece, sembrava avere le idee ben più chiare.

-Magari, se tu ti sbrigassi a scoparmi, avrei più tempo per mangiare...- Replicò il pozionista, tra un colpo e l'altro.

-Che cosa volgare!- Commentò Lucius, assestandogli una sculacciata particolarmente decisa -Io non " _scopo_ " come un plebeo qualsiasi, io " _ti coinvolgono in un elegante sessione di piacere"*_... ci vuole un'appropriata quantità di tempo!- Concluse, scaricandolo sul letto con un gesto secco ed alzandosi, offrendo all'amante la paradisiaca visione del suo fondoschiena elegantemente modellato, due perfette mele sode ed invitanti, cosa avrebbe dato per assestarvi un bel morso...

-Ti sei incantato?- Chiese Lucius scrutandolo.

-Ti stavo solo ammirando, visto che non mi lasci mai toccare...- Replicò, mettendosi comodo con le mani incrociate dietro la testa, pronto a godersi lo spettacolo.

-Ah! Sì? È questo che vorresti toccare?- Sussurrò lui, a metà fra lo scherzoso e il provocatorio, piegandosi lascivamente in avanti e spingendo indietro il sedere.  
Severus non riuscì a resistere, si tuffò su di lui, lo ribaltò sul letto, a pancia sotto, si inumidì le dita con la saliva prima di iniziare a prepararlo velocemente.

-Sev, aspetta, facciamo le cose con calma...- Protestò Lucius, ma l'altro parve non udirlo, perché, con un unico movimento fluido, fu dentro di lui, cominciò subito a spingere, con urgenza, con forza, Lucius non ebbe altra scelta che lasciarlo fare, senza riuscire ad imporgli un ritmo più lento, più delicato. Fu breve, pochi minuti dopo Severus era crollato al fianco dell'amante e gli cingeva la vita con un braccio tirandolo a sè.

-Wow- commentò, fregandosi  
la fronte sul lenzuolo per asciugare qualche goccia di sudore.

-È questo che vuoi? È questo ciò di cui hai bisogno? Sesso duro senza nessun romanticismo, senza preliminari...- Chiese Lucius, nella sua voce Severus colse una nota stonata, che lo mise in allarme.

-Va tutto bene, Lucius? Ti ho fatto... male?- Chiese, preoccupato, puntellandosi su un gomito per poterlo guardare, aveva un aria pensierosa, un po' triste, gli scostò un ciuffo di capelli dal viso con un gesto premuroso, che Lucius ricompensò con un sorriso.

-Va tutto bene, solo, non mi aspettavo che tu...- Si interruppe, incerto su come proseguire.

-Sono stato troppo violento?- Chiese, venendogli un aiuto.

La conversazione non stava esattamente prendendo la piega che avrebbe voluto Lucius, il modo in cui Sev lo guardava, il tono della sua voce, lo facevano sentire piccolo, indifeso, non era il ruolo che avrebbe ricoperto in quella relazione! Quindi, infastidito, sbottò

-Insomma Piton! Non sono una ragazzina! Posso sopportare una scopata più rude, ogni tanto- Asserì con enfasi, scostando di mala grazia il braccio di Severus che ancora gli cingeva la vita per alzarsi e ricominciare a prepararsi.  
Sollevando un sopracciglio ed assumendo la sua tipica espressione dubbiosa Severus commentò.

-Sarà come dici tu... però cammini come una papera!- La cuscinata che Lucius gli assestò in volto, mise fine alla discussione.

Severus aveva sempre saputo di non potersi aspettare una relazione normale, vivere insieme, comportarsi come una coppia, e lo aveva accettato, anzi, si era fermamente convinto che, avere l'amante sempre " _appiccicato_ " l'avrebbe stufato in poco tempo. Invece, ora che, per la prima volta, poteva sperimentare cosa volesse dire vivere assieme, addormentarsi abbracciati, con la consapevolezza che si sarebbe risvegliato fra le sue braccia ogni giorno, trovava che fosse inaspettatamente piacevole.

............

Dopo pranzo Narcissa li raggiungeva con i bambini, Draco giocava con Lucius, Harry imparava a nuotare con l'aiuto della madre, Severus li guardava dalla riva, all'ombra della pergola di vimini, sorseggiando cocktail babbani.

Aveva tentato ancora una volta di entrare in acqua, dopo essere quasi affogato il primo giorno.

Mentre quel monello del suo figlioccio si fiondava in acqua a tutta velocità, sollevando spruzzi che arrivavano al cielo, seguito a ruota dal padre che, in quelle occasioni, sembrava essere tornato coetaneo dei suoi figli, Narcissa si era fermata al suo fianco, ammirando le prodezze del marito fra le onde.

\- Guarda che carini i miei " _sirenetti_ "- Gli aveva sussurrato attenta a non farsi sentire dal piccolo Harry che le stava sempre appeso ad un braccio, nascondendosi dietro le sue gambe, quando, d'un tratto, l'impiastro aveva preso a tirarle il braccio per farla abbassare al suo livello, poi le aveva sussurrato qualcosa all'orecchio.

Narcissa si era rialzata, guardandolo con un sorriso orgoglioso e gli aveva riferito:

-Il mio Harry si è offerto di rinunciare a fare il bagno oggi, se tu desideri prendere il suo posto ed imparare a nuotare- Aveva snocciolato quasi tutto d'un fiato, palesemente soddisfatta di mostrare quanto il figlio fosse generoso.

Severus era sbalordito, certo non si sarebbe aspettato che il bambino si interessasse a lui. Lo scrutò curioso, il piccolo era arrossito fino all'attaccatura dei capelli, aveva nascosto le mani dietro la schiena e si fissava con la massima attenzione i piedi, con i quali giocava tra la sabbia.

\- Puoi riferire al giovane Potter...- Cominciò incerto su cosa dire, ma Narcissa lo interruppe subito.

\- Non ci provare Piton- Lo apostrofò minacciandolo con l'indice teso a pochi centimetri dal naso -Devi parlare con lui!- Sembrava alquanto irritata. Severus decise di non rischiare e si rivolse direttamente al bambino.

\- Emh... grazie Potter...-

\- Harry!- Lo corresse Narcissa.

\- Grazie, Har...Harry...- proseguì il professore, che si sentiva andare a fuoco -Non sarà necessario che ti sacrifichi, avevo comunque intenzione di entrare in acqua...- Si inventò sul momento, tanto per tranquillizzare il bambino.  
Ma, mentre con circospezione saggiava il terreno sul fondo per determinare quanto a largo avrebbe potuto spingersi, senza correre troppi rischi, Narcissa, che era entrata in acqua con il figlioletto, armata di bacchetta, lo aveva sorpreso imprigionandogli il capo in un umiliantissimo incantesimo testabolla.  
\- CISSY!- Aveva tuonato l'uomo -Levami questo coso! Non sono uno dei tuoi figli!- "Dannazione! Perché ho lasciato la bacchetta in camera?!?" Pensò, desiderando disperatamente di non averla abbandonata sul comodino, Lady Malfoy si era stretta nelle spalle.  
-Ma qualche volta ti ci comporti come uno dei miei figli! Ricordati Sev che la prudenza non è mai troppa!- Aveva sentenziato saggiamente.  
-Ma l'acqua non mi arriva neppure al ginocchio!- Si era lamentato l'uomo con un'espressione tanto esasperata da essere comica. Con un gesto indifferente della bacchetta, lei lo aveva liberato dall'incantesimo, mormorando: -Come preferisci...- tornando ad occuparsi di Harry.  
Severus, con il viso in fiamme per l'umiliazione era tornato sulla spiaggia talmente velocemente da sollevare grosse nuvole di sabbia al suo passaggio e si era versato almeno un paio di drink prima di calmarsi.  
Non aveva più voluto ripetere l'esperienza.  
Verso sera si riunivano tutti e tre sotto la pergola, a sorseggiare lo strano intruglio di Milly, chiacchierando del più e del meno.  
-Dai papà!!! Voglio stare ancora in acqua!- Si lamentava Draco che faceva i capricci perché voleva giocare ancora a largo con il padre ed Harry allora lo trascinava via a costruire castelli con la sabbia.  
-Dai Draco, non è giusto, sei stato con Lucius tutto il giorno... devi giocare anche con me!- Gli diceva quando erano abbastanza lontani da dargli l'illusione che Severus non potesse sentirli.  
-Uffa però Harry! Se ti sbrigassi ad imparare a nuotare potremmo giocare tutti insieme!!!- Si lamentava Draco seguendolo ubbidiente. -Prendi la paletta, io riempio il secchiello con l'acqua- Lo istruiva poi, non aveva ancora abbandonato l'abitudine di dargli ordini, quando giocavano. Ad Harry non dispiaceva affatto, se faceva felice il suo fratellino, lui non aveva nessun problema ad ubbidire.

Draco aveva trasportato con enorme fatica un grosso secchio pieno d'acqua, rovesciandone per strada la metà, poi lo vuotò sulla sabbia.

\- Comincia a fare una montagnetta, io prendo altra acqua- Aveva ordinato, sfuggendo di nuovo verso la riva, per poi accorgersi che il secchio pieno era fin troppo pesante per le sue sole forze. -Harry! Aiutami, è troppo pieno stavolta! Da solo non ce la faccio!- Ed Harry era corso al suo ordine. Avevano continuato così per almeno un paio d'ore, lasciando gli adulti in pace a godersi l'aperitivo.

" _Però, sarà anche l'odiosa fotocopia del suo odioso padre, ma qualche volta Potter può rivelarsi... utile",_ pensava Severus in quelle occasioni.  
Poi tornavano al castello tutti insieme, per la cena e, dopo aver messo a letto i bambini, i due piccioncini tornavano " _a casa_ ".

Quella sera, però, Narcissa aveva portato i piccoli al castello molto presto, aveva sfiorato le labbra del marito con un piccolo bacio e si era accomiatata.

-Non andiamo con loro, stasera?- Aveva chiesto Severus, salutando Draco con la mano.

-Pensavo che, sarebbe stato bello cenare sulla spiaggia, per una volta.- Aveva risposto Lucius, prendendolo per mano e facendolo accomodare sul comodo lettino che gli elfi avevano trasportato in spiaggia.

Avevano guardato il tramonto abbracciati, Lucius aveva messo il braccio sulle spalle di Severus e gli aveva fatto posare la testa sul suo petto, avvolgendolo con l'altro braccio e stringendolo a sè. Sev, aveva afferrato una delle sue mani e fatto intrecciare le dita.

-Possibile che, dopo tutti questi anni, tu mi faccia sentire ancora così?- Aveva chiesto Lucius, sussurrando al suo orecchio.

-Così? Cioè, come?- Aveva chiesto Severus, voltandosi a guardarlo.

-Come se avessi le farfalle nello stomaco...- Aveva risposto Lucius, sorridendo al compagno. Severus si era sporto e lo aveva baciato.

-Anche io, Lucius, mi sento allo stesso modo.- Aveva risposto, separando le loro labbra per guardarlo negli occhi.

Poi avevano cenato a lume di candela ed infine, illuminati dalla luna piena, avevano fatto il bagno.

I costumi erano volati via in un lampo e Severus si era avvinghiato a Lucius che lo sosteneva, mentre l'amante si muoveva su e giù.

Lucius, infine, lo aveva preso fra le braccia e si era rifiutato di lasciarlo andare fino a quando non erano entrati in casa, solo allora lo aveva dolcemente adagiato sul letto.  
Si erano addormentati abbracciati, come sempre.

..........

Avevano lasciato la porta finestra aperta.

Del resto, erano soli sulla spiaggia, con il dolce rollio del mare sulla sabbia, tanto lontani dal mondo da potersi illudere di essere i soli esseri umani esistenti.

Eppure, Severus sentì qualcosa arrampicarsi sul loro letto, emergendo dal dormiveglia, l'aveva trovata inginocchiata sulle sue cosce.

-Cissy? Che ci fai qui?- Aveva chiesto, ancora assonnato.

-Davvero non lo immagini, tesoro?- Aveva risposto lei.

" _Tesoro?"_ Aveva pensato, allarmato, tirandosi su per osservarla, indossava solo della lingerie, di pizzo, candida, che metteva ancora più in risalto la carnagione lattea della donna e, non lasciava proprio niente all'immaginazione.  
Severus la fissava sconvolto.  
Lucius, emergendo dalle lenzuola, le aveva detto.

-Sei stupenda amore mio, assolutamente perfetta!- E si era proteso verso di lei, catturando le sue labbra e coinvolgendola in un bacio appassionato. Ma lei lo aveva respinto.

-Questa serata non è per te, caro- E si era voltata verso Severus che li guardava sempre più allibito.

-Hai ragione!- Convenne Lucius, voltandosi anche lui verso il pozionista e chinandosi a baciarlo.  
Narcissa nel frattempo, aveva fatto scivolare il lenzuolo lungo tutto il suo corpo, tornando poi a sedersi a cavalcioni sul suo addome. A breve quella posizione sarebbe diventata piuttosto scomoda, Severus si stava velocemente eccitando.

-Rilassati tesoro- Gli aveva sussurrato Lucius, scostandogli un ciuffo di capelli dal viso con una carezza.  
-Lasciati andare!- Aveva concluso, prendendogli una mano e spostandola sul seno nudo di sua moglie _._

 _"Che fine ha fatto la lingerie?"_ Pensava, osservandola. Era la prima volta che vedeva una donna nuda, si prese un attimo per ammirare lo splendido seno, la vita sottile, la curva invitante dei fianchi... era tutta curve morbide e invitanti, qualcosa si risvegliò in lui, un denso grumo di piacere, localizzato nelle sue parti basse.

Narcissa sopra di lui gemeva al tocco delle sue dita, che le sfregavano e pizzicavano il capezzolo, facendolo inturgidire. Severus allungò la mano sull'altro seno che subì la stessa tortura.

Nel frattempo Lucius, che non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso aveva una mano infilata fra le gambe della donna, mentre, con l'altra, aveva afferrato il suo sesso e lo stava accarezzando. Severus si sollevò appena per ammirare le dita dell'amante sparire fra le gambe della moglie e uscire sempre più lucide.

Curioso, allungò anche la sua mano e Narcissa si trovò ad emettere il doppio dei gemiti, mentre veniva preparata da entrambi gli uomini. Era la cosa più eccitante che avesse mai visto, Lady Malfoy gemeva e si contorceva con le sue mani ovunque che la accarezzavano, la frugavano.

-Ti prego- Ansimò lei,- Non ce la faccio più!- Non riuscì a capire se si stesse rivolgendo a lui o al marito, ma questi tolse la mano, allontanando anche Severus per permetterle di sollevarsi e poi calare sul pene durissimo del pozionista, strappandogli un lungo gemito estatico.

Era qualcosa di completamente diverso da quello che aveva provato fin ora, la cavità era calda e scivolosa e la donna muoveva il bacino lentamente, facendolo scivolare quasi fuori per poi abbassarsi ed accoglierlo nuovamente.

Sev le afferrò i fianchi con le mani per imporle il suo ritmo e lei ci si adattò, docile, mentre Lucius, afferrato il proprio sesso, si masturbava pigramente con una mano e con l'altra si dedicava a massaggiare i testicoli gonfi dell'amante, riuscendo, non so come, ad infilare la mano in quel groviglio di membra intrecciate.

Si chinò a baciarlo, con una foga e una smania di possesso che raramente Severus aveva colto nel suo amante solitamente così raffinato.

-Sei pronto a sentire crescere il tuo piacere, amore?- Gli aveva sussurrato Lucius sulle labbra, lui non credeva che fosse possibile, ma aveva annuito, fiducioso.

A quel cenno dell'amante, il Lord aveva fatto scivolare le dita nel solco fra le sue natiche, andando a fermarsi sulla sua apertura che si contraeva al ritmo con le spinte e, senza indugiare, l'aveva penetrato con due dita, andando a stuzzicare quel fascio di nervi che lo mandava sempre in estasi.

Severus si sentì travolgere dalle sensazioni, il piacere arrivava ad ondate dense, ricche, sempre più frequenti. Si sentì andare alla deriva ed i suoi movimenti si fecero urgenti, caotici. Da lontano sentì giungere la preghiera di Narcissa.

-Ohh! Ti prego Lucius, di più!- Supplicava gemendo.

Il marito fu lesto ad accontentarla, si portò dietro di lei, fra le gambe di Severus e, riuscendo, con un numero di contorsionismo da professionista, a non togliere le dita dall'apertura dell'uomo, la fece piegare in avanti e la penetrò, affiancando il proprio pene a quello dell'amante, già prossimo all'orgasmo.

Fu troppo per Severus, il nuovo stimolo lo spinse oltre il limite e venne con un lungo gemito roco, subito seguito da Lucius.

.........

Il piacere era stato intenso e totalizzante, tanto da strapparlo al suo incredibile sogno.

Lucius era steso al suo fianco, con una mano stretta attorno al suo sesso, appiccicaticcio ed imbrattato di seme.

Severus impiegò qualche istante a capire cosa era successo, aveva sognato tutto, aveva sognato di fare sesso con una donna, di più con la sua migliore amica... e con il marito....

-Stavi facendo un bel sogno?- Gli chiese Lucius, sorridendogli ignaro, ancora con la mano sul suo pene, ormai flaccido. Severus sussultò.

-Perché? Ho detto qualcosa?- Chiese, mentre gli occhi gli diventavano grandi come due piattini per la paura.

-Più che altro gemevi, sembrava te la stessi godendo un mondo. Non ho saputo resistere.- Concluse, facendo saettare gli occhi in direzione del suo inguine, in un gesto eloquente, l'aveva masturbato mentre dormiva. -Spero che tu abbia sognato me, per avere una simile reazione- aveva commentato Lucius, alzando appena un sopracciglio.

Ancora accaldato per il sogno, Severus rispose, -Ohh! Tu c'eri eccome se c'eri!- tirando su le coperte e girandosi su un fianco, in modo da dare le spalle all'amante, aveva bisogno di qualche istante per provare a riprendersi e, magari, venire a patti con quello che era appena successo.

-Avanti pigrone- Lo aveva spronato poi il Lord, alzandosi dal letto per primo. -È domenica, Narcissa e i bambini ci stanno aspettando per fare colazione tutti assieme!- Aveva concluso, infilandosi in bagno per una doccia veloce.

 _"Salazar Divino! Aiutami tu! Come farò a guardarla in faccia senza pensare a quello che ho sognato stanotte?"_  


* Mi sono permessa di rendere omaggio al capolavoro di Egle "Apple pie". Non l'avete ancora letta? Che aspettate... Correte a leggerla!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note finali:
> 
> Giuro non ho idea si come mi sia uscita una cosa simile...  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate... siate clementi....


	16. Capitolo 14 - Blaise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona sera, meravigliose bellissime persone, 
> 
> Allora, questo capitolo è stato difficilissimo da scrivere, non voleva proprio venire bene, ma, alla fine, limando qua e là, forse, siamo riuscite a renderlo abbastanza buono... almeno spero.
> 
> Come sempre grazie alle mie fantastiche beta, GiuliaNieri97 e GiadaSacchetti, che hanno, come al solito, fatto un lavoro incredibile.
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e buona lettura.
> 
> Baci.
> 
> Noy

-Ho un annuncio da farvi- Comunicò Narcissa in tono ostentatamente vivace, una domenica mattina, a colazione. Harry si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro preoccupato _"possibile che debba aspettare sempre la colazione della domenica?"_ Pensò sconsolato, si era appena impossessato di uno dei deliziosi dolcetti fatti con le noci ed il miele, che Milly preparava appositamente per lui, solo la domenica mattina, e stava per addentarlo, pregustando l'esplosione di gusto che gli avrebbe riempito la bocca, quando Narcissa aveva iniziato a parlare. Aveva interrotto il movimento della manina a metà strada fra il piatto e la bocca e posato il dolcetto, non era sicuro che lo avrebbe ancora gustato dopo l'annuncio di sua madre. Gli altri commensali avevano avuto un'intuizione simile alla sua: Draco aveva posato la caraffa di succo zucca e Lucius aveva abbandonato il toast mezzo mangiucchiato nel piatto, ed ora tre paia d'occhi preoccupati scrutavano con apprensione Lady Malfoy. Solo Severus, che era ospite da loro già da due settimane, stava beatamente sorseggiando il suo tea, mentre sfogliava attentamente le pagine della "Gazzetta del profeta", pareva fosse impegnato ad ignorare Narcissa... chissà perché?

-Sev?- Lo chiamò lei. Fingendosi sorpreso, Severus si risolse ad alzare lo sguardo su di lei con aria interrogativa, poi, visto l'atteggiamento degli altri uomini, posò il giornale e, afferrando la tazza con entrambe le mani, come ci si volesse ancorare, si apprestò ad ascoltare l'annuncio della padrona di casa.   
-La mia cara amica Eliza Zabini è, diventata vedova- _"E questo forse non è un male..."_ aggiunse tra se. Con un sospiro di sollievo, Lucius commentò 

-Ma non è successo qualche anno fa? Si è risposata di recente se non sbaglio.- _"Sì,"_ pensava Cissy senza osare dirlo ad alta voce _"Con un emerito idiota che la trattava solo come un oggetto..."_. Nel frattempo Lucius,convinto che la conversazione avesse assunto un tono più frivolo, prese nuovamente in mano la sua tazza abbassando la guardia.  
-Penso che Narcissa si riferisca alla recente dipartita del terzo consorte di Lady Zabini!- Commentò Piton, un po' più informato di Lucius sulla vita mondana, essere costretto a sorbirsi passivamente le chiacchiere di Silente ogni dannata mattina... da anni... evidentemente lo aveva reso attento anche a queste notizie frivole.  
-Come il terzo?- Si stupì Lucius, ingoiando un sorso di tea, mentre Harry, rinfrancato che la notizia non lo riguardasse aveva ripreso a mangiare il suo dolcetto, gustandolo con gioia estatica e soddisfatta. Draco invece si era fatto ancora più attento, Blaise Zabini, il figlio di Eliza, era uno dei suoi migliori amici, nonostante fosse più grande di lui di ben due anni. 

-Che vedova nera!- Commentò Lucius, rubando un dolcetto ad Harry, che lo guardò con aria contrita. I dolcetti erano suoi! Severus gli rifilò uno schiaffo sulla coscia, nascosto sotto la tovaglia, per richiamare la sua attenzione, sua moglie lo stava fissando con uno sguardo che, definire glaciale, non renderebbe l'idea! Con aria colpevole restituì il dolcetto, ma non doveva essere quello lo sbaglio che aveva commesso, perché Narcissa continuava a lanciargli occhiate assassine.  
-È solo una donna molto sfortunata, Lucius- Replicò, scandendo bene le parole e tenendo il marito incatenato ai suoi occhi.   
-Ma certo cara... io non intendevo...- Con un gesto imperioso della mano Narcissa lo zittì.  
-Visto che, a quanto pare, la comunità magica inglese si è misteriosamente riempita di persone meschine che, invece di provare pena per una povera vedova, hanno iniziato a denigrarla per l'accaduto- Fece una pausa dopo questa affermazione, per scrutare il marito, il quale stava tentando di rendersi invisibile senza usare la bacchetta. -Per evitarle di dover affrontare anche le malelingue, oltre al dolore per la perdita, l'ho invitata a trascorrere qualche settimana con noi, in modo da potersi ritemprare un po'!- Concluse Lady Malfoy, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sui presenti perché fosse chiaro che non avrebbe ammesso repliche.

Suo marito ed Harry si limitarono a fissare i loro piatti con aria colpevole, Severus arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie quando il suo sguardo si posò su di lui _"chissà che gli prende stamattina"_ si chiese distrattamente Narcissa incuriosita dal comportamento inusuale dell'amico. Poi il suo sguardo si posò su Draco, il piccolo la scrutava con occhi spalancati, colmi di speranza.  
-E viene anche Blaise insieme alla sua mamma?- Con un brivido freddo lungo la schiena, la donna venne folgorata dalla certezza di aver commesso un errore di calcolo potenzialmente disastroso.

-○-○-

Eliza Zabini Si presentò al castello quel pomeriggio stesso, preceduta da una lunga sfilata di bauli, valigie, servitori, cavalli, un'ara particolarmente molesta che insultava chiunque le si avvicinasse e cani: una muta di quattro splendidi levrieri spagnoli color argento, che mandarono Draco al settimo cielo.  
I padroni di casa, visto il caldo opprimente di quelle giornate la ricevettero all'aperto, sotto un romantico pergolato, circondato da colonne e sovrastato da un sontuoso glicine che riempiva l'aria di un profumo dolce ed invitante.  
Lady Zabini aveva la fama di essere una delle donne più avvenenti del secolo, ed era pienamente motivata. Alta e magra aveva proporzioni perfette e lineamenti delicati, esaltati dal perfetto incarnato bronzeo, ma nulla reggeva il confronto con i suoi morbidi, caldi, luminosi occhi scuri, su cui si vociferava fossero stati scritti versi adoranti, per non parlare dell'eleganza dei suoi movimenti che faceva pensare stesse fluttuando più che camminare. Quando gliela presentarono, Severus non poté nascondere l'ammirazione che suscitava in lui.  
Narcissa, dopo esserle corsa incontro ed averla abbracciata, fece le presentazioni.  
-Eliza, ti presento il professor Piton, Severus, il padrino di Draco.- Disse voltandosi verso di lui, con enorme sorpresa (ed un certo divertimento) constatò che l'amico era in evidente difficoltà, aveva le guance rosate e pareva non sapere bene come comportarsi. Si era alzato immediatamente, facendo un gran baccano con la sedia e ora se ne stava lì, fermo come uno stoccafisso, sembrava molto preso...

Alla fine riuscì a recuperare sufficiente forza d'animo da sussurrare:  
-È un pia...cere fare la vostra conoscenza, Lady Zabini.- Disse, incespicando leggermente nelle parole e prendendole la mano per sposarvi lievemente le labbra. La donna si limitò un breve inchino ed un cenno del capo, posato, contenuto, quasi regale. Ma da ogni gesto, ogni sguardo, traspariva la profonda pena ed il cordoglio che le riempivano l'anima.  
Con lei, c'era suo figlio, Blaise, nato dal suo secondo matrimonio, il ragazzino aveva solo due anni più di Harry e Draco, ma sembrava molto più maturo. Serio e compito, aveva un carattere forte, come la madre, ma non altrettanto frivolo.   
Gli avevano, naturalmente, assegnato una stanza tutta per lui, ma non essendo questa di suo gradimento, si era accampato in camera di Draco, sfrattandone l'orrido drago di komodo e la dolcissima cagnolina Macchia la quale, offesa a morte, aveva trovato rifugio sotto il letto di Harry, scoprendo che, contrariamente a quello di Draco, poteva trovarvi sempre qualche oggetto interessante su cui piantare i denti.

I bambini avevano preso l'abitudine di chiacchierare, sdraiati sul tappeto nella stanza di Draco, prima di addormentarsi, e spesso, la mattina Milly li trovava ancora lì, addormentati. Draco nel mezzo, ronfava beato, con braccia e gambe aperte, come a formare una stella, Blaise, più composto, dormiva al suo fianco, voltato verso di lui e gli cingeva la vita con u braccio con fare possessivo, mentre Harry si raggomitolava dall'altra parte del fratello, rannicchiato contro il suo fianco.

-o-o-

Quel pomeriggio di fine luglio, (Harry avrebbe compiuto gli anni di lì a pochi giorni) faceva decisamente troppo caldo per giocare all'aperto, o per andare in spiaggia. Draco si era impossessato dei cani di Blaise e li aveva trascinati in camera di Harry. I quattro grossi levrieri si erano trovati un po' spaesati, fra tappeti persiani e poltroncine di velluto, per non parlare di tutti i giocattoli magici sparsi per il pavimento, Draco ed Harry si stavano divertendo un mondo facendogli acchiappare delle palle che saltavano qua e là da sole. I cagnoloni le inseguivano facendo un gran baccano, i bambini ridevano senza sosta, solo Blaise sembrava annoiato _"Come fa a non divertirsi?"_ pensava Draco asciugandosi una lacrima, _"Guarda come sono buffi"._

-Insomma Dray, hai finito di giocare con quei sacchi di pulci? Vuoi venire un po' qui con me, a giocare a carte?- Lo supplicava Blaise sempre più insofferente. Draco aveva rimirato per un istante le magnifiche creature che si esibivano in coreografie sempre più buffe, uno stava camminando sulle sole zampe posteriori per cercare di acchiappare una palla che volteggiava sulle loro teste, e si trovò a ridere ancora più di gusto.

-Mi spi...ace.. Bl..blay, adesso no!- Gli aveva risposto a singhiozzi, fra le risate.

-Blaise!- Lo aveva chiamato Harry, mentre cercava di resistere all'attacco di un cagnolone che, sovreccitato, gli aveva posato le zampe sulle spalle e gli stava leccando il viso -Ieri Macchia aveva in bocca uno dei tuoi calzini!- Gli disse, per cercare di distrarlo. Da quando era arrivato al Maniero, cercava di passare più tempo possibile con Draco, erano giorni che i fratelli non riuscivano a giocare insieme senza che li interrompesse. -Mi sembra che l'abbia portato sotto il mio letto.- Blayse si tuffò alla ricerca in quel territorio selvaggio.  
La stanza di Harry era, in tutto e per tutto, identica a quella di Draco, con l'unica sensibile differenza che, nella camera di quest'ultimo, non sembrava ci fosse appena passato un uragano di classe cinque! Forse per questo, il fanciullo, aveva deciso che Harry non si meritasse di possedere una libreria tutta per sé ed aveva convinto Milly a trasportare quella del fratello nella propria stanza. Lui non se n'era neanche accordo.

A corto di fiato, Harry si era fermato, andando a sdraiarsi sul letto, con Blayse che ci strisciava sotto, era da quando aveva capito il motivo della sua visita che meditava di rivolgergli una domanda, quello gli sembrò il momento giusto.

-Non ci stai male? Per il tuo papà, dico?- Aveva chiesto, sporgendo il viso dal bordo del letto _"Finalmente ha trovato il coraggio di chiederglielo!"_ pensava Draco, che aveva intuito i dubbi del fratello già da qualche giorno. Anche Harry aveva perso i suoi genitori, ma non ne parlava mai, non con lui per lo meno. L'amico, con un'alzata di spalle commentò:

-Perché? Non era mica mio padre!- Rispose mentre si rialzava.  
-Sì, ma... era il tuo papà!- Harry non avrebbe capito, anche se non ne avevano mai parlato, Draco sapeva che Harry aveva sofferto immensamente per la morte dei suoi genitori, anche se era così piccolo da non ricordarsi neppure il loro aspetto. Possibile che Blaise non ci avesse pensato? Stava per intervenire quando un guaito lo distrasse, un cucciolotto era atterrato in malo modo sopra uno dei suoi compagni, guaendo in segno di protesta. Draco, accorso a consolare il cane, non prestò attenzione alla risposta di Blaise.  
-Se morisse Lucius tu ci staresti male?- Chiese il moro, alzandosi da terra, senza neppure alzare gli occhi su Harry, per lui era una cosa assolutamente naturale, dopo la morte di suo padre la madre si era risposata con uomo che la considerava solo una bellissima donna e nient'altro, ma era immensamente ricco. Blaise non si era mai affezionato al patrigno ed era rimasto assolutamente indifferente davanti alla sua dipartita. Pensava fosse naturale questa mancanza d'affetto, visto che non si trattava del sul vero padre. Non aveva fatto caso che Harry era sbiancato e tremava. Il bambino non poteva credere che Blaise lo avesse detto davvero. La prospettiva lo colpì come un pugno nello stomaco, mozzandogli il fiato in gola  
-Poi, se conosco la mia mamma, avrò presto un nuovo papà!- Concluse, sedendosi sul letto di Harry mentre toglieva qualche pelucco dal calzino recuperato, ignaro di quale tragedia avesse scatenato nel piccolo.  
-Di che nuovo papà stai parlando? Chiese Draco tornando a prestare attenzione alla conversazione, non aveva sentito tutta la conversazione ma suo fratello aveva un aria sconvolta che diavolo gli avrà detto per ridurlo così? _"Sembra che abbia appena visto lo zio Sev saltare fuori da sotto il letto!"_ Pensò, rivolgendo uno sguardo interrogativo ed Harry. Ma lui fece un cenno col capo per indicare che andava tutto bene.  
Blaise, ignaro di tutto, stava rispondendo a Draco  
-Non hai notato come si guardano mia madre e tuo zio? Scommetto che prima dell'estate le avrà già chiesto di sposarlo!-   
Fu il turno di Draco di sbiancare! Lo zio Severus era suo! Poteva tollerare di dividerlo occasionalmente con il padre, ma non avrebbe permesso che quella donna si intromettesse fra loro. Era una femmina! Per la barba di Merlino! Come potevano pensare che lo zio Severus facesse una sciocchezza come sposare una femmina! A lui piacevano i maschi!   
-No!- Urlò contro il povero Blaise che, inconsapevole, si stava spazzolando dalla veste la polvere che aveva raccattato sotto il letto.  
-Tu stai dicendo una bugia!- Sbraitava, lanciandosi contro l'amico e riuscendo a buttarlo sul pavimento. -Draco che fai?- Chiese quello incredulo, alzando a sua volta, la voce.  
-Non è vero! Devi dire che non è vero!- Urlava Draco, buttandosi su di lui e tentando di prenderlo a pugni. Blaise, pur essendo alto e sottile, era molto più grosso e molto più forte di lui e non ebbe problemi ad immobilizzarlo, ciò nonostante Draco continuava a gridare, Blaise urlava ed Harry assisteva a tutta la scena con occhi sbarrati, senza vederla veramente. La confusione era tale che, Dobby, incaricato di sorvegliare i bambini, corse a chiamare uno dei padroni... forse scelse quello sbagliato.

............

  
-Insomma! Bambini! Che sta succedendo qui!- All'arrivo del padre, Draco, urlante, si precipitò fra le sue braccia e scoppiò a piangere   
-Non voglio! Papà! Non voglio che lo zio Severus sposi la mamma di Blaise! Non voglio! Lui è... nostro!- Piangeva, assestando sul petto del padre piccoli pugni disperati.   
-Ma che dici? Di che matrimonio stai parlando?- Chiese Lucius prendendo il figlio per le spalle, per guardarlo in viso. Tirando su col naso Draco disse tra i singhiozzi   
\- Blaise ha detto...- Ma non riuscì a finire la frase, perché anche Harry si gettò addosso al padre in lacrime.  
\- Ti prego!- Implorava tra i singhiozzi -Ti prego non morire, sarò buono ma tu non morire non voglio che mi lasci solo di nuovo...- Piagnucolava stringendosi a lui.  
-Harry ma cosa succede?- Chiese il suo papà allarmato, abbracciando i suoi due piccoli.   
-B-blaise ha de-detto c-che tu...- Cercò di rispondere Harry balbettando, ma non riuscì a finire la frase, sembrava pensasse che era troppo orribile da considerare. Blaise, sentendosi chiamato in causa, finalmente parve realizzare quello che aveva combinato e tentò di difendersi   
-Ma io... non ho detto che... cioè... lui mi ha fatto una domanda e io... insomma io non intendevo affatto quello!- Concluse, abbassando lo sguardo. Lucius aveva capito tutto, ma non ci poteva credere!   
-Ragazzino, farò i conti più tardi con te, ora vai in camera tua!- Lo riprese Lucius, e si affrettò a chiamare Dobby per spedirlo in cerca d'aiuto.   
-Chiedi al padron Piton di raggiungermi in camera dei bambini Dobby e vedi di non fare disastri!- Ordinò Lucius. Fortunatamente, fu una di quelle rare volte in cui l'elfo domestico riusciva a compiere il suo dovere senza intoppi e, dopo pochi istanti, si rimaterializò di fronte a Lucius che, immobilizzato dai due pargoli, stava ancora seduto a terra, trascinando con sé arcigno professore palesemente di malumore.   
-Ah! Severus! Ti stavo aspettando!- Disse Lucius alzandosi da terra e sollevando i bambini con se, uno per ogni braccio. -Il tuo figlioccio gradirebbe ricevere più particolari sul suo recente fidanzamento con Eliza Zabini!- Continuò alterato, possibile che fosse geloso? -E quando avrai chiarito con lui, gradirei che tu ne parlassi anche con me... a quattr'occhi- Concluse con voce crudele.  
-Salazar Benedetto, Lucius, ti prego, dimmi che stai scherzando!- Commentò l'alchimista prendendo, dalle sue braccia, un Draco disperato, in modo da permettergli di occuparsi di Harry.   
-Affatto Severus!- Berciò il biondo, sembrava veramente che fosse arrabbiato con lui. Draco piangeva fra le sue braccia, l'alchimista avrebbe voluto delle risposte ma il piccolo non riusciva neppure a parlare tanto era sconvolto. 

-Perché non andiamo in camera tua, ragazzino, così magari mi spieghi cos'è questa storia assurda!- Sentenziò, portando il bambino fuori dalla stanza del fratello, non prima di aver rivolto a Lucius uno sguardo preoccupato.

...........

Rimasto solo con suo figlio, l'uomo cercò immediatamente di tranquillizzarlo.  
-Harry, non posso prometterti che non morirò, piccolo, nessuno è immortale. Ma ti prometto che non permetterò che tu resti solo, ci sarà sempre qualcuno a prendersi cura di te- Disse, facendolo rannicchiare contro di se. Harry si stava asciugando le lacrime col dorso della mano e sembrava così piccolo. Lucius lo prese in braccio e si sedette sul bordo del letto tenendo il bambino stretto contro il suo petto, stranamente Harry sembrava gradire il contatto.

-E se poi è qualcuno come gli zii? Io non voglio tornare da loro!- Dichiarò lui tirando su col naso. Pareva stare un pochino meglio adesso che era fra le braccia del suo papà e la prospettiva di restare da solo sembrava sempre più lontana.   
-Non ci tornerai mai più da quelle persone Harry! Te l'ho promesso il primo giorno in cui sei entrato a far parte della nostra famiglia e ho intenzione di mantenere la promessa!- Gli rispose, stringendolo forte a se come avesse avuto timore che glielo strappassero dalle braccia. Harry si rannicchiò ancora più vicino a lui, godendosi le coccole, non capitava spesso che si lasciasse abbracciare a quel modo, era un bimbo molto indipendente. Ma aveva avuto una paura del diavolo e non ci vedeva proprio nulla di male a lasciare che Lucius lo consolasse un po'.

-Come fai a sapere che questa persona andrà bene? Magari anche i miei genitori lo pensavano degli zii...- Continuò Harry per niente disposto a lasciar perdere il discorso.

-I tuoi genitori avevano sicuramente nominato un padrino per te, che avrebbe dovuto prenderti con sé. In effetti è strano che non si sia mai fatto avanti- Rifletté Lucius, non era la prima volta che ci pensava, ma non ci ci si era mai soffermato sopra troppo. In fondo, se il padrino di Harry fosse stato disponibile, Silente non si sarebbe certo fatto scappare l'opportunità di sfruttarlo per sottrargli il bambino.

-Un padrino come quello di Draco? Anche io ne ho uno?- Chiese Harry, distraendo dai suoi pensieri. Aveva sollevato la testolina dal petto del padre per guardarlo in viso.  
-Certo,- Replicò Lucius -A tutti i bambini maghi viene assegnato un padrino, è la legge! Qualcuno che si prenda cura di loro se succedesse qualcosa ai genitori!-  
-Chi è il mio padrino Lucius?- Chiese Harry senza distogliere gli occhi dal viso del padre. I luminosi occhi smeraldini sembravano enormi.  
-Mi dispiace Harry, ma non ne sono sicuro, devo informarmi al Ministero.- Rispose Lucius sentendosi stringere il cuore.  
-Per favore, puoi scoprire chi è e chiedergli perché mi ha abbandonato?- Chiese, fissandolo con due occhioni colmi di speranza ma anche di tristezza.

..........

Al ritorno nel suo studio, trovò Severus impegnato ad ingurgitare whiskey incendiario come fosse succo di zucca, la bottiglia era vuota per metà.  
-Va tutto bene?- Disse Lucius ironico, prendendo posto su una delle morbide poltroncine in pelle davanti al caminetto. -Perchè non ci sediamo e ne parliamo da uomini tesoro?-

- _"Tesoro"_? Malfoy, andiamo, non sono una ragazzina, dovresti essertene accorto ormai!- Replicò il pozionista, vuotando l'ennesimo bicchiere.  
-Si può sapere cosa c'è che non va Severus?- Chiese il nobile che si era alzato per avvicinarsi e togliergli la bottiglia dalle mani prima che riuscisse a riempirsi un'altra volta il bicchiere.  
-Vuoi sapere cosa c'è che non va _"tesoro"_?- Rispose Severus facendogli il verso -C'è, che ho appena trascorso i 30 minuti più imbarazzanti della mia vita, discutendo con tuo figlio, sai di cosa? Dalla nostra relazione! Esatto! Il marmocchio sa di noi!- Concluse, appoggiandosi pesantemente all'amante per reggersi.  
-Sei ubriaco Severus!- Lo redarguì Lucius severo, non eccedeva mai con l'alcool e non apprezzava chi lo faceva.  
-Sembra che tu non riesca a cogliere il punto, Lord Malfoy, tuo figlio è a conoscenza del fatto che il padre ha una relazione extraconiugale con un uomo, che per di più il suo padrino!-   
Riassunse Severus, finalmente Lucius doveva aver capito la gravità della cosa, era stato così chiaro! Anche un bambino avrebbe capito!  
-E allora Piton? Quale sarebbe il problema? Mio figlio sa di noi? È questo che ti sconvolge? Io non ne sono affatto sorpreso Severus, Draco è un ragazzo intelligente e noi la settimana scorsa in spiaggia non facevamo che baciarci! Poi cosa c'è di male? Non mi vergogno affatto di mostrare quello che provo per te!- Severus era a dir poco sconvolto. Retrocesse, mettendo un po' di spazio fra sé stesso e l'amante.  
\- Tu... non hai mai... non volevi che si sapesse... dovevamo sempre nasconderci...- Aveva accettato la situazione senza mai permettersi di rifletterci, conscio che, l'unico modo per avere Lucius nella propria vita era quello di restare nascosto, senza mai poter palesare di fronte ad altri i suoi sentimenti per lui. Ma ora che aveva sperimentato cosa volesse dire avere una persona con cui condividere la propria quotidianità si stava rendendo conto di quanto quella posizione gli pesasse. Non aiutava il fatto che Draco avesse insistito parecchio su quel punto, ancora si sentiva nelle orecchie le sue parole _"perché tu e papà non siete sposati? Perché non vivi con noi? Perché papà bacia la mamma anche se ci sono altre persone e non bacia mai te?"_ Come rispondere? Come giustificare una cosa simile senza essere costretto ad ammettere che quello che c'era fra loro era qualcosa da tenere nascosto, quasi fosse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi.

-È vero, quando eravamo ragazzi, non avrei mai potuto mostrare i sentimenti che provo per te. Mio padre mi avrebbe ucciso. Ma quell'uomo è uscito dalle nostre vite molto tempo fa, non c'è più motivo di essere così riservati, certo non potremo "ufficializzare" la nostra relazione, ma non c'è motivo di...- Severus non gli permise neppure di finire la frase.  
-E se invece fosse quello che voglio? Un legame ufficiale, una relazione che non sia obbligato a nascondere quasi come se me ne vergognarsi- Disse sorprendendo anche se se stesso, chi stava parlando? Lui o l'alcool? Lucius pareva piuttosto sorpreso.  
-Pensavo che tu fossi più discreto, non hai mai reso pubblica nessuna delle tue relazioni- Commentò Lucius, voltandogli le spalle, doveva essere un argomento piuttosto doloroso per lui, ma Severus non capiva quale fosse il punto, d'altronde, anche se non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo apertamente, Lucius doveva sapere che lui non aveva frequentato altri uomini...  
-Ma di che diavolo di relazioni stai parlando?- Chiese il pozionista allibito.  
-Non mi sono mai illuso che tu sia stato solo, ad aspettarmi, quando non potevo stare con te- Concluse Lucius abbassando lo sguardo.  
Severus, improvvisamente lucido, annullò la distanza fra loro in un istante, prese l'amante per le spalle e lo costrinse a voltarsi con una tale urgenza che Lucius ne fu sorpreso.  
-Guardami!- Ordinò. Lucius lo fissò. -Non c'è mai stato nessun altro. MAI! Neanche quando ci eravamo lasciati. Mai! Nessun! Altro!- Dichiarò, artigliando le spalle di Lucius così forte da fargli male. Con gli occhi lucidi l'uomo si liberò dalla sua presa, per gettarsi fra le sue braccia.  
-Io... non immaginavo... ho sempre creduto...- Farfugliava, stretto al suo petto.  
-Lucius, calmati! Che sciocco sei! Davvero avevi pensato che io...- Replicava Severus, per metà intenerito e per metà divertito.  
-Certo, non avrei mai sospettato che mi aspettassi come una ragazzina innamorata.- Replicò, riprendendo il controllo di sé stesso.  
Sollevò il viso dal petto di Severus e lo fissò, una singola lacrima gli aveva rigato il viso e lui non si era dato pena di cancellarne il segno. Si sporse per posare le labbra su quelle dell'amante, ma lui lo scostò.   
-No!- Sussurrò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso -Non ora, Lucius. -   
Lui lo guardò perplesso, era chiaro che non capisse il suo comportamento, ma Severus non riusciva a spiegarlo neppure a se stesso.   
-Sev?- Chiese, cercando di scrutare il viso dell'uomo, che si stava voltando per celarsi al suo sguardo.   
-Non me la sento ora...- Tentò di spiegarsi lui -Credo che tornerò ad Hogwarts- Continuò, Lucius si irrigidì -Ho solo bisogno di stare un po' solo, non sono abituato ad averti sempre incollato!- Concluse, sperando di sembrare sprezzante e ironico. Ma il Lord non si fece distrarre dal commento sarcastico.  
-Si tratta del discorso di prima vero? Vuoi rendere pubblica la nostra relazione?- Gli chiese, mettendo due dita sotto al suo mento e sollevandoglielo per guardarlo in volto. Severus non aveva bisogno di rifletterci, semplicemente non poteva, non poteva proprio fare una cosa simile alla sua famiglia, cosa avrebbero detto di loro, se si fosse saputo.   
-No, Lucius, ero solo arrabbiato...- Il nobiluomo si lasciò scappare un lievissimo sospiro di sollievo, tanto impercettibile che Severus non era sicuro di averlo veramente udito. -Devo andare ora- Concluse, ed uscì, lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri.


	17. Capitolo 15 - Ritorno a casa

Quando finalmente si risolsero a tornare a casa era ormai iniziato l'autunno. Mancavano dall'Inghilterra da ben due anni. Per i Malfoy era un evento lieto, stavano tornando a casa, per Harry era l'ennesimo salto nel vuoto.  
  
Aveva trascorso al Manor non più di una manciata di ore, prima di trovarsi catapultato in Provenza e, a voler ben guardare, non aveva molti ricordi lieti della sua vita nel Regno Unito.  
  
-Dove voleremo adesso che ci siamo trasferiti in Inghilterra?- Si stava informando, mestamente, mentre guardava la pioggia scendere lungo i vetri, come aveva fatto tutto il giorno.

Era una cupa giornata d'inizio ottobre, ma sembrava già inverno inoltrato, faceva un freddo cane, rispetto alle temperature miti del sud della Francia e la pioggia scendeva a forti raffiche oblique che piegano gli alberi quasi in orizzontale. Volare in giardino era escluso.  
  
-Nella serra. Se non piove, anche nel giardino d'inverno che è riscaldato.- Rispose distrattamente il fratello che era impegnato a riordinare i suoi libri, aveva finalmente imparato a leggere durante l'estate e lasciato da parte i suoi libri illustrati.  
  
Harry si annoiava a morte.  
  
-Cosa aspettiamo allora? Prendi la scopa e andiamo nella serra!- Disse speranzoso, le sue cose erano ancora tutte racchiuse negli scatoloni sparsi in camera sua. A dire la verità Narcissa aveva chiesto loro di sistemarle, ma ad Harry pareva andassero benissimo così, una volta liberata la sua preziosa scopa, di tutto il resto non sapeva che farsene.  
  
-Aspetta, voglio prima finire qua!- Gli aveva risposto il fratello seguitando ad accomodare i libri nella libreria, senza neanche guardarlo. Procedeva con metodo, prendeva un libro dallo scatolone, lo rigirava fra le mani, ne leggeva il titolo e lo posizionava con cura a fianco agli altri libri che trattavano lo stesso argomento. Era esasperante vedere quanto tempo ci stesse mettendo!  
  
-Uffa Dray, ci stai mettendo una vita! Mi annoio!- Harry aveva abbandonato il suo posto d'osservazione accanto alla finestra per avvicinarsi al fratello.  
  
-Perché non studi, se ti annoi?- Propose Draco, sistemando un altro libro, Harry lo guardò come se gli avesse detto di gettarsi tra le fiamme del caminetto: sapeva che Draco gli voleva bene, ma c'erano giorni in cui pareva davvero impossibile!  
  
-Voglio che tutto sia in ordine per quando arriverà lo zio.- Si giustificò, senza accorgersi della reazione del fratello.  
  
Dopo che, quell'estate, Severus se ne era andato dal castello in tutta fretta, senza salutare nessuno e lasciando il loro papà triste e di malumore, Harry aveva avuto poche occasioni di venire a contatto col padrino di Draco, e, nonostante tutti gli sforzi fatti, il loro rapporto non era affatto migliorato!  
  
Ora che erano tornati in patria, non si faceva illusioni, Severus avrebbe passato un sacco di tempo a casa loro, con suo fratello, per " _recuperare il tempo perso"_!

Draco era entusiasta, Harry sapeva quanto il suo padrino gli fosse mancato, quanto avesse sofferto per la sua assenza. Il moretto invece, era preoccupatissimo, avere a che fare con l'arcigno professore di pozioni era un'impresa difficile per lui.  
  
Del bimbo malaticcio ed impaurito che era uscito dallo sgabuzzino dei Dursley non c'era quasi più traccia, ma quando Severus lo guardava con quello sguardo carico d'odio, si sentiva nuovamente come allora.

Certo, non temeva più di mandare a fuoco la casa con un colpo di magia involontaria, ma cercava di passare meno tempo possibile in compagnia dell'uomo, anche se questo significava essere escluso da una parte tanto importante della vita del fratello.  
  
-Però non è giusto!- Si lagnò Harry -Adesso sei impegnato con quei " _cosi_ " e dopo scomparirai con il tuo padrino, così io sarò solo tutto il giorno!- Harry non si lamentava spesso, ma gli pareva proprio ingiusto! E, tanto per sottolineare il suo disappunto aveva incrociato le braccia e si era lasciato cadere su una poltrona abbandonata al centro della stanza.  
  
-Caspita Harry!- Replicò il fratello, lasciando finalmente i libri per dedicargli un briciolo di attenzione -Che rompi pluffe che sei oggi! Se per un giorno devi giocare da solo non ti scappa mica il drago! Mi dispiace che ti senta trascurato, ma oggi ho da fare!- Concluse, accorgendosi troppo tardi che la frase gli era uscita un po' più dura di quanto volesse.

Rammaricato si avvicinò ad Harry, che lo fissava incredulo ed offeso con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi sbarrati, per scusarsi.  
  
-Mi spiace, non volevo essere brusco...- Disse, andando a sedersi sul bracciolo della poltrona, Harry, con le braccia ancora conserte e strette al petto, voltò il viso dall'altra parte per far intendere di essere ancora offeso.

-Oggi non posso proprio giocare, ma se mi perdoni, ti prometto che domani passerò tutto il giorno con te.- Propose, cercando di far pace.  
  
-E farai tutto quello che voglio?- Chiese Harry, facendo il sostenuto, non voleva certo cedere subito, almeno non fintanto che Draco si sentiva sufficientemente in colpa da concedergli quello che voleva.  
  
-Va bene… a patto che non ci metta nei guai!- Precisò Draco, cosciente che, a volte, il fratello si faceva un po' "trasportare" e combinava pasticci potenzialmente pericolosi.  
  
-Va bene!- Concesse il monello, regalandogli un sorriso. -Ma il problema resta! Oggi io cosa faccio?- Chiese, afferrando il fratello, che si stava alzando, per una manica e trascinandolo a terra. Con un braccio gli afferrò il collo e gli cinse il bacino con le gambe scivolando sul tappeto assieme a lui.  
  
-Lasciami!!- Urlava Draco ridendo e contorcendosi per liberarsi dalla presa.  
  
-Prova a liberarti!!- Replicò il moretto, cominciando a fargli il solletico con la mano libera.  
  
-NONONO!!! Ti prego... il solletico no!!- Urlava Draco contorcendosi per le risate.  
  
-Perché non lasci tuo fratello e vieni a volare con me, Harry?- Li sorprese Lucius, entrando nella camera di Draco e trovando i bambini avvinghiati sul pavimento.

Immediatamente i monelli si affrettarono ad alzarsi. Lucius si guardò in giro con sguardo critico, notando i libri, che avrebbero già dovuto essere sistemati, sparpagliati ovunque.  
  
-Davvero? - Esultò il piccolo che non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. -Con la tua scopa?- Chiese speranzoso, precipitandosi dal padre. Draco si trovò finalmente libero di prendere fiato e si sdraiò sul tappeto, ansante e scarmigliato.  
  
-Certo giovanotto, stavo appunto andando al club a volare, visto che tuo fratello non ha ancora finito di sistemare la sua stanza, possiamo andare solo io e te.- Rispose al bambino che gli saltellava di fronte.   
Harry era al settimo cielo, invece di passare una lunga giornata da solo, avrebbe volato su una scopa da adulto! Non poteva credere alla sua fortuna.  
  
-Ciao ciao Dray, a dopo!- Salutò sbrigativamente il fratello, senza estendere l'invito del padre anche a lui.  
  
Draco restò lì, da solo. Il suo papà non gli dedicava molto tempo, era sempre a lavoro o con lo zio e, da quando Harry era arrivato, il poco tempo che passavano assieme, doveva condividerlo con il fratello.

Non che si lamentasse, voleva bene al suo fratellino, da quando era arrivato non si era più sentito tanto solo.

All'inizio era bello, stavano tutti e tre insieme, si divertivano un mondo. Poi, però, crescendo, avevano sviluppato gusti diversi e, quelli di Harry, erano molto più simili a quelli del padre, così capitava sempre più spesso che Draco, fosse messo da parte, gli sembrava di essere lasciato indietro.

Improvvisamente sistemare le sue cose non gli sembrava più importante come poco prima, si sentiva stanco!  
  
Afferrò un libro a caso e si mise a sfogliarlo distrattamente, stravaccato sulla stessa poltrona su cui si era seduto Harry pochi minuti prima. Sembrava che il fato di quella povera poltroncina fosse ormai quello di accogliere giovani anime inquiete, doveva proprio trovarle un posto, pensò Draco, possibilmente fuori dalla sua stanza...  
  
Quando una lacrima cadde a bagnare la pagina, la asciugò distrattamente con il ditino. _"Un Malfoy non piange mai!"_ si trovò a pensare, glielo ripeteva suo padre. I suoi pensieri presero una strana via, si trovò scioccamente a pensare che Harry era fortunato, non era un Malfoy, lui poteva piangere... lui... poteva rubarsi il suo papà.  
  
-Allora, dov'è il mio figlioccio?- Lo stava chiamando Severus dal corridoio.

Draco si rallegrò immediatamente, alzandosi in piedi e accorgendosi, come lo vedesse per la prima volta, del caos che regnava nella sua stanza. Era preoccupato di quello che avrebbe pensato lo zio, infatti, non appena Severus entrò, guardandosi intorno con aria di rimprovero gli disse.

-Se fossi un mio studente, ragazzino, avrei già tolto _mille_ punti a Serpeverde!- Draco notò che, a pensarci bene, anche suo padre gli aveva riservato un'occhiata simile e gli venne da pensare: " _Uffa! La camera di Harry è mille volte più disordinata della mia, perchè a lui non dice mai niente nessuno?"_ , ma era troppo felice di vedere lo zio per arrabbiarsi seriamente.  
  
-Noooo! Tu non toglieresti mai punti a Serpeverde- Ribatté, infatti, correndogli in contro.  
  
-Tu mettimi alla prova!- Rispose facendogli l'occhiolino.  
  
Draco non ci pensava neanche a provocare il suo padrino, sapeva che, con lui, non l'avrebbe mai spuntata.   
Quindi pensò bene di cambiare argomento.  
  
-Zio, pensi che potresti insegnarmi ad usare il kit per pozioni che mi hai regalato?- Non aveva voluto usarlo con suo padre, nonostante si fosse offerto più volte di aiutarlo.  
  
-Tuo padre non ti ha mostrato come fare?- Chiese Severus, rivolgendogli uno sguardo curioso.  
  
-No, lui voleva, ma io pensavo fosse giusto usarlo solo con te, visto che me lo avevi regalato tu- Rispose il piccolo incerto, lo zio lo stava guardando in modo strano, forse aveva sbagliato.  
  
-Sono colpito- Replicò Severus -Non pensavo potessi essere tanto paziente. Andiamo allora, sarò felice di mostrati qualche _"trucchetto del mestiere"_ \- Commentò lo zio porgendogli una mano, sembrava molto felice.  
  
Passarono un pomeriggio così piacevole che non si accorsero del tempo che passava e, prima che potessero rendersene conto, fu sera.   
  
Harry era tornato eccitatissimo e, per prima cosa, corse a cercare il fratello, ignaro che fosse in compagnia!  
  
-Draco! Ho guidato la scopa! Ho guidato la scopa da grandi! – Urlava scendendo le scale che portavano nel sotterraneo dove si trovava il laboratorio di Lucius.  
  
Arrivato sulla soglia del laboratorio, si accorse della presenza di Severus che lo fissava come fosse un vermicolo caduto nella sua zuppa. Il piccolo cercava sempre di mostrarsi coraggioso, ma non si aspettava certo una simile accoglienza!   
Si bloccò un istante, raggelato dalla paura, poi batté in ritirata rifugiandosi dietro la veste di Lucius, che lo tallonava.  
  
-Proprio un coraggio da Grifondoro Lucius! – Sentenziò Sev ironico.  
  
-Suvvia Severus, non sarà certo il primo Grifondoro traumatizzato da te!- Rispose il padre divertito, poi aggiunse -Draco, perché non mostri il lavoro che hai fatto a tuo fratello, intanto che io saluto il tuo padrino?- E, così dicendo, prese per mano il pozionista, trascinandolo in un angolo, dove, uno scaffale piuttosto voluminoso, dava loro un minimo di privacy, per poi avventarsi sulle sue labbra con bramosia.  
  
-Mi sei mancato- sussurrò all'amante, un sussurro appena percettibile.  
  
-Guarda questa Harry, è una preparazione molto importante… bisogna essere molto bravi per riuscire a farla così bene, e lo zio ha detto che io sono stato bravissimo!- La voce eccitata di Draco arrivava persino lì dietro, facendo sorridere Lucius, che in quel momento si stava strusciando contro l'amante.  
  
-Lucius i bambini...- Sussurrò il professore, tirandosi indietro.  
  
-Okay Dra, ma secondo te, cosa stanno facendo Lucius e il tuo padrino?- Domandò Harry, interrompendo la spiegazione di Draco.  
  
-Si staranno sbaciucchiando come al solito- Commentò l'interpellato indifferente. Harry sbarrò gli occhi -Non preoccuparti, lo fanno sempre... -  
  
-Certo che è sveglio tuo figlio Malfoy, torniamo di là, prima che turbi ulteriormente l'innocenza del piccolo Potter!- Sussurrò Severus all'amante, riportandolo nel laboratorio.   
Sfortunatamente, proprio in quel momento, Harry stava rimirando una delle preziose provette del fratello, che andò in frantumi non appena questi vide tornare Severus.  
  
Senza scomporsi il professore enunciò – Reparo- e la provetta tornò integra, prevenendo quella che aveva tutta l'aria di essere una crisi, infatti Draco, si affrettò a strappare il prezioso oggetto dalle mani dell'esterrefatto fratello.

Harry guardava il professore come se non avesse mai visto nessuno compiere una magia, eppure i suoi genitori e persino i domestici, ne facevano di continuo attorno a lui, ma quando era Severus a compiere anche il più piccolo incantesimo, Harry si incantava, percependo forse, a livello istintivo, l'immenso potere che il mago possedeva.  
  
-Questa situazione sta diventando ridicola!- Sbottò Sev, strappandolo ai suoi pensieri e, assumendo l'atteggiamento che sfoggiava ogni giorno davanti ai suoi alunni -Bisogna porvi rimedio: tu, Potter, trascorrerai un po' di tempo con il sottoscritto, operandoti per essere il meno irritante possibile e tu, Lord Malfoy, approfitterai di tali occasioni per portare con te il mio figlioccio ad allenarsi con il volo! Non vorrai che Serpeverde si trovi con un cercatore scadente quando arriverà il suo momento!-  
  
Draco non sapeva come lo zio si fosse accorto di quanto la situazione gli pesasse, ma gli fu grato di quelle parole.  
  
-Sembra quasi che tu mi stia mettendo in punizione, Piton- Scherzò Lucius.  
  
-Professor Piton!- Lo redarguì l'altro ironico -E poi temo di essermici messo da solo!- Concluse osservando rassegnato il marmocchio terrorizzato.   
  
.....................  
  
  
Harry era a dir poco atterrito dalla prospettiva di passare tutto un pomeriggio da solo con il padrino di Draco, era così distratto che, durante le lezioni non faceva altro che sbagliare. Il precettore lo guardava con un'aria sconsolata e delusa che era peggio di qualsiasi critica, dopo tutto l’impegno che ci aveva messo, non era ancora riuscito a imparare a leggere!

Il pover’uomo se n’era andato sconsolato ed Harry, che non voleva più deluderlo a quel modo, si mise d’impegno per cercare di imparare da solo, come aveva fatto suo fratello. Prese un libricino e si sedette sulla sua poltrona preferita, cercando di decifrare qualche parola.  
  
-È inutile, non ci riesco!- Sbottò frustrato, lanciando il libro attraverso la stanza. Il fratello, mosso a compassione, posò la copia delle "Favole di Beda il Bardo" che stava leggendo, per raccogliere il libricino maltrattato da Harry.  
  
-Come fai a non riuscirci? Non è difficile- disse, sedendosi al suo fianco e posando il libricino sulle sue ginocchia -Che lettera è questa?- Chiese, indicando l'iniziale della prima parola, intenzionato ad aiutare il fratello.  
  
-Io... non lo so!- Confessò Harry.  
  
Draco era perplesso -Come pensi di fare a leggere tutta la parola, se non conosci le lettere? Il maestro non te le ha spiegate?- Chiese al fratello, che scosse la testa mortificato.  
  
Il piccolo Malfoy allora, prese fogli e colori e, con pazienza, si mise a disegnare. -Guarda- Intimò al fratello cominciando a tracciare alcune linee sul foglio. -Questa è la lettera A, di Asticello. Prova tu a scriverla.- Concluse, passandogli il pastello.

Con la lingua fra i denti e la mano tremante Harry tracciò alcuni segni incerti...  
  
-Va bene così?- Chiese a Draco, che lo osservava con attenzione e che gli rispose con un cenno affermativo.  
  
Poi, una letterina per volta, continuò a spiegare al fratello, tutto l'alfabeto ed aspettò, con una pazienza ben più grande della sua età, che lui ci familiarizzasse. Prima di sera Harry aveva decriptato la prima parola!   
Il giorno dopo si conquistò la lode del maestro.

Era al settimo cielo! Ma la tua gioia durò veramente poco. Il giorno seguente, era domenica: il giorno designato per la sua prima lezione di pozioni...   
  
Con un misto di invidia e rammarico, aveva visto Draco partire con il padre, la mattina presto, per andare al club a volare.

Draco avrebbe trascorso la mattinata frecciando fra le nuvole, con il suolo che correva sotto di lui ed il vento sulla faccia. _"Chissà se il papà farà provare anche a lui a guidare la sua scopa?"_ pensava, con invidia... quanto avrebbe voluto essere con loro!

Invece, attese l'arrivo di Severus, come avrebbe atteso quello del boia che lo accompagnava al patibolo.  
  
-Allora marmocchio, sei pronto?- Lo sorprese il pozionista, entrando nella sua camera. Harry sussultò e per poco non se la fece sotto.  
  
-Sì, signore!- rispose. Severus alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso per il tono deferente con cui Harry gli si era rivolto, poi decise che la cosa non gli dispiaceva.  
  
-Molto bene! Questo è l'atteggiamento giusto! Andiamo!- Replicò, voltando le spalle al piccolo ed incamminandosi in direzione del laboratorio, la lunga veste nera che si gonfiava e svolazza alle sue spalle. Harry pareva molto sorpreso dalle sue parole, che si fosse aspettato di essere ripreso come con i suoi parenti babbani?  
  
Certo, Severus ammetteva di essere stato forse troppo brusco con quel piccolo, ma era da tempo che si sforzava di dominarsi. Quando giunsero nel laboratorio, gli mostrò un barile pieno di disgustosi e puzzolenti esserini che si contorcevano.   
  
-Questi sono vermicoli- Lo informò, scrutandolo severo, incombendo su di lui dall'alto della sua altezza, con le braccia incrociate e infilate nelle maniche. -Il tuo compito sarà separare quelli vivi da quelli morti.- Annunciò, assegnando ad un bimbo di sei anni un compito che, ad Hogwarts, riservava agli studenti che si meritavano una punizione.

Forse si era aspettato di vedere un modo di fastidio o disgusto sul volto del bimbo, invece lui si mise al lavoro con impegno. Anzi, pareva sollevato!   
_"Chissà cosa pensava che gli chiedessi di fare? Non avrà pensato che mi aspettassi che possedesse la stessa perizia di suo fratello... il mio figlioccio è dotato di un incredibile talento!"_ pensava, con il petto che si gonfiava d'orgoglio al ricordo di certe prodezze compiute da Draco in quel laboratorio solo la domenica precedente. Guardò con aria rassegnata il bimbo affondare le mani fino quasi al gomito nei vermetti " _Per un bel po', almeno, sarà impegnato, così posso dedicarmi a cose più interessanti di badare ad un marmocchio noioso!_ ".

Pensava, malignamente il professore che, in fondo, non si sentiva ancora così sicuro di voler cambiare idea sul ragazzino. Purtroppo non aveva fatto bene i suoi calcoli, infatti, se uno dei suoi studenti a scuola, avrebbe impiegato tutto il giorno per vuotare l'intero barile, dopo neanche due ore Harry annunciò.   
  
-Ho finito- Poi, incerto, aggiunse-... Signore- Per la seconda volta nella stessa giornata, Severus fu sorpreso!  
  
-Così presto? Non puoi aver fatto un lavoro accurato!- Lo riprese, andando a controllare il lavoro del bambino, dovette ammettere che, contrariamente alle sue aspettative, il piccolo era stato scrupoloso e, seguitava a trattarlo con deferenza. -Bene!- Lo lodò -Sei pronto per qualche cosa di più impegnativo?- chiese dubbioso.   
  
Harry pareva un po' più tranquillo, ma non abbastanza da abbandonare tutti i suoi dubbi evidentemente.- Non so se sono in grado... ma mi impegnerò più che posso…- Aggiunse, visibilmente ansioso di far bene. Quella mattinata si stava rivelando meno spiacevole del previsto. E dire che Severus aveva affrontato quel compito solo perché Lucius e Narcissa lo avevano tediato, fino a farlo cedere, sulla necessità di migliorare i suoi rapporti con il bimbo che, a tutti gli effetti, faceva parte della loro famiglia. Ma si era aspettato una lunga ed estenuante tortura, con un Grifondoro testa di legno, che lo avrebbe fatto ammattire con le sue domande assurde e le sue lamentele, invece il bambino si era rivelato giusto quel pizzico Serveverde, sufficiente a renderlo sopportabile.

Già il fatto che non avesse combinato alcun pasticcio con i vermicoli era stata una bella sorpresa, visto che il professore si aspettava di doverlo ripulire da capo a piedi. Deciso, finalmente, a dargli una possibilità, gli propose un compito dietro l'altro, alzando l'asticella man mano. Forse Harry non sarebbe mai diventato un pozionista brillante, ma era un esecutore attento e paziente, se gli si approcciava con calma e gentilezza.

Severus ne fu colpito piacevolmente, cominciava a pensare che, forse, avrebbe potuto trovare un modo per apprezzare anche quel bimbetto, quando fu distratto da un rumorino imbarazzante: il pancino di Harry brontolava. Il piccolo si portò le mani a coprirsi la pancia, arrossendo per la vergogna.  
  
-Hai fame?- Chiese Severus sorpreso, il tempo era volato senza che se ne rendesse conto.  
  
-No… non importa… se dobbiamo finire qua, posso mangiare più tardi… Signore.- Affermò Harry coraggiosamente.  
  
-Penso che i tuoi genitori non saranno molto contenti se ti affamo!- Dichiarò il professore, guadagnandosi un timido sorriso.

L'uomo ne fu oltremodo colpito, quando Harry sorrideva in quel modo discreto, smetteva di ricordargli così dolorosamente quel maiale di Potter, per ricordargli invece sua madre, la sua adorata Lily. Sev ne fu intenerito.  
  
-Ti piace quello che stiamo facendo?- Chiese gentilmente, iniziando a riporre gli ingredienti e gli attrezzi che avevano usato.  
  
-Oh! No!- rispose Harry sincero, prima di riflettere -Cioè... voglio dire... Pensavo fosse più difficile- Cercò di correggersi. " _Ecco il Grifondoro che emerge, vomitando tutto quello che gli frulla nella testina senza nessun filtro"_ pensò Severus, ma era più divertito che infastidito.  
  
-In effetti, marmocchio, **è** molto più difficile di così. Ma non sarei un bravo insegnante se ti assegnassi dei compiti che non sei in grado di svolgere senza spiegarti prima come fare le procedure più semplici!- Rispose il professore, posando il calderone ancora sporco, che aveva in mano e voltandosi verso di lui.  
  
-Allora è un ottimo insegnante... Signore- Affermò Harry, nuovamente senza pensare. -Sì… cioè… il mio precettore voleva che leggessi come Draco… ma non mi aveva spiegato neanche una lettera…- Tentò di spiegarsi il piccolo.

Severus lo vide arrossire, forse era in imbarazzo per essersi lasciato scappare quel complimento: si sorpese a pensare che era proprio buffo con le mani nascoste dietro la schiena, la testa bassa e le guance in fiamme e decise magnanimamente, di cambiare argomento.  
  
-Sai marmocchio, credo che non sia il caso che tu mi chiami "Signore", quantomeno davanti ai tuoi genitori che potrebbero non apprezzarlo quanto me.- Aveva deciso che avrebbero riordinato gli elfi, lui aveva qualcosa di più urgente da fare: risolvere l'enigma che era Harry Potter. Gli indicò la porta e fianco a fianco, si incamminarono verso la sala da pranzo.  
  
-E come vuole che la chiami, Signore?- Chiese Harry preoccupato, bloccandosi sul primo gradino.  
  
-Draco mi chiama zio, ma penso che fra me e te non ci sia lo stesso grado di confidenza- Disse Severus che voleva vedere fino a che punto poteva spingersi. Come aveva immaginato, alla parola zio, Harry aveva sussultato e spalancato gli occhi _"Avrà temuto che gli chiedessi di chiamarmi a quel modo..."_

Per un attimo immaginò l'espressione di Lucius assistendo ad una simile scena e non poté soffocare una risata. Harry lo fissò interdetto.

-Vediamo... come chiami tuo padre? Scommetto che non lo chiami "Signore"...- Concluse, invitando il piccolo a proseguire e precedendolo per le scale.  
  
-Io... desidererei chiamarlo... papà, come Draco, ma lui... mi ha detto di chiamarlo Lucius e io... non ho il coraggio di chiederglielo- Severus ringraziò il fato che, questa risposta gli fosse arrivata mentre era voltato di spalle perchè, la frase che Harry aveva pronunciato con spontaneità, lo scioccò e non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a nasconderglielo. Davvero il bimbo gli stava confidando una cosa simile? Qualcosa che non aveva confessato neppure ai genitori?

 _"Cosa ho fatto per meritarmi così tanta fiducia? Possibile che, dopo così tanto tempo, il bimbo sia ancora talmente affamato d'affetto, da aprirsi in questo modo solo perché l'ho trattato gentilmente per qualche ora?"_   
  
-Sai Harry, non credo che tuo padre si arrabbierebbe se tu glielo dicessi- gli stava parlando come avrebbe fatto con Draco, e si accorse che non era affatto difficile come pensava. Fu sorpreso dalla risposta positiva del piccolo che, facendo scivolare la manina nella sua, si azzardò a chiedere con voce incerta:   
  
-Pensi... che forse... potrei chiamarti zio anche io? Qualche volta...- Doveva aver sfoderato tutto il suo coraggio Grifondoro! Però, quel bimbetto sembrava così affamato d'affetto, così bisognoso eppure remissivo, aveva realmente iniziato ad apprezzarne la compagnia? O era solo una sensazione passeggera causata dal fatto che il piccolo lo stesse fissando con quegli occhi verdi, così simili a quelli della sua Lily, che lo riportavano indietro di anni, alla loro amicizia, così esclusiva, così importante?

Lily lo aveva accettato e protetto quando non c'era letteralmente nessun altro, ora suo figlio stava chiedendo la stessa cosa a lui! _"Ne sarò capace? Nessuno è speciale come lo era lei, figurati se posso riuscirci io, con il mio caratteraccio! Ok, piccolo! non ti garantisco niente, ma ci proverò"._   
  
-Sai Harry- Era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome spontaneamente, senza essere imboccato dai suoi genitori, il bambino ne fu stupito, ma si sforzò di non darlo a vedere -Non credo sia una cattiva idea- avrebbe mentito a se stesso se non avesse ammesso che sulla sua decisione, aveva pesato in gran parte, la voglia di vedere il viso di Lucius non appena avesse sentito Harry rivolgersi a lui in quel modo.   
  
Quando Draco e Lucius tornarono, verso sera, non poterono credere ai loro occhi. Severus stava seduto in poltrona, con Harry al suo fianco, che leggevano assieme la copia di "Animali Fantastici e Dove Trovarli " che Severus aveva regalato a Draco qualche anno prima.   
  
-Allora, a quanto vedo siete sopravvissuti entrambi... la casa non è esplosa... oserei dire che l'esperimento può considerarsi un successo?- Chiese il padrone di casa.   
  
-Direi di sì Malfoy, Tu che ne dici Harry?- Rispose il pozionista sorprendendolo.   
  
-Sì, lo zio Sev mi ha spiegato tantissime cose oggi e non mi ha sgridato neanche una volta!- Rispose Harry molto soddisfatto di se stesso, guardando Severus con aria complice. Lucius era basito, la sua espressione era impagabile.  
  
-Zio Sev?!?- Fu l'unico commento che l'uomo riuscì ad esprimere.   
-Già, Malfoy, al marmocchio piace a chiamarmi così, a quanto pare! Sai, dovresti provare a farti chiamare papà qualche volta, non credo che ti farebbe male!- Concluse il pozionista, nel suo solito tono scontroso. Harry gli rivolse uno sguardo colmo di gratitudine.

Tutti rimasero ancora più interdetti quando il bimbo, in uno slancio affettuoso, gettò le braccia al collo dell'arcigno professore di pozioni, per poi sparire in un secondo dopo in camera sua, forse si vergognava troppo del gesto compiuto.   
  
Nessuno, neppure Severus, solitamente così attento e perspicace, si accorse di Draco che, nell'indifferenza generale era tornato a rinchiudersi in se stesso.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentino? Non chiedo molto... anche solo 2 paroline...


	18. Capitolo 16 -Passato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo, dal titolo particolarmente azzeccato, si apre con un flashback, torno per un attimo alla notte in cui Lily e James sono morti per "salutare" uno dei protagonisti della saga a cui, finora, non ho dedicato molta attenzione, nonostante alcuni lettori mi abbiano chiesto di lui... Dedico questo capitolo a loro, a tutti quelli che amano Sirius e lo vorrebbero presente al fianco di Harry...

**31 ottobre 1981**

-Non é giusto. Non é giusto... NON É GIUSTO! NOO!- l'ululato si perse nella notte, mentre il rombo della moto si allontanava.

Sirius non poteva credere che fosse realmente successo!

Aveva lasciato la sua moto ad Hagrid, a lui non sarebbe servita... mai più.   
Aveva visto il gigante tenere delicatamente in braccio Harry, il suo Harry, mentre si asciugava le lacrime sulla barba. Erano saliti in moto ed erano partiti.

Gli avevano portato via tutto. Suo fratello, il suo migliore amico... E anche il suo figlioccio.

Lo avevano lasciato solo, fra le macerie della sua vita. Fra le macerie di quella casa in cui, fino a poche ore prima, regnavano le risate e l'allegria.   
L'urlo del suo cuore ferito squarciò le tenebre al pensiero del destino che attendeva il bambino. Harry sarebbe cresciuto senza genitori! E la colpa era tutta sua! Sì, SUA! Era colpa sua per essersi fidato di quel sorcio maledetto, per aver avuto l'idea malsana di affidare a quel vigliacco la sicurezza della sua famiglia e per aver convinto Lily e James a fidarsi di lui!!!

-Tutta colpa mia! Sono io che li ho ammazzati!- Portandosi le mani a coprire gli occhi -Non avrei dovuto fidarmi...- Ed ora il suo migliore amico.... tutta la sua famiglia.... loro erano... e il piccolo Harry...

Il dolore lo travolse, facendolo boccheggiare, arrivava ad ondate e rischiava di soffocarlo.

Si piegò sulle ginocchia, accasciato su se stesso e rotolò in posizione fetale sull'asfalto gelido e bagnato, inzuppandosi i vestiti. Neanche si accorse del gelo che gli penetrava nelle ossa. Un gelo che veniva dal cuore.   
Avrebbe raggiunto il suo adorato James a qualunque costo! Estrasse la bacchetta, con mano tremante per portarsela alla tempia... ma... Peter! Il pensiero lo colpì come uno schiaffo! Quel lurido figlio di puttana non poteva farla franca e lui... lui era il solo che sapeva... nessuno lo avrebbe scoperto!

Non poteva permetterlo!

Prima li avrebbe vendicati!

Sì... vendetta! Doveva trovare quel vile ratto e gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare!   
_"Dove sei Minus!?! Ti troverò! Fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio e me la pagherai! Me la pagherai!!!"_

Cominciò a camminare, non si rendeva neppure conto di dove stesse andando... ma la Dea bendata gli sorrise, quella sera maledetta e, d'un tratto, eccolo lì! Il mostro che aveva condannato a morte tutti i suoi cari, quello che gli aveva tolto tutto! L'avrebbe ucciso e poi si sarebbe suicidato, lui e James sarebbero stati di nuovo uniti, quella sera stessa...

-MINUS!!!- Tuonò, estraendo la bacchetta -AVADA...- E la bacchetta gli volò via dalle mani! Quel topo pusillanime lo aveva disarmato! Da quando quel misero ratto di fogna sapeva padroneggiare gli incantesimi silenziosi?

Una furia folle si impadronì di lui.   
Non si chiese perché l'altro si stesse tagliando il dito. Voleva il sangue! L'avrebbe fatto a pezzi... letteralmente... con unghie e zanne! In un secondo, Felpato, aveva preso il posto del mago.

-Come hai potuto Sirius? Lily! E James! Si fidavano di te!- Gli urlò contro Minus. Ma cosa stava farneticando il topo? Ah lo avrebbe ucciso sì! Lo avrebbe dilaniato! Voleva sentire in bocca il sapore del suo sangue!

-BOMBARDA-   
L'incantesimo aveva preso in pieno il cane, spedendo in aria. L'ultima cosa che vide Felpato fu un topo che si allontanava zoppicando.

-James... Perdonami.-   
Una lacrima corse lungo il muso peloso.

E poi, il buio lo inghiottì.

.................. 

**1986**

L'ufficio del professor Piton, ad Hogwards era l'ambiente più anonimo che ci si potesse immaginare. Pur occupando la cattedra di Pozioni da molti anni, l'alchimista non aveva mai lasciato che il suo tocco personale trasparisse. Non un libro occupava gli scaffali, non un quadro adornava le pareti. Tutto l'arredamento era costituito dalla vecchia scrivania, di legno scuro con inserti d'argento, ereditata dal suo predecessore, il professor Lumacorno, ora ingombra di pergamene da correggere, la poltroncina di velluto verde su cui era solito accomodarsi per lavorare e una scomoda sedia traballante, posizionata di fronte alla cattedra, per far " _accomodare_ " gli studenti che fossero stati, per loro sfortuna, convocati nell'ufficio del professore.

Ogni studente che frequentasse, o avesse frequentato la scuola aveva il terrore di sedersi su quella sedia... anche solo di entrare in quell'ufficio.

Fu con estrema sorpresa, quindi che, quel venerdì sera, sentì bussare con insistenza alla porta.

Non ebbe neppure il tempo di rimuovere l'incanto che teneva sigillata l'entrata che questa venne spalancata e Lucius Malfoy, eruppe con passo di carica nel suo studio, sbattendo la porta dietro di sè " _Che diavolo ci fa ad Hogwarts?_ ".

-Ma è mai possibile che quel vecchio irritante non si arrenda mai, Severus?- Dopo aver esordito con una tale, sibillina entrata, l'uomo sbatté una pergamena con il timbro del Ministero sulla scrivania e, attraversando la porta laterale che portava al suo appartamento, si fiondò nel salottino adiacente, per ritornare reggendo un bicchiere colmo di Whisky Incendiario. Severus, che, nel frattempo, aveva dato una scorsa alla pergamena, lo guardò, astenendosi dal commentare il suo anomalo comportamento.

-Prevedibile, innegabilmente fastidioso, ma prevedibile Lucius. Avremo dovuto pensarci prima di consultare Minerva. Silente è un uomo molto potente e... determinato, e la mia collega gli é fedele. Era ovvio che glielo avrebbe riferito- Commentò, continuando a leggere la pergamena -Quando l'hai ricevuta?- Lucius bevve un lungo sorso di liquore prima di rispondere.

-Stamattina, consegnata dal Ministro in persona! Si è scusato personalmente, ma non ha potuto fare nulla per evitarlo. -Rispose, il Lord, gesticolando in modo scomposto, doveva essere molto più sconvolto di quanto avesse pensato in un primo momento.

-Me l'immagino!- Ironizzò il pozionista -E cosa hai intenzione di fare?- Chiese, posando finalmente il foglio.

-L'ho contestata, naturalmente. Ma il Wizengamut ha deliberato di mantenere in vigore la decisione. Il verdetto è arrivato in due ore, ma ti pare possibile? Quando aspettavamo la sentenza di adozione di Harry, ci hanno fatto attendere per più di un anno! Due ore, Severus! Ti pare possibile?- Era più che comprensibile che Lucius fosse così sconvolto.

-Purtroppo temo sia, in parte, colpa nostra, la nostra piccola indagine sul padrino del ragazzo deve avergli dato lo spunto per escogitare questa bella trovata.- Rispose Severus rassegnato, incrociando le braccia. Si aspettava che il preside facesse una mossa di quel tipo.

-Forse non avremmo dovuto farlo, ma quale alternativa avevamo? Gliel'avevo promesso!- Aveva detto Lucius, sempre più alterato -E la nostra indagine era ad un punto morto! Non potevo deludere ancora Harry... è da quest'estate che aspetta!- Aveva concluso, prima di vuotare il bicchiere. Severus non l'aveva mai visto bere a quel modo, cominciava ad essere preoccupato.

-E pensi di dirgli di Black?- Chiese, esitante. Lucius lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

-Assolutamente No!- Urlò l'uomo, avvicinandosi alla scrivania con una tale furia da rovesciare una parte di liquore che andò a formare una macchia scura sul tappeto. -Il mio bambino non dovrà mai scoprire che quello sterco di troll di Black ha tradito i suoi genitori e li ha condannati! Mai! Hai capito Severus? Solo io e te lo sappiamo, e faremo in modo che lui non lo scopra!- Aveva tuonato Lucius, stringendo il bicchiere fino a farlo scricchiolare.

-Scusami Sev...- Aggiunse subito dopo, riprendendo il controllo di sé -Non volevo dire... non avrei dovuto perdere le staffe, ma tu non hai visto com'era disperato Harry quando mi ha chiesto di rintracciare quell'uomo...- Concluse, scivolando sulla sedia che pareva messa lì proprio per impedirgli di crollare sul pavimento.

-Infondo non è una tragedia.- Aveva tentato di sdrammatizzare Sev, alzandosi ed andando a riempirsi a sua volta il bicchiere. Il nobile lo aveva seguito in salotto, dove si trovava il mobile bar, chiudendosi la porta dietro le spalle. Severus si era versato da bere e si era seduto su una delle due vecchie poltrone dalla tappezzeria lisa e stinta, sistemate di fronte al caminetto, accendendo il fuoco con un colpo di bacchetta. Lucius, con le spalle appoggiate alla porta lo scrutava ostile.   
-Tu, proprio tu, che difendi un simile abuso?- Aveva sibilato, osservandolo con occhi che si facevano sempre più sottili.   
-In fondo si tratta di poche ore al mese che Harry dovrà passare in compagnia di qualcuno vicino ai suoi genitori, visto che quel bastardo del suo padrino è passato a miglior vita!- Replicò il professore, disgustato , tentando di sdrammatizzare, ma, da quando aveva letto il nome della persona che era stata scelta per adempiere a tale compito, non aveva più avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.

-Allora non ti disturberà accompagnarlo personalmente...- Replicò il Lord, cambiando completamente registro. Severus, si girò di scatto verso di lui, alzando un sopracciglio, assumendo l'espressione che stava diventando sempre più tipica di lui.

-Hai uno strano senso dell'umorismo, Malfoy- Replicò, gelido, assottigliando lo sguardo, sperando che l'altro recepisce il messaggio: non l'avrebbe fatto per nulla al mondo, neppure per lui!

-Non sto affatto scherzando, Severus.- Asserì, speranzoso. Chiunque altro sarebbe già stato sbattuto fuori senza tanti complimenti, ma lui sapeva di poter osare ancora di più. Infatti, Piton si " _limitò_ " a squadrarlo con uno sguardo che avrebbe fatto scappare un drago, rispondendogli: -Non pensarci neanche, Lucius, non entrerò in contatto con quell'uomo per nessun motivo al mondo! Tu, più di chiunque altro, sai cosa mi ha fatto passare, assieme ai suoi " _amici_ "! Non lo farò, è la mia ultima parola!- Berciò, era stato chiaro, categorico, non avrebbe ammesso repliche, Lucius avrebbe dovuto arrendersi e smetterla di aspettarsi che lui gli acchiappasse i boccini!

-Sicuro che non ci sia nessun modo per convincerti?- Sussurrò Lucius, con tono suadente, staccandosi finalmente dalla porta per avvicinarsi all'amante, lasciando alle sue spalle una scia di vestiti. Era completamente nudo quando arrivò ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, per poi infilarsi sotto la sua veste.

-Non funzionerà, pervertito!- Lo sgridò Severus. Quanto si sbagliava! Lo capì nel momento stesso in cui Lucius lo sfiorò con le labbra, ma resistette più che poteva prima di capitolare. Il Lord gli aveva sollevato l'ampia veste fino alla cintola ed aveva fatto evanescere la sua biancheria. Lo fissava con i suoi splendi occhi grigi, accesi di desiderio, con uno sguardo così lascivo da farlo impazzire, sfoggiando una lentezza estremamente frustrante, si concedeva per poi ritrarsi immediatamente, lasciando l'amante insoddisfatto e sempre più smanioso. Era una tortura. Vicino al culmine Severus non resistette più e cominciò a supplicare.   
-Ti prego... Lucius... ti prego!- Con un'aria tanto sensuale da far perdere la ragione il biondo ansimò.

-Per cosa stai pregando... Amore?- " _Bastardo! Lo sa che effetto mi fa quando mi chiama così"._

-Lucius... - Lo invocava supplice, ma l'altro non cedeva e si negava ancora, non poteva più sopportarlo. -Lo farò! Lo farò! Hai vinto!- Proruppe, quasi urlando e, finalmente, l'amante gli concesse il sollievo tento bramato.

Non ebbe neppure il tempo di riprendersi che, Lord Malfoy, si era già rivestito e stava per andarsene.

-Ti aspettiamo domani a cena, così spiegheremo assieme la novità a Narcissa e ai bambini e tu potrai scortare Harry ad Hogwards domenica mattina.- Gli aveva intimato, già con un piede fuori dalla porta.

-Questa domenica? Fra solo due giorni?- Aveva chiesto incredulo il pozionista, trovando a stento la forza di seguirlo, con le gambe ancora tremanti dopo l'orgasmo.

-Certamente, Silente ha organizzato tutto così in fretta per non darci il tempo di studiare una contromossa, ma non temere, questi incontri avranno vita breve.- Aveva affermato Lucius, uscendo a passo di carica dal suo ufficio. -Tu, mi raccomando, non perdere d'occhio Harry neppure per un istante, mentre si trova con quello!- Si era raccomandato, chiudendosi la porta dietro alle spalle.

Severus fece la strada a ritroso e si abbandonò sulla sua poltrona, finendo in un solo sorso il liquore che aveva abbandonato sotto l'assalto dell'amante per poi appellare la bottiglia, avrebbe avuto bisogno di una buona dose di coraggio per dare la notizia a Narcissa, purtroppo non la trovò sul fondo di quella bottiglia.

...............

Come previsto, Lady Malfoy non fu affatto entusiasta di permettere che il suo bambino venisse a contatto con quella persona.

-Ma dico, vi ha dato di volta il cervello a tutti quanti?- Aveva sbottato, includendo nella sua critica sia i due malcapitati che erano ora spettatori della sua sfuriata, sia i politici che l'avevano causata, con la loro decisione _"Se i membri del Wizengamut fossero qui ora, si guarderebbero bene dal confermare la delibera"_ pensava Severus, vagamente spaventato dalla donna.

-Vi aspettate davvero che io lasci il mio piccolo in balia di una simile creatura? Non è neppure totalmente umano!- Aveva continuato, marciando avanti e indietro, per la sala da pranzo, mentre i due uomini, seduti ancora a tavola, facevano di tutto per rendersi invisibili. Per fortuna, prima di esplodere, aveva spedito a letto i bambini. Draco aveva protestato per essere stato mandato a dormire senza dolce, ma Harry, che aveva capito lo stato di agitazione dei loro genitori lo aveva trascinato via. Lucius aveva sorriso, sentendogli sussurrare a Draco: -Ringrazia che non ci hanno mandato a letto senza cena!-

Racimolando un po' di coraggio Lucius era intervenuto per cercare di calmarla -Harry non sarà da solo, ci sarà Severus con lui, si incontreranno ad Hogwarts...- Narcissa lo aveva fulminato con lo sguardo.

-Perché non qui? Dove potremmo tenerli d'occhio noi?- Aveva chiesto, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al marito.

-Cara, non vorrai che quell'uomo entri in casa nostra? Pensa a Draco, Ad Hogwarts Harry sarà perfettamente al sicuro, e Severus veglierà su di lui.-

...............

Il rombo del tuono lo aveva strappato ad un sonno agitato. Non ricordava bene cosa stesse sognando, ricordava solo il grosso, terribile faccione dello zio Vernon che diventava sempre più grasso e gonfio, mentre lo sgridava aspramente. Avvertiva ancora la brutta sensazione di sentirsi sempre più piccolo ed inerme, mentre l'odiato volto dello zio si faceva sempre più enorme, fino a riempire tutto il suo campo visivo.   
La voce sempre più alta, tonante, fino a quando non si era fusa con i tuoni che provenivano da fuori, svegliandolo, ansante e sudato, il cuoricino che faceva del suo meglio per saltare fuori dal petto. Cercò di calmarsi " _Era solo un sogno"_ si ripeteva, gettando occhiate furtive alla sua stanza, disordinata come al solito, da sotto le coperte che si era tirato fin sulla testa _"Sono a casa, nel mio letto, sono al sicuro"_.   
Ma, per quanto cercasse di respirare con calma, di non pensarci, era sempre più annichilito dalla paura! Ogni tuono gli graffiava i nervi tesi, gli faceva quasi male. " _Sono grande, sono coraggioso, non ho paura!_ " si ripeteva, non ci credeva neanche lui. " _È solo un temporale!_ " cercò di convincersi, con le coperte tirate sulla testa, sull'orlo delle lacrime, quando, un tuono vicinissimo lo colpì come uno schiaffo.   
Incapace di pensare, saltò fuori dal letto, lanciandosi a perdifiato per i corridoi, volando letteralmente fino alla stanza di suo padre. In qualche angolo di memoria doveva aver registrato che, quella notte, suo padre non avrebbe dormito nella stanza che condivideva con la mamma, ma in quella, assieme a...

-Zio Sev!- Aveva urlato, non appena aveva riconosciuto l'uomo che si era alzato a sedere sul letto, svegliato di soprassalto dal frastuono delle porte che venivano spalancate. In quel momento Harry lo vide come un'ancora di salvezza, lo zio era forte, la sua magia era potente e magnifica, l'avrebbe salvato! In un lampo fu fra le sue braccia, tremante, aggrappandosi a lui in modo quasi doloroso.

-Ma che... Harry! Cosa succede?- Chiese il pozionista preoccupato, stringendoselo al petto (grazie a Merlino aveva preso l'abitudine di indossare il pigiama, quando si fermava a dormire con Lucius, questi si era lamentato, ma l'uomo era stato irremovibile, viste le esperienze precedenti...) Harry era scoppiato a piangere e neanche Lucius, che si era finalmente svegliato, riusciva a staccarlo dal collo di Severus, anzi, se lo toccava piangeva ed urlava più forte, colpendo le mani e le braccia del padre per farlo allontanare.

-Che cosa ha Lucius, perchè fa così?- Chiedeva Severus all'amante, preoccupato per il bambino.

-Credo si sia spaventato per il temporale.- Postulò lui, osservando come Harry trasalisse ad ogni tuono e si stringesse più forte allo zio. Severus lo guardò come a chiedere se stesse scherzando -Mi spiace, ma c'è poco da fare, basta che tu lo tenga abbracciato e vedrai che gli passerà abbastanza velocemente.-

Piuttosto impacciato Severus cercò di accomodare il piccolo meglio che poteva, con la testolina sul suo braccio e la fonte appoggiata al suo petto, avvolgendolo con le coperte. Harry parve rilassarsi.

-Va bene così?- Chiese, incerto a Lucius che lo osservava assorto, l'amante annuì, senza osare pronunciare neppure una parola per timore di disturbare quello che, aveva l'aria di essere un momento molto intimo. Harry si calmò in pochi minuti, rilassandosi fra le sue braccia ed abbandonandovisi, fino ad addormentarsi. Era una sensazione indescrivibile, il piccolo si era lasciato andare totalmente, fiducioso che, fra le sue braccia sarebbe stato perfettamente al sicuro. Senza osare staccare gli occhi da quella testolina disordinata (i capelli sciolti e ingarbugliati, sparpagliati sul cuscino) che si nascondeva fra le sue braccia, Severus diede voce all'emozione che gli stringeva la gola.

-E' questo che si prova?- Lucius lo fissava senza capire cosa volesse dire, non udendo risposta chiese ancora, decidendosi ad alzare lo sguardo -Ci si sente così... ad essere padre...- Aveva gli occhi lucidi per l'emozione. Lucius capiva perfettamente quello che stava provando.

-Sì, è esattamente così, ma molto, molto di più.- Concluse, sporgendosi a sfiorare le labbra dell'amante.

-Perché non voleva che tu lo prendessi?- Chiese ancora, stringendo il bambino e cullandolo dolcemente.

-Credo proprio che il mio piccolo Harry si sia preso una innocente cottarella per te...- Ammise con un sorriso, spaventando il povero Piton che lo guardò piuttosto allarmato.

-Non devi preoccuparti!- Aggiunse quindi, soffocando le risate. -Non significa niente! E' normale a questa età, ti ricordi quando Draco diceva a tutti che vi sareste sposati?- Concluse, sempre più divertito dall'imbarazzo di Severus che gli aveva colorato le guance rendendolo assolutamente adorabile.

-Com'è che i tuoi figli si innamorano tutti di me, Malfoy?- Borbottò, arrossendo sempre di più ad ogni parola.

-Forse, perché hanno preso dal padre- Rispose serio, sorridendo all'uomo che amava.

..............   
  
  
  



	19. Capitolo 17 - Lupin

La mattina Harry si trovò a fare colazione da solo con Severus, che non sembrava affatto di buon umore. Il suo viso era più cupo del solito, e sedeva in una posizione estremamente rigida. Lucius e Draco erano usciti presto per andare a volare e Narcissa era arrabbiata per qualche motivo che Harry non aveva ben capito, e li aveva lasciati con la scusa di doversi dedicare al giardino, come se Harry non sapesse che ci pensava Milly, come a tutto il resto! La piccola elfa si era data da fare, come al solito, per imbastire una sontuosa colazione, che nessuno dei due aveva toccato, il professore aveva agguantato una tazza e l'aveva riempita di caffè nero e bollente e la stava stritolando come se gli avesse fatto un torto. Harry non osava muoversi, neanche per afferrare un dolcetto... non che avesse fame, anzi, lo stomaco gli si era chiuso in una morsa dolorosa, aveva nascosto le manine sotto le gambe e incurvato le spalle, pregando di non essere notato...

  
-Allora, Potter, hai capito cosa faremo stamattina?- Aveva chiesto improvvisamente il professore. Harry aveva sussultato, la sera prima si era precipitato nel suo letto senza riflettere, in cerca di protezione, ma, da quando si era svegliato, gli sembrava che l'umore dell'uomo fosse veramente pessimo, ed ora lo chiamava anche con il suo cognome, era nei guai più di quanto pensasse.

  
-Io... veramente non ho ben capito- Aveva confessato con un filo di voce, spaventato, abbassando lo sguardo. Era vero che il rapporto con il pozionista era incredibilmente migliorato, ma, quando lo fissava con quello sguardo, Harry non riusciva ad essere tranquillo davanti a lui, poteva facilmente immaginarselo circondato di lampi e saette. Per un istante ebbe quasi nostalgia del suo sgabuzzino. -Quello che faremo oggi è trascorrere un po' di tempo con una persona- Concluse con una smorfia, non che Harry avesse capito più di prima, ma una cosa gli era subito sembrata chiara: -E questa persona non ti piace molto, vero?- Azzardò il piccolo, con più coraggio, ora che aveva capito, con un certo sollievo, di non essere la causa del suo malumore. -E' per questo che sei così arrabbiato?- Concluse, arrischiandosi ad alzare lo sguardo dalla sua tazza di latte, ancora piena, per guardare il professore.

  
Certo, l'esperienza con gli zii gli aveva insegnato che, un adulto arrabbiato non va irritato ulteriormente, quindi sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere estremamente ubbidiente.

  
-Esatto ragazzino, una persona estremamente irritante ed esasperante!- Gli rispose scrutandolo in modo strano, era lo stesso sguardo che rivolgeva a Draco quando il fratello capiva qualcosa prima che gliela dicessero. -Adesso preparati! Verrai con me a scuola, vi incontrerete lì- Concluse. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono tanto da ricoprirgli tutta la faccia ed il bambino assunse un'espressione tanto entusiasta che gli fu impossibile resistere, saltando su dalla sedia urlò: -Mi porti ad Hogwards? Nella TUA scuola? Davvero potrò vedere dove insegni?- Era talmente agitato da essere comico, si precipitò fuori dalla stanza per prepararsi, come gli aveva ordinato lo zio, poi parve ripensarci e schizzò nuovamente in sala da pranzo per avvolgere le gambe dell'esterrefatto professore in un abbraccio stritolante mormorando -Grazie grazie grazie- Correndo poi a prendere scarpe e cappotto.

  
Al suo ritorno Piton lo squadrò con sguardo critico e commentò: -Harry, sono più che certo che non sia una buona idea visitare Hogwards... in pigiama!- Poi, allungandogli la mano perché lui la afferrasse, proseguì -Credo che mi toccherà aiutarti a scegliere un abbigliamento meno informale.- Harry prese con fiducia la mano che gli veniva offerta guardandolo curiosamente, non aveva capito proprio tutto quello che gli aveva detto lo zio, ma sembrava molto meno arrabbiato e questo gli bastava. Sorrise all'uomo, incamminandosi con lui.

  
  
.............

  
  
Si smaterializzarono appena fuori dai cancelli della scuola.

  
-Perché non siamo arrivati dentro, zio?- Chiese Harry, portandosi le manine alla pancia. Subito, Severus, gli passò premurosamente una boccetta con un liquido chiaro.

  
\- Bevi questo, ti farà passare la nausea da smaterializzazione. Non siamo arrivati direttamente dentro il Castello, perché all'interno dei confini della scuola ci sono delle barriere magiche che ce lo impediscono- Spiegò il professore in modo pratico, aprendo il pesante cancello. Harry si guardava in giro con due occhioni talmente spalancati che sembravano volergli cadere fuori dalle orbite. Ridacchiando, Severus si voltò a chiudere il cancello.

  
  
.........

  
  
Hogwards era molto più di quello che Harry avesse potuto immaginare. Più grande... più bella... più magica! Avrebbe potuto passare tutta la vita ad esplorarla senza riuscire a scoprire tutti i suoi segreti! Si aggirava per le sale con il nasino in aria, sul viso un'espressione sorpresa ed entusiasta. Era una goduria a vedersi! Severus ghignava, divertito dal bambino, che ora teneva il naso all'insù per ricambiare il saluto di uno dei quadri, ora si aggrappava alla balaustra di una scalinata, che si stava spostando con loro due sopra... L'insegnante condusse Harry a visitare tutto quello che poteva, nello scarso tempo concessogli, godendo immensamente della felicità che irradiava dal pargolo ad ogni nuova scoperta. Il castello, che era la sua casa da quando aveva 11 anni, gli appariva nuovo ed eccitante visto attraverso gli occhi del bimbo.

  
  
...............

  
  
Infine, dovettero interrompere l'esplorazione delle meraviglie di Hogwarts per recarsi nello studio del professore, Harry sembrava un po' deluso, trascinava i piedi e il suo sguardo era meno attento.

  
-La prossima volta che verrai ad Hogwarts ti farò visitare la sala comune di Serpeverde... c'è una finestra da cui si può vedere la piovra gigante!- Gli aveva promesso Severus, per tirarlo su di morale. Harry aveva ripreso la sua espressione esterrefatta sussurrando: -Davvero???- Severus aveva annuito, coprendosi la bocca con una mano, per nascondere il riso, che non era riuscito a contenere.

  
L'uomo che trovarono ad attenderli aveva il volto pieno di cicatrici, ma un sorriso aperto e sincero. Sembrava incredulo nel vedere Harry. Lo fissava come avesse ritrovato un vecchio amico e gli sorrideva incoraggiante, tuttavia si rivolse prima all'adulto.

  
-Ecco... io volevo ringraziarti, Severus, per aver accettato di presentarmi Harry...- Disse in tono incerto, avvicinandosi ai due. Piton gli rispose seccamente.

  
-Sai benissimo che non è stata una mia decisione, mi è stato imposto dal Ministero!- Fu il suo commento caustico. Harry pareva avere sempre più voglia di scappare o di nascondersi dietro la sua veste, come avrebbe fatto con suo padre, ma, evidentemente voleva dimostrare a Severus che era coraggioso, che non sarebbe corso a cercare la sua protezione, come aveva fatto la notte prima.

  
-Avrebbe sempre potuto occuparsene Malfoy, non eri obbligato a farci da tramite, anche se te ne sono grato...- Provò a ribattere quello, cercando di mantenere un tono dimesso, nonostante fosse chiaro a Severus che le sue parole avessero colpito nel segno.

  
-Non avrai pensato che ti lasciassi accostare alla casa dove vive anche il mio figlioccio! Se non fosse un ordine del Wizengamot, non ti permetterei di avvicinarti neppure ad Harry!- Rispose, compiendo un piccolo, istintivo movimento verso il mannaro, come a mettersi fra lui e il bambino. Anche se cercava di mascherarlo il più possibile, la situazione lo rendeva agitato, al punto che doveva frenare l'istinto di posare la mano sulla bacchetta. Sapeva che l'uomo era abbastanza innocuo, lontano dal plenilunio, ma dopo aver trascorso la notte consolando il piccolo in lacrime, qualcosa era cambiato. Improvvisamente si scopriva ossessionato dalla necessità di assicurarsi che Harry fosse al sicuro... un sentimento irrazionale che gli ringhiava nel petto.

  
Come a dar voce al delirio che gli confondeva la mente l'uomo commentò:

  
-Suvvia Severus, sii razionale!! Sai benissimo che non sono pericoloso e... stai spaventando Harry- Il professore abbassò lo sguardo sul bambino, sembrava piuttosto confuso, oltre che impaurito, ma non avrebbe saputo dire chi lo intimorisse. -Che ne diresti... potresti fare le presentazioni, Severus?- Chiese in tono fin troppo entusiasta, seppur con una lieve esitazione. Il pozionista sbuffò.

  
-Bene! Se non sei in grado di farlo da solo, dovrò pensarci io! Harry, quest'uomo è Remus Lupin e svolgerà le funzioni del tuo padrino che è...- Si interruppe, schiarendosi la voce -Si trova impossibilitato a trascorrere del tempo con te.- Concluse, sperando che il bambino non avesse notato la sua indecisione.

  
L'uomo, il cui sorriso si era un po' smorzato alla menzione del padrino del piccolo, tese la mano ad Harry, sorridendogli -E' un piacere fare la tua conoscenza Harry Potter- disse in tono lieto, sfoggiando, a beneficio di Harry, un sorriso luminoso, che si rabbuiò immediatamente quando il professore aggiunse: -Frattanto che ti intratterrai con questa persona, Harry, resterai sempre dove posso vederti, tua madre non me lo perdonerebbe se ti perdessi di vista!- Lo istruì il professore, ignorando l'uomo, che pareva improvvisamente irritato.

  
-Non erano questi i patti, Piton!- Gli disse. Lanciandogli uno sguardo seccato. Ma il pozionista si aspettava la sua protesta.

  
-Il Primo Ministro ha accolto la richiesta del padre di Harry, di avere un supervisore per i primi incontri- Replicò Piton, con un ghigno, avvolgendosi nella veste, come un pipistrello che si avvolga le lunghe ali nere attorno al corpo. Aveva scelto con cura le parole, gettando un'esca al licantropo, ed ora aspettava di vedere se avrebbe abboccato.

  
-ORA BASTA!- Aveva urlato mentre Severus pensava "Preso!" -JAMES era il padre di Harry!- Sbottò, il viso livido dalla rabbia. Severus si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio e chiedere, rivolto al bambino.

  
-Come si chiama tuo padre, Harry?- Senza neppure abbassare lo sguardo a guardarlo.

  
-Il mio papà si chiama Lucius Abraxas Malfoy- Recitò Harry candidamente, incespicando un pochino sul secondo nome di suo padre.

  
Remus spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa.

  
Dall'espressione del suo viso, solitamente così controllata, Severus poteva capire l'agitazione che lo aveva colto. Si inginocchiò davanti ad Harry per portare gli occhi all'altezza del viso del bambino, Severus sorrise nel leggere il disappunto sul suo faccino. Lupin non poteva sapere che Harry odiava quando lo facevano, si sentiva già sufficientemente basso senza che la gente gli si inginocchiasse davanti per sottolineare la cosa.

  
-No! Harry, Lucius Malfoy non è tuo padre, il tuo papà si chiamava James era mio amico così come lo era la tua mamma, Lily- Gli disse Lupin, cercando di andare avanti nonostante il lieve tremito che aveva avuto la sua voce nel pronunciare quei nomi. Il lupaccio gli aveva anche messo le mani sulle spalle, senza accorgersi che il piccolo, a quel contatto, era irrigidito e sembrava atterrito. Remus, riusciva a stento a trattenere l'emozione che lo pervadeva, ma non era l'unico. Anche Severus stava combattendo contro il desiderio irrazionale di trascinare indietro Harry, al sicuro, lontano dal lupo mannaro. Il pozionista fece un profondo respiro, e dovette ammettere che, una volta riordinate le idee e dominate le emozioni, questo era probabilmente il momento più catartico di tutta la sua vita, vedere uno dei suoi aguzzini, in ginocchio, sconfitto, che supplicava perché il bambino gli credesse. Non era mai stato così orgoglioso... neppure di Draco.

  
Battendo candidamente gli occhi, il piccolo rispose innocentemente:

  
-Ma certo! Lo so che il mio papà si chiamava James. Ma lui non è più qua con me! Invece il mio papà Lucius c'è sempre quando ho bisogno di lui, mi porta a volare, e mi consola quando ho paura... Pensa che mi ha pure fatto salire sulla sua scopa! E poi c'è anche mio fratello Draco! Lui mi ha insegnato un saaaaaaaaacco di cose!- Rispose il bambino, allargando le braccia per sottolineare il concetto, senza accorgersi di ciò che le sue parole avevano causato. Remus era rimasto interdetto. Era davvero comico vederlo così, bloccato con le mani sulle spalle del bambino e lo shock scritto in faccia.

  
Si era presentato con le sue idee preconcette e invece si era trovato a sbattere il muso contro una realtà completamente diversa: Harry aveva trovato una famiglia amorevole che si prendeva cura di lui e lo supportava.

  
Severus guardava il lupo, sempre più insicuro ed incredulo mentre Harry gli raccontava come la sua dolce mamma gli avesse "imparato" a nuotare e si godeva l'espressione stupefatta dell'ex malandrino... si sorprese a chiedersi come aveva potuto pensare che quel bambino adorabile potesse somigliare a quel porco di Potter!

  
-Beh! Harry, devo ammettere che non mi aspettavo nulla del genere...- Commentò il Licantropo, e Severus si godette come non mai l'incertezza che aveva colto nell'occhiata che Lupin aveva lanciato nella sua direzione mentre il bambino parlava. L'insegnante aveva notato come il lupo si fosse lasciato scivolare sul pavimento ed ora era praticamente seduto sui talloni. -Però, se sei d'accordo, vorrei presentarti alcuni amici dei tuoi genitori... Intendo, di Lily e James, così che possano raccontarti un po' di loro... per farteli conoscere meglio, magari sei curioso, o vorresti sapere qualcosa del tuo passato...- Concluse, fissando il bambino che gli sorrideva, più sereno ora che il ghiaccio era stato rotto.

  
-Va bene... - Rispose Harry, ma poi si voltò verso Severus e gli chiese -Tu vieni con noi, vero?- Spalancando gli occhioni. L'uomo si limitò ad un cenno d'assenso. Rassicurato il bimbo riprese il suo tono allegro, rovesciando un fiume di parole su Remus, si diresse trotterellando fuori dalla porta, senza aspettare Lupin, che si stava alzando a fatica.

  
-Sai, non serve che mi presenti gli amici della mia mamma, tanto io conosco già il suo MIGLIORE amico!- Affermò il fanciullo allegramente, tornando sui suoi passi per afferrare Severus per mano.

  
-Interessante Harry, e... di chi si tratta? Vorresti raccontarmelo?- Chiese Lupin incoraggiandolo a parlare mentre osservava, perplesso ed incuriosito, la naturalezza con cui Harry si aggrappava alla mano del cupo pozionista. "Cos'ha da guardare tanto? Certo che il bambino si fida di me! ME LA SONO GUADAGNATA la sua fiducia!" Pensò Severus, notando il suo sguardo.

  
-È lo zio Sev naturalmente!- Enunciò il bimbo, guardandolo storto, come se fosse una cosa ovvia. Lupin quasi si strozzò cercando di non ridere.

  
-Zio Sev????- Chiese Remus, con un filo di voce, non appena ebbe riacquistato la capacità di respirare.

  
-È "Professor Piton" per te!- Commentò l'uomo freddamente, Lupin si stava asciugando le lacrime con il dorso della mano.

  
-Andiamo Harry, il preside ci aspetta, ci ha invitato a pranzo- Disse Remus, per cambiare discorso, incamminandosi verso gli appartamenti di Silente. Harry, lasciando per un attimo la mano di Severus, lo afferrò per la manica della giacca, facendolo abbassare, in modo da potergli parlare all'orecchio.

  
-Non devi chiamarlo "Sev" se lui non ti dà il permesso!- Affermò, cercando di parlare con un tono troppo basso perché Piton lo udisse... l'alchimista, che, invece, aveva sentito perfettamente, si stava sforzando di non scoppiare a ridere... questo sì che avrebbe fatto crollare definitivamente l'immagine che si era costruito, pensò ironicamente fra sé...

  
-E che succede, se lo faccio lo stesso?- Gli chiese l'uomo, facendogli l'occhiolino.

  
-Si arrabbia!- Rispose Harry allarmato -È molto meglio quando non si arrabbia!- Aggiunse, con il tono di chi sa bene di cosa parla.


	20. Capitolo 18 - Fanny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie infinite alle mie due fantastiche beta GiuliaNieri e GiadaSacchetti che hanno fatto un lavoro straordinario...  
> Ora un annuncio, da questa settimana proverò a pubblicare 2 aggiornamenti di questa storia, uno della storia principale, l'altro di una storia parallela che riguarderà solo uno dei personaggi... spero che vorrete seguirle entrambe in modo da non perdere nessuna delle vicende dei nostri personaggi.  
> Se riesco a mantenere il mio programma, vorrei pubblicare il primo capitolo a metà settimana, ma non dipende solo da me...  
> Per ora buona lettura.  
> Noy

L'ufficio del preside non assomigliava affatto a quello dello zio Severus... prima di tutto era decisamente ENORME, con finestre altissime che facevano entrare un sacco di luce " _scommetto che da qui si vede tutto il parco e anche il lago!_ ". Poi era pieno di cose stranissime. Alle pareti erano appesi un sacco di quadri di vecchi maghi che lo guardavano sorridenti, agitando le mani in segno di saluto, c'erano talmente tanti tappeti, sul pavimento, che ad Harry venne subito voglia di togliersi le scarpe.

In un angolo, l'uccello più brutto che avesse mai visto, si lamentava sul suo trespolo, al suo fianco, su una mensola, era sistemato un mucchio di stracci polverosi che, una volta, doveva essere stato un cappello " _la mamma si infurierebbe se tenessi una cosa così sporca in camera..._ " e tutt'intorno... libri... una marea di libri! Più libri di quelli che aveva suo fratello... più libri che nella biblioteca del suo papà.... più libri che nella libreria di Diagon Alley! A chi potevano mai servire tutti quei libri???? Pensava il bimbo, quando il sonoro gong di una rumorosa pendola, sistemata in un angolo, lo distrasse, annunciando che era ora di pranzo.

-Ben arrivati!- li aveva accolti il preside. Anche lui era molto diverso dallo zio Sev... era la persona più buffa che avesse mai conosciuto: aveva una lunghissima barba bianca uguale a quella della illustrazione del libro su Babbo Natale che gli avevano regalato l'anno precedente e indossava la veste più stravagante che si potesse immaginare: ricoperta di immagini di piatti e bicchieri e tazze che, ballando, canticchiavano " _la tavola è imbandita... via la noia la tristezza, viva la spensieratezza..._ " Harry sarebbe stato a guardarla tutto il giorno!

-Albus, in nome dei fondatori, fai tacere quella... cosa!- Aveva replicato in tono seccato, lo zio Severus, tenendosi la radice del naso con due dita, come quando Harry aveva fatto cadere il mestolo nel calderone pieno di pozione quasi pronta... Le stoviglie, offese dal commento del professore, avevano biascicato qualche lamentela, andando a nascondersi sul retro della veste.

-Tu devi essere il giovane Harry, è un piacere fare la tua conoscenza, io sono Albus Percival Wu... chiamami Zio Albus, giovanotto.- Aveva concluso, vedendo l'espressione perplessa del bambino. -Curiosa pure in giro liberamente Harry, ma attento a quei dolcetti là giù, hanno la curiosa abitudine di mordere chi cerca di mangiarli- Aveva aggiunto, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Curioso, Harry decise, per prima cosa, di avvicinarsi al volatile, quando, improvvisamente, questo prese fuoco.

-Zio Albus, zio Albus presto guarda! Il tuo uccellino ha preso fuoco!- Aveva esclamato il piccolo, spaventato, facendo un passo indietro e andando a sbattere contro le gambe di Lupin, nel vedere la vecchia fenice spelacchiata di Silente andare a fuoco sul suo trespolo, riducendosi in un mucchietto di cenere.

Lo zio Severus lo stava guardando con un'espressione corrucciata, la ruga fra i suoi occhi era talmente profonda che Harry ci avrebbe potuto infilare un dito.

Il bambino sussultò nel notarla, incassando la testa fra le spalle. Davvero non riusciva a capire perché lo zio Sev fosse così arrabbiato. Cosa aveva fatto di male? Lui non l'aveva neanche toccato quella specie di pollo! Ma, forse lo zio era arrabbiato per un altro motivo, forse... non avrebbe dovuto accettare immediatamente e di chiamare " _Zio_ " anche l'anziano mago che aveva conosciuto da pochi minuti... Ma non aveva potuto proprio rifiutarsi. " _Zio Albus_ " gli aveva chiesto di chiamarlo proprio così!

Poi aveva le tasche della veste piene di deliziose caramelle al limone... come avrebbe potuto resistere?

-Ohh! Non è nulla Harry- Lo aveva rassicurato Silente -Anzi, era ora! Fanny è una fenice!- Aveva aggiunto, davanti allo sguardo perplesso del piccolo... come se questo spiegasse tutto.

Tutti lo fissavano in attesa, e lui non sapeva proprio che fare! Senza accorgersene iniziò a torcersi le manine. Di solito, quando si trovava in difficoltà, interveniva Draco con la risposta giusta, purtroppo suo fratello era rimasto a casa ed Harry era tutto solo, sotto lo sguardo bonario dei tre maghi che lo scrutavano in attesa di chissà quale intelligente uscita. Non sarebbe mai più andato a quegli incontri senza senza Draco... non sarebbe più andato da nessuna parte senza suo fratello! Fortunatamente lo zio Sev ebbe pietà di lui e decise di rendergli le cose più facili.

-È una fenice, Harry, è un animale immortale, ricordi che lo abbiamo letto insieme, la settimana scorsa?- Il piccolo parve illuminarsi

-Certo!- Urlò, saltellando attorno al trespolo -Va a fuoco, poi, dalla cenere , nasce un pulcino. Me lo ricordo ades...- La voce gli morì in gola per lo stupore, con gli occhi che rischiavano di uscire di dalle orbite, si aggrappò al bordo del trespolo, per poter vedere meglio il mucchietto di cenere da cui stava spuntando il becco e la capoccetta di un adorabile pullo di fenice, ancora completamente implume. Harry era estasiato!

La creaturina si era scrollata di dosso la cenere ed aveva mosso i primi, incerti passi traballanti in direzione del bambino che la fissava senza neppure osare battere le palpebre, la bocca che formava una perfetta "O".

-Allunga la mano Harry, e ci salirà sopra- Gli aveva suggerito Silente, avvicinandosi al bimbo.

Harry, svelto, aveva allungato la manina, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi e la fenice vi si era issata.

Il bimbo, incredulo, la sollevò e la strinse al petto. L'uccellino era caldo e morbido e faceva dei versetti adorabili.

Harry sarebbe rimasto in piedi per ore cullando il pullo tra le sue braccia, ascoltando i suoi dolci pigolii, ma Albus lo richiamò.

-Giovanotto, perché non ti siedi qui?- disse, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e guidandolo verso un basso divanetto verde che, Harry ne era sicuro, non c'era quando lui era entrato nella stanza. Comunque, fu più che felice di potersi lasciar sprofondare sul cuscino. Ovviamente, facendo la massima attenzione a non fare del male a Fanny.

Il bambino, sentiva le voci dei grandi che continuavano a chiaccherare, degli insegnati, della scuola, di un certo ministro... Cose noiose da grandi. Lui non aveva tempo di ascoltarli, così intento a cercare di imitare i pigolii del pulcino e a lisciargli la morbida peluria rossastra.

-Harry, vieni!- La voce dello zio Sev lo riscosse e il piccolo si accorse di avere un certo languirono. Infatti, la tavola a cui erano seduti i grandi era stata apparecchiata. -Ma... Ma Fanny?- in effetti, come poteva continuare a coccolare la fenice da lì?

-Harry...- il tono di Severus conteneva un avvertimento. Harry sospirò, preparandosi ad alzarsi, ma...

-Sai Harry, credo che per questa volta, potresti anche mangiare lì. Se sei d'accordo, Albus. Così potresti tenere in braccio la piccola Fanny- Propose Remus. Silente si limitò a ridacchiare, e sotto lo sguardo implorante di Harry, agitò la bacchetta. Un tavolino tutto per lui apparve davanti al bambino, con una tovaglietta bianca e azzurra. Un istante dopo, alcuni piatti pieni dei cibi più invitanti che Harry potesse immaginare, le posate e un bicchiere pieno di succo di zucca levitarono fino a poggiarsi sul SUO tavolino.

-WOOOOOOW- Il piccolo era sbalordito da quella manifestazione di magia, ma il vecchio mago si limitò a fargli l'occhiolino. Contento, il bimbo, si gustò i piatti prelibati, preparati appositamente per lui, condividendo il suo pranzo con il pulcino che, alla vista del cibo, aveva iniziato a pigolare più forte.

-Ti piace piccolina?- Le chiedeva ad ogni boccone ed ogni volta l'uccellino gli rispondeva trillando.

Quando fu finalmente sazia, la fenice, nascose il capino sotto l'ala e si addormentò, abbandonandosi fiduciosa fra le braccia del bimbo. 

............

-Zio Albus... Fanny è il tuo famiglio?- Chiese il bimbo, dopo pranzo, a voce bassa per non svegliare l'animaletto.

-Certo Harry- Rispose Silente che gli si era seduto a fianco. Harry lo fissò con un'espressione incredula

-Ma... allora... sei proprio tu... quello che è sul libro di Draco?- Aveva chiesto incerto, di fronte alla consapevolezza di quanto fosse " _importante_ " il mago che gli stava offrendo un'altra caramella al limone. Anziché rispondere, Silente aveva lanciato a Severus uno sguardo interrogativo da sopra gli occhiali a Mezzaluna, lo zio Sev, con un gesto noncurante della mano, aveva spiegato.

-Abbiamo letto " _Animali fantastici e dove trovarli_ "- Remus era scoppiato a ridere.

-Sai Harry, il Preside non è solo citato in diversi libri, ma è addirittura sulle figurine delle cioccorane!- Aveva raccontato, fra le risa, tenendosi la pancia con le mani per il gran ridere.

Severus aveva un colorito verdognolo.

-Wow!- Aveva esclamato Harry -Allora sei davvero taaanto importante! Addirittura nelle cioccorane!- Aveva commentato.

-Sì, proprio come il portiere dei Cannoni di Chudley!- Si era lasciato scappare Severus, come parlasse a se stesso, versandosi un abbondante bicchiere di vino elfico e vuotandolo in un solo sorso.

Harry lo aveva ignorato e aveva proseguito -Vorrei tanto vedere la tua figurina, zio, ma la mamma non mi lascia mangiare le cioccorane...- Aveva proseguito sfoggiando un'espressione contorta degna di un attore consumato. Remus era inorridito

-Come sarebbe che non puoi mangiare la cioccolata!!! Che significa?- Aveva urlato Remus, alzandosi da tavola così velocemente da rovesciare la sedia! Severus, appoggiandosi la bottiglia di vino ghiacciata sulla fronte per cercare di alleviare il mal di testa incipiente, lo aveva tranquillizzato.

-Calmati Lupin! I bambini la mangiano la cioccolata... solo la loro madre non permette loro di abbuffarsi di schifezze come le cioccorane!!!- Aveva detto il pozionista, guardando Harry come volesse rimproverarlo. Il piccolo si sentiva in colpa senza neppure sapere perché, lui non aveva detto una bugia... se Remus aveva capito sbagliato non era colpa sua. Il preside gli aveva preso Fanny, ancora profondamente addormentata, dalle mani ed il piccolo aveva avvertito immediatamente un senso di vuoto...

-Questa è una mancanza che possiamo facilmente colmare, giovanotto, vorresti cortesemente aprire quel cassetto?- Propose bonariamente, indicando una cassettiera sul fondo della stanza, mentre accomodava il pulcino nel suo nido di cenere. Harry non aveva capito bene di quale cassetto stesse parlando, ma aprì quello che aveva davanti al naso e lo trovò pieno, manco a dirlo, dei deliziosi dolcetti proibiti.

-Wow! Posso prenderne uno, zio Albus?- Aveva chiesto speranzoso.

-Ma certo! Prendi tutti quelli che vuoi!- Gli aveva risposto lui, Harry sentiva di amare lo zio Albus dal profondo del suo cuoricino, mentre si riempiva le mani di cioccolatini. Ma lo zio Severus era intervenuto.

-Non mi sembra affatto una buona idea, Harry, tua madre non sarebbe d'accordo!- E gli si era avvicinato per rimettere al loro posto le cioccorane. Perché tutti quanti lo separavano dai suoi dolci??? Prima i Dursey, e adesso lo zio Severus... Harry si sentiva tradito! La delusione che traspariva dall'espressione corrucciata che sfoggiava avrebbe intenerito un cuore ben più duro di quello del pozionista che, manco a dirlo, si interruppe a metà strada fra le braccia di Harry e il cassetto per riportare il " _bottino_ " nelle sue rapaci manine.

-E va bene! Piccola peste!- Aveva sbuffato lo zio Sev -Ma non esagerare! E vedi di non farti scoprire da tua madre o la testa che salterà sarà la mia!- Adesso sì che riconosceva il suo fantastico zio Severus...

- _Coscia fasciamo adescio?-_ Aveva biascicato pochi istanti dopo, con la bocca piena di cioccolato, mentre acchiappava l'ennesima rannocchia saltellante per azzannarle la testa.

-Pensavo che potremmo andare a trovare Hagrid... che ne dici Albus, ti unisci a noi?- Gli rispose Remus, sempre più allegro, che faceva a gara con Harry a chi mangiava più cioccolata.

-È un'ottima idea Remus!- Gli rispose il preside, mentre Severus si portava entrambe le mani al viso, borbottando.

-Questa giornata non finirà mai!-

-Suvvia Severus, ragazzo mio, non ci farà male una passeggiata, potrebbe anche avere effetti benefici sul tuo mal di testa- E, così dicendo, prese sotto braccio il pover'uomo e si incamminarono, seguiti da Remus ed Harry che sgranocchiavano allegramente alle loro spalle, scambiandosi commenti entusiasti sulle figurine trovate. 

...........

Lo zio Severus non aveva voluto fermarsi a cena, ed Harry non capiva proprio perché... la mamma gli aveva fatto preparare tutti i suoi piatti preferiti, c'era il pasticcio di rognone, le patatine fritte, e la crostata di melassa... chi avrebbe potuto resistere?

-Mi spiace Lucius, ma oggi, ho passato già abbastanza tempo con Harry!- Aveva risposto lo zio, quando suo padre aveva provato ad insistere.

-Ma avevi promesso a Draco che dopo cena...- Lucius non aveva neppure potuto finire di parlare che lo zio lo aveva zittito.

-Lucius, ti prego, voglio solo raggiungere il mio letto e... morire!- Aveva replicato, con una faccia buffissima, allora il papà gli aveva dato un abbraccio, lo aveva ringraziato e, non appena lo zio si era infilato nel camino, era andato a cercare suo fratello. Avrebbe voluto andarci di persona, non vedeva l'ora di condividere con Draco tutte le eccitanti esperienze che aveva fatto, ma la mamma lo aveva spedito a lavarsi le mani.

Quando si erano presentati a cena Draco aveva la faccia scura. " _Ci penso io a tirare su di morale mio fratello! Ho così tante cose da raccontargli!!!_ " pensava ingenuamente Harry, al settimo cielo, ubriaco di felicità, dopo la giornata splendida che aveva trascorso.

-Hogwarts è bellissima!!! Non puoi capire se non la vedi... ci sono le scale... le scale si muovono da sole!!! Mentre ci sei sopra!!!- Harry non aveva fatto altro che chiacchierare, per tutta la cena! Non aveva mangiato molto, ma non aveva tanta fame, non riusciva a stare fermo sulla seggiola, ma continuava ad alzarsi e sedersi, fino a quando non si era proprio alzato in piedi sulla sedia e si era sporto sul tavolo. La mamma e il papà lo guardavano sorridendo, sembrava che si godessero il racconto, quanto lui si era goduto la giornata.

-E poi i soffitti arrivano fino al cielo, anzi, nella sala grande il soffitto è talmente alto che il cielo è DENTRO la stanza...- Lucius si era lasciato sfuggire una risata, ma Narcissa lo aveva zittito, posandogli una mano sul braccio ed aveva invitato Harry a continuare il racconto, sorridendogli con gioia, anche il suo papà sembrava felicissimo. Draco, invece, sembrava molto... concentrato su quello che stava dicendo, stranamente aveva assunto la stessa espressione dello zio Severus quando era arrabbiato.

-Poi sono stato nell'ufficio del preside e c'erano un mare di libri e una fenice, poi la fenice è andata a fuoco ed è nato un pulcino di fenice e io l'ho preso in braccio e...-

-TU! Tu hai visto una fenice? Hai visto una fenice che rinasce??? NO! Non puoi dire sul serio!- Aveva urlato Draco, interrompendolo di colpo, con gli occhi lucidi e uno sguardo cattivo che Harry non gli aveva mai visto. Un " _qualcosa_ " gli aveva artigliato lo stomaco.

-Draco!- Lo aveva richiamato suo padre, ma il bambino sembrava non avere intenzione di ascoltarlo.

-No! Papà non è giusto! Mi avevi promesso che ci avresti portato a vedere la scuola insieme, invece Harry c'è andato da solo! Pensate sempre solo ad Harry!- Aveva urlato sull'orlo delle lacrime, alzandosi da tavola senza chiedere il permesso.

-Adesso basta, ragazzino! Calmati e lascia finire tuo fratello!- Aveva tuonato Lucius, alzando la voce. Draco non aveva mai osato sfidare loro padre, quando aveva quel tono.

-E lo zio aveva promesso che sarebbe stato con me, stasera!- Aveva proseguito suo fratello imperterrito " _ma che sta facendo?_ " pensava Harry allarmato -Invece mi ha fatto aspettare tutto il giorno e poi è andato via!- Aveva urlato pestando un piede a terra, i pugni chiusi e le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi.

-Ti avviso Draco, se non la finisci subito...- ma il figlio non lo aveva neppure fatto finire di parlare, troppo impegnato nella sua sfuriata.

-E adesso salta fuori che LUI ha visto anche una fenice! Lo sai da quanto tempo voglio vederne una?- Draco urlava isterico, pestando i piedi a terra, Lucius, in un lampo era di fronte a lui. Il colpo era stato tanto veloce che Harry non lo aveva neppure visto! Ma aveva sentito il rumore sordo che la mano di suo padre aveva fatto colpendo suo fratello sulla guancia e il singhiozzo che la sua mamma si era lasciata sfuggire portandosi le mani a coprire al bocca. Draco si era ritrovato la faccia girata da un lato.

Con un'espressione incredula aveva guardato prima il padre per un istante per poi piantare gli occhi lucidi di lacrime nei suoi e gli aveva sibilato.

-E' tutta colpa tua! Io... ti odio!- Prima di voltarsi e fuggire dalla stanza.

Il mondo di Harry andò in pezzi!

Draco non poteva aver detto quella cosa, lui era il suo migliore amico e... suo fratello, non poteva odiarlo! Sentiva le lacrime scorrergli silenziose lungo le guance, che avrebbe fatto adesso senza il suo fratellino? La sua vita non sarebbe stata mai più bella, non avrebbe potuto mai più essere felice. E i suoi genitori cosa avrebbero fatto? Gli avrebbero voluto bene lo stesso? O si sarebbero stufati di lui e lo avrebbero mandato via? Il " _qualcosa_ " nella sua pancia faceva un male cane, ed Harry si accartocciò su se stesso, scivolando giù dalla sedia e nascondendosi sotto il tavolo.

-Draco! Aspetta! Io... non volevo!- Aveva urlato Lucius, cercando di rincorrere il figlio, ma Narcissa gli si era parata davanti, Harry non l'aveva mai vista così arrabbiata.

-TU! Non osare avvicinarti a mio figlio!- Gli aveva urlato contro, puntandogli la bacchetta, Lucius la fissava con gli occhi sbarrati. -Adesso vado a consolare il mio bambino e, quando uscirò dalla sua stanza, non voglio più trovarti in casa!-

-NOO!- Harry si era precipitato fuori dal suo nascondiglio, per avvinghiarsi alle gambe di suo padre -NO! TI PREGO NO!! PAPA' NON ANDARE VIA!!!- Stringeva le gambe del suo papà fino a farlo vacillare, ma non le avrebbe lasciate, non poteva permettere che la sua famiglia si sfasciasse a quel modo -NO! E' colpa mia! Tutta colpa mia!! Sono io che devo andare via!!- Continuava ad urlare. La sua dolce mamma, dopo averlo con pazienza staccato dalle gambe del papà, che lui non voleva proprio lasciare, lo aveva preso in braccio, cercando di calmarlo.

-Tesoro, non è colpa tua, Harry...- Lo stringeva e lo coccolava, piangendo, il suo papà, al suo fianco, gli aveva posato una mano sulla schiena e cercava di rassicurarlo. -Facciamo così, stasera papà dormirà in camera sua e domani ne riparleremo, ma tu devi promettermi di smettere di piangere, va bene piccolo?- Harry aveva annuito, asciugandosi coraggiosamente le lacrime con la manina.

-Narcissa, ti prego, lascia che parli con Draco-

-NO!- Lo aveva freddato lei. -Ci penso io a Draco... tu... puoi occuparti di Harry, ma non pensare che la cosa finisca così!- Aveva detto la mamma, passandolo a Lucius che, in silenzio e stringendolo forte fra le braccia lo aveva portato a letto.

La porta che univa la sua stanza a quella del fratello, che non era mai stata chiusa, ora era sbarrata ed a Harry tornò la voglia di piangere. Mentre suo padre lo aiutava ad infilarsi il pigiama, non potendo resistere oltre, si arrischiò a chiedergli.

-Adesso che Draco mi odia, cosa farò io?- La voce strozzata, intrisa di pianto. Lucius lo aveva stretto forte.

-Tuo fratello non ti odia, Harry, è solo molto arrabbiato... vedrai che presto farete pace e tornerà tutto come prima... e, forse, un giorno, perdonerà anche me!- E per la prima ed ultima volta nella sua vita, Harry vide suo padre piangere.  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Capitolo 19 - La tempesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti,
> 
> hopubblicato anche il primo capitolo della nuova storia "Profumo d'aconito" che narra la vita di Severus a Hogwarts, il parallelo con quello che succede al Manor alla famiglia Malfoy.
> 
> Un grazie ENORME alle mie due favolose beta, GiuliaNieri e GiadaSacchetti che hanno fatto un lavoro incredibile e soprattutto a tempo di record!
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
> Noy

Si era rifugiato nella sua camera, era talmente infuriato che non riusciva neanche a piangere. Come aveva potuto suo padre, il suo papà... non riusciva a pensarci senza sentirsi andare a fuoco. Gli pareva così ingiusto! Pensava, percorrendo avanti e indietro i pochi metri della sua camera, pestando i piedi sul pavimento coperto dal folto tappeto. Avrebbe voluto che sparisse, quel maledetto tappeto, che attutiva i suoi passi e gli impediva di sfogarsi, battendo i piedi sul duro pavimento di marmo! "Non è giusto! Sempre Harry! Solo Harry! Non è giusto!" Pensava, arrabbiandosi sempre di più. Poi adocchiò la grossa porta a doppio battente che divideva la sua stanza da quella del fratello. La stanza di Harry era un caos, come al solito! Suo fratello lasciava sempre tutto in giro e nessuno lo rimproverava mai! Ma se lui provava a lasciare qualcosa fuori posto i suoi genitori lo riprendevano sempre! "Guarda che casino!" pensava. I giocattoli erano sparsi ovunque e l'orsetto di Harry era "sconfinato" nella sua stanza, atterrando sul pavimento quando suo fratello lo aveva lanciato, prima di cena. Draco lo fissò con odio "Non riesce neanche a tenerseli in camera!" Pensava, sempre più arrabbiato, mentre recuperava il giocattolo da terra per scagliarlo, con tutta la forza che aveva, nella camera del fratello. Ma il gesto non riuscì a placarlo, non si sentiva ancora soddisfatto. Considerò le grandi porte, spalancate, lui ed Harry, non avevano mai permesso che fossero chiuse, neppure per pochi minuti! Le fissò con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure; di lì a pochi minuti Harry si sarebbe ritirato nella sua stanza, lui l'avrebbe visto attraverso quell'apertura, come ogni sera, forse avrebbe cercato di parlargli, forse lo avrebbe raggiunto nella sua stanza...  
-No!- Urlò alla camera vuota -Non questa volta!- E si precipitò a chiudere la porta. Voleva che, entrando nella sua stanza, Harry la trovasse sbarrata! "Deve capire che stavolta non finirà come al solito!"  
-Non farò finta di niente! Adesso basta!- Gridava, anche se sapeva che nessuno lo stava ascoltando, mentre spingeva la pesante porta, senza riuscire a spostarla di un solo centimetro, i piedini che scivolavano sul pavimento. "Deve essere stata bloccata!" Pensava, sentendosi improvvisamente impotente! Non sarebbe riuscito a chiuderla! Calde lacrime di frustrazione gli rigarono il viso, scivolando lungo il collo ed infilandosi nel colletto della camicia. Non poteva accettarlo! Non un'altra ingiustizia! Sentì la magia risvegliarsi, nel fondo del suo stomaco, era già riuscito a controllarla qualche volta, per piccole cose... si concentrò al massimo, respirando profondamente ad occhi chiusi. Le scintille di magia gli correvano lungo le braccia, facendogli formicolare le mani. Usò tutta la rabbia che provava per ampliare la sensazione e concentrarla nei palmi delle mani che cominciava a sentire molto caldi, quasi bollenti. Aprì prudentemente un occhio, per spiare cosa gli stava succedendo, e vide le proprie mani avvolte dalle scintille di magia, brillavano! Un'emozione fortissima lo colpì diritto al centro del petto, facendolo vacillare per un istante, ma velocemente riprese il controllo. "E adesso? Che faccio?" Pensava, fissandosi le mani stupito ed incerto. Con estrema cautela le posò sulla porta e provò a dare una spintarella.  
Non successe nulla.  
-Uffa!- Sbuffò frustrato, dando un colpo alla porta ribelle, con entrambi i palmi aperti. Non credeva certo di riuscire a muoverla, voleva solo sfogarsi, invece, con sua grande sorpresa, la porta, non solo si mosse, ma entrambi i battenti si chiusero con un gran fracasso.  
Ora la porta era serrata ed era stato lui a farlo, realizzò incredulo.  
L'immensità del suo gesto lo colse all'improvviso, aveva creato una barriera fra sé stesso ed il fratello e per un secondo si sentì perso "Che ho fatto! Adesso non potrò più tornare indietro!"  
Fissava il suo operato con gli occhi sgranati. Si portò una mano al viso, proprio dove suo padre l'aveva colpito pochi minuti prima, la guancia era ancora bollente.  
-Non mi importa!- Urlò contro la porta chiusa, nella stanza deserta -Non mi importa niente! Così impara!- Urlava, per sfogare la rabbia, per esorcizzare il dolore. Urlò così forte da farsi male alla gola, poi, svuotato, si buttò sul letto e pianse fino ad inzuppare il cuscino.

-Oh! No! Il mio bambino! Come stai, amore, ti fa molto male?- La sua mamma, la sua mammina era venuta a consolarlo, si era seduta al suo fianco, facendo inclinare tutto il materasso e gli stava accarezzando la testa.  
Draco era così arrabbiato che avrebbe voluto cacciarla via, cacciare la sua mano che lo stava coccolando e dirle di andare via, di lasciarlo solo! Ma era anche così tanto triste e addolorato e le coccole lo stavano facendo sentire meglio e ne voleva ancora e in fondo era solo un bambino e...  
-Mamma!- Urlò, buttandosi al collo di Narcissa per farsi abbracciare. Sua madre se lo tirò sulle ginocchia e lo strinse forte. Singhiozzava. -Mamma! Perché... perché... è così ingiusto!- Balbettava tra i singhiozzi, incapace di formulare un discorso di senso compiuto. Narcissa lo cullava, tenendolo stretto al petto, la testolina appoggiata ad una spalla, con una mano gli accarezzava i capelli. Piano piano il bimbo si calmò.  
-Va un po' meglio, tesoro?- Draco annuì piano, asciugandosi il viso con un fazzoletto.  
-Ti fa molto male?- Chiese ancora Narcissa, fiorandogli delicatamente la guancia, arrossata, più per il pianto che per il colpo subito.  
-No no, Mamma, non fa tanto male.- Rispose il piccolo, tristemente, abbassando gli occhi -Credi che il papà sarà molto arrabbiato con me?- Narcissa lo strinse a sé con forza.  
-Sono sicura che tuo padre, ora, è molto dispiaciuto del gesto che ha compiuto- Rispose, ma il suo viso era tirato e l'espressione tesa, come se, pronunciare quelle parole, le fosse costato molta fatica. Draco la fissò, scrutando bene il suo viso, non riusciva a capire se era arrabbiata o triste, forse entrambe le cose, ma non appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono e Narcissa si rese conto che il figlio la stava fissando, si riscosse e gli sorrise. Poi però, lo guardò quasi come se volesse rimproverarlo...  
-Tuo padre ha sicuramente sbagliato a schiaffeggiarti, non avrebbe dovuto reagire a quel modo. Ricorrere alla violenza è sbagliato, in ogni caso, voglio che tu lo capisca bene!- Draco annuì, sua madre aveva usato un tono molto serio, sembrava che lo stesse rimproverando! "Ma non era venuta per consolarmi?" Dov’era finita la mamma buona che lo coccolava pochi minuti prima? -Ma!- Proseguì lei -Signorino, tu non ti stavi comportando molto bene! O mi sbaglio?- Draco era incerto... cosa aveva fatto di così sbagliato? Certo, era vero che aveva alzato un po' la voce, ma era giustificato! Quello che aveva subito era l'ennesima ingiustizia! Sembrava che nessuno se ne rendesse conto, che nessuno capisse la gravità della situazione! Sicuramente, la sua reazione, anche se un po' eccessiva, era pienamente giustificata!  
-Ma io...- Provò a replicare... Ma la sua mamma lo zittì con un'occhiata... no, sembrava proprio che nessuno se ne preoccupasse, delle continue ingiustizie che venivano compiute nei suoi confronti!  
-Cos'era tutta quella scena a cena? Mettersi ad urlare a quel modo, contro tuo fratello, e poi continuare ad urlare anche dopo che tuo padre ti aveva intimato di smettere. Si può sapere cosa ti passava per la testa?- Ecco, quello era il colmo! Cosa era preso a lui? Non era lui che aveva sbagliato, era tutta colpa di Harry, come al solito! Salto su, fronteggiando anche sua madre, come aveva fatto con Lucius, forse l'avrebbe picchiato anche lei, forse avrebbe smesso di volergli bene, ma non gli importava. In quel momento non gli importava affatto! Non ne poteva più di quella situazione, ci stava troppo male e da troppo tempo!  
-No!- Si mise ad urlare -Non starò zitto e buono! Non stavolta! Non è giusto! Papà mi aveva promesso che ci avrebbe portati insieme!- E, ancora una volta, Narcisa non lo lasciò finire.  
-E vi porterà! Non temere, tuo padre manterrà la promessa che ti ha fatto. Questa gita ad Hogwarts non è stata un'idea sua e tantomeno di tuo fratello!- Gli gridò sua madre, superando la sua voce, e alzandosi in piedi -Nessuno ha chiesto il suo parere, gli abbiamo solamente detto che doveva andarci, con Severus. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Non divertirsi? Ti avrebbe fatto sentire meglio?- Poi addolcì i toni chinandosi verso Draco che la aveva ascoltata a testa bassa, le braccia tese lungo i fianchi e i pugni serrati. Si stava piantando le unghie nei palmi delle mani per cercare di soffocare la rabbia, sua madre proseguì -Non sei stato molto corretto con Harry, lui voleva solo condividere quello che aveva visto con te.- "Possibile che non capisca? Non c'è nessuno che capisca come mi sento?" Draco alzò il viso, nuovamente bagnato di lacrime di frustrazione -Non è solo per quello, mamma,- provo a spiegarsi, tra i singhiozzi -È che, da quando è arrivato Harry... ecco... tu e papà... voi volete più bene a lui!- Ecco, l'aveva detto!  
Scoppiò in un pianto dirotto, coprendosi il viso con le mani, il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi.  
-Draco! Ma come puoi pensare una cosa simile?- Aveva urlato la sua mamma, inorridita, buttandosi in ginocchio davanti a lui e spostandogli le mani dal viso. Lui aveva abbassato la testa, incassandola nelle spalle, per cercare di nasconderle il più possibile il volto ed anche perché non se la sentiva di guardarla.  
-Voi... state sempre con lui, soprattutto il papà... e poi... non lo sgridate mai! Anche se la sua stanza è un porcile! E i suoi voti sono pessimi, non si impegna mai a lezione, ma non lo sgridate mai! Neanche lo zio lo riprende più! Anche quando combina un sacco di pasticci...- Avrebbe potuto continuare, poteva andare avanti anche tutta la notte, ma sentiva di non averne la forza, si sentiva troppo triste.  
-No! Piccolo!- Aveva risposto la sua mamma mentre, con una mano sotto il mento, lo costringeva ad alzare il viso e a guardarla in volto -Voglio che tu mi ascolti molto attentamente, ora- Gli aveva intimato, dolce ma ferma -Io e tuo padre NON amiamo tuo fratello più di te! Noi vi amiamo assolutamente allo STESSO MODO! Disse, scandendo le parole per dare loro maggiore enfasi e fissando Draco direttamente negli occhi -Ma voi, siete due bambini molto diversi ed avete bisogno di attenzioni molto diverse- Proseguì, alzandosi dal pavimento ed accomodandosi nuovamente sul letto. -Sei un ragazzo molto intelligente Draco, anche se sei ancora piccolo, puoi capire, che se siamo meno indulgenti con te, se ti spingiamo ad impegnarti di più rispetto tuo fratello è solamente perché sappiamo che tu hai maggiori capacità di lui, capacità che vanno stimolate. Non possiamo pretendere che Harry raggiunga i tuoi stessi obiettivi, semplicemente non ce la farebbe!- Aveva continuato a spiegare, facendo sedere Draco al suo fianco e prendendo una delle sue manine fra le proprie -Potrà sembrare che siamo più indulgenti con lui, ma tuo fratello si impegna al massimo per riuscire e io e tuo padre non potremmo certo pretendere più di questo... ti pare?- Gli chiese a bruciapelo, sorprendendolo. Effettivamente, vista in questi termini, tutta la faccenda assumeva un altro significato. Si trovò ad annuire pensieroso -Ma ti concedo che la sua camera dovrebbe essere più ordinata! Su questo hai perfettamente ragione!- Aggiunse la sua mamma, facendogli l'occhiolino e strappandogli un timido sorriso. -Adesso, però, ti chiedo- Aveva ripreso, posandogli le mani sulle spalle -Vuoi davvero andare a dormire arrabbiato con tuo fratello? Sai che passerà la notte a piangere e a farsi mille domande! Poi, sei veramente, veramente sicuro di quello che gli hai detto? Hai detto di odiarlo, sei proprio certo di provare questo sentimento? Non è che, magari, sei solo un po' arrabbiato con lui?- Ora che la rabbia si era un po' placata, effettivamente, Draco cominciava a non essere più tanto convinto di quello che aveva detto a suo fratello -Non vorresti provare a fare la pace?- Chiese ancora la sua mamma, cercando di convincerlo. Il bambino non era del tutto sicuro che fosse quello che desiderava fare, ma la sua mamma sembrava tenerci così tanto...  
-Va bene...- Farfugliò a testa bassa, guadagnandosi un abbraccio e un bacio sulla testa. -Ma come faccio adesso ad aprirle?- Chiese, indicando le grandi porte che dividevano la sua stanza da quella di Harry.  
-Beh!- Commentò Narcisa, inclinando la testa da un lato per fissare incredula l'opera del figlio ed estraendo la bacchetta -Come hai fatto chiuderle? Le avevo bloccate personalmente per impedirvi di muoverle. Hai usato la magia?- Lo interrogò, agitando la bacchetta e provando vari incantesimi non verbali, ma, per quanti incantesimi provasse, le porte non si muovevano. Infine tentò con la forza fisica...  
-Accidenti di Draco, dovevi essere proprio arrabbiato!- Commentò, tirando la maniglia con tutte le sue forze, senza alcun risultato. -Dovrò chiamare qualcuno per riuscire ad aprire questa dannata porta! Per favore, tesoro, provaci tu, non si sa mai!- Aveva chiesto al figlio, ansimando, ormai senza fiato. Non appena Draco le aveva sfiorate, le porte si erano docilmente aperte, rivelando un piccolo spicchio della stanza adiacente.  
Il bambino si trovò a fissare la scena allibito. Il suo papà, il suo forte e coraggioso papà che non aveva paura di niente, stava piangendo! Era seduto su una seggiola a fianco al letto di Harry il quale, infilato sotto le coperte, lo guardava senza sapere cosa fare.  
-Papà!- Lo aveva chiamato con un filo di voce, ma era stato sufficiente a farsi udire dal padre.  
\- Draco...-aveva sussurrato Lucius, voltandosi a guardarlo come fosse un'apparizione.  
-Papà, io...- Non sapeva cosa dire, si sentiva così in colpa! - Mi... mi dispiace!- Aveva urlato, alla fine, buttandosi fra le sue braccia. Anche il suo papà gli aveva chiesto scusa, abbracciandolo forte e ricoprendolo di baci. La mamma aveva avuto ragione! Il suo papà si era pentito subito di averlo colpito, e gli aveva promesso di non farlo più.  
Stretto fra le braccia di suo padre, che lo aveva sollevato, alzandosi per riportarlo nel suo letto, sotto lo sguardo attento della madre, che non li aveva persi di vista un solo istante, Draco aveva guardato suo fratello che, nel suo lettino, li fissava con due occhioni grandi quanto piattini da the e pieni di lacrime. Harry si era portato le ginocchia al petto e le stava abbracciando con le mani, senza osare aprire bocca. Sembrava così piccolo, così spaventato... come quando era appena arrivato e lui doveva spronarlo a fare praticamente ogni cosa.  
-Mi dispiace Harry- Gli aveva detto, semplicemente, mentre un'espressione incerta si dipingeva sul visino del bimbo -Io... non dovevo dirti quella cosa... non è vero che ti odio, ero solo molto arrabbiato! - Aveva concluso, mentre il fratello si asciugava le lacrime con la manica del pigiama.  
-A...allora è tu...tutto a po...posto?- Aveva balbettato Harry, fra le lacrime.  
-Sì, tutto a posto- Aveva confermato Draco, ma, non appena suo padre l'ebbe accompagnato nella sua stanza, le enormi porte si mossero, senza che nessuno le toccasse, per chiudersi alle sue spalle, con un tonfo sordo che lo fece sussultare, separando i due bambini e lasciandoli soli, ognuno nella propria stanza. Il boato di un fulmine in lontananza squarciò il cielo. Il temporale era appena iniziato…  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note finali... lo so, non le scrivo mai... ma, quando Giada mi ha rispedito il capitolo era accompagnato da questa nota:
> 
> Però non capisco: se i ragazzi hanno fatto pace, perchè le porte si richiudono? Io, sinceramente, aveno sperato che si abbracciassero e dormissero insieme!
> 
> Si, anche a me sarebbe piaciuto che fossero ancora abbastanza piccini da fare la pace così, in un attimo.... purtroppo i nostri cuccioli crescono e le cose diventano sempre più complicate, questo litigio non è qualcosa che si possa risolvere con poche parole, ci vorrà del tempo...
> 
> Venendo al punto, le porte si chiudono perché ormai sono collegate alla magia involontaria di Draco, si chiudono perché, nonostante abbia detto ad Harry che è tutto a posto, nel fondo del suo cuoricino, non si sente ancora di perdonare del tutto il fratellino, sta troppo male, anche se capisce che, in fondo, Harry non ha nessuna colpa...
> 
> Spero di non avervi rattristato troppo e alla prossima settimana.
> 
> Baci
> 
> Noy


	22. Capitolo 20 - La cavità di Godric (Godric's Hollow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona domenica bellissime persone,
> 
> ecco il nuovo capitolo, e tanto per non farsi mancare niente è un capitolo doppio! Nel senso che ne esiste una versione POV Harry, che leggete qui sotto e un'altra favolosa versione POV Severus, che trovate nella fanfiction "Profumo d'aconito" che trovate sul mio profilo, ho usato lo stesso titolo per entrambe per non creare confusione.  
> Ovviamente si possono leggere separatamente, ma vi perdereste dei pezzi...
> 
> Buona lettura e come sempre grazie a GiadaSacchetti e GiuliaNieri97 per la beta.
> 
> Noy

**Capitolo21 Godric's Hollow**

-Lozio Sev è in ritardo!- Aveva sentenziato suo fratello, sopra la tazza di latte, ripescando con il cucchiaio il biscotto che vi era caduto.  
Harry lo aveva guardato di nascosto, non sembrava arrabbiato, per fortuna, ma non si poteva mai sapere. Draco si comportava freddamente con lui da quando avevano litigato.  
Harry non sapeva che pensare, Draco aveva detto di averlo perdonato, ma lui sentiva che non era così, bastava un nonnulla per farlo scattare. Come la sera prima: stavano leggendo un libro e suo fratello gli aveva gridato: -Certo che sei proprio lento Harry.- Sbirciando sopra la spalla di Harry, aveva visto che il fratello era appena agli inizi. -Guarda che io l'ho già finito, lumaca!- Era così da un mese a quella parte, lo sgridava in continuazione, come se la sua sola presenza lo disturbasse e, inoltre, le porte che dividevano le loro stanze erano rimaste ermeticamente chiuse. Sembrava che si fossero, in qualche modo, magico e misterioso, collegate con i sentimenti d isuo fratello e nessuno era più in grado di aprirle, solo lui poteva decidere di farlo.  
Harry si rattristò al ricordo doloroso di quel segno, evidente e tangibile del rancore che suo fratello, covava nei suoi confronti. Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, posando il dolcetto che stava mangiando.  
-Non hai più fame, tesoro?- Gli chiese la sua mamma, da quando non andavano d'accordo non toglieva loro gli occhi di dosso, neanche per un istante.  
-No...È che... Pensavo magari, che potrei... Restare a casa... Se lo zio non viene a prendermi... - Aveva proposto, torcendosi le mani, Draco aveva sbuffato e buttato un altro biscotto nella sua tazza, guardandolo con rabbia, manco gli avesse fatto un torto!  
-Non ti preoccupare tesoro, lo zio arriverà, è solo un po' in ritardo-Narcissa parlava con lui, ma guardava suo fratello. Vedendo Draco sbuffare, la voglia di vedere Remus era evaporata. Harry davvero sperava che Draco con il tempo vedesse che non era colpa sua, e che lo perdonasse, ma Draco non sembrava capirlo. Avrebbe tentato ancora di convincere i suoi genitori a non costringerlo ad andare al Castello con lo zio Severus! E, se non fosse riuscito a convincerli poteva sempre fingere di stare male, la sua mamma non lo avrebbe fatto uscire, se era malato... fortunatamente l'arrivo dello zio pose fine alle sue elucubrazioni.  
-Finalmente Sev! - Lo sgridò la mamma - Sei in ritardo! - Lo zio aveva una faccia scura che non prometteva niente di buono.  
-Ti chiedo scusa, Narcy... io... - Sembrava preoccupato e continuava a guardare ora Harry, ora Draco - Dovrei parlarvi e preferirei che i bambini non sentissero... - Lucius fissò sua moglie, ma lei, non gli aveva restituito lo sguardo, come era solita fare, in quel modo speciale che avevano i suoi genitori di guardarsi in certi momenti, come se si parlassero senza usare le parole. Invece lei si era già alzata per raggiungere l'alchimista in un angolo isolato, dove Severus, a voce bassa, aveva cominciato a spiegarsi. Harry e Draco, curiosi come piccoli snasi, cercavano di allungare le orecchie per carpire qualche scampolo della conversazione.

-COSA?NO! Non lo permetterò- Aveva urlato Narcissa, facendoli saltare sulle sedie. La mamma dava loro le spalle, ma aveva assunto una posizione rigida ed incrociato le braccia: era arrabbiata. Il papà, il capo piegato, incassato fra le spalle, quasi sconfitto, sembrava incapace di rialzare lo sguardo per sostenere quello della donna, mentre lo zio guardava ora uno ora l'altra e la ruga che gli appariva tra le sopracciglia quando era arrabbiato diventava così profonda da impensierire i piccoli.  
-Potrebbe non essere un male, cara, almeno non sarebbe ad Hogwarts- Disse a voce alta, così che i bambini poterono udirlo chiaramente. Tutti e tre gli adulti si votarono simultaneamente verso di loro e, i monelli furono lesti a tuffare i loro visi nelle proprie tazze, fingendosi fin troppo interessati alla colazione.  
-Cos'è questa storia? - Chiese Severus con un tono piuttosto preoccupato, prima di lanciare un " _muffliato_ " verso i bambini, ponendo fine ad ogni possibilità, per loro, di origliare i discorsi dei grandi. Ci volle del buono e del bello per calmare la loro madre, Harry la guardava camminare nervosamente avanti ed indietro, gesticolando, ma, alla fine, si ricompose e tornò a tavola, seguita dai due uomini, che avevano un'aria abbattuta. La mamma, di contro, sembrava davvero davvero arrabbiata. Si sedette al suo fianco e, in un istante, a sua espressione mutò da arrabbiata a preoccupata.

-Harry, tesoro, voglio che tu mi ascolti molto attentamente, adesso.- Gli disse prendendogli la mano per catturare tutta la sua attenzione, Harry si irrigidì, perché la sua mamma era così in ansia?  
-Spaventi il bambino così, Narcissa- Era intervenuto il suo papà, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte della mamma, si era zittito all'istante.  
-Senti Harry, lo zio Severus, insieme a " _quell'altro_ "- Continuò, faticando a pronunciare l'ultima parola. Harry aveva già notato che la sua mamma evitava di pronunciare il nome di Remus, quasi che le costasse fatica ammetterne l'esistenza, anche se era la prima volta che lei mostrava la sua insofferenza in maniera così palese -Loro, vorrebbero portarti in un posto... ma, se tu non te la senti, non ci andrai!- Concluse, fissando il papà e lo zio, come a sfidarli a contraddirla, nessuno osò fiatare.  
-Do...dove vorrebbero portarmi?- Chiese Harry balbettando insicuro, cominciava ad avere un po' di timore ed un'idea si stava facendo strada nella sua testolina, cominciava a formarsi il ricordo di uno sgabuzzino buio e angusto.  
-Loro...vorrebbero portarti a visitare i tuoi genitori, insomma... la loro tomba- Un immenso sollievo si impossessò del piccolo, come se riuscisse nuovamente a respirare -Tu cosa ne pensi, Harry, te la senti?- Lo incalzava la sua mamma, Harry non se l'era aspettato, ma non capiva perché una cosa simile dovesse preoccuparla così tanto, dopo tutto anche lei li aveva portati in un cimitero, a fare visita ai nonni di Draco... non era stato tanto male, avevano dovuto portareun mazzolino di fiori ciascuno e stare in silenzio finché la loro mamma aveva finito di dire una preghiera... solo un po' noioso.  
-Certo, va bene... solo... non ho neanche un fiore da portargli...- Aveva realizzato ad un tratto, saltando sulla sedia. La sua mamma lo aveva abbracciato forte e gli aveva fatto apparire due splendidi mazzi di gigli bianchi.  
-Vuoi che venga con te?- Gli aveva chiesto, accarezzandogli il viso mentre lo fissava negli occhi. Harry ci aveva riflettuto attentamente. Avere la sua mamma a tenergli la mano era un pensiero rassicurante, ma poi realizzò che ci sarebbe stato anche Remus con loro... e se avessero litigato? Era stanco di litigi continui, inoltre -Ci sarà lo zio Severus con me, mamma, non devi preoccuparti!- Aveva risposto sicuro, sorridendole.  
-Comunque-Si era intromesso il pozionista -Fino a questo pomeriggio non andremo da nessuna parte, e stavo pensando che, forse, stamattina potrei mostrare a te e a tuo fratello il MIO laboratorio.- Harry non capiva, cosa c'era di nuovo da vedere nel laboratorio? Lo avevano già visto il laboratorio, bastava scendere le scale... Ma Draco aveva spalancato gli occhi e fissava lo zio con un sorriso che gli andava da un orecchio all'altro.  
-Ma...-Fece per protestare Harry, Draco però, che aveva già mostrato di essere un ottimo osservatore, lo fermò senza neppure lasciarlo finire   
-Non sta parlando di questo laboratorio. Ma del suo!-Harry parve illuminarsi.  
-Quello ad Hogwarts?- Andare ad Hogwarts con Draco era la risposta a tutte le sue preghiere, avrebbe messo tutto a posto e suo fratello lo avrebbe finalmente perdonato. Saltò su dalla sedia, prendendo lo zio per un braccio.  
-Andiamo! Cosa stiamo aspettando?- Era così buffo che tutti si misero a ridere, ma pochi istanti dopo anche suo fratello aveva afferrato Sev per l'altra mano e lo trascinava verso il camino. Fra le risate generali, il pozionista fu costretto a soccombere e ad infilarsi nel camino al seguito dei due esagitati bimbi.

..........................

La visita al laboratorio del pozionista fu quanto di più noioso Harry potesse immaginare, che brutto modo di sprecare il tempo ad Hogwarts! Ma almeno Draco sembrava al settimo cielo. Osservava tutto con gli occhi più grandi della faccia, commentando ogni provetta ed ogni ingrediente, persino la dimensione del calderoni fu oggetto di un'accesa discussione. Harry sbadigliava in un angolo, sforzandosi di non rompere nulla e di rendersi invisibile, per non rovinare il divertimento al fratello.  
-Che ne dite? È ora di andare di dare un'occhiata a qualche altra parte del castello?- Harry s'illuminò, finalmente sarebbero usciti da quel sotterraneo buio ed ammuffito!  
-Andiamo dal preside?- Chiese speranzoso, desiderava immensamente mostrare la fenice a suo fratello. Ma Severus sembrava titubante.  
-Questa non è esattamente una buona idea... diciamo che potrei aver _"trascurato"_ di informare il preside della presenza di Draco nel castello- Disse, scoccando ai bambini un'occhiata complice -Però potremmo andare nei dormitori di Serpeverde, a quest'ora non ci sarà praticamente nessuno, sono tutti ad Hogsmeade. Qualche volta, dalle finestre della sala comune, si vede passare la piovra gigante...- Aggiunse, per tentarli.  
-Wow-Esultarono i bimbi, all'unisono, facendo ridacchiare l'alchimista, che sembrava divertirsi più di loro! I monelli si lanciarono a correre nei corridoi, tenendosi per mano, Severus faticava a stare loro dietro e, per poco, non si persero, ma ridevano come matti e pensò fosse bene lasciarli divertire.

La piovra gigante non si fece vedere, anche se Draco si era incollato alle finestre per una buona mezz'ora in trepidante attesa, ma fu l'ultimo dei loro pensieri, saltarono qua e là, emozionati di trovarsi in quella che sarebbe stata la loro sala comune, dopo lo smistamento. Era un ambiente molto elegante e Draco ci si trovò subito a proprio agio, anche se, in effetti, il grande camino che dominava la stanza, i divani e le poltrone eleganti che attorniavano tavolini di legno pregiato e i tappeti dall'aria costosa, non erano poi così diversi da quelli che avevano a casa loro... ma quella era Hogwarts e tutto era fantastico! Parlarono con i quadri, alcuni dei quali erano tanto antichi da usare un linguaggio così antiquato che faticavano a capirli e Severus dovette fare da interprete più di una volta. Poi incrociarono alcuni studenti del primo anno troppo piccol iper uscire con gli altri, che stavano andando a pranzo e li coinvolsero nei loro giochi. Harry e Draco risero come matti delle loro espressioni, quando gli studenti li sentirono chiamare il temuto professor Piton "zio Sev".  
-Le teste di legno non si riprenderanno più dalla vostra visita!- Aveva sentenziato divertito, tenendo Harry per mano, mentre suo fratello faceva strada, perfettamente integrato e a suo agio fra gli undicenni che li stavano accompagnando a visitare le camere dei dormitori.

.......................

- **Questa**!-Aveva dichiarato Draco, appena aveva visto la camera, l'unica dotata di finestre, da cui si poteva vedere una porzione del lago nero-Scelgo questa! Possiamo dormire qui? Io ed Harry? Zio Sev?- E si era voltato verso lo zio sfoggiando un'espressione speranzosa, i grandi occhioni grigio-azzurri tremolanti e liquidi. -Certo! La terrò libera in attesa del vostro arrivo!- Draco, che pareva essersi preso una giornata di vacanza da tutto, anche dalle buone maniere, gli era volato al collo, stampandogli un bacio su una guancia. Gli allievi dello zio sembravano essere in imbarazzo, ma Harry era felicissimo che suo fratello si stesse divertendo così tanto, adesso, magari, avrebbe smesso di trattarlo freddamente. Po iun pensiero lo colpì.  
-Vuol dire che possiamo dormire insieme? Cioè... proprio nella stessa camera?- Aveva chiesto Harry, al culmine della gioia, suscitando un coro di risolini nei ragazzi più grandi.  
-Non sarete mica solo voi!- Gli aveva risposto un ragazzino ridendo -Le stanze sono da cinque, vuol dire che ci dormono cinque persone!-Harry si sentiva come se Natale fosse arrivato in anticipo! Lui e suo fratello si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa, prima di dire, in coro: -Vincent e Greg!- Quindi Harry, guardando incerto l'ultimo letto chiese.  
-Lì ci potrebbe dormire Blaise?- Draco si era battuto una mano sulla fronte, sbuffando e alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
-Certo che sei proprio tonto!- Aveva sbottato -Lo sai che Blaise è più grande! Quando noi saremo al primo anno lui sarà già al terzo!- No, era decisamente troppo sperare che Draco lo avrebbe perdonato così facilmente...  
-Chi è Blaise?- Chiese Remus entrando, evidentemente aveva origliato una piccola parte di conversazione scendendo le scale.  
-REMUS!-Aveva urlato Harry, correndo a salutarlo con un grosso abbraccio. -Hai portato le cioccorane?- Gli chiese a mo' di saluto, mentre i tre ragazzini approfittavano del nuovo arrivo per darsela a gambe.  
-Cioccorane???-Aveva chiesto Draco con gli occhi più grandi della faccia per la sorpresa -La mamma non vuole che le mangiamo...- Aveva aggiunto incerto, scrutando con sguardo interrogativo lo zio Severus. Harry, improvvisamente cosciente di aver rivelato quello che doveva essere un segreto, stava immobile, aspettando la reazione di Draco, senza avere neppure il coraggio di respirare.  
-Potremmo sempre tenerlo per noi... la mamma non vi sgriderà se non lo saprà!-Aveva risposto lo zio, con un ghigno complice -Scommetto che il professor Lupin, nelle sue tasche, ha abbastanza dolcetti per entrambi.- Draco sfoggiò un'espressione furba, degna di un grande cospiratore, dirigendosi a passo di carica verso il nuovo venuto, con la manina tesa.   
-E' un piacere conoscerla, professor Lupin, io sono Draco Lucius Malfoy. -E gli aveva stretto la mano proprio come un adulto, Harry lo aveva guardato fiero e ammirato. Fiero di suo fratello che aveva trattato Remus con il massimo rispetto e ammirato per le maniere impeccabili che Draco aveva sfoggiato. Anche Remus sembrava colpito.  
-Piacere mio- avena risposto al bambino, con un sorriso stupito che gli si allargava sul volto -Posso offrirti una cioccorana?- Aveva poi chiesto, incoraggiato da Severus che gli faceva cenni col capo. Draco non aspettava altro e agguantò la rana di cioccolato con bramosia, ma, invece di azzannarla come suo fratello, che stava scartando il suo terzo dolce, si appartò nel posto più sgombro di tutta la stanza e scartò il bizzarro dolcetto con un'attenzione meticolosa, osservò con diligenza ogni movimento, incoraggiando e pungolando il dolcetto e solo quando fu chiaro che non si sarebbe più mosso, sia zzardò a staccarne un piccolo pezzetto e posarselo sulla lingua pers aggiarne il sapore.  
-Che buona!- Aveva commentato, quasi stupito.  
-Certo che è buona- Gli aveva risposto suo fratello ridendo -È cioccolata, cosa ti aspettavi? E poi il tonto sarei io!- I due adulti erano scoppiati in una fragorosa risata, era strano a vedere lo zio Sev lasciarsi andare a quel modo, ma forse era solo molto felice, aveva persino gli occhi che brillavano, mentre fissava Remus, che lo guardava a sua volta. Anche Draco se n'era accorto, infatti, non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso ed aveva aggrottato la fronte come se stesse studiando lo zio Severus allo stesso modo in cui aveva studiato la cioccorana pochi minuti prima.  
-Sarà meglio che riporti Draco a casa prima che suo padre venga a cercarlo... torniamo nei miei alloggi. Remus, vieni anche tu o ci vediamo direttamente fuori dal cancello?- Remus li aveva accompagnati ed aveva aspettato da solo mentre lui e lo zio Severus accompagnavano Draco a casa.  
Harry era felicissimo, suo fratello non aveva smesso un solo istante di chiacchierare e, prima che Harry rientrasse nel cammino per tornare ad Hogwarts, lo aveva persino abbracciato.

Si era smaterializzato assieme a Remus e allo zio Severus fuori dal piccolo paese.  
-Come hai detto che si chiama questo posto zio?- Il pozionista aveva una faccia scura e preoccupata, e Harry cominciava a credere che fra le casette coperte di neve del paesino, si nascondesse qualcosa di pericoloso.  
-Godric's Hollow, Harry, è il posto dove sei nato- Gli aveva risposto Remus, visto che lo zio sembrava aver perso la voce. Aggrappato alla mano dello zio, guardandosi attorno con occhi sbarrati ed il respiro affannato, il bimbo si addentrò con circospezione nel paese, quando, d'un tratto, fu investito da un proiettile di neve che veniva da una piccola piazza. Allarmato, il piccolo si affrettò a ripulirsi per poi nascondersi dietro a Severus, ma non servì a molto, perché il suo _"assalitore",_ aggirato l'arcigno professore, si parò davanti ad Harry.  
-Scusa! Non volevo colpirti a bruciapelo! Ti sei fatto male?- Era un bambino, pressappoco della sua età, che lo scrutava sorridente da sotto la cuffia di lana rossa, la sciarpa penzolante sopra un giubbino dello stesso colore, zuppo d'acqua e inzaccherato di neve -Ti va di giocare con noi?- Gli aveva chiesto, indicando la piazza circolare al cui centro c'era un obelisco di pietra, in cui era in atto una vera e propria guerra a palle di neve. Non meno di venti bambini si stavano dando da fare ad animare la battaglia, fra urla e risate.  
-Ohhh!-Si lasciò sfuggire il piccolo, la bocca che disegnava una piccola perfetta "O". Harry non desiderava altro che unirsi a loro. -Posso? Per favore zio, posso?- Supplicò Severus, con gli occhi lucidi di desiderio, grandi come piattini da te.  
-Io non credo sia il caso, Harry- Aveva risposto lo zio, ed Harry aveva avuto una gran voglia di piangere, ma non si sarebbe certo lamentato, dopotutto poteva sempre giocare con Draco, al suo ritorno a casa...forse.

-Dai Severus, lascialo andare, non vedi quanto c'è rimasto male?- Remus, era intervenuto ed Harry aveva avuto il permesso. Si stava divertendo da morire! Non giocava così da un sacco di tempo ese la godeva un mondo, la neve era morbida e farinosa ed i suoi compagni di giochi erano scatenati, ben presto fu senza fiato, ansante e felice. Poi un altro colpo lo prese in pieno viso, riempiendolo di neve.  
-Ehi!-Si lamentò, togliendosi la cuffia dalla testa per scuoterla. Il bambino che l'aveva colpito, stava per lanciare un'altra palla, invece si immobilizzò, fissandolo, o meglio, fissando la sua fronte.  
-Matu... tu... sei... Harry Potter?- Gli chiese, balbettando. Come se qualcuno avesse spento un interruttore tutti gli altri ragazzini si fermarono e, spinti dalla curiosità si avvicinarono.  
-Harry Potter?-  
-Proprio lui, siete sicuri?-  
-Guarda! Ha la cicatrice!-  
Dicevano, avvicinandosi, Harry non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma era un po' spaventato.  
Per fortuna lo zio Sev e Remus erano intervenuti e lo avevano tratto in salvo. Lo zio Severus lo aveva preso in braccio e si erano allontanati. Harry non si sentiva esattamente a suo agio ad essere trattato come un bimbo piccolo, ma aveva avuto troppa paura quando si era trovato al centro dell'attenzione.  
-Tuttobene, Harry?- Gli aveva chiesto, sussurrando al suo orecchio, quando erano stati sufficientemente lontani. Harry aveva annuito, ma si era ben guardato da allentare la presa attorno al suo collo.  
-Perché facevano così zio? Sembrava che mi conoscessero...- Chiese, parlando a stento col viso affondato nel suo collo.  
-Conoscono la tua storia, quella che ti ha raccontato tua madre, ricordi?- Gli aveva risposto Severus, parlando così dolcemente che Harry stentava a credere che fosse lui.  
-Dei miei genitori che hanno sconfitto il mago cattivo?- Chiese ancora il bimbo, cominciando a rilassarsi ed allentando la presa. Remus era riuscito a spedire a casa loro tutti i bambini, ma adesso un sacco di maghi e streghe si stavano riunendo nella piazza e fissavano lui e lo zio, Remus faticava a tenerli a bada perché non si avvicinassero.  
-Non è esatto, Harry, non sono stati i tuoi genitori a sconfiggere il Signore Oscuro... sei stato tu. Guarda.- Gli aveva detto lo zio, che gli indicava l'obelisco al centro della piazza. Lo zio aveva fatto un passo in avanti e, sotto i suoi occhietti stupefatti, la colonna di pietra scomparve e al suo posto apparve un monumento, una giovane strega, reggeva fra le braccia un bambino piccolo, alle sue spalle un mago, che indossava un paio di occhiali incredibilmente simili a quelli che portava lui, li abbracciava, guardandoli con amore. Entrambi i genitori guardavano il bimbo sorridenti e lui allungava le manine verso di loro. Sembravano molto felici, molto uniti.  
-Loro sono...- Harry si interruppe, non sapeva perché, ma non riusciva a chiedere, non riusciva a pronunciare quelle parole. Lo zio Severus lo stringeva forte e fissava il viso della strega, ipnotizzato, con gli occhi lucidi. -Zio...- Lo chiamò, passandogli una manina sul viso, per attrarre la sua attenzione, Severus, si riscosse, come si fosse svegliato da un brutto sogno e gli sorrise, mentre gli diceva.  
-Quella è la tua mamma, Harry... Lily- Quasi perse la voce dicendo il suo nome -E quel bimbo che tiene fra le braccia sei tu- concluse, evitando accuratamente di nominare il mago. Harry li fissava senza capire.  
-Ma perché hanno fatto una statua così? Con i miei genitori?- Chiese, posando la testolina sulla spalla dello zio, per cercare maggior conforto, non riusciva a capire bene perché, ma si sentiva strano. Remus era finalmente riuscito ad allontanare i curiosi, ed ora nella piazza, coperta di neve, regnava un gran silenzio.  
-Quello che hai fatto, Harry, sconfiggere il Signore Oscuro, vedi... è stato molto importante, per molte persone, così hanno deciso di ricordarlo in questo modo, con una statua dedicata alla tua famiglia.- Gli aveva spiegato Severus, ma, anche se era quello che aveva chiesto, non era quello che voleva sapere...  
-Lamia mamma... è così bella, sembra buona e gentile...- Aveva detto, sovrappensiero. Il freddo cominciava a farsi sentire e lui si strinse maggiormente allo zio, in cerca di calore. Sev se lo strinse contro mentre cominciava a raccontare: -Non solo era bella e gentile, era una persona straordinaria. Sapeva trovare qualcosa di bello in ogni cosa, anche nella più brutta o triste. Lily, era capace di farti amare la vita, anche quando non c'era niente di cui essere felici...-La voce gli morì in gola, Harry sentiva il suo cuore battere forte, anche attraverso i vestiti. Remus, che li aveva raggiunti, proseguì al suo posto.  
-Ti amava tantissimo, Harry, entrambi i tuoi genitori ti amavano più della loro stessa vita.- Anche Remus sembrava commosso, fissava ora il volto della sua mamma ora quello del suo papà, immobili e freddi, scolpiti nella pietra, miseri sostituti di quelli che, una volta erano i suoi amici, la sua famiglia. Perso nei ricordi, non si accorse nemmeno che era ricominciata a cadere la neve.

-C'era questo vecchio divano, nel loro salotto, ci riunivamo lì la sera e litigavamo per occupare i posti migliori... io e te finivamo sempre sul pavimento, con Peter, di solito, qualche volta Lily si sedeva al mio fianco, tu ti mettevi fra di noi, seduto sul tuo cuscino, eri così buffo!- Rideva quasi, al ricordo, lo zio Sev lo guardava assorto, Harry non osava interromperlo -Lily preparava la zuppa di zucca... era... orribile! Piena di grumi! Noi la prendevamo in giro, ma la mangiavamo comunque... tu ci infilavi le manine dentro e la spalmavi sulla faccia di tuo padre e James rideva come un matto, Lily faceva finta di arrabbiarsi, ma non poteva resistere più di un minuto e cominciava a ridere con voi...- Una lacrima solitaria gli aveva rigato una guancia, ma lui era stato veloce a cancellarla -Poi, per farti giocare, prendeva la bacchetta e cominciava a evocare piccoli animaletti argentati, come dei piccoli _patronus_ , e li faceva danzare nell'aria. Tu allungavi le manine e ceravi di afferrarli... come ti arrabbiavi quando non riuscivi a prenderli...-Aveva continuato, con un sorriso triste che gli si allargava sul viso. Poi, d'un tratto, la sua espressione era cambiata, si era indurita -Loro... si erano nascosti... non doveva... non doveva andare così!- Aveva sibilato, fra i denti, le braccia tese e rigide, le mani chiuse a pugno. Severus aveva sussultato, cominciando a tremare violentemente, tanto da lasciarlo quasi cadere. Harry si divincolò, cercando di allontanarsi dalla piazza. Non voleva più stare lì. Il silenzio opprimente e soffocante gli faceva venire il magone, e sembrava facesse la stessa cosa allo zio e a Remus.  
Voleva sapere tutto dei suoi genitori, ma non lì, non dove sembrava impossibile rompere quel silenzio spettrale.  
-Io...non potremmo andare al cimitero, adesso? Vorrei portare i fiori ai miei genitori...- Aveva tentato Harry, Remus, con un certo sforzo, era riuscito a sorridergli, un sorriso finto e tirato, e gli aveva risposto.

-Certo, hai ragione, sarà meglio andare prima che faccia buio.- Ma Severus, che lo aveva posato a terra, sembrava assente, camminava dietro di loro, a testa bassa, senza osare alzare gli occhi. Quando giunsero al cimitero, consegnò i due mazzi di fiori ad Harry e lasciò che entrasse da solo, con Remus.

Le lapidi dei suoi genitori erano due semplici lastre di pietra, con i loro nomi incisi sopra, vicine, unite, per sempre. Harry aveva posatoi fiori davanti a ciascuna, e Remus li aveva incantati in modo che non morissero per il freddo ed aveva continuato a raccontargli alcuni ricordi della sua infanzia: la sua prima scopa, i fiori che sua madre aveva coltivato nel piccolo giardino, la faccia di suo padre quando aveva dovuto cambiare il primo pannolino... episodi allegri, divertenti, ricordi che sarebbero potuti essere i suoi.

Quando uscirono da quel cimitero, nonostante gli sforzi di Remus per cercare di rallegrarlo, Harry era assorto nei suoi pensieri. Aveva visto e saputo molte più cose di quante se ne fosse aspettate, ed aveva troppo su cui riflettere. Severus li aspettava immobile, fuori dal cancello del cimitero, sembrava non si fosse mosso affatto, tanto chela neve, che cadeva sempre più fitta, aveva cominciato ad accumularsi anche sulle sue vesti, pareva essere diventato anche lui una statua.  
-Zio, sono un po' stanco, potresti portarmi a casa, per favore?- Aveva chiesto, mogio mogio. Severus aveva annuito, senza alzare lo sguardo, né dire una parola, gli aveva porto una mano e si erano smaterializzati direttamente nello studio di suo padre.

.........................

Lucius, era seduto alla sua scrivania, in una mano reggeva una pergamena che stava leggendo, assorto nel suo lavoro.  
Harry si avvicinò a lui, osservando i capelli lisci che scendevano lungo il suo viso serio. Era così diverso dal papà della statua, dai capelli arruffati, che sembrava ridere forte, ma era di pietra fredda, mentre invece Lucius era vivo e caldo, poteva abbracciarlo e farsi coccolare da lui e sentire la sua voce... Non come papà James. Harry si gettò fra le sue braccia, scoppiando in lacrime, Lucius, colto di sorpresa, lo sollevò, stringendolo al petto e cercando di consolarlo.  
Il bambino nemmeno si accorse della porta che si era aperta.

-La cena é... Oh.- un secondo paio di braccia si strinse a lui. Era sua mamma. Non era come nella statua, quella mamma fredda, a cui sembrava brillassero gli occhi dalla gioia, occhi che però non lo guardavano.  
Gli occhi di Narcissa invece, mentre lo coccolavano, erano caldi e affettuosi, non come quelli di Lily. Non era la famiglia della statua, ma i suoi genitori erano lì, per lui ,al suo fianco, e ci sarebbero stati sempre.

.....................

Quella sera, nel suo lettino, stava per addormentarsi, quando, con un cigolio acuto, le porte che dividevano la sua stanza da quella di Draco, si socchiusero per lasciare passare suo fratello.  
-Sei triste?- Aveva chiesto semplicemente, sedendosi sul letto a gambe incrociate, sopra le coperte. Harry ci aveva riflettuto brevemente.  
-Non lo so, è strano, in realtà penso di essere triste e felice assieme... non ha senso, vero?- Gli aveva risposto, sollevandosi a sedere, la schiena contro la testata del letto, una mano sulla testa, a scompigliarsi i capelli. Draco gli aveva sorriso.  
-No, non ha molto senso, ma credo di capire che cosa intendi.- E, senza aggiungere altro, si era infilato sotto le coperte, la testa sul cuscino, il viso rivolto verso suo fratello. Harry si era sdraiato al suo fianco, sorridendo, ed aveva spento la luce.


	23. Capitolo 21 - Natale al Maniero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona domenica bellissime persone che trobate il tempo per leggere le sciocchezze che scrivo, FINALMENTE ricominciamo con questa storia, devo dire che baby Draco e baby Harry mi sono mancati da morire!!! Non vedevo l'ora di condividere ancora con voi le loro avventure.  
> Come sempre, grazie a Giada e Giulia per la beta.  
> E buona lettura.  
> Noy

" _Preparare l'albero di Natale personalmente, invece di lasciarlo fare ai domestici... che idea bislacca_!" Aveva pensato Lucius Malfoy, quando suo figlio Harry se ne era uscito con questa proposta la sera prima, a cena. Come se la furia organizzatrice di sua moglie Narcissa gli lasciasse il tempo di fare una cosa simile. Invece doveva ammettere che la cosa si era rivelata particolarmente divertente. Naturalmente Lady Malfoy aveva dato forfait, preferendo proseguire coi preparativi, dopo tutto quello era il primo ricevimento di Natale che potevano festeggiare nella loro casa. Invece lui aveva accontentato Harry ed ora si stava divertendo un mondo. Le decorazioni si erano sparse per tutto il salone dei ricevimenti, non riusciva a spiegarsi come due soli bambini riuscissero a creare un tale caos, i piccoli correvano qua e là scegliendo le decorazioni e lui li faceva levitare a fianco all'albero, a turno, per appenderle ai rami più alti. Naturalmente Draco compiva un volo elegante e sicuro, depositava la decorazione e, con grazia, tornava a terra, il tutto in un unico fluido movimento. Harry volava a testa in giù per tutta la stanza facendo capriole e giri della morte, urlando e rompendo più decorazioni di quante non ne avesse appese. A furia di lanciare _reparo_ Lucius aveva paura di aver consumato la bacchetta... Ma aveva mal di pancia dalle risate persino Draco sembrava essersi dimenticato di essere in collera col fratello e rideva e scherzava come nulla fosse.  
-Draco, pensi che Babbo Natale mi troverà anche adesso che non siamo più a casa?- Aveva chiesto Harry mentre il fratello atterrava, dopo aver portato al sicuro, al suo posto, una delicata pallina di vetro soffiato che Narcissa custodiva con particolare cura. Lucius sorrise per un attimo, al ricordo di quando gliel'aveva regalata... era il loro viaggio di nozze... Aspetta, cosa aveva appena detto il bambino?  
-Piccolo, che significa "Non siamo più a casa"?- Aveva chiesto a suo figlio. Draco spiava il fratello con aria interrogativa senza riuscire ad interpretare quella sua nuova uscita. Harry aveva abbassato gli occhi sulla decorazione che teneva in mano: un elegante biglia di vetro trasparente, al cui interno minuscoli fiocchi di neve danzavano magicamente.  
\- Beh... ecco... insomma- Harry tentennava, sembrava incapace di spiegarsi.  
-Ma è questa la nostra casa- Intervenne Draco in suo soccorso -Prima eravamo... come in vacanza...- Concluse guardando suo padre con sguardo interrogativo, in cerca di conferme.  
-E' esatto, in effetti questa è la dimora del casato dei Malfoy da diversi secoli. La villa in Provenza è una casa per le vacanze. Non la usavamo spesso prima che arrivassi tu, Harry- Lucius scrutava il viso di suo figlio farsi sempre più scuro.  
-Perchè hai paura che Babbo Natale non ti trovi?- Aveva chiesto Draco, curioso, avvicinandosi al fratello.  
-Perché... sì, insomma,... non mi aveva mai trovato... prima- Ammise Harry con un certo imbarazzo. Tutta l'allegra spensieratezza di pochi istanti prima si era dissolta nel nulla, Draco fissava suo fratello ad occhi sbarrati, la decorazione che aveva scelto per appenderla, dimenticata, ma stretta con due mani, per tenerla al sicuro, mentre Harry, a testa bassa, sbatteva le palpebre: era sull'orlo di una crisi di pianto. Poi Draco disse, semplicemente:  
-Perchè eri nel posto sbagliato!- Nessuna incertezza nella voce. Harry alzò il viso di colpo, puntando gli occhi liquidi in quelli del fratello, che gli sorrideva, incoraggiante -Per forza che non ti ha mai trovato! Dovevi venire qui fin da subito!- Lucius guardò suo figlio come non l'avesse mai visto. Da quando il suo bimbo pestifero era diventato quell'ometto saggio? Sopraffatto dall'emozione e con gli occhi non meno lucidi del figlio, non poté impedirsi di attirare Draco a se e posargli un bacio sulla biondissima testolina. Il ragazzino lo fissò arrossendo, ma con un sorriso che gli si allargava sul viso.  
-Ha ragione tuo fratello Harry, è questo il tuo posto!- Dichiarò con forza, attirando anche Harry nel suo abbraccio -Non ti mancherà mai nulla qui!- E posò un bacio anche sulla testolina scura. Il bimbo si tuffò fra le sue braccia, nascondendo il volto fra le pieghe della sua camicia.  
-Ma sei proprio sicuro che mi troverà?- Aveva sussurrato contro il suo petto. " _Devo inventarmi qualcosa che lo convinca definitivamente_ " Pensava Lucius, cercando un argomento convincente _"Chissà da quanto si porta dietro questi dubbi! Non posso permettere che continui a sentirsi così insicuro fino a Natale_ "  
-Ok! Lo confesso! Non avrei dovuto dirvelo... ma ho contattato Babbo Natale e gli ho comunicato il vostro nuovo indirizzo...- Confessò, atteggiandosi come se stesse rivelando loro un importante segreto. Due paia di occhi spalancati si fissarono su di lui.  
-Ma tu... L'hai visto? Hai visto... Babbo Natale?- Aveva balbettato Draco, mentre Harry saltellava aggrappato alla manica della sua camicia.  
-Bhe... sì, certo... per informarlo...- Un urlo lo interruppe! Entrambi i bambini, ora, gli si aggrappavano addosso, saltando e parlando contemporaneamente.  
-Dove l'hai visto?-  
-Quando gli hai parlato?-  
-Cosa ti ha detto?-  
Un fiume di parole incomprensibili. _"Oh cielo! in che pasticcio mi sono cacciato?_ " Pensava, divertito dalla situazione. " _Ora come ne esco?_ "  
-Allora! I miei uomini hanno finito di creare il loro capolavoro?- Intervenne Narcissa, entrando nel salone e vedendo l'albero sbilenco e mezzo vuoto, le decorazioni sparse per tutta la stanza e suo marito preso d'assalto da due marmocchi iperagitati e urlanti. Alla vista della loro madre i bimbi le si precipitarono incontro parlando insieme e cercando di metterla a parte dell'incredibile notizia, ma il padre li precedette.  
-Mi dispiace cara, ho dovuto dire loro di aver parlato con Babbo Natale per fargli consegnare i regali qui, visto che ora non siamo più in Provenza- La informò, con la massima serietà, pregando che lei fosse abbastanza intuitiva da comprendere la situazione e dargli corda, dopo un secondo di incertezza Narcissa parve capire perfettamente la situazione  
-E caro, hai detto loro anche che Babbo Natale non porterà nessun regalo ai bambini che si dimostreranno troppo curiosi?- Chiese, me fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo. I bimbi si immobilizzarono dandosi di gomito a vicenda -Ora che c'è un pochino più di quiete, che ne dite di finire di decorare questo albero?- Chiese, agitando la bacchetta. Tutte le decorazioni si alzarono in volo, vorticando lente per la stanza. Narcissa rivolse a suo marito un ghigno malizioso. -Io prendo Draco, tu prendi Harry e vediamo chi ne rompe di più?- E, facendogli l'occhiolino agitò la bacchetta per far levitare il biondissimo figlioletto fino alla sommità dell'albero.   
Ridendo, ma mantenendo un atteggiamento elegante e composto, Draco acchiappò le delicate sfere di cristallo incantate, che vorticavano pigre attorno a lui e le sistemò con grazia sui rami spogli, creando un insieme grazioso ed ordinato.  
Harry venne sollevato per un piede, a testa in giù, urlava e rideva, con un'allegria così contagiosa che, ben presto tutta la famiglia si trovò a ridere e a tirarsi manciate di fiocchi di neve incantati... a fine giornata, quando Draco, scarmigliato e con le guance arrossate per il troppo ridere, pose l'angelo canterino sulla cima dell'albero, erano tutti senza fiato, ma sereni come non lo erano più da tempo.  
-Draco...- Azzardò timidamente Harry, il fratello era ancora molto freddo e distante con lui nonostante fosse passato più di un mese da quando avevano litigato. -Ti andrebbe di andare in camera a giocare?- Aveva osato chiedergli. Tutta la famiglia trattenne il fiato, in attesa della risposta. Draco sembrava esitare, poi alzò lo sguardo sul fratellino, che, si torceva le manine come quando non sapeva rispondere al maestro. Si avvicinò a lui e gli porse la mano. Harry fece per prenderla, con un sorriso enorme sul viso, ma quel monello di suo fratello gli diede un colpetto urlando.  
-È TUA!- E si lanciò in una corsa sfrenata lungo i corridoi, seguito immediatamente da Harry. I genitori si scambiarono uno sguardo sollevato e quasi complice, ma Narcissa abbassò subito gli occhi. Lucius ne fu deluso, non lo aveva ancora perdonato per lo scoppio d'ira, che risaliva ormai a quasi due mesi prima.  
-Sembra che i bambini abbiano fatto pace- Disse, per tentare di avviare una conversazione.   
-Così pare- Aveva replicato lei, aggiustandosi la veste -Per loro è più facile- Non era andata esattamente come sperava, ma era pur sempre un punto di partenza, Lucius decise di provare ad insistere.  
-Sei stata veramente tempestiva prima, hai finito i tuoi preparativi?- Le chiese, sperando di coinvolgerla in una conversazione sui suoi progetti per il ricevimento, non che gli importasse, ma sapeva che lei ci teneva e sperava di sembrare premuroso e attento.  
-Avevo lasciato Dobby a controllarvi, nel caso ci fossero... problemi. È venuto a chiamarmi quando ti ha visto in difficoltà- Gli confessò lei, con uno sguardo che non lasciava trasparire i suoi sentimenti. Per Lucius fu come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco, sua moglie lo aveva fatto controllare dalla servitù, non si era fidata a lasciare i loro bambini soli con lui. Non era possibile che avesse così poca considerazione di lui, non era un uomo violento, lei lo sapeva, lo conosceva!  
-Non sono un mostro, Narcy! Sono la stessa persona che hai sposato, lo stesso padre che ha cresciuto quei bambini! Lo stesso che gli legge le favole, che gli rimbocca le coperte! È da me che corrono quando hanno un incubo! Entrambi!- Aveva iniziato il discorso in tono pacato, ma ogni parola lo faceva infuriare sempre più ed aveva finito per urlare, alzandosi in piedi per fronteggiare la moglie.  
-Sai Lucius... quando ti comporti in questo modo, mi rendi molto difficile ricordarmene!- Aveva replicato lei in tono piccato, uscendo dalla sala con passo deciso. Lucius era crollato a sedere sul divano, con la schiena curva e la testa fra le mani.   
Desiderava solo avere indietro la sua famiglia, ma, qualunque cosa facesse, sembrava sempre sbagliata! Per fortuna mancavano solo un paio di giorni alla vigilia di Natale, almeno avrebbe rivisto Severus!  
Il suo amante non aveva più voluto incontrarlo dopo che aveva accompagnato Harry a Godric Hollow, forse anche lui era talmente arrabbiato da non volerlo neppure vedere. Quello che si erano detti dopo che aveva riaccompagnato il bambino lo ossessionava, non riusciva a credere che Severus si stesse allontanando da lui, anche se, in fondo, già da qualche tempo aveva iniziato a sospettare che Severus volesse di più, qualcosa che lui non poteva dargli. Già dalla discussione che avevano avuto l'estate precedente Lucius aveva capito cosa desiderava: una relazione alla luce del sole, una storia vera, senza nascondersi.  
Non importava! Severus lo avrebbe perdonato, lo faceva ogni volta, non riusciva a dirgli di no, e Lucius aveva in bisogno disperato di un po' di comprensione, un po' di affetto... un po' di sesso! Caspita! Non era fatto di legno, sua moglie non poteva aspettarsi che lui restasse tutto quel tempo da solo!!! Severus lo avrebbe capito!

..............

La vigilia di Natale era arrivata, finalmente! E con essa anche il ricevimento al Maniero. Gli ospiti avevano iniziato ad arrivare puntualmente e, con suo grande sollievo, sua moglie era una padrona di casa troppo beneducata per mostrarsi fredda o scostante davanti a loro.   
I bambini si divertivano come ogni anno, le tensioni fra loro sembravano definitivamente dimenticate, anche se, quando Lucius andava a depositare un bacio sulle loro fronti, prima di andare a lavoro, mentre ancora dormivano, non trovava più Draco che dormiva nel letto di Harry, ma era sicuro che, col tempo di sarebbero lasciati tutta quella storia alle spalle ed avrebbero riconquistato il loro rapporto.  
Lucius non era più tanto sicuro che anche lui e Narcissa avrebbero potuto fare lo stesso.  
Sua moglie gli mancava da morire, quella complicità che c'era tra loro, il gioco di sguardi che si scambiavano, i piccoli gesti quotidiani, i suoi sorrisi... tutte cose che aveva sempre dato per scontato ed ora gli sembrava di vivere una vita a metà, senza di lei.  
La guardava aggirarsi per la sala, salutare gli invitati, era assolutamente splendida nel suo elegante vestito di seta azzurra, adorava quel colore, le faceva risaltare gli occhi, sembrava la stessa di sempre, ma i suoi meravigliosi occhi cerulei non lo cercavano mai, quel dialogo senza parole che li aveva sempre uniti non c'era più.   
-Papà! Blaise e Harry non smettono più di litigare!- Draco lo aveva sorpreso mentre osservava incantato sua moglie che rideva ad una battuta di un suo collega del ministero, il vecchio mago l'aveva trattenuta per un braccio e le aveva sussurrato qualcosa ad un orecchio, Lucius lo odiava! -Papà?- Lo chiamava Draco, cercando di attrarre la sua attenzione, Narcissa si era liberata con un'abile mossa, dell'anziano signore, ed era stata " _catturata_ " dall'ennesima matrona che cercava di coinvolgerla in qualche strampalato progetto.  
-Perchè tu e tuo fratello non andate a giocare nel mio studio?- Aveva risposto al figlio che gli si era appeso ad un braccio e lo stava tirando, senza mai togliere gli occhi di dosso dalla moglie, Draco si era immobilizzato all'istante.  
-Dici davvero papà? Possiamo andare nel tuo studio senza di te?- Il bambino sembrava interdetto, certo non si aspettava di potersi prendere una simile libertà, Lucius non lo aveva mai lasciato entrare in quella stanza senza la sua vigilanza. La matrona aveva bloccato Narcissa in un angolo e le stava esponendo chissà quale proposta, lei l'ascoltava cortese, ma Lucius poteva già notare i primi segnali di noia, piccoli gesti che solo lui poteva cogliere, quel tormentarsi il ricciolo sulla fronte, quel vagare con lo sguardo per la sala alla ricerca di qualcosa...  
-Certo piccolo! Così quando arriva lo zio Sev mi avvertite!- Aveva risposto a suo figlio, senza neppure guardarlo, il bambino si era volatilizzato e lui era partito al " _salvataggio_ ".  
-Chiedo scusa- Aveva detto alle due donne, sorridendo affabile, Narcissa lo fissava con uno sguardo carico di speranza. -Spero vorrà perdonarmi, Madame, ma ho assoluto bisogno di mia moglie, sono perduto senza di lei- Aveva concluso, porgendo romanticamente il braccio a Narcissa che lo aveva prontamente accettato, mentre l'anziana matrona li fissava con le guance rosate e lo sguardo sognante.   
-Che sta facendo Lord Malfoy? Si prende gioco delle anziane signore fissate con la beneficenza?- Gli aveva chiesto lei, fingendosi indignata. Che stava succedendo? Narcissa stava scherzando con lui, come quando erano ragazzi?   
-Non so di cosa stiate parlando Milady, non ho detto altro che la pura verità!- Le aveva risposto, atteggiandosi, per stare al gioco, poi si era fatto serio -Sono perduto senza di te- E l'aveva fissata, sincero e un po' nostalgico, mentre la guidava sicuro ed elegante verso la pista da ballo. Lei gli aveva sfiorato una guancia con le dita in una dolce carezza, prima di posare la mano sulla sua spalla, mentre lui la afferrava per la vita e la guidava nel centro della pista, facendola volteggiare senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi, cercando di farle capire quanto soffrisse per la sua freddezza e quanto fosse pentito di quello che aveva fatto. -Mi manchi, Narcissa...- Le aveva sussurrato infine, lei aveva spalancato gli occhi per un istante, poi gli si era accostata maggiormente, rendendo l'abbraccio un po' più intimo di quanto fosse prescritto dalle regole dell'etichetta, ed aveva abbassato il capo sul suo petto, in modo che non potesse scorgerle il viso mentre gli rispondeva.  
-Anche tu mi manchi, Lucius... io... forse... sono stata un po'... troppo dura nel giudicarti- Sopraffatto dall'emozione, all'udire le parole che attendeva ormai da troppo tempo, Lucius si strinse sua moglie al petto e, incurante degli ospiti che li stavano fissando, le sollevò il viso per deporre sulle sue labbra un dolce bacio, un contatto così familiare, eppure, in un certo senso, così nuovo, quasi estraneo, dopo la lunga separazione. Narcissa si staccò subito da lui, ma aveva gli occhi lucidi d'emozione ed un sorriso luminoso.  
-Stiamo dando spettacolo Milord!- Lo prese in giro, guidandolo lontano dalla pista da ballo sotto gli occhi affascinati delle sue ospiti che, in quel momento, dovevano invidiarla da morire.  
-Francamente, cara, me ne infischio di quello che pensano gli altri, vorrei solo che sparissero per poter stare solo con te!- Le aveva risposto, suo marito, porgendole un calice di champagne che aveva preso al volo da uno di quei vassoi fluttuanti che servivano gli ospiti, lei lo aveva accettato con eleganza e una certa dose di gratitudine nello sguardo. Lucius sapeva che era esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno, la conosceva così bene. " _Come ho fatto ad essere così sciocco da rischiare di perderla?_ " pensava, mentre si lasciava colmare dalla familiare sensazione d'amore che lo legava alla moglie " _Non permetterò più a nulla di mettersi fra noi!_ " Si ripromise, armato delle più ferree intenzioni.  
-ZIO SEEV! FINALMENTE!- La vocetta trillante di Draco arrivò a rompere l'idillio, sovrastando anche il frastuono della festa. Narcissa si voltò a guardare i suoi bimbi che correvano attraverso il salone urlando felici.  
-E' arrivato- Disse piano a suo marito, mentre si scostava dal suo abbraccio -Vai da lui- Concluse, con un sorriso.  
-Ma...- Lucius era incerto, non voleva certo lasciare sua moglie che, per la prima volta da mesi, sembrava essere propensa a rappacificarsi con lui, ma d'altro canto, non poteva neppure ignorare Severus che, a quanto pareva, aveva scelto proprio quel momento per farsi vivo " _Dannazione, una volta aspettava che se ne fossero andati tutti gli ospiti prima di decidersi ad arrivare!"_. Narcissa aveva nascosto un sorriso divertito dietro ad una manina guantata.  
-Non penserai che mi metta a fare la gelosa proprio adesso? Vai, non preoccuparti, ci sarà tempo per parlare, domani.- L'aveva rassicurato lei, con un sorriso.   
-Tra... tra di noi è tutto... ok?- Aveva chiesto ancora, titubante, aveva bisogno di una sorta di rassicurazione, per avere la certezza di non stare compiendo l'ennesimo passo falso, lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, fingendosi esasperata e poi gli posò un veloce bacio sull'angolo della bocca.  
-Muoviti, sciocco, prima che cambi idea e decida che ti voglio tutto per me, stanotte!- Stava scherzando, ma lo sguardo sensuale che gli aveva lanciato per accompagnare le sue parole, lo aveva lasciato senza fiato, infuocandogli le guance e accendendo certe fantasie che si erano sopite da un po' troppo tempo. Doveva allontanarsi da lì, prima di trascinare sua moglie nella prima camera libera che avesse trovato.

............ 

Si prese un istante prima di entrare nel suo studio, era al settimo cielo ma era ancora preoccupato, anche con Severus le cose non erano andate molto bene, ultimamente, e lui non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.  
Sev era assolutamente splendido con quell'abito, non l'aveva mai visto così elegante. La seta nera e lucida lo fasciava alla perfezione mettendo in risalto il fisico snello sotto le spalle larghe e esaltava il nero profondo dei suoi incredibili occhi scuri.  
-Benvenuto, amore, ti stavo aspettando.- Gli aveva detto, entrando nella stanza e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. L'amante aveva alzato i suoi occhi d'ossidiana su di lui, regalandogli uno sguardo dolce e innamorato, tutti i dubbi che lo avevano ossessionato nell'ultimo periodo erano evaporati come neve al sole. Severus era suo, era ancora innamorato di lui, e lo sarebbe sempre stato! Voleva quasi mettersi a piangere per il sollievo, ma d'un tratto qualcosa cambiò negli occhi del suo amato, il suo sguardo si perse in pensieri tristi e all'improvviso Severus non era più lì con lui. Si avvicinò all'amante e lo prese fra le braccia, voleva a tutti i costi trattenerlo, non poteva permettere che si allontanasse da lui. In un ultimo, disperato tentativo si chinò per baciarlo  
-Devo andarmene, Lucius!- Severus lo spinse via, Lucius vide concretizzarsi tutte le sue paure, se ne sarebbe andato, lo stava lasciando.  
-Aspetta!- Lo aveva pregato, disperato, non era pronto, sapeva di non poterlo trattenere, Severus aveva preso una decisione e lui non poteva opporvisi, non poteva neppure lottare per tenerselo a fianco, sapeva di non averne il diritto, ma aveva bisogno ancora di un istante, un solo momento, per dirgli addio -Solo un istante Severus, me la merito una spiegazione!- Severus si era fermato, aveva posato la polvere volante che stava per gettare nel camino e si era voltato verso di lui, balbettante.  
-Ecco... io...- Aveva biascicato, non sarebbe riuscito a completare una parola neppure se ne fosse dipesa la sua vita. Lucius si sentì invadere da una tenerezza infinita, quanto sapeva essere dolce quando si mostrava così insicuro, quanto lo amava! E doveva dirgli addio... faceva male! Era come strapparsi il cuore dal petto, ma voleva che Severus fosse felice, l'aveva sempre voluto, e sapeva che la loro relazione non gli bastava più, lo sapeva da tempo, se Sev aveva trovato il coraggio di porvi fine, lui non lo avrebbe trattenuto, lo amava troppo.  
-Sembri mio figlio quando fai così!- Lo interruppe, cercando di facilitargli il compito, Sev lo guardò ansioso, ma c'era una cosa che Lucius doveva assolutamente sapere -C'è... c'è qualcun altro?- Chiese, con un filo di voce, aveva paura della risposta, ma non aveva potuto impedirsi di chiederlo, il pozionista aveva abbassato lo sguardo, come se avesse paura di guardarlo.  
-Come fai... come hai fatto a capirlo?- Aveva risposto, Lucius si era sentito squarciare il petto, era il suo cuore che era appena andato in mille pezzi per il dolore. Respirava affannosamente, in cerca d'aria, provando a riprendersi. Alla fine era riuscito a calmarsi a sufficienza da dirgli  
-Non era difficile da capire, Sev, non ti fai vedere né sentire da giorni ed ora scappi se provo a toccarti... Allora c'è?- Lo aveva incalzato, con impellente bisogno di saperlo. Di sapere se l'uomo che aveva amato da quando aveva diciassette anni apparteneva già a qualcun altro, di sapere se i suoi sospetti erano fondati.  
-Forse, non ne sono sicuro- Aveva risposto lui, mentiva! Lucius lo sapeva. Forse stava cercando di proteggerlo, forse si vergognava, non avrebbe saputo dire per quale ragione, ma sapeva che stava mentendo, che era già innamorato di qualcun altro. Ma non lo avrebbe forzato, se lui non era ancora pronto per parlargliene, lo avrebbe rispettato. Non era più il suo ragazzo e neppure il suo amante, ma niente gli impediva di provare ad essere un buon amico.  
-Me lo aspettavo!- Aveva replicato, riuscendo miracolosamente a non far trasparire il dolore che provava dal tono della voce. Severus, aveva trovato il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo su di lui e guardarlo, finalmente. Lucius si stava sforzando di sorridergli, poi aveva fatto appello a tutto il suo coraggio per proseguire. -Già da questa estate avevo capito che la nostra storia non ti bastava più. E' stato molto egoista da parte mia tenerti legato a me, sapendo che non avrei mai potuto darti il tipo di rapporto che tu vuoi, quello di cui hai bisogno, sapevo che ti avrei perso, prima o poi- Un tremito gli aveva invaso la voce, così si era fermato, non voleva che Severus si accorgesse di quanto stava soffrendo.  
-Lucius, io...- Lo aveva zittito con un gesto della mano, non voleva che si sentisse in dovere di spiegarsi, di giustificare le sue scelte, ma doveva sapere che, anche se non c'era più lo stesso tipo di legame, fra loro, avrebbe potuto rivolgersi a lui, se aveva bisogno d'aiuto, lui lo avrebbe sempre protetto, sempre difeso.  
-Se osa non trattarti come meriti, se la vedrà con il sottoscritto!- Aveva dichiarato, riuscendo ad essere protettivo e contemporaneamente ad alleggerire un po' la tensione. Severus gli era volato fra le braccia. -Ti amo, ti ho sempre amato, ti amerò sempre...- Gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio stringendolo forte al petto -Vai ora, prima che cambi idea e non ti lasci più andare. Severus gli aveva sfiorato le labbra in un dolce, casto ultimo bacio, prima di separarsi da lui ed entrare nel camino.  
Lucius non era riuscito a smettere di fissare il fuoco morente per un tempo infinito. Chissà, forse, in un angolino di coscienza nutriva ancora una piccolissima speranza che Severus tornasse indietro, tornasse da lui.

Narcissa lo trovò molte ore dopo, quando ormai tutti gli ospiti se ne erano andati, ancora sotto shock, così traumatizzato da non riuscire neppure a provare dolore. Era come se la sofferenza fosse talmente grande da non riuscire a provarla... era vuoto, completamente vuoto e inerme. La moglie capì immediatamente cosa fosse successo, senza che lui dicesse una sola parola.   
Dolcemente, lo fece accomodare sul comodo divano di pelle nera, e gli versò un abbondante bicchiere di liquore.  
Lucius fissava il liquido ambrato, dal profumo invitante, senza risolversi a berlo, al suo fianco Narcissa, cercava di sostenerlo con la sua muta presenza.  
-Se n'è andato, vero?- Aveva chiesto alla fine. Lucius non aveva avuto il coraggio di rispondere, ma era scivolato sul pavimento, in ginocchio di fronte a lei ed aveva nascosto il viso su suo ventre, abbracciandole la vita sottile e tirandosela contro. Narcissa gli accarezzava dolcemente i capelli.  
-Ti amo, Narcissa, ho avuto così paura di perderti- Aveva bisbigliato, tirando sua moglie sul tappeto al suo fianco, e l'aveva stretta forte a se, coinvolgendola in in dolce bacio. Poi aveva appoggiato la fronte alla sua, guardandola intensamente mentre le mani vagavano ovunque e i vestiti volavano sul pavimento.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentino??? Dai, mi mancano i vostri commenti su questa storia.  
> Alla settimana prossima per il nuovo capitolo, che è già pronto, non temete... ancora per un po' sarò puntuale...  
> Baci


	24. Capitolo 22 - Silente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao bellissime persone che leggete, approfitto della pubblicazione di questo capitolo per fare tanti auguri alla mia preziosissima GiuliaNieri97 che con pazienza infinita e spirito di sacrificio beta tutte queste sciocchezze!  
> Tanti auguri tesoro!  
> E come sempre grazie a Giulia e Giada per la beta.  
> Buona lettura!  
> Noy

Capitolo 23 Silente

-Harry, stai molto attento ora!- Aveva detto Severus passando il mestolo al bambino. In bilico su uno sgabello di legno chiaro, Harry aveva drizzato le spalle e preso l'oggetto che il pozionista gli stava consegnando, preparandosi a prestare la massima attenzione.  
-Ora, devi mescolare tre volte in senso orario. Mi raccomando, senza far fuoriuscire il liquido- L'aveva istruito il professore, fissandolo con la massima attenzione. Il liquido si stava velocemente riscaldando. -Attento Harry, non deve bollire o si brucerà!- Gli aveva intimato, affrettandosi ad abbassare la fiamma con un rapido gesto della bacchetta. Harry aveva attentamente rimescolato l'intruglio, contando fino a tre, aiutandosi con le dita.  
-Fatto!- Aveva commentato, soddisfatto, alzando il volto verso l'uomo, sorridente.  
-Bene! Ora gira altre tre volte- Harry aveva eseguito con solerzia. -Allora marmocchio, quante volte hai girato in tutto?- Harry colto alla sprovvista, abbandonò il mestolo per risolvere la complicata operazione contando sulle dita.  
-Fa... sei?- Chiese titubante.  
-Molto bene! Ma, il mestolo, che fine ha fatto?- Con un sussulto Harry si voltò verso il composto che stava creando e si accorse che, l'arnese dimenticato, aveva continuato a rimestare il liquido, muovendosi da solo. Con un sorriso di pura ammirazione si rivolse all'uomo.  
-Sei stato tu?- Severus lo adocchiò dall'alto in basso, con un ghigno divertito, ogni volta che faceva una magia, anche la più semplice, Harry lo guardava con quell'espressione ammirata, spalancando gli occhi, che parevano quasi brillare di allegria. Al vedere quell'espressione rivolta a lui, Severus sentiva dentro di sé un calore indescrivibile, tanto da non poter trattenere un ghignetto divertito.  
-Quale disgustoso intruglio state preparando?- Chiese Lupin, entrando nell'appartamento del pozionista ed andando a stringergli la vita con un braccio, prima di depositargli un lieve bacio a fior di labbra, a mo' di saluto. Fortunatamente Harry era del tutto assorto, dalla preparazione e non si accorse di nulla. Severus si liberò dall'abbraccio, prima che il bambino potesse farci caso.  
-Ciao Remus!- Lo salutò lui, con entusiasmo -Io e lo zio stiamo preparando la crema al cioccolato- Trillò allegro, voltandosi verso il licantropo e saltandogli al collo.  
-Cioccolato?- Chiese questi, illuminandosi, mentre acchiappava il bambino al volo e se lo accomodava su un fianco.  
-Sì, a " _qualcuno_ " piace la cioccolata- Rispose Severus -Qualcuno che, in questo momento, dovrebbe trovarsi a sorvegliare Ferguson McMartin in punizione, se non ricordo male.- Concluse il professor Piton, scoccando un occhiataccia al marito.  
Agitando la bacchetta aveva fatto planare tre tazze ed un vassoio carico di biscotti sulla tavola e la crema si stava versando da sola nelle tazze, diffondendo un piacevole aroma.  
-Il giovane McMartin è in infermeria... non ho avuto altra scelta se non posticipare la punizione. Mi sentivo solo nel mio ufficio e ho pensato di venire a trovarvi- Concluse Remus, posando Harry su una sedia e prendendo posto al suo fianco.  
-Sicuro di non aver seguito semplicemente il profumo della cioccolata?- Chiese Severus, alzando un sopracciglio, mentre posava la pentola, ormai vuota, nell'acquaio e, contemporaneamente prendeva posto a tavola. Dal frigorifero, il bricco della panna, planò sulla tavola, versandone un goccio nella tazza di Remus, per poi posarsi al centro della tavola.  
Il lupo gli sorrise grato, gli procurava una sensazione indescrivibile che Severus si ricordasse come gli piaceva la cioccolata, e lui se lo ricordava sempre.  
Harry, ignaro del gioco di sguardi che avveniva al di sopra della sua testolina, avvicinò la tazza alle labbra, ma Severus lo fermò.  
-Aspetta che si freddi, o ti scotterai la lingua- Lo rimproverò bonariamente, mentre afferrava il vassoio dei biscotti e glielo avvicinava -Tieni, mangia un biscotto mentre aspetti.-  
Harry, riconoscente, agguantò il dolcetto e, messosi comodo, con la schiena appoggiata allo schienale della sedia e i piedi che penzolavano senza riuscire a raggiungere terra, si mise a sgranocchiare con gusto, chiedendosi distrattamente come faceva lo zio Severus ad avere sempre, appositamente per lui, i dolcetti che Milly gli preparava, solo la domenica.  
Remus, palesemente divertito, aveva osservato attentamente tutta la scena, il pozionista era certo che ne avesse memorizzato ogni particolare e, alla prima occasione l’avrebbe usata per prendersi gioco di lui, dicendo qualcosa come: " _Ma quanto sei premuroso_ ", oppure: -E per me niente biscotto, Severus?- Appunto! Se lo sentiva!  
-Eh no, Lupin! Non ci provare, questi sono solo per Harry! I tuoi sono nella biscottiera, sulla mensola!- Gli aveva risposto, lasciandolo di sasso. La biscottiera era nuova, l'avevano comprata assieme, la domenica precedente, ad un mercatino.   
_Remus, tenendolo per mano, lo aveva trascinato da una bancarella all'altra, ammirando ora questo ora quell'oggetto, poi aveva visto la grossa scatola, rossa, decorata con foglie di agrifoglio e bacche, la cosa più natalizia che ci fosse e aveva decretato -Che carina!- Severus l'aveva comprata senza neppure guardarla, gli era bastato vedere come si era illuminato il viso di Remus._  
Anche la mensola era nuova, come la maggior parte delle cose, nell'appartamento del pozionista. La presenza di Remus aveva trasformato tutto, e dopo il primo scioccante rinnovamento che avevano fatto all'inizio della loro relazione, c'erano stati molti altri interventi, soprattutto da quando il lupastro si era trasferito da lui. L'ambiente risultava drasticamente cambiato, tanto che Severus quasi non ricordava l'atmosfera cupa e fredda di prima. Adesso, c'era davvero sentore di casa.  
Fra le due comode poltrone che erano sempre state davanti al camino, ora, aveva fatto la sua comparsa un grosso divano di pelle scura, dall'aria confortevole, coperto di cuscini e coperte dai colori caldi. Ma c'era rimasto abbastanza spazio per ballare o meglio dondolare semisvestiti con un bicchiere di vino in una mano e le bocche incollate, alla musica del vecchio grammofono portatile che Remus aveva incastrato fra la libreria e il vecchio tavolo che usava come scrivania. Su un tavolino, accanto all'ingresso, un grosso vaso di gigli ravvivava tutto l'ambiente, diffondendo il loro inconfondibile profumo, i primi tempi Lupin li aveva cambiati ogni giorno, finché Severus, preoccupato che dilapidasse tutti i suoi risparmi in fiori freschi, li aveva incantati affinché durassero praticamente per sempre.  
Il cambiamento più evidente era avvenuto in cucina, che, se prima era un ambiente trascurato e spoglio, ora era ingombra di scatoline e contenitori, recipienti e pentole e tutto l'occorrente per cucinare.  
Persino in camera da letto c'era stato un grosso cambiamento, oltre a tutti i mobili nuovi, erano apparse ovunque cornici, piene di foto.   
_Quando Remus aveva posato la prima sul ripiano della specchiera, a fianco al grosso letto a baldacchino che avevano appena comprato per sostituire la brandina su cui era solito dormire l'alchimista, questi lo aveva guardato di traverso. -Cosa credi di fare?- Gli aveva chiesto, alzando un sopracciglio -Animato da spirito sovversivo, pensavo di.... esporre la foto del tuo figlioccio- Era una fotografia di Draco, una di quelle che gli aveva mandato Narcissa via gufo, nel periodo che avevano trascorso in Francia. Nella foto, il monello aveva più o meno quattro anni, e aveva probabilmente appena combinato qualche pasticcio, perché sfoggiava uno di quei sorrisi finti da angioletto che sapeva fare solo lui, Severus aveva sogghignato, e la foto era rimasta al suo posto_.   
A quella Remus ne aveva aggiunte altre. Foto che ritraevano loro, raccontavano la loro storia, foto dei bambini, addirittura una fotografia spuntata chissà da dove, della madre di Severus, ed una vecchissima di lui, con Lily, ai tempi della scuola. _Quando l'aveva mostrata a Severus, lui si era seduto sul bordo del letto con la cornice in mano e aveva fissato l'amato volto per un tempo infinito, alla fine una lacrima, solitaria, era sfuggita dai suoi occhi, scivolando lungo tutta la guancia, aveva seguito il profilo della mascella, era rotolata lungo il collo, fino a morire nel colletto della camicia che stava indossando. Remus, gli aveva preso il quadretto dalle mani e lo aveva stretto forte, con urgenza, asciugandogli il viso con i baci, mentre gli chiedeva scusa mille volte. Severus si era aggrappato a lui ed avevano passato la notte così, sdraiati fianco a fianco, ancora vestiti, a parlare e confidarsi. Remus aveva messo la foto di Lily in un cassetto, il giorno dopo l'aveva ritrovata esposta, davanti a tutte. Non aveva detto nulla, ma il giorno stesso erano apparsi i gigli._  
-Che fai Piton? Sei pensieroso stamattina?- Aveva chiesto Remus, appellandosi alcuni biscotti, mentre Harry giocava con la pellicina che si era formata sulla sua tazza di cioccolata.  
-Solo alcuni ricordi particolarmente fastidiosi che non riesco a scacciare- Aveva commentato il professore, acido, ma con un ghigno complice che smentiva il suo tono -Allora, cosa avete intenzione di fare oggi?- Chiese, per cambiare argomento, sorseggiando la bevanda, che ormai si era intiepidita. Harry vi aveva sepolto la faccia e la stava letteralmente divorando.   
-Pensavo di fare una visita ad Hagrid, se riesco a ripescare Harry dalla sua tazza...- Rispose con una risata. Il bimbo, sentendosi chiamare in causa, alzò il viso, rivelando due bei baffoni di cioccolato, che fecero sorridere persino Severus. Il pozionista prese un tovagliolo e gli ripulì il visetto, approfittando per accarezzargli la testolina.

.......

Si incamminarono nel parco del castello, coperto di neve intonsa, lasciando tre paia di impronte sul manto candido, due più grandi e, fra di loro, una terza più piccina. Harry aveva preso la mano di Severus e quella di Remus e camminava tra di loro, imbacuccato nel mantello più pesante che avesse e avvolto in una lunghissima sciarpa che gli copriva quasi completamente il viso, era al calduccio ma non vedeva dove stava andando!! Per questo la voce che li accolse lo colse di sorpresa.  
-Sembrate proprio una bella famigliola- Commentò l'uomo con tono allegro. Harry lasciò le mani dei suoi accompagnatori per strapparsi la sciarpa dalla faccia e buttarsi fra le braccia dell'anziano mago.  
-Zio Albus!- Urlò, coprendo in un lampo la distanza che li separava. Il preside li attendeva sulla soglia di casa ed Hagrid era subito dietro a lui, leggermente curvo per riuscire guardar fuori attraverso l'uscio che, pur essendo molto più grande di quello di una casa normale, non lo era a sufficienza per contenere l'enorme mole dell'omone.  
-Come mai sei qui???- Aveva chiesto il bambino, arrampicato fra le sue braccia.  
-Ti aspettavo giovanotto, sapevo che saresti venuto a trovare Hagrid e avevo voglia di vederti.- Rispose l'anziano mago, portandolo al caldo dentro l'unica stanza che costituiva tutta la casa di Hagrid. Harry adorava quella casa disordinata e piena di cose interessanti, con le gabbie e la selvaggina che pendevano dal soffitto, la credenza straripante di cibo, le stoviglie spaiate e scheggiate e il fuoco sempre scoppiettante e con il bricco del the a scaldarsi sopra. Ogni cosa, in quella casa era rotta, o scheggiata, o danneggiata in qualche modo. Harry ci si sentiva a casa come fosse nella sua stanza... Mentre Hagrid faceva accomodare gli altri ospiti, Silente si sedette sull'unica sedia di tutta la casa, lasciando a Remus e Severus la scelta se accomodarsi sulla vecchia poltrona consunta del guardiacaccia, dove avrebbero tranquillamente potuto trovare posto entrambi, o sedersi sul letto, dopo un attimo di incertezza Lupin prese per mano il marito e lo condusse verso il letto.  
Harry invece si accomodò sulle ginocchia di Silente, da quando aveva conosciuto il Preside, si era immediatamente formato, tra i due un legame fortissimo, come spesso accade, fra chi è troppo giovane e chi è, invece, molto anziano. Harry non avrebbe saputo spiegare per quale ragione, ma aveva sentito da subito un forte affetto per l'originale vecchietto, lo aveva trovato divertente e rassicurante.  
-Zio Albus... come sta Fanny?- Chiese il bimbo, abbassando gli occhi, si sentiva un po' in colpa. Quando aveva pranzato nell'ufficio del preside, due mesi prima, aveva conosciuto Fanny la fenice del mago e si era divertito molto, ma, quando aveva parlato di lei, durante la cena in famiglia, suo fratello si era dimostrato geloso del fatto che a lui fosse stato concesso di vedere una fenice ed avevano finito per litigare. -Io... dovrei chiederti un favore...- Sussurrò, per farsi udire solo da Silente, avvicinandosi all'orecchio dell'uomo: voleva chiedergli il permesso di mostrare a suo fratello lo straordinario animale. Anche se Draco lo aveva ormai completamente perdonato, Harry sapeva che ne sarebbe stato felice e voleva con tutto il cuore fare quel regalo a suo fratello. Purtroppo per lui, vedendolo bisbigliare, tutti si erano zittiti per ascoltare quello che avrebbe chiesto al preside.  
Confuso ed imbarazzato il piccolo si guardò attorno con le guance in fiamme, Hagrid, dalla sua poltrona sistemata vicino al caminetto, lo guardava sorridendogli, con le guance più rosse delle sue, dall'altro lato della stanza Remus e Severus erano seduti fin troppo vicini sul grande letto, coperto da una vivace coperta di lana. Remus aveva preso discretamente la mano del pozionista, intrecciando le dita con le sue e le teneva nascoste sotto un lembo della veste che però si era scostato, rivelandole al bambino, quando Remus si era sporto verso di lui per sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio, Severus lo aveva ascoltato con attenzione ed aveva sorriso! Sorriso! Lui non sorrideva mai, a nessuno, al massimo infuriava leggermente le labbra verso l'alto, mai un sorriso così aperto, così sincero, che coinvolgeva anche gli occhi e li faceva brillare. " _Solo quando c'è Remus lo zio sorride così"_. Poi, Severus, aveva sollevato il capo ed il suo sguardo si era incrociato con quello di Harry. Tutta la felicità era svanita dagli occhi dell'uomo che, lo aveva guardato con sguardo colpevole, prima di strappare la propria mano da quella di Lupin ed allontanarsi bruscamente da lui. Harry si sentì male tutto ad un tratto, non voleva vedere altro... non poteva restare con loro un secondo di più! Veloce, come solo un bambino può essere, si precipitò fuori, nel prato innevato, alle sue spalle sentì qualcosa di grosso che cadeva, e il vocione di Hagrid che si lamentava, sperò che questo rallentasse i suoi inseguitori, e si lanciò, più velocemente che poteva, verso gli alberi, verso la Foresta Proibita, voleva nascondersi, fare perdere le sue tracce e nascondersi...

...........

-Levati di mezzo, maledetto colosso!!- Urlava Severus, in preda al panico. Il bambino stava parlando con Silente, gli aveva voltato le spalle, così, quando Remus lo aveva peso per mano, aveva pensato che non ci fosse niente di male, visto che, oltretutto aveva nascosto le loro dita intrecciate sotto la propria veste, poi Remus si era piegato verso di lui, ed aveva un profumo così invitante, e il suo fiato caldo e umido era così piacevole, così stuzzicante sul suo collo, non aveva capito neppure quello che gli aveva detto, qualcosa sul vecchio che si scioglieva come una delle sue stramaledette caramelle, ma si era lasciato andare, aveva fatto cadere tutte le difese e aveva fatto trasparire i propri sentimenti. E nel bel mezzo del suo idillio, ecco che Harry lo aveva fissato, gli occhi sbarrati, come se lo stesse tradendo. Si era allontanato immediatamente dal marito, ma il bambino si era buttato fuori dalla porta, in mezzo alla neve, tutto solo e senza neppure il mantello. Per di più, quell'idiota di mezzo-gigante aveva provato a acchiapparlo, finendo lungo disteso davanti alla porta ed impedendogli di uscire. La sua mente, abituata alla calma ed al freddo calcolo era invasa dal panico, mille pensieri gli si erano affollati nella mente, paralizzandolo ed impedendogli di agire.  
Finalmente quel disastro di Hagrid riuscì a rialzarsi e permettere loro di uscire... le orme del bambino puntavano dritte verso la Foresta Proibita. Severus si sentì morire, come avrebbe fatto a trovarlo lì dentro! Senza contare le molte pericolose creature che popolavano quel luogo.  
-Harry!- Aveva chiamato Remus, sfrecciandogli davanti. Al limitare degli alberi si era fermato per annusare l'aria e Severus aveva sentito rinascere la speranza " _Merlino ti prego... fa che lo senta"_. Aveva pregato, giusto un attimo prima di vedere Lupin scattare in avanti. Ignorando i molti occhi che li scrutavano maligni, lo aveva tallonato per tutto il lungo tratto, di corsa, pregando di fare in tempo, Merlino ascoltò le sue preghiere perché, dopo un breve tratto, trovarono il piccolo rannicchiato fra le radici di un albero, freddo gelato e piangente, ma miracolosamente illeso.  
-Per Merlino Harry, mi hai fatto morire di paura...- Gli aveva detto sporgendosi verso di lui per prenderlo in braccio. Ma il bimbo era di tutt'altro avviso, stringendosi di più le ginocchia al petto Harry si era messo ad urlare, ritraendosi dal contatto e colpendolo con una scarica di magia involontaria che gli aveva fatto ritirare la mano, dolorante. Sconvolto, Severus si era tolto il mantello per coprire il piccolo, sedendosi al suo fianco. Harry aveva girato il viso dall'altra parte. Non voleva spaventarlo, ma non sapeva come fare, il suo carattere burbero non era d'aiuto, avrebbe voluto solo mettersi ad urlare, ma sapeva benissimo come avrebbe reagito il bambino, quindi, prendendo un profondo respiro, gli chiese, con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace   
-Harry... che succede? Vuoi dirmi perché sei scappato?- Il bimbo gli aveva voltato le spalle completamente. -Harry... per favore... cerca di essere ragionevole...- Ci stava veramente provando a essere accomodante, ma quel marmocchietto non gli rendeva le cose facili! -Fa un freddo cane qui fuori, lascia almeno che ti riporti al castello, o ti ammalerai...- Aggiunse, allungando la mano verso il bambino, che, con una scrollata di spalle lo allontanò. Era troppo! " _Adesso basta! Fa un freddo cane, si ammalerà_ " Pensò, alzandosi visibilmente preoccupato, ma, prima che potesse dire alcunché, intervenne Remus.  
-Harry, piccolo, non sappiamo perché ti sei arrabbiato, ma dobbiamo portarti al caldo subito!- Cercò di farlo ragionare, -Possiamo preparare di nuovo la cioccolata... o fare quello che vuoi... basta che torni al castello con noi...- Ma neanche lui riuscì a fare breccia nel bozzolo di Harry, il freddo si faceva sempre più pungente, mentre le prime ombre della sera si allungavano sulla foresta e le creature che la popolavano si avvicinavano curiose e minacciose, agli intrusi... Grazie al cielo Hagrid li aveva finalmente raggiunti e la sua presenza aveva allontanato almeno le presenze indesiderate, con lui c'era Silente.  
-Miei cari ragazzi- Disse loro, portandosi a fianco ad Harry che, per una volta non si ritrasse -Lasciatemi qualche istante da solo con questo giovanotto- Aveva chiesto, una richiesta che non era affatto tale. " _Se lo scorda che io lasci qui il bambino!_ " aveva pensato il pozionista, mentre Remus gli posava una mano su un braccio, facendogli cenno di seguirlo. A malincuore l'uomo lo seguì...

...............

-Giovane Harry, ci hai fatto prendere un gran spavento!- Dichiarò il vecchio mago, sedendosi su una radice particolarmente contorta che sporgeva dal terreno ed accomodando l'ampia veste attorno alle sue gambe. Harry tirò su col naso, asciugandosi le lacrime con il dorso della mano.  
-Sai, mio caro ragazzo, penso di aver capito cosa ti ha spinto a scappare via, ma, temo che la tua reazione non sia stata una delle migliori.- Continuò il preside, con il suo solito tono rassicurante, doveva esserci una specie di incantesimo nella sua voce, perché, non appena aveva cominciato a parlare, Harry si era sentito subito meno disperato.  
-Qualche volta, le persone a cui vogliamo bene, si allontanano da noi, e si legano ad altre persone. Questo è normale, piccolo, ma non significa che ci vogliano meno bene!- Continuò il saggio mago, avvicinandosi al bambino, che, questa volta, pur sussultando leggermente si lasciò mettere una mano sulla spalla. -E tu non dovresti scappare via a questo modo, ci hai fatto preoccupare molto, avresti potuto metterti in pericolo, la Foresta Proibita è rischiosa anche per persone molto più grandi ed esperte di te, per questo è... per l'appunto... Proibita!- Concluse, tirando Harry verso di sè. Il bimbo, ubbidiente, si lasciò guidare e si sedette fra le braccia del preside, che subito lo avvolse completamente nel mantello e sussurrò un incantesimo riscaldante, per cercare di tenerlo al caldo.  
-Ma zio- Chiese il piccolo tremante, non solo per il freddo -Cosa farò io, se anche la mia mamma e il mio papà si trovano altre persone a cui volere bene? Se adesso lo zio Sev e Remus non mi vogliono più...- Non riuscì a finire la frase, troppo preso dall'emozione per trovare le parole.  
-Chi ti ha detto una sciocchezza simile? Né Severus né Remus ti vogliono meno bene solo perché ora hanno scoperto di voler passare un po' di tempo insieme.- Commentò Silente, lasciandosi sfuggire una risatina. Sentiva il corpo del bimbo farsi sempre più caldo e lasciarsi andare fra le sue braccia. Gli passò una mano sotto le ginocchia e lo sollevò appoggiandoselo al petto, mentre si alzava in piedi.  
-Allora non mi lasceranno da solo?- Chiese il piccolo, sempre più debolmente, con la testa penzolante per a stanchezza.  
-No, piccolo, non resterai da solo. E ricorda, Harry, quando ti sembrerà di non avere più nessuno al tuo fianco, io ci sarò sempre, potrai sempre venire da me!- Lo rassicurò l'anziano mago, stringendolo forte al petto e facendogli appoggiare la testolina sulla sua spalla.  
-Ma Zio! Io abito lontano da qui! Come faccio a raggiungerti, se lo zio Sev non viene a prendermi?- Chiese Harry agitandosi fra le sue braccia e rischiando di cadere. Silente non era poi così forte da reggerlo senza sforzo, anche se lui era un bimbo piuttosto piccolo per la sua età. Facendolo scivolare su un fianco, per poterlo reggere con un solo braccio, l'uomo si sporse verso un ramo e ne colse una piccola ghianda, sopravvissuta all'inverno.  
-Adesso guarda attentamente, Harry- Senza neanche aver bisogno di impugnare la sua bacchetta, Silente prese a mormorare una litania incomprensibile, la ghianda, che riposava sul suo palmo, si sollevò di qualche centimetro, levitando e girando pigramente su se stessa, mentre piccole scintille di magia la avvolgevano, fino a farla brillare intensamente per pochi istanti, giusto un battito di ciglia e, al posto della ghianda, stava un piccolo pendente dorato, a forma di ghianda, legato ad una sottile catenina d'oro che Silente fece passare attorno al collo di Harry.  
-Questa, Harry è una Chiaveporta, ne hai mai visto una?- Chiese Silente, sollevando il ciondolo davanti al visino incredulo del bimbo.  
-Vuoi dire che è una "Passaporta"?- Chiese Harry, afferrandola e portandosela più vicino, cominciava ad esserci poca luce e lui voleva vederla bene.  
-No, Harry, lo so che comunemente vengono chiamate Passaporta, ma il termine corretto è Chiaveporta*, comunque, sì, è proprio quella! Solo che funziona in modo un po' diverso, si attiva solo quando tu desidererai vedermi, e ti porterà direttamente da me, ovunque io sia.- Gli spiegò, ricominciando a camminare, anche se il bambino si era fatto più reattivo, sentiva che la sua temperatura stava salendo velocemente.  
-E quante volte posso usarla?- Chiese il piccolo, affascinato dall'oggetto.  
-Una sola volta! Quindi, mi raccomando, sii saggio e scegli il momento adatto!- Gli rivelò, sorridendogli -Nascondila ora, sarà il nostro segreto!- Concluse, quando gli altri uomini erano ormai in vista.  
-Dallo a me, Albus, devo portarlo subito a casa... Narcissa mi ucciderà!!- Aveva detto Severus, raggiungendoli di corsa. Il preside fece appena in tempo a depositare il bambino febbricitante fra le braccia del pozionista che quello si smaterializzò.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Il termine "chiaveporta" è tratto da  
> "Paws of fury (di Veritas03)" la splendida storia tradotta da lilyj su AO3, che ha inventato questa parolina che, definire geniale mi sembra poco... grazie lilyj di avermi concesso di usarla... e se volete leggere qualcosa di veramente bello fate un salto a dare un'occhiata al suo profilo...


	25. Capitolo 22 - La favola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon sabato bellissime persone che leggete e commentate come non ci fosse un domani, caspita, quasi non riesco a rispondervi da tanti commenti lasciate! Comunque, ecco a voi il nuovo capitolo di questa sciocchezzuola, come sempre grazie a GiuliaNieri97 e a GiadaSacchetti per la beta, e un grazie speciale ad un amico che mi ha suggerito l'idea per la favola contenuta in questo capitolo. Ha chiesto di restare anonimo ma non potevo non dedicargli almeno qualche parola. 
> 
> Buona lettura.  
> Noy

-Narcissa!!!- Aveva urlato non appena arrivato, si era materializzato direttamente nello studio di Lucius, senza riflettere, senza pensare che, forse, non ne aveva più il diritto, ora che lui e Lucius non erano più... "intimi". Ma non aveva il tempo di soffermarsi su queste sciocchezze, in braccio il corpicino di Harry, scosso dai brividi e privo di coscienza.  
Narcissa era accorsa, scarmigliata e in disordine, dal capezzale di Draco.   
-Sev! Grazie al cielo sei qui! Draco sta male e Lucius è in viaggio...- Poi si era interrotta a metà della frase, portandosi le mani davanti alla bocca -Harry! Per Merlino! Che è successo!- Severus laveva vista sbiancare in maniera preoccupante " _per Salazar, fa che non svenga_ ".  
-Ha preso freddo e gli è salita la febbre, non dovrebbe essere grave, ma la temperatura è molto alta, dobbiamo farla scendere velocemente.- Le aveva risposto, avviandosi a passo sostenuto verso la camera del piccolo, non osava mettersi a correre, per paura di scombussolare ulteriormente in bambino. -Anche Draco è malato? Cos'ha? Potrebbe essere qualcosa di contagioso...- Rifletteva, quasi fra sé, nel frattempo erano arrivati nella stanza di Harry e Narcissa aveva tirato in dietro le coperte per permettere a Severus di accomodarlo nel suo letto.  
-Draco... ha la febbre, ma adesso sembra si sia abbassata, il medimago ha detto che dovrebbe essere una semplice influenza...- Aveva risposto Narcissa preoccupatissima, mentre rimboccava le coperte attorno al suo bimbo malato. Draco, disturbato dal trambusto, si era affacciato alla porta, chiedendo del fratello.  
-Torna a dormire, tesoro, o ti ammalerai di nuovo!- Lo aveva ripreso la madre, continuando ad occuparsi di Harry che respirava a fatica, Draco aveva iniziato a piagnucolare, anche lui era malato e voleva le coccole della sua mamma! Con un sospiro esasperato Narcissa aveva lasciato Harry alle cure di Severus per occuparsi di Draco e dei suoi capricci.  
-Zio Sev...- Aveva chiamato il bimbo, che si stava riprendendo, dopo che il pozionista gli aveva somministrato alcune gocce di pozione pepata. -Dov'è Draco? Voglio andare da lui, sta piangendo, lo sento...- Harry non era proprio in grado di muoversi, ma questo non gli aveva impedito di provare ad alzarsi per raggiungere il fratellino.  
-Cerca di stare buono, marmocchio, o ti salirà di nuovo la febbre!- Ma era come parlare al muro, intontito dalla febbre, il bimbo non capiva niente di quello che gli veniva detto e faticava a concentrarsi, ma sentiva il fratellino lamentarsi dall'altra stanza e sapeva solo che doveva andare da lui. Dal canto suo Draco era preoccupatissimo per Harry e continuava a chiamarlo, sordo ai rimproveri e alle raccomandazioni della madre, che lo supplicava di stare buono. Era una situazione surreale! " _Ma non vogliono capire che devono solo stare tranquilli?_ " Si chiedeva Piton , al limite della pazienza...  
-Ti prego, tesoro, stai buono qualche minuto- Sentiva Narcissa che tentava, con scarso successo, di blandire il figlio -E se ti raccontassi una favola?- Aveva chiesto alla fine, Draco, miracolosamente si era zittito.  
-Una favola?- Aveva chiesto, dopo aver riflettuto qualche minuto, anche Harry sembrava prestare attenzione, forse l'idea della favola non era poi tanto male -Ma non voglio che sia tu a raccontarla!! Voglio lo zio Sev!- " _Cosa??? No! No! No! Ragazzino, ma che mi combini??_ " Pensava allarmato.  
-Sì! Lo zio Severus!- Aveva dichiarato Harry, unendosi al fratello " _Porco Godric! E' una congiura?"_ Severus stava velocemente cedendo al panico, quei ragazzini non potevano certo aspettarsi che lui si inventasse una favola... aspetta, forse avrebbe potuto leggerne una, dopotutto in camera di Draco c'era una biblioteca per bambini di tutto rispetto.  
-Va bene, discoli!- Concesse loro magnanimamente, ora che aveva trovato il sistema per accontentarli senza esporsi troppo -Quale favola volete che vi legga?- Aveva chiesto, alzandosi per recuperare qualsiasi libro i piccoli avessero scelto.  
-NOOO!- Avevano gridato contemporaneamente -Non vogliamo una delle storie vecchie, ne vogliamo una nuova!! Una inventata!- I bambini avevano ricominciato ad agitarsi e Narcissa era entrata in modalità mamma apprensiva  
-Adesso lo zio Sev si INVENTA una bella favola tutta nuova!- Aveva urlato, dal capezzale di Draco, in tono molto eloquente " _Ecco! Adesso che mi invento?_ " Pensava l'altero alchimista, cedendo lentamente al panico. Il visino speranzoso di Harry lo fissava dal suo lettino, nella stanza a fianco, anche se non poteva vederlo, Draco, doveva avere un'espressione simile, mentre chiedeva piano a sua madre.  
-Mammina? Quando comincia la favola?- Poi, appeso sopra la testa di Harry, notò un piccolo quadro. Vi era raffigurato un veliero, in lontananza, che filava a vele spiegate e, in primo piano, su uno scoglio dall'aria pericolosa, una coppia di sirene, guatavano* la barca con bramosia, mentre si pettinavano i capelli con le dita. Un lontano ricordo cominciò ad emergere nella mente del pozionista: il rumore del caminetto acceso, la stanza immersa nella penombra... " _profumo di lavanda..._ " dei sacchettini, pieni dei piccoli fiori essiccati, che sua nonna metteva nei cassetti della biancheria. Una delle poche volte che aveva visto i suoi nonni paterni. Sua nonna, china su un libro, che leggeva per lui a lume di una lampada, una luce talmente piccola da illuminare solo le pagine, una storia che non aveva esattamente un " _lieto fine_ ", ma avrebbe sempre potuto cambiarlo... dopotutto frequentare colleghi come la professoressa Sprout, o Silente, gli aveva dovuto insegnare qualcosa...  
-C'era una volta, nelle profondità del vasto oceano, una bellissima sirena...- Il visino di Harry si era illuminato ed il bimbo era scattato a sedere sul letto, rovesciando le coperte, ma era bastato che Severus alzasse un sopracciglio per farlo tornare, ubbidiente al suo posto, con un sorrisino colpevole sul volto.  
-E' una storia che parla di sirene? Mamma?- La vocetta di Draco arrivava assonnata dalla stanza a fianco.  
-A quanto pare, tesoro... adesso però devi stare fermo e buono sotto le coperte, o non sentiremo la storia- Un brusio di coperte e poi il silenzio. il monello doveva aver eseguito prontamente ed ora stava in ascolto, attendendo pazientemente che lo zio riprendesse il racconto.  
-La sirenetta, aveva del bellissimi occhi verdi, e dei lunghissimi capelli rossi, che ondeggiavano e le ballavano attorno mentre nuotava felice nel mare. Il suo nome era Ariel...- Aveva proseguito l'uomo, mentre tornava a prendere posto, al capezzale di Harry. Il bambino aveva fatto una smorfia eloquente ed aveva sbuffato.  
-Ariel?? E' una sirena femmina? Uffa! Che nome stupido!- Aveva replicato, con una smorfia, incrociando le braccia al petto, Severus era rimasto un po' spiazzato " _E adesso?_ ", fortunatamente Narcissa era intervenuta, col suo solito tono di quando non ammetteva repliche  
-La sirena si chiamava Lily! Tesoro, lo zio si è confuso... vero Sev?- Voltandosi a incenerire una Narcissa immaginaria, Severus aveva continuato il racconto.  
-Certo, si chiamava Lily...- Aveva ammesso, con una certa difficoltà, Harry era tornato a fissarlo estasiato -La sirenetta amava molto vivere nel mare, con tutta la sua famiglia, ed era solita intrattenere i suoi genitori e i suoi molti fratelli e sorelle, con il suo bel canto, aveva infatti una splendida voce, e tutti la amavano moltissimo. Tuttavia, la sirenetta non era del tutto felice- Harry lo aveva fissato preoccupato e l'uomo si era chinato a sistemargli le coperte, posandogli una mano sulla fronte, per cercare di rassicuralo, ed anche per controllare la temperatura " _Grazie a Merlino, la febbre è scesa! Ora deve solo riposare_ ". Riprese il racconto -La piccola sirena, infatti, era molto affascinata dalle grandi barche che vedeva navigare, a volte, sulla superficie del mare. La incuriosivano a tal punto che, anche se i suoi genitori gliel'avevano proibito, alle volte non poteva proprio resistere ed emergeva, sporgendo fuori dall'acqua solo la testa, per spiare le curiose persone che si trovavano sopra le barche. Li trovava molto interessanti, avrebbe voluto sapere tutto di loro, e soprattutto, avrebbe voluto sapere cosa si provava a camminare su due gambe, anziché avere la coda e nuotare nel mare- Harry si era finalmente tranquillizzato e pareva intento a studiarsi le gambe, da sotto le coperte. Dall'altra stanza arrivavano sbadigli soffocati, Draco si stava addormentando " _meno male, almeno uno sta per crollare_ " aveva pensato Severus, mentre cercava di inventarsi il seguito della favola. -La sirena, troppo curiosa, un giorno, decise di chiedere aiuto alla strega del mare, un potente ed anziano avvincino che viveva in una grotta sottomarina- Gli occhi di Harry si erano fatti grandi come tazzine da tè e si era tirato le lenzuola fin sopra il naso. Incoraggiato dalla reazione entusiasta del piccolo, Severus aveva continuato -La strega del mare, aveva accettato di fare avverare in desiderio di Ariel... cioè di Lily! Avrebbe cambiato la sua coda con un paio di gambe, ed avrebbe potuto vivere in superficie per una settimana, a patto che, per quel tempo, lei, avesse rinunciato alla sua magnifica voce. Senza riflettere Lily accettò- Non era la storia che gli aveva raccontato sua nonna, non se la ricordava molto bene, ma, cogliendo spunti da qualche ricordo occasionale ed infarcendolo con un po' di fantasia, credeva di starsela cavando sufficientemente bene e, contrariamente ad ogni sua aspettativa, si stava divertendo nel suo nuovo ruolo di cantastorie, la favola stava cominciando ad appassionare anche lui, così, senza indugi, proseguì. -Nel tempo di un battito di ciglia, si trovò su una spiaggia deserta, al posto della sua possente coda aveva due gambette mingherline, che non sembravano sufficientemente forti per sostenerla, infatti, non appena provò a sollevarsi, cadde sulla sabbia- Harry sussultò, preoccupatissimo per la sorte della sirenetta -Non preoccuparti, non si fece nessun male, la sabbia era morbida e immediatamente giunse in suo aiuto...-  
-Un drago???- Urlò il suo figlioccio, speranzoso, dalla stanza a fianco, interrompendolo a metà di una frase.  
-Noo!- Gli aveva fatto eco il fratello -Un drago la brucerebbe!- Aveva replicato, arrabbiato, tornando ad agitarsi.  
-Nessun drago! Arriva un principe! E lei si innamorò immediatamente, un vero colpo di fulmine...- Era intervenuta Narcissa, che doveva aver ripescato da qualche parte il suo lato romantico " _Insomma! Sono io che sto raccontando!_ "  
-Ehi! Pensavo fosse la MIA storia!- Aveva berciato** il pozionista piccato, zittendo tutti, Harry si era nascosto nuovamente sotto le coperte, lasciando fuori solo gli occhi. -Allora. Dov'ero arrivato? Ah! Sì, il principe... allora...- Come descrivere un principe da favola, se in mente aveva solo gli occhi color miele del SUO principe? " _Perchè no?_ " -Il principe era alto e muscoloso, aveva dei morbidi capelli castani, gli occhi dorati e profumava sempre di cioccolata- " _E sesso_!" Aggiunse fra sé. Harry aveva un'aria perplessa e apriva la bocca in continuazione, come stesse per dire qualcosa poi cambiasse idea, che avesse capito a chi si stava riferendo? La cosa non doveva entusiasmarlo molto e neppure Narcissa sembrava gradire molto la descrizione del principe, perchè, per la terza volta, intervenne  
-Non ci provare!- Lo redarguì con un tono tale che Sev, istintivamente, incassò la testa nelle spalle, arrossendo -Il principe aveva dei lunghi, setosi capelli del colore della notte e profondi occhi d'ossidiana... e si chiamava... Severus!- Aveva concluso. Il pozionista era arrossito ancora di più, imbarazzato dalla piega che avevano preso gli eventi, ma non osava contraddirla, così, controvoglia, si piegò -Certo, così Lily, vedendo il principe... Sev...Severus... si innamorò immediatamente di lui...- Era sicuro che avrebbe preso fuoco, se continuava ad avvampare a quel modo, ma era più forte di lui, si sentiva il viso e le orecchie in fiamme e, per quanto cercasse di allargare il colletto della camicia, sembrava non riuscire a conquistare il refrigerio tanto bramato. -Lei... la sirenetta, aveva provato a parlargli, ma non poteva, perchè la sua voce era tenuta prigioniera dalla strega del mare, ma al principe non importava, la portò nel suo castello e le mostrò tutto quello che la sirenetta aveva sempre voluto sapere! Lei, felicissima, si mostrava entusiasta per ogni piccola cosa ed il principe cominciava ad affezionarsi a lei, poi, un giorno, al palazzo del principe Se...Severus, giunse una bellissima donna, con una voce meravigliosa, Lily la riconobbe subito! Quella era la sua voce! Così capì che la nuova arrivata, altri non era che la strega del mare, travestita, che, per qualche ragione, cercava di rubarle l'affetto del suo principe. La sirenetta provò ad avvertirlo, ma non poteva parlare, quindi, quando il principe chiese alla bella sconosciuta di sposarlo, non poté fare nulla...-  
-Oh! No!- Aveva sussurrato il piccolo, talmente coinvolto dalla narrazione da non riuscire a trattenersi " _Se i miei studenti mi ascoltassero con la metà dell'attenzione di questo bambino... forse dovrei raccontare delle favole anche a loro..._ " si trovò a sorridere e scuotere il capo, mentre si portava una mano a lisciare le rughe sulla sua fronte, segretamente divertito dalla sciocchezza che aveva appena pensato.  
-Non temere- Gli aveva sussurrato lui, attento a non farsi sentire dall'altra stanza, dove, un silenzio infranto da rari respiri rochi, gli faceva sperare che, almeno il suo figlioccio, avesse finalmente ceduto al sonno. -Il giorno del matrimonio, era anche, per coincidenza, il settimo giorno, da quando Lily era arrivata al castello. Il principe, continuava a chiedere alla sua futura moglie di cantare per lui, ma lei, che già cominciava a perdere la voce, si rifiutava ed il principe, cominciava a sentire al mancanza della sua gentile amica senza voce. Non la vedeva da un po' di tempo e cominciava a capire che, si era molto affezionato alla ragazza.- Harry dava i primi segni di stanchezza, aveva gli occhietti che si chiudevano e sbadigliava in continuazione, ma sembrava determinato a resistere fino alla fine della favola. Cercando di modulare la voce perchè fosse più tranquillizzante possibile, Severus proseguì. -Il principe Se...verus, aveva cercato la sua Lily per tutto il castello, senza trovarla, poi, preoccupato, era corso sulla spiaggia, dove alte onde di tempesta spazzavano la sabbia. Lily era lì. Si era arrampicata su uno scoglio affiorante, in mezzo al mare in tempesta. Da dove si trovava, Severus non poteva vedere la parte inferiore del suo corpo, coperta dallo scoglio, scorgeva solo le sue spalle e i capelli che ondeggiavano al vento. "Lily!" l'aveva chiamata, attirando la sua attenzione, mentre si toglieva velocemente gli stivali per buttarsi in mare al salvataggio, ma, non appena lei si era accorta della sua presenza, si era gettata in acqua, per nascondere la sua grossa coda. Il principe, incurante della proprio incolumità si era gettato in mare, ed aveva cominciato a nuotare verso il largo.- Harry ciondolava la testa, ma, come Severus si era interrotto, immediatamente il bambino si era riscosso, aprendo gli occhi di scatto.  
-Poi cosa succede zio?- Aveva chiesto piano, per non svegliare il fratellino, che sentiva russare dall'altra stanza. Narcissa aveva fatto la sua comparsa e si era appoggiata con la spalla allo stipite della porta, in modo da poterli guardare ed, allo stesso tempo, poter tenere d'occhio anche Draco.  
-Adesso te lo dico, ma resta sotto le coperte- Lo aveva ripreso l'uomo, che gli aveva nuovamente posato una mano sulla fronte -La febbre è passata, meno male- Narcissa aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo. -Allora, la sirenetta era fuggita in mare aperto, il principe aveva provato a seguirla, ma, dopo poche bracciate, si era trovato in difficoltà e stava per affogare.- Harry, tratteneva il fiato, anche Cissy tratteneva il fiato... -Allora la sirenetta, vedendo che il suo principe stava per morire, era corsa in suo soccorso, e lo aveva tratto in salvo!- Narcissa aveva sospirato, Harry aveva gli occhi semichiusi e stava per cedere al sonno. Severus, coinvolto quanto loro, aveva proseguito entusiasta -"Lily! Ma tu sei una sirena!" gli aveva detto il principe, vedendo la sua lunga coda. La sirenetta aveva annuito, poi gli aveva raccontato tutto e lui aveva capito di essere innamorato di lei. "Torna con me, al mio palazzo, e diventa la mia principessa!" Le aveva chiesto, ma lei aveva scosso la testa, triste. "Il mio posto è questo, vicino ai miei cari ed alla mia famiglia!" Gli aveva risposto- Alle sue spalle, Narcissa si era lasciata sfuggire un gemito, Severus non aveva il coraggio di voltarsi a guardarla, fissava invece il piccolo Harry che, con gli occhi chiusi, gli aveva afferrato una mano e lo teneva stretto. -Il principe Severus si era guardato alle spalle, il suo castello, ora gli sembrava vuoto, senza di lei. "Portami con te!" le aveva chiesto, Lily aveva sorriso felice, prima di dargli un dolce bacio. Immediatamente, le gambe del principe si erano trasformate in una bella e forte coda e Lily e Severus avevano nuotato, tenendosi per mano, verso le profondità del mare- Si era interrotto, troppo imbarazzato per continuare oltre.  
-E vissero per sempre felici e contenti!- Aveva terminato Narcissa, la manina del piccolo era scivolata sul letto e lui l'aveva infilata sotto le coperte. In completo silenzio lui e Narcissa si erano guardati ed erano usciti dalla stanza.  
-Forse, dovrei andare ora... è tardi...- Aveva detto Severus, non appena si erano trovati nel corridoio. Era la prima volta che si vedevano dopo che lui e Lucius avevano rotto. Non era sicuro di quale fosse il suo posto ora, e non voleva certo scoprirlo proprio quella sera, con i bambini che stavano male e Narcissa che sembrava avere un gran bisogno di riposare.  
-Non provarci Piton!- Lo aveva apostrofato lei, con uno sguardo traverso, indicando la via per il salotto. Con la sensazione di essere trattato come un bambino che aveva appena fatto un pasticcio, Severus si era avviato, davanti a lei.  
Si era accomodato su una delle poltroncine sistemate davanti all'imponente camino, incrociando le gambe e accomodandosi le vesti attorno. Narcissa si era diretta, senza indugi al mobile bar, aveva riempito due bicchieri di whisky e ne aveva vuotato la metà prima di porgere l'altro a Severus. Lui lo aveva accettato un po' incerto, fissando perplesso il bicchiere della donna... lei aveva alzato sopracciglio allungando una mano verso di lui.  
-Vedere...- Gli aveva chiesto, lui non aveva capito subito a cosa si riferisse -L'anello! Uomini! Quando imparerete quali sono le cose importanti? Mostrami l'anello!- Aveva comandato, Severus, arrossendo, le aveva allungato la mano sinistra, per mostrarle il cerchietto d'oro che Remus gli aveva infilato al dito solo due settimane prima, aspettandosi qualche commento sprezzante, non era certo un anello sfarzoso o costoso. Lei lo valutò un istante.  
-Semplice, sobrio, elegante... mi piace- Aggiunse, stringendogli la mano -Ti rispecchia- E si era seduta al suo fianco, lui l'aveva fissata, sempre più dubbioso. -Che c'è? Non guardarmi così, non serve spendere una fortuna per avere buon gusto!- Sev si era rilassato e si era lasciato andare ad una risatina, salvo poi avvampare quando lei gli aveva chiesto, a bruciapelo.  
-E a letto com'è?- Con l'espressione più innocente che le avesse mai visto in volto.  
-Narcissa! Non...- Stava balbettando, con le orecchie in fiamme. Lei era scoppiata a ridere.   
-Oh! Sev, dovresti vederti in questo momento! Stavo solo scherzando- Lui aveva vuotato il suo bicchiere in un solo lungo sorso. Narcissa, visibilmente più a suo agio, si stava finalmente rilassando, lo guardava sorridente.  
-Dimmi solo una cosa, Sev... sei felice?- Lo scrutava, sorridente, come avesse voluto leggere nella sua espressione la risposta a quella domanda. Lui aveva sfoggiato un sorriso sognante.  
-Molto! Più di quanto avrei immaginato di poter essere...-   
-Ne sono felice, amico mio!- Aveva replicato, alzandosi per riempirsi nuovamente il bicchiere.  
-E... Lucius come... come sta?- Aveva chiesto, balbettando, aveva trovato il coraggio di porre quella domanda solo perché lei gli dava le spalle.  
-Lucius sta bene. Non ti devi preoccupare per lui. Gli manchi, ovviamente, ma gli passerà, è più preoccupato per te, a dire la verità. Certo che tu sei senza vergogna alle volte!- Aveva detto lei, assumendo un atteggiamento fintamente tragico.  
-E adesso cos'altro ho fatto? Donne! Quando imparerete a spiegarvi in modo comprensibile?- Le aveva risposto, facendole il verso e scatenando l'ilarità dell'amica.  
-Devo spiegartelo? Ti sei sposato, Severus. Sposato! E senza di noi... come hai potuto? Oltretutto sto ancora aspettando che tu lo dica ai bambini- Aveva concluso, lanciandogli uno sguardo eloquente.  
-Io... ho solo pensato che fosse più semplice, in questo modo. Poi, temo che Harry l'abbia scoperto da solo- Aveva concluso, rammaricato, girandosi fra le dita il bicchiere ormai vuoto.  
-Andiamo Severus! Lo sai quanto bene ti vogliamo, io e i bambini, e Lucius poi... lui vuole solo che tu sia felice- Sev aveva spalancato gli occhi per un istante " _che sia tutto così facile? Niente contrasti, nessuno scontro?_ " -Adesso, per rimediare, il mese prossimo, quando riaccompagnerai a casa Harry, tu e tuo marito, vi fermerete a cena, una cena di famiglia!- Sev si trovò a fissarla interdetto " _non può dire sul serio_ " Si chiedeva, deglutendo pesantemente per cercare di far tacere il fischio che gli riempiva le orecchie.  
-Non... non sarà troppo presto?- Aveva chiesto, con un tremito preoccupato nella voce.  
-Mio caro, bisogna battere il ferro finché è caldo! Non azzardarti a disertare, o te la dovrai vedere con me!- Il ciuffo di capelli ribelli che le era sfuggito dalla crocchia e le era finito davanti agli occhi le dava un'aria un po' folle, Severus non ci pensava neppure a contraddirla.   
-Certo Cissy, non mi permetterei mai... potrei avere altro whisky, per favore?- Aveva chiesto, per distrarla...

...........

Al ritorno ad Hogwarts, un licantropo molto preoccupato lo accolse sulla soglia del suo... del loro appartamento.   
-Allora? Come sta?- Severus, traumatizzato dal discorso appena avuto con l'amica, non capì immediatamente di chi stesse parlando.  
-Come?- Aveva chiesto imbambolato.  
-Harry! Come sta Harry?- Aveva risposto Remus, spazientito, mentre gli chiudeva la porta dietro la schiena e gli toglieva il mantello dalle spalle.  
-Sta meglio, la febbre è passata, domattina starà bene, ma non so se posso dire la stessa cosa di me, dopo che ti avrò detto quello che ho promesso a Narcissa- Remus si era voltato a fissarlo, esterrefatto, facendo scivolare il suo mantello sul pavimento.   
-Cosa hai promesso a Lady Malfoy?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao bellissime persone che leggete, siccome mi è stato fatto notare che alcune parole da me utilizzate possono sembrare scritte in maniera non corretta, per via, lo ammetto, dei miei molti errori di battitura, mi permetto di scrivervi di seguito il significato di alcune, sicuramente lo conoscete tutti, ma nel caso fosse sfuggito a qualcuno...
> 
> *Guatare: Guardare intensamente, per interesse ecc.  
> **Berciare: Strillare a squarciagola in preda all'irritazione
> 
> Allora, alla prossima settimana, e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate  
> Baci  
> Noy


	26. Vecchi amici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti, ecco a voi il nuovo capitolo, siccome finisco sempre per perdere il filo e non mi ricordo mai in che periodo siamo ho deciso che, da questo capitolo, sotto le note, anziché ripetere il titolo del capitolo, metterò la data dove possibile... Tanto per orientarvi vi ricordo che Harry e Draco sono nati nel 1980 mentre Severus e Remus nel 1960, per quanto riguarda Lucius invece, nel canon è nato nel 1954, ma a me serviva più giovane, perciò facciamo finta che sia del 1959. No, non ho dimenticato Narcissa, è che non si dice l'età di una signora! Dopo tutto sto discorso noioso, utile come i cavoli a merenda, ecco a voi il nuovo capitolo.  
> Buona lettura.  
> Noy

28 febbraio 1988

-Aiut...- Aveva urlato il piccolo e Severus era scattato... ma senza alcun motivo... Harry era solo stato buttato a terra da un grosso cagnolone nero e spelacchiato, che gli stava leccando la faccia, scodinzolando felice.  
-Puah! Un'altra delle bestiacce di Hagrid!- Commentò l'uomo, storcendo il naso -E senti come puzza! Harry, lascialo stare, o ti riempirà di peli!- Lo redarguì, scuotendo una mano in modo poco convinto, per cercare di allontanare l'animale.  
Il cane parve squadrarlo da capo a piedi, prima di mettersi ad abbaiargli contro. Piton, colto di sorpresa, fece un piccolo passo indietro, inciampando e finendo con il culo per terra.   
Avrebbe potuto giurare che quel maledetto cagnaccio si stesse prendendo gioco di lui! Ma Harry rideva, e la sua risata, tanto rara, era un suono meraviglioso e... contagioso... anche il pozionista si trovò a ridere di sé stesso, in fondo poteva lasciarsi andare un po' con il bambino, chi li avrebbe visti?   
A parte quel cane che lo fissava con l'espressione meno "canina" che avesse mai visto!  
-Tutto bene zio?- Gli chiese Harry, porgendogli una manina per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Il cagnolone si infilò sotto l'altra mano in cerca di coccole. -Buono adesso! Lascia stare lo zio Sev, altrimenti ti trasformerà in una brutta rana a tre teste!- Disse, rivolto al cane. All'udire tali parole l'animale parve "impazzire" cominciò a saltare su due zampe e rotolare per terra, al settimo cielo.  
-Che cane irrequieto!- Sentenziò il pozionista -Sarà meglio allontanarsi- E porse la mano al bimbo per scortarlo all'interno del castello. Il cagnolone li accompagnò scodinzolando per tutta la strada, finché, vicino al portone d'ingresso, non si fermò annusando l'aria. Per un istante parve allarmato e si guardò in giro, poi si infilò sotto la mano di Harry per un'ultima grattatina dietro l'orecchio e se ne andò velocemente, scomparendo nella foresta proibita, mentre Harry e Severus lo guardavano esterrefatti.  
-Guarda come ti ha ridotto! Esclamò il professore, osservando con occhio critico i vestiti di Harry impiastricciati di fango, bava e peli. -Sarà meglio che ti dia una ripulita, prima di entrare- Ed, estratta la bacchetta, lo bersagliò con alcuni incantesimi di pulizia che lo lasciarono pulito, ma non poté fare nulla per l'odoraccio che gli era rimasto addosso.  
-Bhe! Suppongo che ci dovremo accontentare- Sentenziò alla fine, prima di condurre il bambino dentro la scuola

..........

-Si può sapere perché non avete usato la metropolvere?- Aveva chiesto Remus, andando loro incontro, visibilmente agitato. Era già più che nervoso al pensiero di quello che lo attendeva la sera, anche quel piccolo imprevisto lo aveva fatto preoccupare.  
-Non so per quale ragione, ma stamattina non voleva funzionare a dovere, ho preferito smaterializzarci- Gli aveva spiegato, cercando di rassicurarlo con il tono della voce. Ma Remus non lo stava più ascoltando, sembrava intento ad _annusare_ il bambino. -Remus? Va tutto bene?- Gli aveva chiesto, incerto, avvicinandosi a lui con fare apprensivo. Remus lo aveva fissato, sembrava perso, poi a sorpresa aveva chiesto.   
-Avete incontrato un cane, un grosso cane nero?- Ed Harry era partito in quarta a raccontare dell'incredibile incontro di quella mattina, Remus sembrava stranamente interessato e chiedeva in continuazione nuovi particolari.   
Nonostante l'entusiasmo iniziale Harry fu ben presto stanco dell'interrogatorio.   
-Remus, cosa faremo oggi?- Aveva chiesto il bambino, tentando di cambiare argomento, ormai aveva rinunciato ad estorcere al professore altre cioccorane, Remus non sembrava molto propenso a distribuire dolci...  
-Ma certo! Quasi dimenticavo, oggi, Harry, sei invitato al compleanno del figlio di un mio caro amico, il suo nome è Ron e compie otto anni.- Aveva dichiarato, come se fosse un gran regalo. -È proprio una fortuna che sua festa di compleanno sia proprio di domenica, così anche i fratelli maggiori possono partecipare, vieni, andiamo a prenderli, sono nella torre di Grifondoro.- Aveva concluso, porgendo ad Harry una mano ed avviandosi con lui.  
-Wow, posso vedere la sala comune di Grifondoro, zio Remus?- " _Zio? Da quando il moccioso lo chiama zio?"_ Un senso di panico crescente dilagava nella sua anima " _Ecco! Io ci ho messo tre anni a farmi chiamare_ _zio._ _A_ _rriva lui, lo vede un paio di volte e lo conquista!"_ Se fosse stato sufficientemente onesto con se stesso, avrebbe dovuto ammettere che non era proprio tutta colpa di Harry se ci avevano messo tanto, ma Remus stava continuando a chiaccherare, interrompendosi di tanto in tanto per annusare di nascosto il bambino.   
-Sai Harry, quando sei stato qui con tuo fratello, non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che i vostri amici, sono tutti, come dire...- Severus era curioso di sapere come, suo marito, avrebbe spiegato ad un bambino di soli sette anni, cosa accomunava i loro amici, ma alla fine cedette e gli venne in aiuto.  
-I loro genitori sono tutti Serpeverde, Harry- Aveva dichiarato, il bambino lo aveva guardato perplesso, tirando Remus perché si fermasse ad aspettarlo e, con un sorriso, gli aveva teso la mano, ma si era rivolto a lui per chiedere  
-Ed è una cosa brutta zio Sev? Voglio dire, che differenza fa alla fine? Tu sei il capo della casa Serpeverde, mentre Remus è un Grifondoro e vi siete addirittura sposati- Aveva concluso il ragazzino, con una logica talmente semplice da risultare inattaccabile.  
-Il moccioso ha ragione, dopotutto, Remus. Che problema c'è se frequenta solo figli di Serpeverde?- Aveva domandato, acido, a suo marito.  
-Ecco, io, pensavo solo che poteva fargli bene, ampliare un po' le sue conoscenze. Gli Weasley sono simpatici e alcuni di loro frequenteranno Hogwarts quando lo farà anche Harry- Aveva cercato di spiegarsi Remus, sempre più a disagio.  
-Ma Remus, io li conosco già gli Weasley, sono venuti al mio compleanno!- Aveva trillato Harry, allegro, omettendo che erano passati già diversi anni.  
Remus aveva fatto una faccia sorpresa, era tanto buffo che Harry era scoppiato a ridere e Severus non era proprio riuscito a trattenersi.  
-Mi fa piacere vedervi così allegri- Aveva commentato, per niente offeso dal loro prendersi gioco di lui ed aveva preso Harry per mano, incamminandosi verso la torre con Severus al seguito.   
-Remus? Adesso che tu e lo zio Sev siete sposati devo chiamarti "zio" vero?- Aveva chiesto il monello, a bruciapelo. Remus aveva risposto con un risolino imbarazzato " _che gli prende? Sembra un adolescente!_ "  
-Tu vorresti chiamarlo così, Harry?- Aveva chiesto Severus, non senza una certa fatica, traendolo dall'imbarazzo.  
-Non lo so, ma penso di sì- Aveva risposto il piccolo, afferrando anche la mano di Severus.  
-E adesso che siete sposati, come la mamma e il papà, avrete dei bambini?- " _Ecco! Adesso comincia con le domande! Per Merlino Remus va a fuoco"_ in effetti suo marito aveva assunto una tonalità cremisi allarmante.   
-No Harry, sia io che Remus siamo maschi, non possiamo avere dei bambini, ma sono più che sicuro che i tuoi genitori ti abbiano già spiegato queste cose vero? Potremmo però decidere di adottarne uno, come i tuoi genitori hanno adottato te, però fra molto molto tempo- Aveva risposto, mentre Remus lottava per non strozzarsi. -Sei contento di vedere i tuoi amici Harry? Perché non ci racconti come vi siete conosciuti- Aveva chiesto, nel tentativo di distrarre il bambino, per consentire al suo compagno di riguadagnare un po' di autocontrollo. Aveva funzionato, e come se aveva funzionato! Harry si era lanciato in una minuziosa descrizione di un incidente con una bicicletta, Sev non ci capiva niente, ma una cosa era chiara, Harry adorava quei bambini.  
Tre ragazzi dai capelli rossi, aspettavano, già pronti, fuori dalla sala comune, il più piccolo era impegnato a discutere con il ritratto della signora grassa.  
Non appena Harry li vide corse loro incontro urlando  
-Bill! Charlie! Ciaooo!- Ignorando completamente il ragazzino più giovane.  
-Non posso biasimarlo, quella zucca vuota è particolarmente fastidioso!- Aveva confidato Severus in un orecchio a Remus, attento a non farsi sentire. Lui gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo obliquo -Che c'è? Tu non ce l'hai ancora fra i tuoi alunni! Vedrai che divertimento, quando ti farà notare che non ti sei fatto bene la barba, o che hai la tunica stropicciata!- Remus aveva riso sotto i baffi e Severus lo aveva trovato irresistibile, ma non poteva farsi vedere in atteggiamenti romantici dai suoi allievi, così, a fatica, soffocò l'istinto di gettarsi su quelle labbra invitanti, per dedicarsi invece a riacchiappare Harry che si era fiondato attraverso il buco del muro, dal quale si accedeva alla sala comune di Grifondoro.  
-Dove scappi, monello, siamo in ritardo!- Lo aveva redarguito, acchiappandolo per il colletto della camicia.  
-Dai zio, per favore, voglio vedere la sala comune... solo cinque minuti- Come si poteva resistere a quegli occhioni imploranti? L'espressione implorante avrebbe intenerito un cuore ben più duro di quello del pozionista, che, infatti, capitolò nel tempo di un respiro.  
-Va bene, ma che siano davvero cinque minuti.- Aveva concesso, Harry lo aveva ripagato con un abbraccio veloce e un "grazie zio!" Biascicato in fretta e furia, prima di seguire gli amici attraverso l'entrata celata dal ritratto.  
-Vai tu, ti prego, io non ne ho la forza!- Aveva poi detto a Remus, portandosi una mano al petto, per simulare un malore. Suo marito aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, prima di sospingerlo all'interno.   
-Avanti Piton, qualche minuto nella torre di Grifondoro non ti nuocerà!- Aveva detto al marito,   
Bill e Charlie erano impegnati a illustrare le meraviglie del luogo al bambino.  
-E qua ci sono le scale che portano nei dormitori...- Stava dicendo Bill, ma Harry non sembrava molto entusiasta. -Che c'è Harry? Non ti piace?- Aveva chiesto al bambino, notando il suo disappunto.  
-No... non è che non mi piaccia... anzi, mi piace tanto tutto questo rosso dappertutto, è il mio colore preferito. È solo che... a parte quello... è quasi uguale alla sala comune di Serpeverde...- Aveva concluso, perplesso, voltandosi a destra e a sinistra per perlustrare il luogo e cercare qualcosa che valesse la pena di essere notata. Ma il grosso camino, che occupava quasi tutta la parete, il grande tappeto rosso-oro, che copriva tutto il pavimento e le poltrone e i pouf sparpagliati disordinatamente in ogni angolo, non erano niente di diverso da quanto aveva già visto, anche se, qui c'era tanta, tantissima luce del sole che entrava dalle grandi finestre, mentre nella sala comune di Serpeverde era tutto immerso in una penombra verdognola. Bill, Charlie e ogni altro studente presente lo fissavano interdetti.  
-Stai scherzando vero?- Gli aveva chiesto un ragazzino sconosciuto, che lo scrutava ad occhi spalancati. Harry, senza nessuna ragione particolare, se ne sentì intimorito, stava sbagliando qualcosa?  
-Niente affatto signor Mc Michigan, in effetti si assomigliano, anche se quella della mia casa è più elegante- Era intervenuto il Professor Piton, causando una piccola crisi di panico negli studenti che, troppo intenti ad osservare Harry, non si erano accorti della sua presenza. In un istante la sala comune fu praticamente deserta, tutti avevano trovato qualcosa da fare altrove...  
-Dai, andiamo, prima che il professor Piton faccia scappare anche voi- Aveva commentato Remus, incamminandosi verso l'ufficio del preside, dal quale era possibile raggiungere la loro destinazione: la Tana.

............

La casa degli Weasley era qualcosa che Harry non era in grado di descrivere se non con una sola parola: Wow!   
Da quando era arrivato era tutto incredibile, il microscopico salotto con il gatto che sonnecchia sulla poltrona sfondata e i ferri da calza che sferruzzavano da soli... wow.   
La piccola cucina di legno grezzo, con le padelle sul fuoco che si mescolavano da sole... wow.   
Le stanze sghembe, fiorite nei posti più improbabili... wow.   
La torta, fatta in casa dalla signora Wesley, era... ad essere sinceri... neanche lontanamente buona come quella che preparava Milly, tutta decorata con fiori e foglie di cioccolato. Quella della mamma di Ron era al cioccolato, vero, ma semplice, senza neanche una fatina di zucchero, solo una scritta con la panna: "Tanti auguri Ron", però era gustosa e morbida e si scioglieva in bocca. Un silenzio quasi reverenziale era sceso nella piccola cucina mentre i bambini si abbuffano di torta, interrotto solo da mugolii di soddisfazione. La signora Wesley aveva servito una fetta di dolce anche agli zii, come se fossero anche loro dei bimbi. Lo zio Sev aveva provato a rifiutarla, " _cavolo, devo proprio parlargli e spiegargli un paio di cose: non si rifiuta la torta al cioccolato!_ " Per fortuna Remus aveva preso entrambi i piatti, ringraziando, poi aveva fissato lo zio Severus fino a quando non aveva assaggiato la torta. Meno male che adesso c'era Remus a prendersi cura di lui, così Harry era libero di giocare.  
-Mamma, possiamo uscire a giocare con la neve?- Avevano chiesto i gemelli, che avevano vuotato il piatto ad una velocità allarmante. Guardandosi in giro Harry si era accorto che anche tutti gli altri piatti erano puliti, neppure una briciola di torta era sopravvissuta.  
-Un po' di pazienza, ragazzi, vedete che Harry non ha ancora finito?- Aveva risposto Arthur Weasley, seduto a capotavola con lo zio Remus da un lato e lo zio Severus, sempre più alterato, dall'altro. Tutti gli occhi si erano voltati verso di lui, impazienti, facendolo arrossire, ed Harry aveva portato un grosso boccone alla bocca, impegnandosi per inghiottirlo più velocemente possibile  
-Anche io non ho ancora finito, signori Wesley, è un problema?- Aveva chiesto lo zio Sev, attirando tutta l'attenzione su di sé, Harry gli aveva sorriso grato, tornando a gustarsi la sua fettina di torta, aiutandosi con qualche sorso di tè. Solo la sorellina di Ron si ostinava a fissarlo con occhi sgranati. Nonostante il raffreddore ed il naso che colava, aveva vuotato il piatto, quasi altrettanto velocemente dei fratelli ed aveva vuotato la sua tazza di tè, il tutto senza mai smettere di fissarlo.  
-Ma tu sei veramente Harry Potter? Dico proprio quello vero?- Aveva bisbigliato, piano piano, per non farsi sentire dalla madre, impegnata a redarguire i suoi fratelli. Era già la terza volta che gli faceva questa domanda. Harry non aveva proprio idea di cosa risponderle... certo che era Harry Potter! E cosa voleva dire chiedendogli se era vero? Cosa pensava? Era proprio strana, ma dopotutto era una femmina e Draco diceva sempre che quelle erano tutte matte. Quanto aveva ragione!  
-E va bene monelli, uscite pure!- Aveva sentenziato la mamma di Ron, non appena Harry aveva ingoiato l'ultimo sorso di tè. -Ma copritevi bene! No, tu non puoi uscire, Ginny cara, hai il raffreddore- Aveva concluso, ed Harry aveva ringraziato la sua Buona Stella per quell'insperata fortuna. Ma una volta fuori si era trovato un po' spiazzato, non c'era niente nel giardino della tana, nessun viale alberato, nessun fiore incantato, nessun labirinto di siepi con le sue fontane incantate e i suoi angoli caratteristici, neppure un pavone albino da rincorrere... solo una lunga distesa candida. Che avrebbero fatto lì di fuori? Se almeno ci fosse stato un giardino d'inverno, col suo confortevole calduccio e i fiori sbocciati, avrebbero potuto volare un po'... un momento... ma gli Wesley ce le avevano le scope? Lui non le aveva viste, ma Charlie gli aveva raccontato di giocare a Quidditch come cercatore per i Grifondoro , quindi, a rigor di logica, dovevano... SPLASH.  
Un grosso e pesante proiettile ghiacciato lo colpì proprio in testa, riempiendogli un orecchio di neve e facendogliene finire qualche fiocco nel colletto.  
-Ehi!- Si era lamentato, riemergendo in modo brusco dai suoi pensieri  
-Harry! Vuoi venire a darci una mano?- Aveva detto Fred  
-Ci serve un nanerottolo come te per modellare i piedi del pupazzo di neve- Aveva aggiunto George   
-Il pupazzo non ce li ha i piedi- Aveva precisato Fred   
-Era per dire che deve lavorare là giù in basso- Aveva replicato George  
\- Allora specifica meglio!- Aveva urlato Fred, arrabbiandosi e tirando una manciata di neve al fratello, il quale, sorpreso dal gesto, era rimasto un istante interdetto, ma si era ripreso subito ed era saltato addosso a Fred. I gemelli con le mani al collo l'uno dell'altro si rotolavano fra la neve, con un turbinio di gambe e piedi incontrollati che rischiavano di falciare tutti i presenti mentre inveivano l'uno contro l'altro. Harry guardava incuriosito, lo zio Severus gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla e se l'era tirato vicino allontanandosi dalla mischia, Harry non riusciva a capire perché i fratelli Weasley si comportassero così fra di loro, con suo fratello non si sarebbe mai sognato di fare una cosa simile. Alla fine Bill e Charlie erano riusciti ad afferrare un gemello per uno e li avevano separati.   
-Insomma voi due volete smetterla e comportarvi bene? O dobbiamo chiamare la mamma?- I gemelli si erano calmati per pochi istanti, giusto il tempo di notare che alcuni piccoli omuncoli stavano scattando ovunque.  
-Zio Sev! Zio Sev! Cosa sono quelli?- Aveva urlato Harry correndo verso la scena.  
-Sono solo gnomi- Aveva risposto Ron, con un dito nel naso   
-Gnomi?- Harry guardava con gli occhi sgranati, divertito, Fred e George avevano trovato un bastone e andavano in giro per il giardino cercando di scoprire le altre tane, per disturbare i piccoli omuncoli e farli uscire nella neve. I bizzarri esserini uscivano a decine dalle buche del terreno e correvano in ogni direzione. I ragazzi correvano loro appresso, urlando e divertendosi come matti.  
-Ma come, Harry, non hai mai visto uno gnomo?- Aveva chiesto ancora il festeggiato con una faccia sorpresa -Ma in che razza di posto vivi?- Lo aveva canzonato, ma Bill e Charlie, che ricordavano fin troppo bene il lusso estremo della residenza provenzale dove erano stati ospitati qualche anno prima, si erano scambiati uno sguardo serio  
-Harry, Harry, dovevi proprio portare tuo fratello, lui sì che avrebbe messo al posto loro i gemelli- Aveva detto Charlie, tentando di cambiare argomento. -Ti ricordi al tuo compleanno come li aveva sistemati? Era stato fantastico!- Bill lo aveva scrutato in modo strano, commentando.  
-Ancora Charlie? Ti ha proprio colpito quel ragazzino- Ma Harry non li ascoltava più, lui e Ron avevano intrappolato in un angolo uno gnomo e Harry stava allungando la mano per toccarlo.

.............

Quando i bambini avevano ottenuto il permesso di uscire Severus e Remus li avevano seguiti, con lieve disappunto dei ragazzi che si sentivano fin troppo sotto controllo, ma gli zii non avrebbero perso d'occhio Harry per niente al mondo. I due professori si erano fermati ad una certa distanza dai bambini ed avevano osservato con una certa apprensione, i due pestiferi gemelli andare a stuzzicare ogni nido di gnomi che fossero riusciti a trovare. Gli esserini, disturbati nel loro letargo, si erano riversati nella neve candida e stavano scappando in tutte le direzioni, provocando continui scoppi d'ilarità.  
-Ma come si regge in piedi?- Aveva chiesto Piton, osservando con sguardo critico la casa, che sfidava le leggi della fisica per non collassare su se stessa.   
-Sembra che Harry si diverta- Aveva risposto Remus, guardando i bambini che giocavano a rincorrere gli gnomi che infestavano il piccolo giardino.   
-Tanto stasera lo spiegherai tu a Narcissa perché il suo bambino è pieno di morsi di gnomo- Aveva scherzato il pozionista. Remus aveva deglutito pesantemente diventando ancora più pallido, e non per effetto del freddo.   
-Sai... stavo pensando... non sarebbe meglio rimandare?- Aveva balbettato, portandosi le mani davanti al viso e soffiandoci sopra per scaldarle. Sev le aveva prese fra le sue e se le era posate sul petto, sotto il mantello. Suo marito lo aveva guardato con una muta supplica nello sguardo.   
-Remus, non ti chiederei di farlo, se non fossi convinto che sia la soluzione migliore- Gli aveva spiegato, con calma -Davvero vorrei che tu ti facessi coraggio e provassi ad andare d'accordo con loro... ma non te lo imporrò. Se tu non te la senti, allora non venire.- Remus allora si era avvicinato a lui, posandogli il viso su una spalla.   
-Tu... andrai comunque?- Gli aveva chiesto, la voce incerta.  
-Sì, vorrei andare, a meno che non sia un problema, per te- Gli aveva risposto, sussurrando nel suo orecchio.   
-E se... cosa succederebbe se... non andassimo d'accordo?- Gli aveva chiesto, raddrizzandosi e guardandolo ancora con quello sguardo " _Ha p_ _aura! Ma ha paura di loro, o della mia reazione?"_ Gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani, avvicinandosi ancora  
-Remus, non sarà così, loro... Narcissa e Lucius, vogliono solo conoscerti, non sarai giudicato, non è per questo che ti hanno invitato. Devi stare tranquillo, andrà tutto bene, passeremo una bella serata- Remus non sembrava proprio convinto, ma era senz'altro molto più tranquillo di prima.   
Poi Harry si mise a urlare e gli zii scattarono al salvataggio.   
-Ahi! Aiuto! Toglietemelo!- Fra le risate generali il bambino scuoteva un dito, a cui un piccolo omuncolo era saldamente ancorato, senza riuscire a convincerlo a lasciare la presa.  
Fortunatamente Bill Weasley, che aveva anni di esperienza alle spalle era riuscito a salvare il bambino.  
-Per Merlino! Sta bene? Dobbiamo tornare ad Hogwarts, portarlo in infermeria!- Remus sembrava impazzito, mentre Severus portava Harry in casa e lo liberava dal mantello pesante, e dai guanti. Lo aveva messo a sedere sul tavolo della cucina con le gambe penzoloni. Da quell'insolita posizione Harry osservava il suo nuovo zio Remus che offriva uno spettacolo... interessante.  
-Mi fai vedere dove ti ha morso, Harry?- Aveva chiesto Severus, con una dolcezza che non sapeva di avere. Il piccolo aveva allungato la mano col ditino steso. Gli spessi guanti avevano impedito che riportasse danni gravi, solo un graffietto insignificante deturpava la pelle perfetta.  
-È grave? Fa molto male? Non dovremmo farlo vedere da qualcuno?- Remus si aggirava attorno al tavolo, come un animale in gabbia, torcendosi le mani mentre continuava a fissare il piccolo paziente e parlava incessantemente. Severus faceva del suo meglio per ignorarlo, mentre Harry lo fissava interdetto, sbattendo gli occhi. L'alchimista aveva accettato una scatolina d'unguento da Molly Weasley e ne aveva sparso una piccola quantità sulla ferita.  
-Ecco fatto, perfettamente guarito- Aveva detto al piccolo, mentre applicava un piccolo cerotto -Puoi tornare a giocare!-   
Aveva detto al bambino, sorridendogli. Remus si era finalmente tranquillizzato, dopo che Molly Weasley gli aveva rivelato che ai suoi figli succedeva la stessa cosa almeno tre o quattro volte al giorno. Ma Harry sembrava restio ad abbandonare la sicurezza offerta dalla sua presenza, aveva come la sensazione che qualcosa lo turbasse. Eppure, sembrava che si stesse divertendo, pochi minuti prima, in giardino. Cercando di non farsi scorgere da Remus " _Ci mancherebbe che ricominciasse a dare i numeri_ " si avvicinò ad Harry e gli chiese piano  
-Va tutto bene? Non ti stai divertendo?- Harry aveva spalancato gli occhi gettando un'occhiata a Remus prima di rispondergli " _Persino lui si è accorto di quanto sia apprensivo"_ pensava, mentre un sorriso gli si apriva in viso. Harry gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo e gli stava sussurrando in un orecchio come avrebbe fatto con suo fratello (come Lily faceva con lui, quando erano bambini e non voleva farsi sentire da sua sorella)  
-È quella bambina- Gli aveva confidato, girandosi verso il salotto dove i ragazzi erano intenti a giocare a rincorrersi. Nel caos generale, la piccola di casa, un angioletto dai capelli color carota, lo osservava immobile ed attenta a non perdersi neppure un movimento " _È inquietante_ " pensava Severus, notando gli occhi arrossati e il naso gocciolante a causa del raffreddore che l'aveva costretta a restare in casa con la madre mentre gli altri si divertivano con la neve.  
-Continua a seguirmi dappertutto e a chiedermi se sono "Harry Potter ma proprio quello vero". Che vuole dire zio Sev?- Aveva chiesto il bimbo incerto, quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime. " _Come osava quella sciacquetta pel di carota infastidire il suo Harry?_ " Per un istante valutò se incenerire la ragazzina, ma era troppo piccola, Remus non gliel'avrebbe fatta passar liscia. Che fare? L'idea più sensata sembrava ignorarla.  
-Perché non provi a ignorarla e vai a giocare con i gemelli? Sembrano simpatici- Harry l'aveva guardato ancora più spaventato  
-Loro... Fred ha detto che dovevi tagliarmi un dito... per via del morso... e George ha detto che se non lo facevi tu... ci avrebbero pensato loro- Aveva confessato con gli occhi bassi " _non è possibile! Quei piccoli delinquenti! Oh, non vedo l'ora che comincino a frequentare la scuola, vedrete cosa vi combino!"_ Poi aveva preso il piccolo per mano, togliendolo dal tavolo e lo aveva fatto sedere sulle sue ginocchia.  
-Harry, lo sai che i gemelli stanno scherzando, vero?- Il bambino gli si era stretto contro l'addome, cercando maggior conforto. Quella parte del suo cuore che badava bene a tenere sempre serrata, stava facendo le fusa e poco importava che dalla porta del salotto ora ci fossero altre tre paia d'occhi a fissarlo interdetti.  
\- Sì lo so... ma... perché non poteva venire anche Draco? Persino Charlie ha detto che dovevo portarlo... ha detto che sarebbe stato divertente vederlo mettere al loro posto i gemelli... ancora una volta-  
-Tuo fratello ha compiuto una tale impresa?- Aveva domandato Severus, sinceramente ammirato, gli pareva impossibile che quel ranocchietto del suo figlioccio fosse riuscito a tenere a bada entrambi i gemelli contemporaneamente, ma trattandosi di Draco tutto era possibile.   
-E sentiamo un po', marmocchio, lo sai dov'è il tuo fratello oggi?- Gli aveva domandato il pozionista alzando un sopracciglio e assumendo l'espressione che spaventava tutti i suoi alunni. Infatti i ragazzi, dalla sala, cominciarono ad agitarsi, ma Harry lo conosceva troppo bene per lasciarsi intimidire da così poco. Il bambino si portò un ditino alla bocca  
-Draco è andato a volare con papà- Rispose  
-A quanto so, tuo padre ti porta spesso a volare con lui, voi due da soli, vero?- Aveva chiesto ancora l'alchimista. Harry aveva piegato la testolina, appoggiandosi al suo petto, pensieroso.  
-Certo, è giusto, papà mi porta tante volte a volare quando Draco deve studiare. È giusto che ci vada una volta anche con lui, ma continuo a volere che sia qui con me. È sbagliato zio?- Gli aveva chiesto, sollevandosi per guardarlo negli occhi.  
-No, piccolo, è normale che tu lo voglia con te- Gli aveva risposto, scompigliandogli i capelli -Vuoi tornare a casa adesso?- Aveva aggiunto. Harry, ci aveva pensato su un istante prima di rispondere  
-No. Voglio giocare ancora- Scuotendo energicamente la testolina. Poi era balzato giù dalle sue ginocchia ed era corso in salotto urlando  
-Fred! George! Lo zio Severus ha detto che se provate a tagliarmi il dito vi trasformerà in ingredienti per le sue pozioni- Severus era rimasto interdetto.  
-Ma senti questa piccola serpe cosa si va ad inventare! E poi tutti sono convinti che diventerà un Grifondoro...- Poi, voltandosi verso la padrona di casa, aggiunse imbarazzato -Mi spiace, signora Wesley, non so cosa gli sia saltato in mente, io non gli ho detto nulla del genere- Molly, impegnata a servire l'ennesima abbondante fetta di torta a Remus, non lo aveva neppure guardato ed era scoppiata a ridere.  
-Non si dia pena, professore, so benissimo cosa arrivano ad inventarsi i bambini. Piuttosto, stavo raccontando a suo marito di quanto Bill, Charlie e Percy siano entusiasti della sua materia, soprattutto il più piccolo, non fa che parlarne- " _Ma... siamo impazziti? Quell'irritante sotuttoio è addirittura entusiasta? Capirei i fratelli..."_  
-È inutile che fai quella faccia, amore, i tuoi allievi ti apprezzano, dovrai rassegnarti!- Lo aveva canzonato Remus, sputacchiando un paio di pezzetti di torta nella sua direzione.   
-Ti conviene non esagerare con la torta, _tesoro_ , o ti rovinerai l'appetito, sarebbe scortese presentarsi a cena e non toccare cibo- Aveva replicato, cercando di cambiare argomento, non sapeva perché, ma lo imbarazzava parlare del suo rapporto con l'insegnamento. Aveva iniziato a cercare di cambiare le cose senza rendersene conto e i risultati lo avevano sconcertato, ora gli studenti gli chiedevano consigli e partecipavano attivamente alle lezioni, che erano diventate molto più divertenti ad essere onesti, ma non avrebbe certo pensato che le teste di rapa ne avrebbero parlato con i genitori...  
-Siete proprio sicuri di non potervi fermare a cena?- Aveva chiesto il signor Weasley, versandosi una tazza di tè. Remus lo aveva fissato, gli occhi carichi di speranza, " _insomma! Non lo sto mica portando al patibolo! È solo una cena in famiglia_ "   
-Te l'ho già detto, Remus, se non vuoi venire nessuno ti obbliga, decidi tu, per me va bene tutto- Aveva risposto, cercando di ostentare indifferenza.   
-Ti ringrazio Arthur, ma sarà per un'altra volta- Aveva risposto Lupin per tutti e due. Poi un altro urlo li aveva fatti scattare verso il piccolo salotto.

..........

-Non ci credo!- Aveva risposto George   
-Non può aver detto una cosa simile- Aveva aggiunto Fred, poi entrambi si erano voltati verso il fratello maggiore e avevano chiesto, in coro  
-Non è vero Bill?- Lui li aveva scrutati dall'alto in basso, poi, cercando appoggio nel suo compagno di marachelle aveva chiamato in causa anche l'altro fratello.   
-Che ne dici Charlie? Dovremmo dirglielo?- Charlie stava, in quel momento, cercando di acchiappare il festeggiato, e non aveva seguito il discorso, ma certo non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire l'occasione di prendersi gioco dei gemelli.  
-Non lo so, Bill, secondo te sono grandi abbastanza?- Aveva chiesto, affiancandosi al fratello.  
-Secondo me sì- Rispose Bill -Ma forse è meglio non dirglielo!- Aveva seguitato " _anche io voglio saperlo! Ma cosa_?" Pensava Harry che non aveva mai sentito così tanto la mancanza di Draco " _lui l'avrebbe già capito tutto da solo"_ , Draco lo avrebbe spiegato anche a lui... ma perché Bill e Charlie si comportavano così con i loro fratelli?  
-Dai Bill!-  
-Diccelo per favore!!- Imploravano i gemelli, Ron si era unito a loro e guardava i fratelli maggiori con gli occhi sgranati. Quella gran rompina della loro sorellina si era di nuovo incantata a fissargli la fronte, " _le ragazze sono troppo insopportabili_ ".  
-Ok, ok. Se insistete...- Aveva detto Bill, piegandosi per portare la testa all'altezza delle orecchie dei fratelli, facendo un gesto con le dita per invitarli ad avvicinarsi. -Charlie, controlla che il pipistrello non ci veda, altrimenti...- Aveva lasciato la frase in sospeso, per aumentare l'effetto drammatico. Charlie, annuendo, si era portato vicino alla porta della cucina, alle spalle dei gemelli che, tesi come corde di violino si erano avvicinati a Bill tendendo le orecchie. Bill si era chinato ancora di più, come per sussurrargli un segreto e, nel silenzio più totale   
-BOOH!- Avevano urlato in coro Bill e Charlie, i gemelli avevano fatto un salto, finendo per battere le teste, urlando spaventati. Anche Ron aveva urlato, e poi si era messo a piangere, seguito da quella lagna con le treccine. Bill e Charlie ridevano come matti e i gemelli erano finiti a terra, con le mani sulla testa, Fred a destra e George a sinistra, perfettamente speculari anche in quello, e protestavano contro i fratelli.  
Harry, in un angolo, osservava la scena sempre più perplesso.  
-Si può sapere che sta succedendo qui?- Piton era entrato nella piccola stanza, sventagliando le vesti, come quando entrava in aula. Tutti si erano zittiti all'istante. Il pozionista di era guardato attorno con aria seria, poi aveva incrociato le braccia facendo sparire le mani nelle maniche, come suo solito e si era rivolto ai suoi allievi.   
-Signori Weasley, preparatevi, dobbiamo rientrare.-   
-Subito Signore- Risposero i ragazzi, praticamente nello stesso momento, sparendo in pochi minuti.  
-Dovrebbe venire a trovarci più spesso, professore... non ho mai visto i miei figli così ubbidienti- Aveva commentato Molly, pulendo il nasetto gocciolante della piccola.   
-Harry, saluta i tuoi amici, dobbiamo andare- Aveva aggiunto più gentilmente, rivolgendosi al bambino.  
-Dobbiamo proprio, zio?- Harry, con gli occhi liquidi, lo fissava speranzoso. " _Andiamo! Non farmi fare_ _l'orco_ _cattivo..._ "  
-Si è fatto tardi, piccolo, e dobbiamo prepararci per la cena a casa tua, non vuoi che ci presentiamo in ritardo vero? Cosa penserebbe la tua mamma?- Harry aveva guardato Remus preoccupato " _che gli prende?_ " Si stava chiedendo Severus, che non riusciva a interpretare quello sguardo, ma Harry interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri, sorprendendolo per l'ennesima volta.   
-Ciao Fred, ciao George, tanti auguri Ron!- Poi aveva afferrato al volo il mantello e, trascinando il licantropo per una mano, si era avviato, con una certa fretta verso il camino.   
-Vai con lui, io vi raggiungo non appena ho riportato i tuoi Grifondoro alla loro torre- Si era offerto il pozionista, spiazzato dal comportamento del bambino. Remus, stringendosi nelle spalle, aveva seguito il piccolo, magari, avrebbe potuto scoprire quello che gli passava per quella testolina spettinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentino? Perchè su questo sito non commenta mai nessuno? Possibile che non troviate proprio niente da dire? Anche critiche, insulti, quello che volete!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco il primo capitolo, un po' triste, ma spero che vi sia piaciuto.
> 
> Ora voglio ringraziare le fantastiche persone che mi hanno aiutato a scrivere questa storia.
> 
> Grazie infinite, come sempre alla meravigliosa LadySoul357, per aver condiviso tutte le sue conoscenze con me ed aver sopportato le mie paturnie.
> 
> Grazie alla fantastica EevaaFandom per la sua consulenza.
> 
> E soprattutto un grazie enorme all'incredibile Persona_con_problemi che ha collaborato dal principio alla stesura dei testi, grazie per i suggerimenti che mi hai dato, per aver corretto gli "orrori" disseminati qua e là e soprattutto per essere una fantastica amica.
> 
> Alla prossima settimana.
> 
> Bacini bacetti.
> 
> Noy


End file.
